Naruto: Heir of the Digital Catalyst
by Fanreader26
Summary: Sometimes our destiny is not what we expect but how do you handle something no one has seen before. Naruto has more to him than even he knows but when it shows itself to him, how will he handle the idea of digimon especially when his power is connected to them
1. A tragedy on both sides

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

This was a sort of challenge given to me by one of the readers of Fox in the leaf. The person gave me the idea, a bases to use, and encouragement to try it out so here we are, my second story and my first crossover and to the one who gave me the idea Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they are owned by their respective companies

* * *

Prologue: part 1 tragedy on both sides

WAR. Everyone should know about it. The lives it takes, the homes it destroys, and the choices some have to make. Many had to make a choice that could save the lives of many at the cost of many more.

Thousands of years ago the Digital world was a peaceful place filled with forests, oceans and many different kinds of Digimon.

That was….until a group of powerful Digimon sought to control it all, make others their slaves, and with their appearance came War. Many fought these Digimon, fighting to protect their home, their loved ones and their way of life but all who fought them fell and were absorbed by them making them stronger.

After many loses and the destruction of the lands, the remaining Digimon had come to a decision, they were to abandon their home: the Digital world, in hopes that where they ended up would offer them safe haven, away from the constant hiding, and away from the darkness that had taken over the Digital world.

* * *

~in a barren wasteland~

The land was wrought with thunder and lightning and shadows covered most of the terrain. Hidden in a mountain cavern, at the cave entrance, an single armor clad angelic digimon stood, looking out into the distance while a smaller digimon floated up next to him

"What do you see Seraphimon?"

Seraphimon was a tall digimon clad in silver armor with blue pauldrons, gauntlets and helm the pauldrons having golden wing patterns, golden lining on the gauntlets and it's helm having a cross on the front. The armor of the digimon had scruffs, dents and signs of what used to be a fabric cloth on the front of the lower armor. Seraphimon was known to have ten golden wings on it's back but sadly…..it only had four.

"Nothing Piximon…..and that's what saddens me" Seraphimon spoke in a deep echoed voice but the tone he spoke in was that of defeat

Piximon was a small round digimon with most of its body covered in pink fur with it's face being tan in color and having one big black eye while the other was covered in bandages and a cat like mouth. It had wings that looked like they were stitched together, a small belt wrapped around each of its feet and a knife that looked like it use to be a spear tip.

Piximon looked out to where Seraphimon was looking and sighed "the last of the digimon are ready to leave through the portal now" he turned to seraphimon "there is nothing more we can do now but leave"

Seraphimon shook his head "how did we not see this coming? The prophecy of the digidestined told us that any catastrophe that would come to our world would not escalate to this degree until the chosen have been found and yet here we stand…..there is nothing left of the Digital word to save now. All the Digimon that still exist have gone to the connected world, fleeing from the evil that has grasped onto our world. Even the Village of Beginnings which had been sacred land to all has been destroyed….so many eggs lost…."

Piximon landed on Seraphimon's shoulder "we saved all we could and the Meramon gave Elecmon and Leomon the time to recover all the remaining eggs"

Seraphimon sighed "and we lost all of them as well. Are the guardians already through?" he asked as he turned his head to look at Piximon

Piximon nodded "yes we were able to recover all the artifacts and scrolls have been moved there as well. Gennai has taken the devices with him, sadly Piedmon had taken the crests from the base before they could be retrieved"

"And …..what of the catalyst" Seraphimon asked with a bit of dread

Piximon looked down in sadness "the catalyst has made it through the portal but the injury it received is making it unstable. It won't last long"

Seraphimon chuckled sadly at this "I feared as much. I have something I wish to give to it"

When he finished speaking, lightning struck in the distance with a loud crack of thunder. The lightning lit up the barren land enough to show a massive horde of silhouettes in the distance marching towards them. Piximon began to panic as he jumped off Seraphimon's shoulder and floated around his head "how did they find us!? We need to get the remaining mons into the portal!"

Seraphimon took a few steps forward "yes you do" Piximon paused his panic as he looked towards the angel digimon "you need to get them into the portal as I stall them"

Piximon shook his head rapidly "why do you have to stop them?! If we all go into the portal, we can escape together! Why do you have to stall them"

Seraphimon looked towards to approaching army "Cherubimon is with them"

Piximon felt his heart stop "...so he really has fallen…" he then fell to the ground like all hope was lost. He then got back into the air "I will send the rest into the portal, but what's to stop them from following us?"

Seraphimon turned to look at Piximon "this is the last remaining portal to exist. The land can no longer create any more portals naturally so once we destroy this one, the connected worlds will be forever separated and the remaining digimon will remain safe from them". He then clapped his hands together before pulling them apart producing a small orb of light, swirling in yellow and blue energy "I wish for you to give this to the catalyst and I pray that it will help the catalyst survive"

Piximon gently took the ord and gave one last look of sadness to his leader and gave a bow "as you wish Seraphimon" and with that he left deeper into the cavern

Seraphimon kept gazing into the cavern before he heard the distant roars from the army meaning that it was coming closer. Turning back he began his walk towards the army and as he walked it began to rain as if the very digital world wept at the last remaining Celestial digimon walking to his own death (deletion)

* * *

He continued his walk until he stood in front of the army. They stood in a wide area of dirt, rock and sand, Seraphimon saw the various virus type digimon in front of him filled with Champion and Ultimate level digimon and floating above them all was Cherubimon (evil)

"You have fallen far Cherubimon! Why side with them?!" Seraphimon spoke while look up at Cherubimon

Cherubimon looked down at Seraphimon and didn't say anything. He just lifted his hand to signal the army to attack

Seraphimon watched as the Ultimates of the army charged towards him and hearing the multiple attacks announced

**Justice Strike **(Armormon)

**Hellfire **(Astamon)

**Nitro Stinger **(Cannonbeemon)

**Dark Shot **(SkullGreymon)

Seraphimon leapt into the air, just in time to avoid the attacks and using all his energy in his wings he kept himself a float above all of them. Gathering all of his power he began to glow and looked upon Cherubimon "I shall not allow any more harm to be done to the innocent!". The light surrounding him became so bright that it caused the army to cover their eyes but Cherubimon just smiled at Seraphimon as the angel digimon shouted out his attack

"**TESTAMENT!"**

And a bright light enveloped the whole area

* * *

Piximon was ushering the last of the digimon through the portal with the orb Seraphimon gave him in one of his hands, when a bright light shone at the entrance and the light catching his attention. He flew to the entrance in time to see the light die down and a massive section of the army were turned into digital particles signifying their deletion and much to his horror he saw Cherubimon looked undamaged and the data from the defeated digimon were being absorbed into him "...how could he …?...Seraphimon…" he turned back to the portal and landed in front of it. Taking out a round black bomb with his free hand, he gave one last look towards the pathway to the entrance he whispered "**Pit Bomb**" dropping the bomb and walking into the portal right before the bomb went off, causing the portal to become destabilized and the cave to start to tremble, shimmering and wavering back in forth, the portal shattered and imploded as boulders fell and the cave collapsed

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Cherubimon floated to a massive crater where Seraphimon once stood and looked into it. He saw the fading form of Seraphimon that laid in the center. Floating to the center he reached down, picked up Seraphimon and smiled as the fading digimon lifted his head to look into his eyes

Seraphimon looked into the eyes of Cherubimon and a small part of him wanted to see the happy innocent eyes that he used to see when looking at his friend but all he saw was Sadistic madness that found glee in his suffering. With the last of his strength he gave his last words "they are safe and away from you"

Cherubimon, still smiling, crushed Seraphimon and deleted him and instantly absorbed his data and in a soft raspy voice that could send chills up anyone's spine he spoke "not for long…..we will find the catalyst"

As he turned around the rain that fell turned dark, as if the water from the sky had become a poison and it filled in the crater, creating a dark lake

* * *

Piximon walked out of the portal to find himself in the middle of a large group of Digimon ranging from in-training to some champion level digimon, most of which are Vaccine and Data type digimon with a few virus types in the mix

A muscular Bipedal Lion digimon walked up to Piximon with a worried look on his face "Piximon…..where is Seraphimon?"

Piximon shook his head and that was all that was needed to convey the message. Piximon than made his way through the crowd of Digimon, with the lion digimon following, they continued until they reached a small clearing and then they stood in front of a small group of Digimon that consisted of a Ranamon, Lunamon, Lopmon, Renamon, Hackmon and a Biyomon. The group of digimon were all gathered around an unconscious Digimon, a small white digimon that had purple highlights on the feet and ears. It also had a simbol on its forehead, a red inverted triangle with smaller black triangles around it, one on each side of the large red one.

"How is Calumon doing" the Lion Digimon asked the group, referring to the small unconscious digimon

Ranamon turned her head and walked up to the lion digimon and Piximon "he is fading Leomon, Piximon…..I'm afraid he won't last long and none of our healing skills are helping

The now named Leomon looked down in shame, since he himself could do nothing to help.

Piximon flew over and landed next to Calumon, and lifting the orb Seraphimon gave him he gave a silent prayer 'please save him'. The orb dispersed into particles and flowed into Calumon

Leomon walked up behind Piximon with a look of confusion "what was that you had just used?"

Piximon looked up to Leomon and gave a sad smile "it was Seraphimon's final gift to Calumon. I don't know what it will do but I hope it will heal Calumon….because if he is deleted, than all that was sacrificed will have been for nothing".

They all stared at Calumon hoping that he would open his eyes and that his fading form would restabilize. They were relieved when they saw that his eyelids started to shudder open and they saw Calumon turn his head to look at the group, the only thing that confused them a bit was that his once green eyes were now blue with wisps of green

Calumon opened his eyes and see he was surrounded by digimon he had played with before. He smiled at them all as his eyes became half lidded and he felt himself becoming more tired than usual as if his energy was leaving him"...Hi…..everyone…..is it time to play?" he asked before he fell unconscious again

Everyone began to panic as they saw that once Calumon fell unconscious again he began to slowly become digi-particles, starting from his foot and moving upward

Leomon, Renamon and Ranamon began to panic, with Ranamon using **Heal** on him to try and stop his deletion "I thought you said this would help him!?"

Piximon floated slightly above her so he could see if **Heal** was working "I said 'I hope it will heal him', I wasn't sure what it would do!"

Renamon grabbed Piximon in her hand and brought him to her face "DO SOMETHING!" she yelled giving him a glare

Piximon glared back "...there's nothing I can do….."

They all looked as Calumon's form disappeared and the particles floated into the air. They all felt despair since they tried so hard to keep Calumon alive and it was all for nothing

Renamon looked at the particles and noticed that they were not dissipating 'what are they doing?'

Piximon, still being in her paw, noticed that Renamon was looking at the particles and also had the same question run through his head but he was vocal about it, getting the groups attention. They all looked at the particles as they just floated in a cloud formation above them.

Leomon gave his theory on what the particle cloud could be doing "perhaps, since the Village of beginning was destroyed it can no longer return to being a digi-egg and the automatic return not being active anymore is causing it to stay stagnant there"

Renamon didn't like the idea of the catalyst not returning and began to think of a possible solution they could use to ensure that Calumon returns but she was brought out of her thoughts when Ranamon gasped. Looking towards the aquatic digimon, Renamon saw her pointing at the cloud and looking back she saw that the cloud began to fly away in a mist sort of fashion "No!". tossing Piximon aside, Renamon began to run after it while the rest of the group called out to her. Looking back she yelled out "I will not let him just disappear!" and so she ran after the fast moving particles in order to ensure it's safety

Piximon shook himself of his dizziness and looked back at the group, with a look of defeat at all they had lost he spoke "there is nothing more we can do about this situation. Our home is gone, the catalyst has been deleted and we are now in an unknown world."

Leomon walked up to Piximon with a look of determination "what should we do than? There are hundreds of digimon here and we cannot all stay in one spot. We don't know what is out there in this world and I will not risk any more digimon lives"

Piximon gave a sigh and looked back at Leomon "we scatter. We can no longer go to the digital world so we have to make our home here but we should all stay hidden from everything. Ranamon, Lunamon, Lopmon, Hackmon, Biyomon, Leomon I want you to gather all the Digimon willing to follow you and find a place you can call home. Find secluded areas to make a permanent home"

Lunamon walked up to Piximon and Leomon "what about Renamon? She has run off and we don't know where she is going"

Leomon crossed his arms and looked at the smaller digimon "we can only hope that she takes care of herself. She is the fastest out of all of us and she prefers to remain hidden when something unknown appears so she will know to stay hidden. I hope that she will find us when she is able to"

The group accepted this and all of them hoped to see their friend again. They started to walk to the center of the horde of Digimon that remained where the portal once was. Once there Piximon had announced the tragic loss of both Seraphimon and Calumon, shocking everyone who heard and caused many to become saddened at the news of losing one of their leaders and the catalyst. Piximon then told them all that they will be going their separate ways with a set leader of each group.

Before all of them had completely separated Piximon looked towards Leomon "Leomon, I want you to take Elecmon with you, I believe you are to best protector for him and the digi-eggs. Help him as he sets up a new location for the digi-eggs to re-emerge"

"Leomon nodded his head in acceptance and began to walk away with his group waiting for him. He stopped in front of the group as he looked back at Piximon "I hope we meet again my friend" and began to walk away with his group of digimon

Piximon smiled and then turned to the digimon that chose to follow him "so do I"

They all left the area going in different directions, to find an area they can call home, in a new world that, in the future, would be called the Elemental nations

* * *

~thousands of years later, Konoha, October 10th~

The Fourth Hokage stood atop the Hokage monument watching a massive nine tailed fox attack his home and he couldn't help but feel broken at what he had to do in order to stop it

"Does it hurt you? Seeing your precious village being destroyed and you are unable to save anyone in it?"

Minato looked behind him to see a man wearing a black cloak that covered most of his body, he also wore a orange-yellow tint mask with one eye hole with black curve patterns with all the curves focused on the sole eye but what got him extremely worried was the Sharingan eye he could see "you seem to have a personal vendetta against not only the village but me as well but I don't know anything about you"

The Sharingan wielder merely tilted his head "and what would give you that idea?"

Minato turned to face the man "you attack the village with the kyuubi instead of attempting to claim it and leave, you take a hostage against me instead of attempting to kidnap my wife as she is weakened and you stand here while the kyuubi attacks the village, stalling me with taunts and from the tone you are using you seem to enjoy the taunting"

The man chuckled darkly "I'm afraid you are over analysing this" and when he finished speaking he launched himself towards Minato

Minato blocked the right fist aimed at his head and retaliated with a kick swiping towards the man's head, but his kicked went straight through the man's head. He was actually expecting this to happen, since his early skirmish with the man gave him some insight on the ability, because as his kick finally went through he shifted the arm he used to block the punch and grabbed the wrist and quickly launched the man in a throw as best he could before the man phased through his grip. Once the man was turned around, Minato used his **Hirashen **to teleport to a safe location

Once the man landed he heard the sound of a hiss, looking at his wrist he saw an explosive tag attached to it. The man's visible eye widened as the explosion from the tag enveloped him. As the smoke from the explosion dissipated the man could be seen still standing but he was gripping the arm the tag was attached to but he was missing half of it "Damn it, I wasn't fast enough". Looking at the Kyuubi he noticed that his control of the bijuu was gone "it doesn't matter". The man looked back to where Minato was "you will not be able to stop the destruction of Konoha….sensei"

* * *

~Minato's safe house~

Minato had teleported into his safehouse and his eye immediately went to the occupants that laid on the bed. His wife and his three newborn children Kasumi, Menma, and Naruto. He paused for a moment looking at the four with a smile on his face but it soon dropped at what he was about to do.

"M-minato….?"

Minato looked at his wife as she slowly opened her eyes and she smiled with a look of exhaustion on her face. "Morning Kushina"

Kushina gave him a small smirk "I'm pretty sure that it's still night-time…" she then noticed the look of dismay on her husbands face "what is it Minato?" she asked feeling that she would not like the answer

Taking a breath Minato found his resolve "the Ninetails needs to be sealed again"

Kushina immediately knew what he was implying and with a bit o renewed energy she glared at her husband "Minato! Don't even think about it" she hissed trying not to disturb the sleeping babies

Minato hated the fact that he was doing this and he hated the look Kushina was giving him but he made his choice, making a single shadow clone he and the clone took hold of the babies

"MINATO! DON'T YOU DARE…..!"

But before she could even move to stop him he had **Hiraishined **away

* * *

~clearing in the forest~

Minato and his clone arrived at the battlefield and ordered everyone to evacuate the area. Once he was sure that all of his shinobi were out of the area, he bit his thumb, slammed his free hand onto the ground and summoned three small altars, where he as well as the clone placed each of the babies

Kurama had finally shaken the dizziness he felt out of his eyes and looked around. Finally getting his bearings, he noticed the altars that laid not far from him. He knew what the blonde haired man was going to do and made a move to stop him '**I will not be sealed again!'**. Lifting his paw in order to swipe the four ningen in front of him he was stopped when a chain suddenly wrapped around his arm '**what the hell!'** he gave a loud roar when he felt more chains wrap around his torso, his limbs and all his tails. He gave another roar when he felt the chains bring him down and pinned him to the ground

Minato looked around till he saw Kushina with one eye closed, breathing heavily and with her chakra chains coming out of her back "Kushina! What are you doing here?!"

Kushina turned her glare to Minato, which cause Minato to gulp "making sure my babies are not hurt Dattebane!"

Minato continued the ritual while giving a silent "sorry Kushina" he than hit his final hand-sign "**Shiki Fuujin**" as he finished a transparent being came out from behind him. The being wore a traditional white Yukata, it's face looked like a demon with dark purple skin, two red horns coming from the side of it's head, a knife in it's sharp teeth, and long white hair. This being was the shinigami, it looked down at the one that summoned it and gaze at the surrounding area before it pulled out a blue humanoid whisp out of Minato

Kushina looked on with wide eyes at what she was seeing "Minato why are you using that seal!?"

Minato grunted a bit when he felt his soul being pulled out of him but still tethered to him "it is the most secured seal I could use and I don't want to take any chances with this"

The Shinigami then reached out and pulled out four tails of the Kyuubi power and with Minato guiding where it should go, he moved it to his son Menma. Once the Eight Trigram seal appeared on his son's stomach he saw that the kyuubi had shrunk in size which cause him great concern since now that it was smaller the chains no longer held him down.

The kyuubi lifted itself up and seeing it's chance to stop the sealing it lifted it's paw and lunged it's claw towards Kasumi and Naruto.

Just before the claws could get close to the two the Kyuubi was hit with a massive fireball making it roar in pain. Minato looked around to see Hiruzen Sarutobi land near them in his battle armor "Hiruzen!?"

Hiruzen looked at Minato with a grave look on his face "don't stop now! Finish the sealing!". Kushina also used this time to re-tighten the chains around the Kyuubi

Nodding his head, he did the same with Kasumi getting the same result. Minato didn't enjoy putting a heavier burden on Menma and Kasumi but he prayed to Kami that regardless of the difference in power the Bijuu gave them, they would keep a strong bond between each other. He began to guide the final single tail towards Naruto but when the small portion of the kyuubi made contact something no one expected happened

Naruto opened his eyes to see the small chakra bit of the fox come towards him and once it touched him, he gave a loud wailing cry and he began to glow a white light. The light seemed to reject most of the bijuu from entering him. As he was crying the white light shot up into the air becoming a great pillar of light that blinded everyone, from the battlefield to the other side of the village

* * *

Miles away a being saw the pillar of light and it's eyes grew wide "that light…...could it be?!" and with that the being ran towards the light "after all this time!"

* * *

The pillar began to shrink back towards to baby and he was enveloped in the light but still visible to all

Minato had no clue of what was going on. The sealing on his son had failed and the kyuubi, although now much smaller was still a threat and he didn't want to risk doing the sealing again on his son while he was enveloped in that light

"Minato!"

Looking at his wife, he saw that she was close to collapsing and since the biju was removed from her, he knew she wouldn't be able to live much longer, it was only thanks to being an Uzumaki that kept her alive this long. Then a thought hit him, it was a long shot but it might help his children in the long run, he looked back to the Shinigami and was preparing to enact his plan but much to his shock the Shinigami was fading. He didn't know why it was fading but he had to act fast so using all of his willpower and chakra he guided the now waking one tailed kyuubi back into Kushina. He prayed that the single tail of the kyuubi could keep her alive so that she could raise their kids. The bijuu now entered kushina who looked wide eyed at him as he gave her a sad smile before looking back at Naruto. He saw that the light was dieing down as Naruto continued to cry and Minato could see something had appeared on Naruto's forehead a red inverted triangle with small black triangle on each of the red one's sides "what….is…..that…..?"

The Shinigami then faded away and Minato fell forward onto the ground. With the last of his energy he turned his head with thoughts not being there to see their first steps, their first words, all the birthdays he was going to miss the happy moments he won't be a part of and as his vision faded he caught a glimpse of Ice blue irises looking in his direction, whoever it was, the person was hidden in the shadows of the forest so he couldn't see the rest of the person. His vision finally faded as one last thought entered his mind 'who is that?'

* * *

And that's the prologue

Next chapter will be part 2 of the Prologue and it might be much shorter since it will wrap up a bit of this

Also will Kushina live or die, look forward to the next chapter

Ok a few things I need to bring up

I will be beefing up the digimon a bit for obvious reasons

Also I don't know if Digimon age but from what I could tell they don't really age. There are digimon that look old but it's more of a form not really a sign of age sssooooooo yeah

also the digimon have never been to the human world or seen it so they have no clue on what was on the other side of the portal

I originally was going to name the sister Naruko or Narumi but I wanted to give her some sort of connection to Kushina so: Kasumi

I might not use the name suffixes much, except for things like -sensei or Hokage-jiji but for calling names normally it will be without the san, chan or kun. -sama might be used but not sure yet. The problem is that in my head it's always just Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke Kakashi and so on and so forth. I only keep doing it in fox in the leaf because I already got too far in it to stop it suddenly, and I found out too late that it's kinda annoying to write but I might use them. I got away with it in this chapter because it was a dire emergency and I doubt in such an event they would use them

This story will take place in the Narutoverse

Also my main focus will be Fox in the leaf so I don't know the update schedule will be for this one


	2. The Aftermath

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Prologue part 2: The aftermath

At the Konoha Hospital we find Hiruzen Sarutobi still in his battle armor, standing in the waiting room as he watched shinobi ranking both chunin and jonin with some Anbu who were off duty, being brought in with injuries they received from the battle against the kyuubi. He had known this was what you could expect from a battle of this magnitude but he still felt his heart hurt every time he heard a nurse call for a stretcher or for another to enter the ER, which to him were too many. He made a mental note about not having many medical shinobi in the village and the ones they did have were not trained enough to handle this many casualties.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a very young silver haired anbu appeared in kneeling in front of him "Inu? What is it you need of me?"

Inu stood up and stood at attention in front of the aged man "Sarutobi-Sama, you have been called in for a meeting with the council and elders"

Hiruzen was confused about what the council would want from him "were you informed about for what reason the meeting was called and who called it? I would assume the clans have more important matters such as repairing their compounds and re-establishing order among their clansman."

Inu shook his head "I am not sure who had called the meeting but it was labeled urgent, so it must be important"

Hiruzen had a sinking feeling about what the meeting could be but he nodded his head "very well Inu. I will head there immediately. However!" the hokage looked into the eye slots in Inus mask "you are to guard room '108'! I already have guards for that room but I would feel more at ease if you were also there to look over the occupants"

Inu would have asked who it was he was guarding but he trusted Hiruzen's judgement "very well Sarutobi-sama" and with that Inu vanished from sight

Hiruzen took a deep breath before sighing and looking back towards the hallway that lead to the room he sent Inu 'I hope this goes well' he thought before he **shunshined **away

* * *

~at the Hokage tower~

Hiruzen walked into the council room seeing that everyone from the shinobi council and the civilian council as well as the elders. He was the last one to arrive and he made his way to where the hokage would sit, since due to protocol stating that if the hokage is unavailable due to certain circumstances such as urgent matters or death and if no successor has been appointed, a representative will be placed as a temporary replacement. Once Hiruzen had taken his seat he began to address those in attendance "may I ask who was it that called this meeting and for what reason?"

One of the elders spoke up to Hiruzen's left "I had called this meeting Hiruzen" and it was shown to be Danzo who spoke "I have called this meeting to discuss who will be the next Hokage"

Hiruzen Immediately glared at his old teammate. He figured that Danzo would try and pull something like this but he didn't expect it to be this soon. Hiruzen kept silent as he decided to see where this might go

Hiruzen wasn't the only one that wasn't pleased by what Danzo said. Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan was outraged at how Danzo could just brush aside Minato so quickly when the attack only happened hours ago "you damn one eyed bastard! We just got through a major attack and you call us here just so you could get into the Hokage seat faster!"

Hiruzen was secretly glad that many of the shinobi on the council looked to be of the same mindset. They all knew that Danzo had been aiming for the seat of Hokage for years and would try anything to get it. One thing that only very few knew about, was that Danzo had his own set of Anbu that he trained to be emotionless and obedient to him alone. "Tsume stand down. Danzo, this is a rather inappropriate time to bring this up so I must ask you not to speak of such things at this time"

Danzon did not like this and he chose to continue "now is the perfect time for this. Since the Yondaime has died from the sealing, we must appoint a new hokage at once so the other villages don't take this chance to attack us!"

Hiruzen caught onto what Danzo said "and how is it that you know this Danzo? No one should know about this, other than the ones that were there" Hiruzen asked narrowing his eyes

Danzo brushed off the staring he was getting from not only Hiruzen but some from the Shinobi council "I have my sources but let's get back to the matter at hand". Danzo had actually sent one of his root agents to the site when he saw the pillar of light and although his agent didn't see the whole thing, the agent did see the shinigami vanish from behind the yondaime who collapsed onto the ground and the three babies in the alter. Danzo had quickly deduced that Minato had used the shinigami to seal the kyuubi into the three children and that it was at the cost of his life. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to obtain what he was after "we should set up an appointment with the Daimyo so we can discuss this"

The civilian council all agreed with Danzo while most of the shinobi council began to argue the point. The only ones that weren't in the argument were Fugaku Uchiha, who began to think about his clan and if he could use this to get something out of it. Shibi Aburame kept silent as he did not see the purpose of arguing when logically they should focus on village repairs. Hiashi Hyuga sat there trying not to add to the argument as he argument as he was more concerned about the state of his compound

The argument kept going with Hiruzen trying to calm everyone down so they could get some real progress done

* * *

~meanwhile back at the hospital~

Kakashi stood in front of hospital room 108 on guard duty as he sensed several other anbu members hidden in the shadows. No one was allowed into the room, not even them. They were only allowed in, if they sensed anything enter the room. Kakashi was told that protecting the occupants inside was the highest priority. Kakashi didn't even know who was in the room but he stood diligently, since this kind of mission was the kind he would gladly give his life for, protecting members of the leaf

* * *

~inside room 108~

The room was covered in shadows with the only light coming from the bit of moonlight that leaked through the clouds. Out of the shadows in a corner of the room came out a figure that had Ice blue iris' that scanned the room until it spotted what it was looking for. Making its way to its target, it stood over a hospital bassinet that held a baby. The figure looked down at the baby taking in it's features, the small tuft of blonde hair, the three whisker marks on each of it's cheeks but what really grabbed it's attention was the symbol that was in the center of the baby's forehead. Reaching out to the symbol, the figure gently pressed one of it's three digits on the symbol and it could feel that the symbol was genuine. The figure gave a small smile as it spoke "finally. After several millennia, I have finally found you…...my prince" the figure spoke gently in a feminine voice. The clouds outside had started to part, letting in more moonlight to show that the figure was Renamon, who moved her paw to gently run through the baby's hair and running down his face. Once her paw got to his cheek, he lifted both his hands and grabbed onto one of her digits, hugging it closely. Renamon smiled as the baby cooed and snuggled into her finger. She was tempted to take the baby away so she could keep an eye on him and protect him, but as she looked around seeing the other occupants she chose not to. She didn't have the heart to tear him away from his family so she vowed to be his silent protector, to watch out for him and to keep him safe. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt movement coming from her right, looking over she saw that the person in the bed was waking up. Slowly removing her paw from the babies grasp, she bent down and gently placed a kiss on his symbol "be well, my prince" and with that she vanished from sight

The occupant of the bed groaned, as words were heard from somewhere in the room "be well, my prince". Eyes shooting open and looking towards where the voice was and barely catching a faint outline before it disappeared. The occupant got up from the bed and quickly walked into the moonlight to show it was Kushina Uzumaki as she quickly went to check on her babies. She sighed in relief to see that all three of them were sound asleep and she smiled at them. Her smile dropped when she remembered what was done to them, and she felt her anger towards Minato rise but she quickly quelled it so she doesn't disturbed her children. She then noticed the symbol on one of her baby's forehead and began to examine it, to see if it was some sort of seal that was placed on him which just made her anger rise more at the idea of someone slapping another seal on him after all that happened

The door suddenly burst open with Inu barging in after feeling the slight rise in chakra and killing intent, it wasn't much and barely lasted a second but the Anbu caught it and got ready to attack. Inu paused as he came in and saw Kushina standing there over three babies "Kushina-sama?"

Kushina looked at Inu as well as the anbu squad behind him and figured they were on protective detail. She thought about the night before and something came to mind 'what happened to…..'. Kushina turned to glare at Inu, making him and the anbu squad gulp in fear, not wanting to be the target of her ire "Inu! Where is Hiruzen?!"

* * *

~back in the council room~

The meeting had devolved into yelling at each other as none of them could agree on the placement of the hokage. Some were yelling for one of the last two loyal sanin to take up the office, others were saying the Hiruzen should take back the office. The civilian council as well as the elders were saying that they should let Danzo take up office and bring the village back into greatness.

Hiruzen felt like he could leave, get a drink, read a few chapters of his favorite book, return and the meeting would still be going with the same crap they were still talking about. He wished for anything to stop this meeting 'a diplomate coming from a far away village, a rogue ninja attack, a meteor coming at their village…..is there anything worse than that?'. He was brought out of his thoughts when he and the rest of the people in the room felt massive KI aimed directly at the room itself. He could hear the stomps coming their way as if a beast was coming for them. Then out of the blue the double doors were blown off their hinges, bringing up a mass of smoke and embedded themselves into the wall. Hiruzen looked towards the dust cloud at the door and he saw that coming out of it, was Kushina Uzumaki, he could see that her hair was flowing behind her as if they were the nine tails of the kyuubi itself, her eyes were glowing a white light and he knew she was on a warpath 'I would prefer the meteor than this!'.

Kushina began to slowly stomp….not walk, stomp! Her way towards him and he began to pray that his death would be swift, the thought of her being awake didn't even cross his mind. He was once called "The Professor" or the "Kami of shinobi" but right now he felt like he was an ant fighting against the summon toad Gamabunta

Kushina now stood in front of Hiruzen and stared into his soul "mind telling me what the hell YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT!"

Hiruzen felt like he became a waterfall of sweat with his tongue became still and he couldn't move his mouth to say anything. It was Danzo that spoke up since everyone else in the room were right now wetting themselves or in the case of the civilian council fainting. "We are discussing who will become the fifth hokage"

Kushina turned her head to look at the one eyed mummy "the village is in the middle of a crisis! The people are in a panic trying to get their nerves back and you people are SITTING ON YOUR ASS TALKING ABOUT SHIT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!"

Danzo narrowed his already narrow eye and stared back at Kushina "that is precisely why we need to appoint a new hokage as soon as possible. This village needs new leadership to repair all the mistakes of the previous hokages". If looks could kill, Danzo would have been destroyed, scared back to life, disintegrated and his spirit would be pulling the shinigami himself to the afterlife. Danzo himself began to sweat a bit at the rage he felt from the woman

Kushina wanted to kill the man right then and there but she was stopped by someone else

"Kushi-chan, please calm down. You are going to give some of the council members heart attacks"

Everyone looked to the door to see a staggering, panting Minato holding himself up with the doorframe

Hiruzen felt a bit of relief as he saw Kushina's husband "ah Minato, good to see you awake"

Minato gave a dry chuckle as he slumped to the ground "ha….ha….. not the best wake up call I have ever received"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kushina turned to glare at Inu, making him and the anbu squad gulp in fear, not wanting to be the target of her ire "Inu! Where is Hiruzen?!"_

_Inu knew not to delay his answer if he wanted to live to see the next day "he is in the middle of a council meeting that was called but I don't know what it is for" he answered at a fast pace and hoped that Kushina would spare him_

_Kushina saw red because by looking at the clock, she could tell that only a few hours passed since the kyuubi attack, and there shouldn't be a meeting when they should be focusing on getting the village in order not have a meeting. She turned around and walked up to the other bed in the hospital room, passing by her three children and stood next to an unconscious Minato. She had seen him when she woke up and a part of her was happy to see that he was in a hospital bed instead of a morgue but the rest of her was furious at the man for making her babies jinchuriki. She looked down at the man with a smile on her face and spoke "Mi~na~to~ kun~" in an overly sweet voice before she lifted her fist up and slammed hard into the man's stomach forcing his legs and upper body to fold in on each other. Minato's eyes shot wide open due to the force of the blow and then felt another force hit him in the face_

_Inu as well as the Anbu squad stood back and chose not to move as their hokage was getting the life beaten out of him. Inu was happy to see that his sensei was alive and well, since the word that was going around was that he had died when he performed a sealing jutsu but the fear he had for Kushina outweighed any joy he felt as he stood there listening to the cries of mercy he was hearing_

"_AH! Kushina-chan! Stop please! That doesn't bend that way! Not the face! Whatever I did I'm sorry! MEEEERRRRRRRCCCCCYYYYYYY!"_

_What confused Inu even more was the fact that the three babies that were sleeping in their bassinets were doing just that…...sleeping. As if the cries of pain their father was letting out didn't bother them, in fact they looked like it might have been a lullaby to them._

_Ater Kushina had stopped her beating, Minato got up from the floor very slowly and looked up at Kushina "Kushina? Wha….?" he looked around to realize that he was in a hospital room and…..he was in pain. Which meant that he was alive "but…...how…?"_

_Kushina grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him violently "do you have any idea on what you did to our babies!? You are going to be sleeping on the couch until all three of them become jonin and if one of them chooses not to be a shinobi than that means that you will be sleeping on the couch forever!"_

_Minato felt like his head was about to fly off and he could feel his brain sloshing back in forth in his head. He was saved when a cough was heard from behind his wife_

_Inu had gotten their attention by coughing in his fist "um….Hokage-sama, I would like to inform you that a council meeting is underway and I think it would be beneficial if you were to inform them that you are alive"_

_Kushina stopped shaking Minato for a second as she remembered about her anger towards the council "thats right! Those idiots are having a meeting right now!" and while still holding Minato by the collar she began to walk towards the door, dragging the limp man who had swirls in his eyes._

_Inu and the Anbu squad stepped out of the woman's way and watch as she passed them. As she made it to the door of the hospital room she stopped and looked back at Inu "you are to make sure that my babies stay safe. If anything happens to them and I mean ANYTHING! There will be nowhere for you to hide" she spoke in a dark voice as all the anbu could swear they saw the shinigami pop up from behind her. They all nodded mechanically at the woman who then began to run down the hall. They all looked out the window just in time to see Kushina jump from the rooftops dragging Minato like a ragdoll._

_Once Kushina was out of sight they all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Inu turned to the three babies that still slept and walked to the wall opposite them and leaned on it with his arms crossed, keeping an eye on them. _

_Another Anbu dropped down from the shadows and observed the babies. The new anbu was a young female, that looked to be around the same age as Inu, that had long purple hair, wore a cat mask and had a katana that had no guard strapped to her back. She reached out to the female baby, who had red hair and unlike her brothers she had no whisker marks on her face. She had gently poked the baby's face and smiled underneath her mask when the baby grabbed onto her finger _

_Inu got curious about the babies since Neko was playing with one and he made his way to the third one. He looked at the one that looked just like Naruto but had a bit more hair and didn't have the symbol on his forehead. He bent down a bit with his arms still crossed as he looked at the baby. The baby, who's name tag said Menma, seemed restless as he kept moving in his sleep. Inu could only imagine what the baby would end up like when he's older_

* * *

_~outside the Hokage tower~_

_Kushina landed in front of the tower and her anger was palpable, since along the way she saw the destroyed shops, homes and the people that were either repairing what they could or trying to find someone. She dropped Minato on the ground as she entered the tower and made her way towards the council chamber. She was vaguely aware of Minato slowly getting up and following her_

_Minato slowly made his way to the council chamber, knowing Kushina was heading there and as he was making his way he heard someone speak inside "...new leadership to repair all the mistakes of the previous hokages". Minato immediately knew who was speaking and made his way towards the open doorway_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"...and that leads us up to now" Minato finished tell how he woke up, as Kushina filled in some of the empty spots Minato didn't know about since he was unconscious when Kushina woke up

Kushina had kept what she saw to herself as she thought it might have been a figment of her imagination.

Minato had looked at all the council members that were still conscious from Kushina's KI and regained the composure he had when he had to be hokage "this meeting you have called Danzo has no purpose whatsoever and therefore whatever matter you wished to discuss WILL wait until the village is back on its feet but since I have you here, I have orders for all of you!" Danzo gritted his teeth but complied with the Hokage. Minato then looked upon the shinobi council "Fugaku, Hiashi, Tsume I want you three to head over to the top of the Hokage monument. I faced a man there that was the cause for the kyuubi attack, I want the three of you to see if you could find any trace of the man and track him down. I am sending Tsume for her ninken, they might be able to find his scent, Hiashi for his byakugan and Fugaku I am sending you because the man…..possesses a sharingan" Minato could see the anger in Fugaku's eyes and already knew what he was thinking "Fugaku, I am not blaming the uchiha clan for this but the man did possess a sharingan and if Tsume or Hiashi are able to track him down, then with your knowledge on it, can battle the man on more even terms. Now I don't know if the man was an uchiha or it was implanted since I could only see the one eye itself but either way, I want to cover all ends. If you are unable to track him down, Fugaku I want you to go through your clan, discreetly, and see if anyone was missing during the time and go over all who might have perished to make sure that nothing was taken from them"

Fugaku hated the fact that the hokage was even insinuating that an uchiha might have been responsible for the attack but nodded his head in acknowledgement as well as the other two he would be going. He also despised the idea of working with a hyuga since their clans have bad blood between them

Minato nodded as he looked towards Hiruzen "Hiruzen I want you to get in touch with both Jiraiya and Tsunade. I am issuing a recall order to the two of them, they are to return to the village immediately and they are to meet with me as soon as they arrive and I don't want any excuses from them"

Hiruzen nodded at the order, feeling somewhat happy at being able to see two of his students return to the village

Minato then looked to the rest of the council "the rest of you are to go back to your compounds and settle down your clansmen and begin reconstruction if your compounds have been damaged and that goes for the civilian council as well go home and begin repairs. That is all! you are all dismissed!" he finished up not wanting to hear anymore from the elders and wanted to get back to bed. He turned around just to see the angry eyes of Kushina who looked like she wanted to murder someone and he wanted something to distract him from her ire. He was fortunate as he saw Hiruzen walk passed him and remembered something he wanted an answer to "Hiruzen wait up a second" see the old man turn around he waited until Hiruzen, Kushina and himself were the only ones left in the room before he continued "I wanted to ask if you have any insight on how I survived the Shiki Fūjin?"

Hiruzen began to think about what had happened during the sealing and only one thing came to mind "well when that bright light appeared around your son, the light itself seemed to disturb the shinigami itself and it loosened its grip on your soul. The light might have driven him away back to his realm and you were able to use the last of its time here to finish. You could call it a miracle that you finished sealing the last tail of the kyuubi back into kushina and that you are still alive after using it. Be happy Minato, you were willing to give your life for the village and have been allowed to keep it where normally you would have lost it"

Minato smiled at the old man and nodded his head as he knew what was said was true. He was given the chance to be with his family and he would make sure he spent as much time as he could with them when he had free time

Hiruzen patted Minato on the shoulder and smiled "well now, this meeting is over so you should go to where you should have been if this situation didn't happen"

Minato didn't hesitate and made his way out of the room with Kushina following behind

Hiruzen watched them leave as he also made his way out so he could summon Enma and get him to get into contact with both the toad summons and the slug summons. "I am so glad I didn't have to take back the mantle of hokage"

* * *

~back at the hospital~

Minato and Kushina had made it back into the hospital, heading back to the hospital room that they were both in. Minato could still feel the anger from his wife and it seemed that if she didn't find an outlet for it soon, he would suffer great pain later on. As the two made it to the door of the hospital room, they noticed that some of the anbu were not at their post outside of the room. Minato called out one of the anbu in the hallway. The anbu wore a boar mask and standard anbu uniform "Boar where are the guards that should be here outside the room?"

Boar turned his head to look at the door and he pointed at it as he tried to stifle a nervous chuckle.

Minato and Kushina looked at the man while raising an eyebrow and turned to the door and Kushina began to question "are you saying that the anbu are in the same room as my babies?"

Boar just nodded his head as he watched both the hokage and his wife go to the door.

Once Minato opened the door, he stopped all movement as he saw what was in front of him. Kushina walked around her statue of a husband and stopped as well as she saw what was going on in the room.

Neko was making quiet baby noises as she interacted with Kasumi, Inu was sitting in a chair in a corner holding Menma in his arms and a couple of other anbu were standing over Naruto, whispering something to each other but based on how energetic they were, it could only mean that what they were saying was positive

Minato and Kushina only had one thought go through their minds

'What the…..?'

Unknown to the people in the room, they were being watched from outside by Renamon as she kept her gaze on the ones around Naruto

* * *

~1 month later~

Minato and Kushina were back in their home with their three babies that were right now in the middle of their nap. Minato was right now laying on the couch as he looked to the ceiling, thinking about what had happened throughout the month. The day they returned to their home, Kushina placed the three into their crib, and immediately began to beat him within an inch of his life. Not only that but he has been sleeping on the couch and he hasn't even gotten much time to sleep as he had to respond to his children during the night as well as the usual late hours of being the Hokage getting through the overflowing income of paperwork. He also had to organize the active and any retired shinobi that were able to keep the security up since the team he sent out to track down the rogue shinobi with the sharingan found nothing. He could tell that Fugaku was furious with the whole situation and he had a feeling that he needed to consult with Hiruzen about what to do with the man

One good thing that came out of it was he was able to see the eyes of his children. Menma had blue eyes kinda like him but the eyes were brighter. Minato's eyes were a solid shade of blue while the eyes of Menma seemed to shine as if they were sapphires. Kasumi had eyes much like her mother, a blue-grey and seemed to be curious about everything around her. It was Naruto's eyes that brought up some concern, Naruto's eyes were as bright as Menma's but unlike his brother, Naruto had wisps of emerald green mixed in. With the symbol on his forehead and the mixture of the eyes, Minato thought that something might be wrong with him and even though he was a fuinjutsu master, he was still lacking a bit before he became a true master of it so he didn't want to do anything to the symbol until he was absolutely sure what it was

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up from the couch, he went to the door and opened it to find both Jiraiya the toad sage and Tsunade Senju the slug princess of Konoha and behind her was a sixteen year old Shizune holding a little piglet, who he knew Tsunade took on as an apprentice.

Jiraiya had a big smile on his face as he made to hug Minato but he was launched out of the way as Tsunade walked up to him and got in his face "mind telling me why you called me back to this cursed village?! And why I shouldn't send you flying to Iwa right now?!"

Minato felt panic…..but not from Tsunade. He was worried about how Tsunade's yelling could wake up his kids and that would bring upon the wrath of his wife "shhhh please keep it down….you don't want to wake them up"

Jiraiya popped up out of nowhere and had a small perverted grin on his face "oh? Did the yondaime finally bring in some more woman in his life?" he said as he giggled perversely, only to be launched again by Tsunade, as Shizune sweatdropped at her masters actions.

Minato was going to to try and get them to calm down but he heard what he knew would be his funeral bell…..a baby cry. He could tell that it was Menma and his crying caused the other two to start crying as well. He felt his life expectancy shrinking with every cry he heard but soon he heard the reaper call him

"Minato!"

" I would like to appoint Hiruzen as my successor after my passing and for all my possessions to go to my children" Minato spoke as all color left his body

Tsunade gave him a confused look until she saw Kushina come out from where she heard the crying come from "Kushina?!" Tsunade asked in shock as she had heard that the kyuubi had been released from the seal and knew what happens to jinchuriki when their bijuu is released. Shizune just smiled seeing the woman

Jiraiya came limping back, holding on to his face as he felt blood come from his nose and not in a good way. Once he made it to the door he also saw Kushina and had the same reaction since he also heard about what happened in the village

Kushina ignored the others and went to Minato. Once in front of him she began to yell at him "because of all the noise you were making you woke Menma up from his nap and now because of it they are all crying from it! You know that it's their naptime and you are out here making a racket!"

After a few more minutes of yelling she realised that the crying had stopped and she bolted back to the baby room to check on them

Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked at Minato with a questioning gaze as he turned to them "there is a lot to explain" he said as he rubbed the back of his head

The group of four made it to the dinner table and Minato explained everything to the two Sanin and girl. He explained his reason for calling them; Jiraiya because he needed him to check over his son and see what the symbol was and Tsunade to give him an examination and to help out at the hospital

Jiraiya was shocked at hearing that Minato used the Shiki Fujin and he lived which gave him a sense of relief, he then gave a confused look because he knew how good at sealing Minato was and if he didn't know what it was than it must be something interesting. He also filed away the rogue ninja info for later. "I'm going to check on the other two's seals as well, just to make sure nothing went wrong with it, since…...all that happened"

Tsunade didn't want to stay in the village at all but she figured that the request to examine the baby was ok to do. She would examine Naruto and then leave, that was it. "I will also check on Kushina to see if she is really ok from having it removed from her"

Minato nodded his head and as he was going to get up to head to the baby room, Kushina walked in with a smile on her face. She looked a bit shocked at seeing both Jiraiya and Tsunade in her home "oh Ero-Sennin, Tsunade! What are you two doing here?"

Jiraiya facefaulted at being called Ero-sennin while everyone sweatdropped at the fact that she didn't even realise they were there

* * *

~45 minutes later~

Jiraiya was staring at the symbol on Naruto's forehead, with his hand on his chin, trying to ignore the slaps that Naruto was giving him, since he was face to face to the baby

Naruto was finding it fun to slap the funny looking man, he even pulled on his white hair since it made the man give a funny face

Tsunade was examining Kasumi to make sure nothing was wrong with the infants. She didn't fully trust the medical staff to be accurate at all so she wanted to give her own analysis to them

Once Jiraiya had gotten his hair out of the grasp of the little brat, he turned to Minato, who stood behind him "quite frankly I have no clue on what that is". Minato gave him a worried look before he continued "from what I can tell it's not really doing anything to him. In fact there is no chakra going through the seal at all. Heck I don't even think it is a seal, if I didn't know any better I would just assume it was some sort of tattoo you put on him, but from what you told me, it appeared after that light show. I'm not going to say that it means nothing but it's not doing anything right now"

Tsunade came up beside him "and I have checked him for any abnormalities, even checking to see if he has another chakra network in him…..but nothing. He has a very high amount of chakra in him though, even for an Uzumaki but apart from that, it's just a single chakra network. No Bijuu chakra or anything. He is by all accounts a normal healthy boy"

Kushina felt a massive weight lifted off her as she feared what it might have been but Minato still had a look of thought "Jiraiya. May I speak with you alone?"

Jiraiya could see the seriousness on Minato's face and nodded his head

Walking outside of the house Minato started "Jiraiya, I would like you to stay in the village for the time being"

Jiraiya wasn't expecting this from his student so giving Minato a gesture to continue he listened to his reason for the request

Minato turned to look at the Hokage monument and spoke in a low voice so only Jiraiya could hear "when the whole event was finished and I was close to losing consciousness, I noticed that someone was watching the whole thing from the tree lines. I couldn't see who it was but I was sure someone was watching. Not only that but throughout the month, I have had a feeling that someone was watching us"

Jiraiya was now on alert and spreading his senses to see if he could catch anyone that could be hidden but didn't sense anything "are you sure?"

Minato nodded "yeah, I had some of our best sensors meet up with me with secret orders to see if they could catch the person but even they couldn't sense anything"

"Could it be the one you fought?"

"No even when he suppressed his chakra, I could still detect where he was but this one is like a ghost. I don't know what this person is after but I don't want to take chances here"

As they finished there talks Tsunade walked out of the house and began to walk passed them "If you need me, I'll be fixing the damn staff at the hospital"

Minato was taken aback by this sudden action "uh…..why are you …?"

Tsunade turned to face the hokage "Kushina had told me how many medical shinobi are working at the hospital and some of the practices they are doing and I can't believe how outdated it is! What the hell is wrong with you Minato?!"

Minato rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle "I'm not a medical shinobi so I thought that the practices they were doing were what was needed"

Tsunade huffed and began to walk again but was stopped by Shizune who ran out of the house to catch up "but Lady Tsunade! What about your…." she didn't finish as Tsunade interrupted her

"I'll handle the healing of the wounds while the rest can handle sealing the wounds up and I'll avoid any of the major ones for now but my pride as a medical shinobi will not allow this farce to go on. Besides this will be good training for you. Afterwards I'm going to get my sake and put it all on the hokage's tab!"

Shizune stopped, turned to the hokage and bowed before she ran after Tsunade

Minato felt that his wallet was going to be taking heavy hits from not only Tsunade but his wife as well, because it's going to take a lot of Ramen to get forgiveness from Kushina " *sigh* I wonder if I could give myself a raise?" he said as Jiraiya gave him a pat on his shoulders

A little bit behind them at one of the trees in their front yard, a pair of ice blue eyes looked at the two men that were talking quietly but thanks to her heightened senses, she could hear everything that was said. "I should be wary about them since they know about me watching but I should be thankful that they are not able to sense my location. Not that, that would stop me from protecting my prince from harm" Renamon said before she faded more into the shadow of the tree

* * *

End Prologue part 2

Well that's the end of the prologue

Now to bring up some things I feel might be questioned

My issue with this chapter was the ages of Kakashi and yugao, I kept writing them as they were their adult selves but at this time they are only like 14 and 16 and I couldn't find how old they were when they became anbu so I just made it so they both were

Tsunade's return to the leaf was another issue, I couldn't think of a legit reason for her to stay in the leaf so I went with her pride in her field

The fact that the sensor shinobi can't detect Renamon is because the sensors detect chakra and Renamon doesn't have any. If this explanation doesn't work for you, you could also say that after staying hidden for so long (thousands of years) she learned how to hide from shinobi

Also something I didn't bring up in the last chapter. I will be adding elements from multiple seasons and some games but please don't be mad if I don't add characters you were expecting because as of right now I only have a set number of them planned. Although you might have figured out who from the last chapter. I might add some other of them later but I don't know

Now this is also part of the last bit that I said. I am adding Digimon randomly, I chose to add Renamon because I like the digimon and she is the only FOX digimon I know of, Ranamon was on a whim, Lunamon was because I use him in Cybersleuth and the rest were because of their ties to the digital world first season

Again this is a mash up of elements from multiple seasons and I hope I can do it right

I will explain the prince aspect in the next chapter….maybe

Please read and review


	3. Awakened

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they are owned by their respective companies

* * *

Chapter 3: awakened

Watching a specific building with a smile on his face was a figure waiting for the perfect time to enact his plan. Seeing his chance he acted "time to play

* * *

It had been ten years since that fateful day and Minato was enjoying the day. He had finished all the paperwork and decided to enjoy this little bit of free time so leaning back in his chair he turned it to look out the window and enjoy the view of the village. The paperwork had been dealt with using his secret method that he kept to himself, just to have some fun with Hiruzen, Kushina had chosen to make his favorite meal today for dinner, he hasn't received a report about peeping at the hotsprings yet or property damage due to said peeping and his kids were behaving. He was broken out of his peace when he heard a knock on the door. Turning to the door he gave a short "enter".

In walked one of his secretaries carrying a stack of papers "sir you have some reports that need to be looked at.''

Minato grimaced a bit at hearing about reports and once the secretary placed the stack on his desk, Minato grabbed the paper on the top "is it Jiraiya again? Has he been peeping at the hotsprings or bathhouse this time?"

The secretary just gave a shack of the head "it's not Jiraiya this time sir. It's…..um...your son….."

Minato put the paper down and rubbed the bridge of his nose "*sigh*...Naruto"

* * *

~streets of Konoha~

We see two kids running down the streets as fast as they could run. Both having sunkissed blond hair and three whisker marks on each of their cheeks. The first boy was wearing a black shirt with an orange Uzumaki symbol in the center of it and tan cargo shorts. The second boy was wearing an orange shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol in the center and also wearing tan cargo shorts. Although they looked the same there were differences that will help anyone easily tell them apart. The first boy had Azure blue eyes and slightly longer hair with two bangs that flow off the side of his face, this boy was Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. The second boys hair was a bit shorter, not having the bangs like his brother, he wore an orange bandana covering just his forehead and his eyes were Azure blue with wisps of Emerald green that seemed to flow from the edge of his Iris', this was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

"Darn it Naruto! Why did you have to drag me into this?!" Menma said as he turned his head to look at his brother

Naruto just turned his head to look at Menma and gave a big smile "aw come on. You thought it was funny too!"

"...shut up" Menma said as he turned his head away. As he turned his head he caught a glimpse of what they were running from

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS"

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO"

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY DRESS"

It was a group of civilians with, a few seeming to scratch themselves as they ran, a few others holding towels over themselves but only males, and a few men and woman having paint dripping off them

Naruto turned around to now be running backwards "hey, that dress looks better in yellow *raspberry*"

Menma glared at his brother "how did you even do all that so quickly?!"

Naruto turned back to continue running straight "I will never tell my secrets heh heh"

"Just wait till I tell Okaa-chan what you did"

Naruto lost his grin and turned his head towards Menma "don't you dare!"

"Like you could stop me!"

Raising his hands in the air he exclaimed "you tell her, and I will tell Kasumi where you hide your secret ramen stash!"

"You wouldn't! And how do you know about that anyway?!" Menma glared at Naruto, hating the idea that his brother knew where he kept his "emergency ramen stash"

"Like I said, I'll never tell my secrets hahaha" he said as he began to run faster to get away from the chasing mob

"Hey!" Menma yelled as he also started to run faster

* * *

~on the rooftops across the street~

Watching from a rooftop were a four anbu keeping an eye on the Namikaze brothers as they like to call them. One being a male with a brown hair in a short ponytail wearing an eagle mask, the second male having black hair spiked up wearing a boar mask, the third being a female with short black hair that reached her shoulders wearing a tiger mask and the last male with shaggy black hair wearing mouse mask. All wearing standard Anbu attire.

The one wearing the boar mask crossed his arms and turned to his fellow anbu "so…...I say thirty minutes"

Eagle snorted as he looked towards boar "I give them twenty five minutes"

Mouse laughed at this "please! Ten minutes and they will get away scot free"

The three men began to argue about who was right about this. Behind the three men Tiger crossed her arms "Habanero. Five minutes". At hearing this all three men sighed and nodded their heads before turning back to the running kids

Right below the Anbu in an alley was Renamon as she watch Naruto with a smile on her face as she watched what became normal with him. She had watched him do this many times. Prank the civilians who hate him and his siblings before having them chase him for a time and get away. She had interfered many times by attacking from the shadows but she never caused major damage or kill anyone because she wanted him to maintain his innocence and happy smile. Hearing what the anbu said above her she gave a quiet chuckle "three minutes" she said as she faded into the shadows with a smile on her face

* * *

~back with Naruto and Menma~

The brothers kept running from the mob, pulling away from them and turning into an alley that they knew would get them away from the mob. As they entered, they stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the glowing white eyes of someone they both feared. Turning around they began to run for their lives while both screaming "AAAAHHH RUN IT'S THE NINE TAILED MAMA!". Before they could get out of the alley they were both hit hard on the head by a pair of fists.

Kushina walked out of the shadows of the alley and had her hair flowing behind her in their usual nine tails fashion. The mob that was chasing the boys stopped dead in their tracks as well as they saw someone no one would mess with and mechanically turned around and began to walk away. Kushina grabbed one of the men that was covered in paint by the shoulder. The man let out a whimper which caused the rest of them to begin walking away faster. Once they were gone Kushina turned the man around so she could talk with him face to face, closing her eyes, giving a sweet smile and asked in a sweet voice "why were you chasing my babies?"

The man lost all color in his body and began to sweat so much that the paint went with his color as well

While Kushina was "talking" with the man, Naruto decided this would be the best time to try and sneak away only to be stopped by Menma tripping him and causing him to fall face first to the ground.

Menam looked at Naruto who was getting back on his feet "if I'm going to get yelled at than you are too" he said in a whispered yell

Naruto got back up and glared at Menma "traitor" he said in a whisper

Menma got into his face "you got me into this, so I am not going to be the only one that gets in trouble!" he continued to whisper yell

Sparks flew from their eyes as they kept pushing their foreheads against each other and giving small growls

They were brought out of there glaring when they were hit in the head again by their mother "now would you mind telling me what the both of you are doing out of class"

Naruto and Menma both looked up and began to sweat as they gave a *GULP* when they gazed at the angry eyes of their mother

* * *

~at the Academy, Iruka's class~

Iruka was giving a lecture on the second great shinobi war. He was reading a passage from the book while Mizuki stood in the corner watching the students. Iruka was in the middle of his lesson when the door to his classroom forcefully slid open to show Kushina holding up her two sons, one in each arm, before she dropped them to the ground "hello Iruka. I believe your missing two students" she said looking down at her sons who were holding their heads in pain from the large bumps they got from their mother

Iruka looked from his book to the two blondes and nodded his head "yes I am, thank you lady Kushina" he then turned his head to the clock "hmm ten minutes earlier than last time. You two are getting sloppy. Anyway take your seats so I can continue the lesson". Kushina watched her sons walk away from her and she turned around to leave the classroom

Naruto grumbled as he walked up the steps to his seat in the center of the whole class with Menma behind him. As they were walking up the steps they passed by Kiba Inuzuka who looked at the two with a grin "so what'd you do this time Naruto?"

Before Naruto could answer, someone spoke up "whatever it is, I'm sure that he will brag about it later"

Kiba looked behind him with Naruto and Menma looking at the person as well. It was a girl their age. She had red hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore a dark blue sleeveless battle kimono top that had a sakura petal pattern at the bottom, underneath it was a short sleeve fishnet shirt, black shorts, a white skirt over it and black shinobi sandals. She also had around her neck a pendant with the Uzumaki symbol on it. This was Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze, the third sibling of the triplets and right now she was reading the textbook and taking notes even though Iruka has yet to continue the lecture. "Why did you go with him Menma? You knew he would do something that would get him in trouble."

Menma walked passed Naruto and took his seat to her left "he said it would be funny"

Not even turning to him she asked "was it?". She got her answer when Menma crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular. She gave a small smile that went unnoticed by any of them

Naruto sat down to his sisters right and grinned "you should have come too Kasumi! You would have laughed too!"

Kasumi still writing notes "if I went with you, I would be in trouble as well" she said as they finally noticed her small smile

Kiba was now standing from his seat as he looked at Naruto "dude now you gotta tell me what you did!". Out of his tan shirt came a small puppy that gave an *arf!*

Before anything else happened, three pieces of chalk flew towards them. Kiba got hit in the back of his head while Menma and Naruto got hit on the forehead. Iruka had his hand extended and started using his infamous **big head jutsu** "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" and that got all three to sit down.

Naruto was still rubbing his forehead because it stung a lot. After a futile attempt to make it feel better over his bandana, he removed it and started rubbing the spot that got hit, the center of his symbol.

Kasumi turned her eyes towards Naruto as she looked at the symbol he had. She and Menma always wondered why Naruto had something neither of them had. They thought that it was some sort of tattoo and even asked their parents to get the same thing but were denied for some reason. Didn't change the fact that they used a marker to draw one on themselves when they were younger. As Kasumi got into the academy she soon learned of Fuinjutsu or seals which made her think that it was some seal that Naruto had. She started to learn seals to see if she could find out about it but she still couldn't find anything.

Menma just thought it was a tattoo Naruto got. He was curious on why Naruto had it but he never looked into it

After Naruto got the stinging to stop he didn't feel like putting his bandana on his head again so he tied it around his neck for the rest of class

In the corner of the room Mizuki glared at the Uzumaki/Namikaze siblings. 'Damn demon brats and that demon loving bitch. Those demons shouldn't even be allowed to live here with us humans and that little demon lover should die with them' and as he continued to think this way he started making up a plan for the siblings

* * *

~evening, Namikaze/Uzumaki household~

"I didn't do anything! Menma was the one who did all that"

"No it wasn't! Your the one that dragged me along!"

"Nuh uh! He did it!"

"No he did it!"

"No him!"

Both Naruto and Menma stood in front of Kushina pointing at each other trying to get out of the trouble they were in. Kasumi was sitting on the couch reading a book as she had a smile on her face listening to her brothers shift the blame to each other. Her smile grew bigger when she heard them start to beat each other up

Kushina looked down at her two kids as they started fighting each other in a childish manner, bringing up a cloud of smoke with their hands feet and heads popping out of the cloud (google: cartoon cloud fight). Eye twitching she lifted both her hands, balling them into fists and slammed both her sons in the head causing a large bump to inflate on their head "enough from you two! Now as punishment neither of you are getting ramen tomorrow for dinner!" both Menma and Naruto gave her a look of horror at what she said as they began to beg her not to do that, going so far as to grab her dress and cry in it begging forgiveness "no! That's your punishment for leaving class and Naruto you are grounded for a month!"

Naruto let go and once again gained a look of horror "Why?!"

"Kushina looked at her son "for pulling those pranks on the villagers" she said as it was fact

Naruto threw his arms in the air "how do you know it was me?"

Kushina bent down and used her index finger to poke him in the head "you are the only one that wears an orange bandana"

Naruto crossed his arms as he grumbled until a thought came to him and his eyes grew wide "wait what about Hanabi's fifth birthday on Saturday!? Hinata said that her mom was making a cake this year! She even said that her uncle was going to show us a spar between him and her dad!"

Kushina stood up straight and place her hands on her hips "well your going to miss it than"

Menma smirked at Naruto "haha too bad for you Naruto"

Naruto began to rant about unfairness and how the world was against him as he stomped his feet on the ground

During Naruto's tantrum the door to the house opened up to show Minato walking in tired. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards him

Kasumi dropped her book on the couch, Menma gained a smile, Naruto stopped looking angry and grinned wide. All three of them bolted to the man

"DAD!"

Minato held his arms wide to catch his three kids but the force of all three forced him to fall on his butt laughing "can't even wait till I say hi can you?"

All three kids laughed as Kushina walked up to them "your a little late today aren't you?"

Minato looked up to Kushina and gave a sheepish nod "yeah had a little more paperwork than usual" he said as he then looked to Naruto "Naruto why did you have to pull so many pranks? Because of them I had to look over so many reports about them."

Naruto just looked up at Minato "but it's so much fun and funny!"

Minato sighed when he heard this "what am I going to do with you?"

"Retire and make me hokage!"

Minato couldn't help but chuckle at what his son said and patted him on the head while his other kids glared at Naruto "hehe nice try Naruto but don't forget that you have two others competing against you"

Menma continued to glare at Naruto "yeah! It's ME who is going to be the next hokage!"

Kasumi huffed at this "neither of you are capable of being hokage. That's why I'm going to be the fifth hokage"

Naruto glared at his siblings "no way it's going to be ME!"

"No way Naruto! ME!"

"Both of you are wrong it's going to be ME!" Kasumi said showing the bit of Kushina's personality she inherited

Kushina chuckled at the argument that her children were having. She clapped her hands to get their attention "ok you three. Get off Minato otherwise none of us will be able to eat tonight"

With that all three got off Minato to let him get up and they all went to set up the table so they could eat dinner

* * *

~Saturday afternoon~

Naruto sat on his bed grumbling about how unfair it is that he has to stay home while his siblings get to go to a party "stupid Menma, stupid Kasumi, stupid party" he was brought out of his grumbling by a knock at the door and he grumbled out a "come in". Hearing his door open he turned his head to see that it was Menma and Kasumi both in formal kimonos. Menma in a black kimono and a grey obi while Kasumi was wearing a deep blue kimono with sakura petals and a sky blue obi.

Kasumi was the first to speak "well we are off Naruto".

Naruto just grumbled an "ok"

Kasumi sighed at this response and looked at the back of her brother "we will bring you a piece of cake and take pictures of the sparring match if you'd like"

Moving so quickly that Kasumi thought Naruto did their fathers **Hiraishin**, Naruto was in front of her with stars in his eyes and hugging her "thank you Kasumi! Your my favorite sister!"

Menma chuckled at this "dude she's our only sister"

Naruto let go of Kasumi who tried to get her Kimono straight again. Naruto looked at Menma and gave a cheeky grin "ssoooooo…you going to confess this time?"

Menma blushed hard and turned his head away "sh-sh-shut up! It's not my fault that I choke"

Naruto laughed at his brother "Menma when it comes to Hinata you act just like her when she is around you and it's obvious you two like each other so just say it"

Menma turned to glare at Naruto "when you find someone you like, I'd like to see how easy you find it"

Kasumi cleared her throat to get their attention "Menma if we don't leave soon we are going to be late"

Menma nodded his head as he gave another look towards Naruto "sorry Naruto. We will see you when we get back"

"Ok bye guys"

And with that Kasumi and Menma left to get to the Hyuga compound

* * *

~at the Hyuga compound~

Kasumi and Menma arrived at the hyuga compound and noticed they were the last ones to arrive. They noticed all the clan heirs were present as well as their parents. Kiba Inuzuka with his mom Tsume Inuzuka. Shino aburame with his father Shibi, Ino Yamanaka who was talking to Sakura Haruno, a civilian who was friends with Hinata and Ino and Ino's parents Noriko and Inoichi Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara with his father Shikaku, Choji AKimichi with his father Chozo and Sasuke Uchiha with his mother Mikoto and his brother Itachi Uchiha

It was surprising to see Sasuke here due to the bad blood between the Uchiha's and the Hyugas but, ever since the Uchiha clan incident, Mikoto has been trying the quell the animosity between the two clans. A couple of years ago the Uchiha clan had staged a coup against the hokage but thanks to Itachi informing Minato and gathering those who were against such a thing, the coup had failed but not without cost. Many Uchihas were slain including the clan leader Fugaku. Mikoto had grieved over the loss of her husband but she knew that the coup was a foolish endeavor and would have taken the lives of so many more innocents whether from their own clan or a bystander and she didn't want anymore bloodshed

After the failed coup Mikoto had found that she had unlocked the Mangekyou sharingan, the red of her sharingan remained the same but the tomoes fused together making her pupil look like a raindrop that took up a good portion of her iris. She preferred to call it a teardrop as a sort of remembrance to the lives lost in the coupe.

Itachi had grieved for his lost clansman but he hated that he could not change his father's mind and although he and his father never saw eye to eye on how things were in the village he loved his father

Sasuke though, held great resentment towards the hokage. He believed that his father was more deserving for the title and that Minato should have just surrendered and die by the hands of an Uchiha. His resentment had grown and now hated the Uzumaki/Namikaze family but he kept it to himself

Hinata saw Menma and Kasumi enter her home and walked up to them along with her mother Hitomi to greet them "g-good evening M-m-menma, Kasumi I'm glad you could make it" looking around Hinata grew confused "a-ano where is Naruto?"

"Yeah where is your bro? I wanted to ask him about his prank!"

Hinata turned around to see it was Kiba who had walked up with a wide smile

Menma looked at Kiba "he got grounded because of his pranks and I'm not allowed to eat ramen on Ramen day"

Kasumi sighed at her brothers antics "just be glad that you were allowed to come and you could use this chance to do what Naruto told you to do"

Menma grew several shades of red as he crossed his arms and tried to bury himself into his kimono

Hitomi who had stood a bit to the side watching them asked "I'm sure Minato is in his office but what about Kushina?"

Kasumi turned to Hitomi and bowed before she answered "good evening Lady Hitomi. Mother is at home as well to make sure that Naruto doesn't sneak out"

Hinata giggled at hearing what happened to Naruto. This caused Menma to smile at hearing Hinata's giggling 'maybe I should just tell her?'

Kiba snapped his finger "dang. I wanted to know how he did all that"

"You should take this as a lesson pup. To not do something like that"

Tsume had walked up to the small group with a smile and a drink in her hands

Hitomi noticed the drink "Tsume, how many of those have you had?"

"Oh come on, you hyugas don't have anything strong enough to get a buzz" Tsume said as she shook the cup she had a bit

Menma than looked to someone hiding behind Hitomi's leg. Sneaking around the other side Menma found Hanabi as she peered into the group of older kids. Once Menma was behind her he began to tickle her causing her to come out from behind her mother's leg and laugh uncontrollably "happy birthday Hanabi! You should come out and let us all say it to you"

"Hahaha ple….haha...ease stop hahaha Menma-nii!"

Menma stopped tickling the little girl and picked her up so she could stand

After trying to regain her hyuga composure she took a deep breath and bowed at Hinata's friends "thank you all for coming"

Menma getting a mischievous smirk on his face "Hanabi if you continue to act all serious I'll tickle you again"

Hanabi stood back up and still kept her stoic look on her face as she spoke "Menma, I would ask you not do that"

"Oh really?" Menma than took a step forward, which caused Hanabi to take a big step back(she is smaller after all). Menma then took two steps forward, and Hanabi took three steps back. After staring into her eyes for a second, he could see she was nervous so he began to chase her

"Aaah haha no! No tickles"

"I'm going to get you for being boring~"

Everyone laughed at the scene of Menma chasing a smiling and laughing Hanabi

* * *

~Uzumaki/Namikaze household~

Naruto was tiptoeing towards the door, trying to sneak out so he could go to the party. The second his hand touched the doorknob he was pulled back and into the air. Looking down he saw that a glowing golden chain had wrapped around his waist 'darn it! I was so close'. Turning his head he saw that behind was Kushina who had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot

"And where do you think your going young man?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head "um…..fresh air…..?

Kushina smirked at his answer and turned around and walked towards the living room carrying Naruto in her chain "nice try"

"Aw mom come on! At least put me down, you know I don't like being carried by your chains"

"Then you shouldn't have tried to sneak out"

Once they made it to their living room, Kushina sat down on the couch and brought Naruto to hover above her. Making the chain disappear, Kushina reached up to catch Naruto and place him on her lap

Naruto crossed his arms, looking grumpy and grumbled to himself

Kushina smiled at how childish Naruto was acting. And she ran her hand through his hair "you know it's your own fault"

*grumble grumble*

"Come on Naruto don't be like that. You can go to her birthday party next year"

"I guess but I wont get to eat some of the cake her mom makes until Hinata's birthday"

Kushina gained a smirk on her face "speaking of which…...think he'll do it?"

Naruto looked up at his mom and gave his own smirk "no"

"Oh and what makes you so sure?"

"He couldn't do it the last six times"

"Well you know what they say: Sevenths time the charm"

Naruto laugh hard at this and was joined by his mother. After they finished, Kushina caught a whiff of something fowl. Finding the smell coming from his bandana Kushina scolded Naruto "Naruto when was the last time you washed you bandana"

Naruto put his hand on it and began to think "uuuuhhh…...I don't remember"

Kushina sighed as she began to untie his headband "Naruto, you can't just wear this until it gets stinky" Kushina took off the bandana and put to the side and turned to look at Naruto. Her eyes immediately went to the symbol on his forehead. She pressed her finger on it as she looked at it. She was protective of her children but she was more protective of Naruto. When watching her kids play, her eyes always stayed on Naruto the longest. The symbol was something that no one knew about. It wasn't in the library of seals, clan symbols, heck it wasn't even a tattoo design until someone saw Naruto's forehead when he lost his headband once. She was always worried that it might do something to him and even though it was examined multiple times, she always worried. She looked from the symbol to his mix colored eyes. She had to admit that the eyes he had were beautiful and as long as they didn't mean anything she could accept them.

Naruto smiled at his mother until his stomach growled making him blush and rub his head sheepishly

Kushina giggled at the beast in Naruto's stomach (not literal, unlike his siblings). "How about you get yourself a snake

Naruto nodded his head as he jumped off his mother's lap and ran to the kitchen to find something in the fridge

* * *

~outside the Hyuga compound 11 PM~

Menma and Kasumi were outside of the compound with Hinata, Hitomi, Hanabi, Hiashi. Hitomi was trying to get the kids to stay for the night "we have enough room to allow you to sleep here and you can return home in the morning, there are no Anbu escorts left, they all went with the other clan heirs and there were none left"

Kasumi bowed at the Hyugas "do not worry lady Hitomi and we appreciate to offer, but mom will want us home soon. besides, I'm sure Naruto will want to eat his piece of cake as soon as possible" she said as she held up a small storage scroll that she sealed the piece of cake in.

Menma gave Kasumi an incredulous look "did you bring that scroll just for that?"

Kasumi didn't say anything, she just put the scroll into her kimono. Once the scroll was secure she turned to Menma and walked behind him to push him forward so he was in front of Hinata

Menma was blushing at being in front of Hinata. Turning his head to glare at his sister who only motioned her head to do it. Looking at Hinata he spoke "well um…..thanks for inviting me-US, I meant US, not just me, to your party- I mean Hanabi's party! It's her birthday not yours Hinata, I mean not yet but thanks for inviting me to yours as well…..I mean if you invite me because it comes at the end of the year after mine…..I mean my our birthday. I mean, not yours and mine, I meant my siblings birthday and mine, which you are invited to of course. All of you I mean I-I-I….."

Kasumi was on the side filming the whole thing on camera (hey there are movies and TV in the Naruto universe so why can't there be a portable video camera. Besides this is too funny not to film) 'Mom, Dad and Naruto are going to love this'

Hinata blushed at Menma "I-I-I'm glad you could come. A-a-and you should be careful going home M-m-m-menma"

Menma was trying to conjure up any bit of courage he had to say what he wanted to say "Hinata, you know I…"

"Yes?"

"I-I-I...hope to see you in class on Monday!" he said in a rush

"Oh w-w-well I h-h-hope to see y-y-y-you too"

Kasumi stopped recording and sighed at how pathetic her brother was when it came to Hinata "come on Menma, we should get going"

"Ok Kasumi"

Kasumi and Menma both bowed at the family and made their way home

Hinata and Hanabi went inside while Hiashi and Hitomi stood where they were looking at Menma and Kasumi leaving. Hiashi had an angry look on his face as Hitomi held out her hand. Hiash sighed as he pulled out a wad of money and placed it in Hitomi's hand

Hitomi smiled and kissed her husbands cheek as she said "they will confess when they are ready"

"I know…..I just expected Minato's son to do it when he got his crush on Hinata"

"He is a lot like Minato when he was younger. He had a hard time confessing too"

After that they went inside

* * *

~with Menma and Kasumi

"You couldn't even speak straight"

"Come on Kasumi! Let it go already! I choked"

"Yes…...I saw" Kasumi said as she pulled out the camera

Menma gasped when he saw it "you better not show Naruto or mom! They will never let me live it down"

Kasumi smirked at Menma "how would that be any different from the other times"

"Who cares"

Menma and Kasumi were talking back and forth with each other not noticing several people coming out of the dark alleyways and some on the roofs

Kasumi was the first to notice something was wrong "...Menma…"

Menma looked toward Kasumi and saw how nervous she was. Looking around he saw that they were not the only ones on the street and his gut was telling him they were in trouble "Kasumi…...on the count of three we need to run" he whispered

"but….."

"No buts…...ready?"

Kasumi nodded as she gripped Menma's hand

"...one…." more people coming out of the shadows

"Two….." they started to pull out knives, bats and even kunai

*deep breath* "...THREE!" Menma began to run with Kasumi still holding his hand and running with them

"THEY'RE TRYING TO GET AWAY! GET EM"

* * *

~with Naruto~

Naruto was sprawled out in his bed, drooling out of his wide open mouth, and mumbling something incoherent.

His eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up on his bed as his eyes went to look outside his window. 'Something's wrong. Why do I feel like I hafta go?'. The feeling he had was getting stronger and without thinking he got out of bed, opened the window, not noticing he hit his alarm clock enough to force it to the edge of his nightstand, and jumped out of his second floor window. Stumbling into a roll when he hit the ground to avoid making noise, he got up and ran. He didn't know where he was running but the feeling was telling him that he needed to get there fast

After ten minutes his alarm clock had fallen from the nightstand and made a loud clattering sound. Kushina was downstairs watching a tv drama when she heard a loud clatter coming from upstairs "Naruto?". Not hearing anything, she decided to check on him. When she made it to the stairs something in the back of her mind was telling her to hurry, she was going to ignore it but the feeling wouldn't go away 'it's fine Kushina, he most likely knocked something over in his sleep…..but checking up on him won't hurt'. Making it to Naruto's room, she knocked "Naruto?" she asked softly. Opening to door quietly she peaked in the room, and her eyes widened when she didn't see him in his bed "Naruto?!" she walked in and searched. Looking under the bed "Naruto?", in the closet "Naruto?!", looking towards the window and seeing it open she panicked "NARUTO!?"

* * *

~Renamon~

Renamon was sleeping in the tree near Naruto's room window where she could stay vigilant and make sure he was okay. She always made sure he was asleep before she went to sleep as well because she knew that he would stay in his bed until he woke up for breakfast. She didn't like seeing Naruto sad because he was not allowed to go to the party but this did make it easier to watch over him. She was brought out of her sleep by a shout

"NARUTO!?"

Renamon bolted awake and immediately looked towards Naruto's room. She saw Kushina stick her head out the window looking around frantically. Renamon immediately sniffed the air and found that Naruto's scent was leaving from his room and making it's way deeper into the village "...Naruto". She then faded out of the tree before appearing on the closest building and began running on the rooftops "where are you Naruto?"

* * *

~With Menma and Kasumi~

Menma and Kasumi were huddled together against a brick wall at a dead end of an alley as they saw their attackers

Menma was glaring at the one in front "Mizuki what the hell are you doing?"

Mizuki smiled sadistically at the two kids "I'm getting rid of a demon and the demon lover. These guys behind me all wanted the same thing, to rid the world of monsters!" the people behind Mizuki gave a short cheer "it's a shame we couldn't get the other demon brat but getting rid of you two is almost as good. But before we finish you off, we can have some fun" he said as he pulled out a kunai

Kasumi and Menma tried to push themselves away from Mizuki but couldn't go anywhere

* * *

~Naruto~

Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha and felt that he was getting closer to where the feeling was leading him. 'What is this feeling? Whatever it is I don't like it but I have to find out what it is!'. After twenty minutes of running he saw a large group of people gathered at the edge of an alleyway. His feeling was telling him that this was where he needed to be. Stopping behind the mob, he could barely see past their legs but when he saw what they were all looking at his eyes went wide

Menma was on the ground bleeding from multiple cuts on his body and he was being held down by a man who was hitting him on the head and Menma trying to struggle out of the man's grip

Kasumi was missing the top part of her Kimono and she was surrounded by three men as a fourth held her arms behind her. She was crying trying to get out of the man's grip. Naruto could see the panic on her face and just yelled "Kasumi! Menma! Hey let them go!"

The man holding Menma looked up and pointed at Naruto "look it's the other demon! Get him!"

Naruto was trying to get through the legs of some of the people but he was suddenly picked up from his pajama shirt and thrown back and landed on the ground. He then felt himself get punched in the face causing his eye to start swelling but that wasn't his main concern. He looked towards his siblings and saw that the man holding down Menma lifted up a knife looking ready to bring it down and the three men were closing in on Kasumi. Naruto was suddenly picked up and thrown further away into the street as a group closed in on him. Eyes still focused on his siblings he got on his knees and screamed "LEAVE THEM ALLLLOOOOONNNEEE!"

The symbol on his forehead glowed a bright light blinding everyone around him

* * *

~Renamon~

Renamon was glad for her speed as she was catching up to Naruto fast as his scent was getting stronger. As she made a leap to another rooftop she caught a glimpse of Naruto being thrown back hard onto the ground. Anger filled her at someone hurting him so with all her strength she jumped high into the air above the group approaching Naruto, crossed her arms and aimed "**Daimon….."**

"LEAVE THEM ALLLLOOOOONNNEEE!"

A bright light enveloped the area and everyone in it

"Naruto…..could you have…?!" Renamon felt herself being empowered, so much power entered her body until

[Cue Digimon tamers digivolution english theme]

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"**Renamon Digivolve to~"**

Renamon's skin washed away from her body revealing her form in a grid format. First her face, then her claws, next her tail until she was encased in an egg made up of data streams. New skin took over the grid form of Renamon, reshaping her into a new form, going from a bipedal form to a quadrupedal one. First her legs reshaped into that of a canine, one tail became nine, and her head became that of a fox. Bursting out of the digital egg she called out her new name

"**Kyubimon~!"**

[cue end of theme]

* * *

~Naruto~

Had his eyes closed as he screamed but what he and he alone heard caused him to open his eyes wide

"**Renamon Digivolve to~** **Kyubimon~!"**

Looking into the air where he heard the voice he was stunned. In the air was a big nine-tailed yellow fox that had shrine rope with large bells at each end, tied into a sort of bow around its neck, the yin yang symbol on its forehead and on each of its legs. The tips of each of its tails and paws were aglow with blue/white flames. But one thing that caught his attention were its eyes. The ice blue iris in the abyss of black. He felt like he had seen them before

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard it speak in a feminne voice laced with fury

"**Fox tail Inferno!"**

The people in front of Naruto jumped back as blue flame impacted in between them creating a protective wall around Naruto. Kyubimon landed on top of one of the attackers and lashed her tails at the rest blowing them away.

The ones holding Menma and Kasumi looked up and what they saw caused them all to panic at the sight of the nine-tailed fox

"It's the kyuubi! Run!"

"It's going to kill us all!"

All of the attackers began to run out of the alley trying to get away from kyubimon but she would not allow any of them to get away. Jumping in the air and doing a frontal spin, she gathers her blue flames

"**Dragon wheel!"**

Summoning a dragon made of blue flames, she created a wall of blue flames in a massive circle around everyone "did you think I would let any of you get away? You attacked not only my prince but his siblings as well!" everyone looked into the blue flames as kyubimon walked through the flames and towards them "you should be happy I'm allowing you to live" Kyubimon began to physically attack everyone with her tails, tackling them, pouncing on them or biting them before tossing them aside

Back in the alley, Mizuki looked at the yellow fox beating up everyone. In his mind, he believed that Naruto transformed into the kyuubi since he couldn't see Naruto anymore as he was behind the protective wall of flame. "Damn that demon finally showed his true colors!". Hearing shuffling behind him he saw that Kasumi had gotten to Menma and they held each other "well at least while that demon is busy I can kill you two!" he stated as he pulled out a kunai and lifted it to kill them

Naruto who was behind the blue flames, could barely see anything passed them but he caught a glimpse of Mizuki pulling out a kunai and heading to his brother and sister "NO!" running through the flames he headed towards them. He didn't even notice that the flames didn't hurt him, the immense speed he was going or the slight rainbow glow appear around his body all that was on his mind was 'I have to protect them!'

Kyubimon finished off the last attacker, who was laying on his stomach, by stomping her front paw to the back of his head, forcing him to eat dirt and knocking him out. Turning her head she caught a glimpse of Naruto moving towards the alley and she rushed over

Mizuki brought down the kunai with a mad grin on his face, believing he was about to kill the two kids. He was shocked when all of a sudden Naruto was in front of his siblings with his arms stretched out and projecting a rainbow barrier. Once his kunai made impact on the barrier, it shattered. He was so shocked that he didn't notice a tri pronged kunai impact in between him and the barrier. Then in a flash Minato appeared in front of Mizuki and Minato uppercutted him into the air. Once Mizuki was a few feet in the air Minato jumped and kicked him hard in the chin to launch him higher into the air. Mizui winced in pain from the kick, and he would have flipped in the air to land on his feet but he found himself wrapped up in chains and started to spin around before impacting into the walls of the surrounding buildings hard. He was then lifted high into the air before he was brought down onto the ground hard. He felt the chains disappear but the next thing he heard made his already broken body, scream for him to move before it breaks more

**Bring down the house jutsu**

Mizuki looked up in time to see a massive toad falling towards him

"Ah aaah AAAAAHHHH ***BOOM***…..."

Jiraiya and Tsunade landed on top of the toad looking serious. As they both turned towards where the kids were, their eyes widened in shock

Kushina who was standing a bit to the left of the toad, glared at where the toad landed, having no sympathy for anyone attacking her babies. Turning her head to where they were she gasped in shock

Minato had landed at the alley entrance after the kick and watched Mizuki get the life beaten out of him. Turning back to check to see if his kids were alright, his anger towards the man turned to heart gripping fear for his kids as he turned in time to see his son collapse unconscious onto the silhouette ninetails's head

"Kyuubi…..?!

"I believe you have me confused with someone else"

Minato was shocked to hear what he thought was the kyuubi talk to him in a feminine voice. Watching the silhouette shift it's head so Naruto was laying on her neck and begin walking towards him caused him to take a small step back. Once the fox came into the light of the moon he could see it was different from the kyuubi he knew. It walked up to home and looked him in the eyes

"My name is Kyubimon. Guardian protector of Prince Naruto"

* * *

~unknown location~

A pair of eyes shoot open and look up and spoke in a raspy voice "so it's finally been awakened. What shall we do?"

"...Find it" spoke a childlike voice

* * *

~in a forest~

A brown haired boy looks behind him into the trees "wonder what that was? Did you feel it too?"

*whistle*

"Ok so I'm not the only one. Come on we better get back before mom and dad catch us. I don't want to get in trouble again for taking you out into the forest"

*whistle*

* * *

~under a waterfall~

A single black eye opened up in shock "after all this time…...he's back"

* * *

End Chapter

Well chapter 3 right here

Ok I got a review with the reviewer hoping this wasn't a neglect fic. This chapter is meant to show that it is NOT a neglect fic. I think there are plenty of neglect fics and not enough fics where his family loves him

As many of you have noticed I changed a lot of events from canon….duh to myself. Well anyway the changes I made are

Hinata's mother is alive

The event with the kidnapping hinata never happened so Hizashi is alive

The coupe happened but a portion of the uchihas are still alive and loyal

Itachi is still in the village

And there are digimon

For the digivolution cue, I chose it because it works for Renamon since she is from that season and I like it. I will also admit that when I was writing it, I played a clip of it, got me excited for the scene

Don't remember if I said this in the last chapter but this is not the Renamon from the show. I might add some aspect but she is different

The part with Kasumi and the three men, I wrote it to be more blunt but I felt…..wrong writing it so I just made it suggestive and I still feel bad doing it

also I will be changing the name of the story but I would like it if some of you could give some suggestions on the name. name will change around chapter 5 or 6

please read and review


	4. New things revealed

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Please read Authors notes at the very end

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they are owned by their respective companies

* * *

Chapter 4: New things revealed

Minato sat at his desk looking at an unusual sight. In his office were the two Sanin Jiraiya and Tsunade, his wife Kushina, and his predecessor Hiruzen but everyone had their eyes on his three kids. One of which was sleeping on top of a yellow nine tailed fox's tails, while his other two children were poking and examining it.

He began to think on what happened during his first meeting with this being called "Kyubimon"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_My name is Kyubimon"_

_Minato couldn't wrap his mind about what he was looking at. Here standing in front of him was a creature that looked a bit like the kyuubi that attacked the village ten years ago but it was talking to him and had Naruto sleeping on it's back. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his other two kids_

"_Dad!"_

_Looking past the creature that called itself kyubimon, he saw Menma and Kasumi getting up and running to him. Once they got to him he knelt down to hug them in his arms "Menma! Kasumi! Are you two ok? What happened?_

_Back with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina, they couldn't hear what was said between Minato and the creature but Jiraiya shook his head and dispelled the toad he used, dropping to the ground and rushed towards the yellow ninetails. _

_Tsunade was brought out of her shock when the toad she was on dispelled and she dropped to the ground. Once her feet touched down she kept focused on the creature standing by Kushina, in case she needed to back up Jiraiya _

_None of them looking into the crater the toad made, to see it had the remains of a wooden log._

_Once Jiraiya made it close enough he jumped up to the wall of the alley and vaulted himself at Naruto in an attempt at grabbing Naruto off the top of Kyubimon_

_Kyubimon noticed Jiraiya's intention and jumped back deeper into the alley narrowly avoiding him 'damn I let my guard down'_

_Minato saw Jiraiya having a standoff with Kyubimon. Looking behind him he saw Tsunade and Kushina were still standing by a bit of a distance away. He looked at the two in his arms "Menma, Kasumi go stand by Tsunade and your mother while I try and calm Jiraiya down. Ok?" _

_The two nodded and got out of their father's arms and walked towards Tsunade and Kushina but not before Minato took off his Hokage cloak and drape it over Kasumi to cover her up. Minato walked up to Jiraiya and placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to stand down "it's ok Jiraiya-sensei. I don't think we need to worry about this kyuubi being a danger to everyone. In fact, she called herself Kyubimon and the 'guardian protector' of 'Prince Naruto' as she called him"_

_Jiraiya couldn't quite grasp what was said to him as he looked back and forth between Minato and the fox "uh….."_

"_AAAAHHH"_

_Everyone turned to look towards Menma and Kasumi to see that Mizuki was still alive and had jumped into the air to strike at the two siblings. In panic everyone started to move towards the kids as they were halfway between Minato and the two kunoichi. Even the anbu leapt into the air to try and intercept Mizuki _

_Mizuki had a mad grin on his face and was laughing as he was bringing down a giant shuriken "I'll kill you demon brats! Hahahahaha"_

_Menma covered Kasumi with his body as they both closed their eyes waiting for the attack_

_Tsunade was reaching out towards the two as she ran, Jiraiya was midway through hand signs to fire off a jutsu, Kushina launched her chains towards the man and Minato pulled out one of his tri-pronged kunais. None of them noticed one more person launching an attack until they heard it_

"_**Hand of Fate"**_

_Everyone was wide eyed as they saw a big beam of light envelop Mizuki causing everyone to cover their eyes from the light_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh…."_

_Mizuki's body floated in the air for a bit before it dropped to the ground, charred and smoking. Everyone sans Menma and Kasumi turned to where the attack came from and their eyes widened even more as they saw Naruto standing on top of Kyubimon with his fist stretched out._

_Minato focused on Naruto more to see that he had done this unconsciously_

_Kyubimon's head was turned as she looked at Naruto standing on her back. She panicked a bit when she saw him falling backwards. She moved forward a step so he would land on her tails. She moved her tails so they could be a sort of bed for him to lay on._

_Menma and Kasumi began to open their eyes to see what had happened but Kushina had come up on them from behind and covered their eyes so they wouldn't see the body "mom?!"_

"_It's ok you two. just ...trust me"_

_Minato looked back to see that Kushina was taking care of his other two kids so he decided to check on his last one, who was still with Kyubimon. Taking a leap of faith he warily walked up to kyubimon while raising his hand to order Jiraiya to not move, seeing how the man was about to attack again. Once he stood in front of Kyubimon, his eyes shifted from her eyes to Naruto, who slept in her tails._

_Kyubimon, understanding what the man wanted turned to the side bringing Naruto up to the man who immediately checked over the boy._

"_Minato!"_

_Minato looked up in time to see Hiruzen drop down in his battle armor with another squad of Anbu "Minato! What has hap….". Hiruzen began only for him and the rest of the squad with him freeze at the sight of the ninetails in front of him but what was more shocking was the fact that Minato was standing next to it with his son in its tails._

_Minato looked towards Hiruzen and the anbu squad and saw the shocked expressions. He knew there would be so many questions to ask but right now he needed to clean this mess up and get his children out of here, so taking commands he gave out his orders "Kushina! Take Menma and Kasumi and wait for us in my office. Tsunade, go with her and check on them to make sure they are not injured". Kushina and Tsunade nodded their heads before they _**_shunshined _**_away with Menma and Kasumi. "All Anbu are to take everyone that is unconscious to the Torture and Interrogation department. Tell Ibiki to keep them in the hold, in fact stuff the cells so much none of them can move! I will decide their punishment later! And one of you seal Mizuki's body to keep it preserved for Inoichi, so he can scan his mind later" the Anbu began their task at collecting the people laid out on the street and one sealed away the body of Mizuki "Jiraiya I want you and Hiruzen to put out the flames" the two obeyed the orders and began to use water style jutsus to put out the blue flames. Minato turned to look at Kyubimon and toned his voice to be softer "can I ask you to answer some questions in my office?"_

_Kyubimon nodded her head, knowing that she would have to explain some things._

_Minato placed his hand on her back as he used the _**_**Hiraishin**_**_to teleport to his office_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Minato cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "ok everyone. I'm sure that there is much to discuss so I would like to start off by getting some things clarified seeing as how it is late and some of us need to get to bed, namely Menma and Kasumi"

Both kids stopped their examining when they heard this with Menma letting go of Kyubimons ear while Kasumi dropped the shrine rope around the digimons neck "but dad!" they both said

Kushina bonked both on the head to get them to calm down "no! You two are both up way past your bedtime! You are lucky that we are letting you stay up this late"

Both kids slumped at hearing this causing Jiraiya and Hiruzen to chuckle while Tsunade just smiled

Minato smiled at his kids acting this way despite what they just went through but his mind went right back to Naruto who remained asleep "well now….Kyubi...mon was it?" seeing Kyubimon turn her head to him, he thought on what to ask but there was one thing that he wanted to know first "may I ask why you refer my son as a prince and why you refer yourself as his guardian protector"

Kyubimon stood in the center of the room with Tsunade and Jiraiya on her right, Kushina Menma and Kasumi to her left and Minato in his seat with Hiruzen standing to his left "to answer your first question, the reason I called Naruto my prince is because he is by all rights the prince of my world and the proof is the Zero Unit symbol that he possesses. For your second question, the reason I am his guardian protector is because I was…his predecessors guard before he was deleted" she said the last part with sadness in her voice

Minato noted the way she said it and figured that the one who she guarded before was dead, although he was confused on why she said "deleted" instead of "died". One thing from what she said caught his attention above the rest "you called the symbol he has as the 'Zero Unit'. What is it exactly?"

"It is not only a show of his high status it is the source of power all from my world strive to receive blessings from or to put more simply, a symbol to the one who is the catalyst of Digivolution"

Minato tried to piece together what was said 'Digivolution? Her world? Blessing? This has gotten more complicated'

While Minato thought about these things, Jiraiya stepped forward "you make him sound like he is some sort of deity, and you said 'from your world'. Are you a summon that no one knows about?" Jiraiya asked as he has never heard of a fox summons before.

Kyubimon shook her head "no I am not one of the summoning creatures you use for your jutsu. As for my prince, he could be referred to as a deity of my kind."

Menma was the next to ask a question "If your not a summon than what are you then?"

Turning to look at the boy she smiled "I am what is known as a digital monster but we all prefer to be known as Digimon."

Confusion was still visible on everyone's faces and Hiruzen wanted things to be clarified even more "but what is a 'Digimon' exactly"

"Digimon are beings created from digital data. Digital information that has gained sentience and life of its own."

Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly as he heard this 'much like the bijuu. Chakra gaining a life of its own'. "How many of you are there?"

Kyubimon pondered this for a second before she spoke "I am not entirely sure about the number that exist but I can say that when we arrived in this world there were hundreds of us. Maybe thousands, I did not pay attention to the amount of us that came here as I was more concerned about the previous wielder of the Zero unit and his well being"

"Can you explain what powers the Zero Unit has and if it will do anything to my son" was Kushina's question

"The power of the Zero Unit grants a blessing to Digimon allowing us to gain more power and a change in form"

Minato quirked an eyebrow "'change in form'? Like a henge?"

Kyubimon shook her head "no. what I mean is that when we gain a blessing, we enter a stage of Digivolution, gaining different shapes and attributes ranging from strength, power, speed, or flight. There are more but it all depends on the digimon. Such as myself, you have only seen me as a nine tailed fox but before you came into the battle I had another form that I have been in for a long period of time"

Jiraiya asked "What form were you in"

Kyubimon looked at the man before turning to the blonde woman standing next to him, "I will show you but will you please take my prince and genty place him on the couch"

Regardless of the fact that Kyubimon doesn't seem to mean them harm, Tsunade felt some apprehension about getting close to the fox but she knew she would feel better if she could get the boy further away from the fox. Walking up to the fox's tails, she gently picked up the sleeping boy and walked backwards to the couch that was behind Jiraiya and gently laid him down before turning back to Kyubimon.

Kyubimon let her tails spread out before she began to glow white. Everyone covered their eyes and when the light died down everyone saw a different creature standing on two feet in front of them. The only reason that they believed it was the same being was the color of her fur and the little bit of info about changing forms "this is what I had looked like before my prince had subconsciously given me a blessing, allowing me to digivolve into Kyubimon. Right now I am Renamon"

Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as they looked at the new form. Minato was the first to get out of his shock as he looked at her eyes "you…..you were there on that day"

Renamon smiled "yes I was there on the day of my princes birth. It was the beacon of light that he released that alerted me"

"And here I thought that you found out the same time I did" spoke a new voice

Everyone went on alert at the new voice and began to look around trying to find the owner of this voice

Renamon didn't move. She closed her eyes and smiled wider "I should have known that you would be the first to arrive here. It has been a very long time hasn't it…..Piximon"

Laughter could be heard in one of the corners covered in shadows and everyone's eyes widened and jaws drop a bit when a very small pink fur covered ball with wings walked out holding a spear in his hand. There eyes grew even larger as the pink ball began to fly around in the room before stopping in front of Renamon "so you've been staying here for all this time?"

Renamon's smile turned into a smirk and shook her head, as she looked Piximon in the face and noticed a scar over his right eye but decided to leave it be, "I've only been in this village for ten years watching over our prince" Renamon said as she used her paw to gesture to the sleeping Naruto

Piximon floated over to Naruto, which made everyone nervous, and examined the boy until he got to the Zero Unit on his forehead "hmm, he doesn't seem like much but he definitely is the one" Piximon finished examining the boy and floated back in front of Renamon "why didn't you contact any of us when you found him?"

Renamon sighed "It has been thousands of years since I have seen any of you. I had no way of knowing where any of you were and I was not going to leave my prince without my protection. Besides I might have missed some of his funnier pranks he has done over that time"

"Oh and what would those be"

"Just a few days ago he had gotten some of the people here by covering their clothes in itching powder, causing some of the male clothing at the hotsprings to shred apart as they left and place paint bombs in specific locations to cover several people in bright yellow paint. Good color in my opinion. Before that he went to the market district and….."

Everyone sweatdropped at how a Renamon and the newcomer started talking, ignoring them. They didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Standing in front of them was a yellow bipedal fox talking to a floating pink fur ball. Minato had more questions running through his head but he knew that it was late so he chose to ask a few important questions before calling it a night. Clearing his throat he got the attention of everyone including the two digimon "may I ask who you are and how you were able to enter here?"

Piximon turned to face the hokage and tilted himself in a floating bow "my name is Piximon. I came here after I sensed a digivolution, something that has not happened in a very long time. To answer your second question, I came in through the window" Piximon said as he pointed at the window behind Minato.

Everyone turned to look at it and noticed that it was opened slightly, causing the shinobi to facepalm with them all thinking 'how could we have not noticed that?'

Minato looked back and continued the conversation "well may I ask you two what are your intentions with my son since you came here because of the power he holds?"

Piximon's face grew serious as he looked the hokage in the eyes "I am the first of many that will be coming here. The group of Digimon that I was in charge of, remained where we were hiding which is not that far from this village. Once they find out that our prince has been found they will come to him to be back in his presence and to protect him from whatever threat may come"

Minato stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk "what threat?!"

Kushina's eyes Narrowed as her hair began to move a bit

Piximon lifted his free hand in a placating manner "there is no threat but we digimon are protective of our prince, even more so since we failed our last prince. This time there is no threat to him as all digimon in this world only want peace"

Minato had noticed how Piximon said "in this world" but felt he would talk about it later. Taking a deep breath he sat back down "you have also said that others would be coming. How many can we expect?"

Piximon put his hand on his chin (does he have one?) in thought "a few will have detected the digivolution and might make their way here. Once word gets back that our prince has been found, even more will come. I know of one who should be on his way here right now, as he is someone who would not slack off on his duties and with finding the prince becoming a top priority of all of us, he will take it upon himself to see if it's true after he is sure that the ones he leads are safe."

Minato sighed as he knew that things are going to get more and more complicated in the villages after all this "should we expect him to show up in the same manner as you. From what I can gather from you two, stealth seems to be a strong point with you digimon seeing as how Renamon says she has been here for ten years and not once has she been found out and you just come out of nowhere to meet with us"

Minato was a little taken aback as the two digimon began to laugh a bit at his statement. He felt like he asked something stupid but he could not think of why until Renamon spoke up "he isn't that stealthy. If I'm right on who Piximon is referring to than he will most likely just come in through one of the gates. Just be ready when you meet him"

Minato nodded his head, he could not imagine what this person might look like so he figured he would just let the gate guards know to be ready for anything strange "a few more questions before we finish up for now" seeing the two nod he asked "Renamon...what was it that my son did before he collapsed onto your tails?"

"He unleashed a digimon attack known only by Angemon"

Piximon looked at Renamon in shock before he pieced together what was being spoken of "Renamon are you sure it was as you said?"

Renamon nodded "yes, it was his **Hand of Fate**. There is no mistaking it"

Piximon's eyes widened before he said in a soft voice "...Seraphimons gift"

"I can only assume that is what it is but I don't know what else he could have gained from it"

"If it has given him anything else then we will find out later"

Renamon nodded to Piximon before turning to Minato "before Calumon, Prince Naruto's predecessor, left us a gift from one of our leaders had given up some of his power in the hopes that it would help keep Calumon alive but i…... *sigh* it was not enough. From what Piximon and I can guess, the power has become part of Naruto when he received the Power of the Zero Unit. Although I am not sure the extent of it, it seems he has gained some of Seraphimon's abilities from his evolution line.

Minato looked towards his sleeping son "will it harm him at all?"

Renamon shook her head "No. Digimon abilities should be similar to you using chakra for your jutsu, but since he is human, I am not sure if there are any side effects"

Minato nodded his head while still looking at Naruto "*sigh* as long as no harm will come to him, then I'm ok with it" he then turned to his other two children, to see that they had fallen asleep in Kushina's arms "I think we should continue this discussion at a better time"

Everyone nodded as most of them began to leave.

Renamon walked up to Naruto and gently picked him and carried him in her arms out the door with Piximon following behind.

Kushina carried Menma and Tsunade carried Kasumi and left after the two Digimon.

Leaving the men as the only ones in the room. Jiraiya and Hiruzen stayed where they were as Minato leaned on his elbows with his hands folded in front of his face "what do you two make of this?"

Jiraiya sat down on the couch behind him and gave Minato a serious look "frankly, I don't know. Not once has my spy network ever gotten wind of any of these digimon before. Which means that she was lying about them being here that long or they are exceptional at hiding. For Naruto ...that's something else I don't know. We knew that the symbol on his forehead meant something, we just didn't know what. Now we find out that because of it, he has a power that no other being has and every one of these digimon are going to worship him"

Hiruzen picked up from here "we can assume that they will not mean him any harm, however this does not mean that he is not in danger. Maybe not from the digimon but from the humans" Minato's face darkened when this was said but he let Hiruzen continue "a power that no one has might be thought of as a kekkei genkai and from what limited abilities we have seen from Renamon, they are quite powerful, not to mention the ability to stay hidden for so long in a ninja village….very useful skills."

Jiraiya looked Minato in the eye with a very serious expression "speaking of human threat. What do you plan to do with the ones that attacked Kasumi and Menma?"

Minato turned his head to glare at his sensei "these people attacked fellow Konoha citizens due to some idiotic thoughts. They brought harm to minors just because of misplaced anger! But worse of all…." Minato stood from his seat and released massive KI and spoke in a calm chilling voice "they have attacked my children! Almost murdered Menma and some were attempting to rape Kasumi! No mercy will be shown to them. Send them all to the torture and Interrogation department and have Ibiki use every technique he has on each of them. Anko can go all out on them as well. This will go on for a month before I publicly execute them as traitors to the leaf"

Hiruzen would have protested but even he felt rage towards the group of people that attacked innocent children so he felt no sympathy for them. He did feel concerned for the children " and what of the children?"

Minato took a deep breath to calm his nerves "I wanted them to stay at the level of their academy classmates but after this...we will have to up their training. They have their preferences already on what they want to be as a shinobi so I will have to find those who specialize in those fields. I will also have Kushina help Menma and Kasumi with controlling the Kyuubi's chakra"

Jiraiya leaned forward on his knees "and what about Naruto?"

Minato looked to Jiraiya with confusion on his face "what about him?"

Hiruzen felt a pang of fear when he asked the next question "will you also be training him?"

Minato looked dumbfounded at the question for a second before he answered "of course. He will be trained mostly by me, when I have time to train all three. I am not sure where his interests in skills lie since he seems all over the place in them but I will find someone to help him when I can't. And for his 'digimon' abilities...maybe Renamon will help him in those because no one in my shinobi force will be able to, but those will have to be trained in secret"

Jiraiya and Hiruzen both breathed a sigh of relief but also felt stupid in thinking that Minato would leave one of his kids alone

Minato still not understanding why the question was asked just let it go "anyway, we all go home. It is late and I would feel better if I was there with my kids"

The two elderly men nodded and began to leave with Minato behind him

* * *

~Unknown location~

Danzo was sitting at his desk in a scarcely lit room and looked upon one of his root members who was kneeling in front of him, wearing a blank white mask and completely covered by a cloak "was the attack successful?"

The mask wearing man shook his head "no lord Danzo. It would seem the attack on the children was unsuccessful and the one we used: Mizuki has been taken in by the Hokage's Anbu. though I am unsure at what had really transpired since I was not there for the event and only came to witness the cleanup of the….."

The man didn't get to finish his statement as his head was removed from his body by a blade of wind that came from Danzo "you are of no use to me if you are unable to see such a simple matter done" Danzo got up from his desk and out of the shadows "I will have my weapons and I will take my rightful place as hokage. I must come up with another way to break those weapons' will"

* * *

~Uzumaki/Namikaze household~

Minato had made it back to his home and walking into the living room he found a sight he will never get tired of. Kushina holding Menma and Kasumi in her arms, all of them asleep and snuggled together. He frowned a bit when he didn't see Naruto there 'hmm wonder if he is in his room?'. Making his way up to Naruto's room he gently opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto tucked into his bed with Renamon sitting on her knees next to him as she gently stroked his hair. Minato quietly walked into the room until he was standing next to Renamon "you care about him don't you?"

Renamon continued to pet Naruto's head, not even looking at Minato "I would have assumed it would be obvious by now"

Minato chuckled at this "well it's always best to be completely sure about something. Especially when it has to do with ones kid"

"I suppose that is true"

"Minato smiled and turned to leave "thank you for looking out for him all this time. You should get some rest as well"

"I will" Renamon then heard the door gently close and she got up from her sitting position. Looking down at Naruto she gently pressed one of her fingers on the Zero Unit and smiled when Naruto grabbed her hand in his sleep and snuggled a bit into it. She was reminded of the day he was born, he had done the same thing. Gently removing her paw, she leaned down and like she did on that day, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "be well, my prince. I will see you in the morning." She then walked to the corner of his room and sat down with her back against the wall, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

Piximon was floating outside floating in the sky as he looked down at the window to see the prince sleeping peacefully "he is in good hands until I return." 'I will inform Sorcermon about this and leave him in charge of our group while I go look for the others' and with that thought he floated away, out of the village towards his destination

* * *

~7 AM in the Morning~

It was the morning after the event and Naruto was sleeping comfortably in his bed, until the rays of sunlight crept onto his face. Scrunching his face and cover it with his blanket her grumbled "destroy sunlight jutsu….hrrrmm why can't there be a jutsu like that?"

"Hm hm because you would sleep in every day my prince"

Naruto grumbled deeper into his pillow and his groggy mind didn't register the name he was called or the fact that the voice was unfamiliar to him. The only thing that registered was that the voice was female "mom let me sleep for a bit longer~. It's Sunday so I don't have to go to the academy"

"I think your mother would have thrown you out of bed and into the hallway if she were the one here"

Naruto finally registered that he didn't fully recognize the voice and sat up clutching his pillow in his arms as he turned his head to look at the yellow bipedal fox standing in the middle of his room. Through half lidded eyes he looked at the fox, smiling big "foxy…." before he fell back onto his bed and tried to get more sleep. Until his mind finally caught up with what he saw and bolted into the wall, pillows and blankets flying into the air.

Downstairs Kushina was blinking her eyes open, and smiling at her two children in her arms. She looked towards the clock and realized that she had slept in a bit -but given what happened last night, I guess we can all sleep in. it is a Sunday after all' she thought with a smile knowing that her children were safe.

"HOLY RAMEN! WHO ARE YOU!?"

Kushina was pulled out of her happy moment when she heard the scream that scared both Menma and Kasumi, causing the two to fall off the couch they were on with a small scream and yelp of pain when they hit the ground. Kushina looked towards the stairs behind her "he must have just met Renamon"

* * *

~9 AM~

Naruto sat at the dining table, somewhat hiding behind the backrest of his chair and through squinted eyes, stared over the top at Renamon who sat on the couch in the living room eating her portion of breakfast which consisted of pancakes and juice "I still don't believe you"

Renamon smiled as she took another bite "I can imagine that you wouldn't regardless of what happened last night"

Naruto wanted to argue but he remembered what happened last night and Renamon had spent the first hour after he woke up telling him about how he was a prince of Digimon and that she had watched and protected him for his entire life. He thought that the whole thing sounded like some Fairy tale his mom would tell them when they were younger. One thing he didn't remember or believe was when Renamon told him that he used some attack and beat the teme Mizuki when he attacked his siblings. Actually he didn't believe any of the blessing of Digimon he gave or that he was their kami or something.

"I don't know about the whole digimon thing but what she said happened yesterday really did happen"

Naruto looked back to the one who spoke. It was his sister who was calmly eating her pancakes like nothing had changed. His dad was sitting at the head looking over some papers and looked to be absentmindedly eating his pancakes. Menma had already eaten his stack and was trying to steal one form Minato but his hand kept getting slapped away by the man.

Naruto felt his eye twitch a bit"how can you guys act like nothing happened and that Renamon is a normal thing?!"

Kasumi was once again the one who answered "after the explanation she gave us yesterday, we should get used to this and mom talked to us last night before we went to sleep so we got over our shock from last night's events"

Menma pulled his hand back from another slap and shook it to get it to stop stinging "besides I think she's cool and she pulled off some cool techniques when she took out that group when she was Kyubimon"

Naruto tilted his head "I thought her name was Renamon?"

Kasumi sighed at how air-headed her brother can be "Naruto didn't she tell you she changed into Kyubimon and turned back into Renamon?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "oh right"

Minato shifted to another piece of paperwork as he spoke up, "you should be happy Naruto. She guarded you all this time and genuinely cares, besides from what she says, we will be seeing a lot more like her soon"

Kushina came in from the kitchen and sat down at her seat next to Menma "Naruto eat your breakfast before Menma figures out that he can steal your pancakes instead of you father'

Naruto turned from staring at Renamon back to his plate in time to see Menma grab one of his pancakes. "Hey you already had yours! Those are mine!" he said as he grabbed it back

"Hey your not eating it so I should have it!"

"No it's mine!" he yelled back as he took a bite from the pancake

Renamon watched how the brothers interacted, with everyone else sans Minato chuckled at it. Smiled seeing how much energy they all had and the small smile that Minato had as he continued to go through the documents. This was a happy family

* * *

~three days later, Ninja academy~

It had been three days since that day and Naruto had been trying to get used to it. His father had upped their training, the siblings didn't fully understand why but they went into with gusto. On the Monday they went back to the academy, their sensei Iruka had received notice of what Mizuki had done and for the entire day he seemed less eager to teach his class. The day after however he had regained his vigor and put in all his effort into teaching, much to the students annoyance. Right now it was lunch break and the three siblings were sitting under a tree that had a swing in the academy field. Menma and Kasumi were sitting at the base of the tree eating their lunch while Naruto was sitting on the swing with a now washed bandana tied to his forehead.

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Shut up Naruto! I don't need you getting on my case about it. Mom and Dad already tease me about it…..well more mom than dad….. but I don't need you to do it too!"

"But you had the best chance to tell her! I might just call myself Menma walk up to her and tell her for you! Kasumi help me out here. We gotta get Menma to confess somehow"

"Naruto, just let Menma fail on his own. We don't need to help him mess up on telling her"

Menma crossed his arms "who says I'm going to mess up! I'll tell her! You'll see"

Naruto rolled his eyes "like the last time you tried or the time before that. Ooh how about the time you tripped and fell on top of her which caused you both to turn tomato red and faint. Had to take you both to the infirmary"

"I hate you, you know that"

Naruto laughed as he looked up into the tree "hey Renamon you there?"

Renamon faded into sight behind the tree at an angle where she wasn't visible to the other kids "down here, my prince"

Naruto shifted his head to look at her and gave a deadpan expression "...please stop calling me that."

Renamon smiled as she shook her head "I will call you what you are, my prince"

Naruto groaned as he had been trying to get her to stop calling him a prince but she wouldn't let up. Sighing he spoke "fine whatever. Do you have an idea we can use to get Menma to finally confess to Hinata"

Menma raised his hands in indignation "hey I don't need help!"

Kasumi smiled "yes you do, and since all our efforts have failed, we should ask help from someone else"

Renamon looked up in thought for a second "Menma always seems to get flustered when he sees her so maybe if he were to say it to her without knowing she can hear him might be the best way"

Naruto fist palmed (is that the right term?) "that's genius!"

Menma grumbled out soft curses about how everyone was against him

Kasumi finished he lunch and packed it away "we might finally get you a girlfriend Menma. Next will be Naruto. Hopefully he won't be as bad as you"

Naruto looked to his sister "I don't need you to try and play matchmaker for me. If I find someone then I will do it right." Naruto than smirk as he put his hands behind his head "Besides we should work on getting you a boyfriend but that's after Menma and Hinata finally get together"

Renamon smiled at the three "my prince, maybe we should….." Renamon stopped talking when she sensed something and turned her head looking into the distance towards the main gate

The three noticed this and Naruto asked "what's up Renamon?"

Renamon smiled wide "it seems he is finally here…..and he is not alone"

* * *

~Konoha's main gate~

The gate guards Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were both lazing about at their post, leaning back in their chair as the made small talk.

Izumo yawned as he looked up at the sky "man, why can't there be anything exciting happen. It's the same old thing day after day"

Kotetsu who was leaning on his hand turned his head to look at Izumo, away from the gate "be careful what you wish for, you might not like what happens"

"Yeah maybe but who knows it could be interesting"

Kotetsu turned back to the gate and his eyes opened wide when he saw a figure wearing a tan hooded cloak, walking up the path towards the gate "hey Izumo look!" Kotetsu said while pointing

Izumo looked to where Kotetsu was pointing and he stood up when he saw it. The figure walking towards the village was standing was a good 12 ft tall and was obviously well built based on the size of the body. Another thing he noticed was that there seemed to be another figure on the being's shoulder also wearing a hooded cloak.

Both jumped to their feet and stood in a defensive position at the center of the gate pulled out a kunai ready to attack if whoever these two are, were hostile. Once the figure had made it to stand in front of them Kotetsu asked in a harsh voice "what business do you have in our village!" he said while trying to see who it was but couldn't see the persons face due to the shadows the hood gave

The tall figure looked at the two before speaking in a voice that gave off the impression of noble warrior "we are here to find our prince" he said as the small figure on his shoulder nodded

Both Kotetsu and Izumo were confused at this. There was no nobility in the village and they couldn't think of anyone who could fit the bill, Izumo then remembered something, the hokage had told them to keep him posted if anyone unusual came to the village 'well this could count as this guy does count as unusual the small child too'. Izumo looked towards Kotetsu "hey Kotetsu, go get the Hokage"

Kotetsu turned to Izumo with shock "why would we…..oh right, he did ask us to keep a lookout for anyone weird. I guess this does count as such. All right, keep an eye on these two until I get back" and with that he leapt towards the Hokage tower

Izumo watched as his fellow gate guard leapt away before turning to look at the two "sorry but you're going to have to wait until our hokage gets here. He told us to keep an eye out for anyone out of the ordinary and you two fit the bill. I don't know if it was for friendly terms or not but as long as you don't do anything than we will not attack you.

The figure looked up into the village, panning his head left to right as if looking for something. Not finding what he was looking for he nodded his head "very well. We shall wait for your leader to arrive, hopefully he will be able to help us find the one we seek". The figure then sat down in a cross legged position.

Izumo noticed that despite in a sitting position, the figure was still a bit taller than him. It made him feel uneasy at the intimidating size but the manner of which he spoke told Izumo that he is very respectful

* * *

~10 minutes later~

Izumo had been staring at the two figures who were quietly speaking among themselves, as they all waited for the hokage to arrive. After ten minutes the Hokage, along with Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade arrived and walked up to the figure with Kotetsu staying with Izumo

They were all in aw at the size of the man but kept their composure as they walked up to him. Minato stood in front of the two and spoke "may I ask what it is you are here for?"

Kotetsu smacked his forehead forgetting to tell his hokage that they were looking for someone

The figure stood back up and Minato noticed a few things. First was that this figure was exceptionally taller than him, he barely reached his waist which made him feel small. Second was he caught a quick glimpse of inside his cloak and saw the handle of a massive blade. And third was he caught sight of the feet, which were not normal since they had black claw like nails. He saw that the smaller figure that was on his shoulder leap off to stand on the ground and was a little over two feet tall.

Once the figure was standing up straight he spoke "we sensed our prince's power a few days ago and we have come looking for him"

Minato now knew exactly what they were here for "tell me ...are you two digimon?"

Both figures looked at each other before looking back at the hokage. The smaller figure was the one to speak in a small voice "it seems you have already met one of our kind." it said as both began to remove the hooded cloak.

The citizens that were minding their own business near the gate stopped everything that they were doing when they saw the visitors. Their mouths dropped to the ground when the cloak was removed.

Izumo and Kotetsu was gaping at the two, trying to comprehend what they were looking at

Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade were expecting something different but they still weren't fully ready for the two in front of them

The tall one gave a small bow in respect "my name is Leomon"

The smaller figure waved it's hand "my name is Lunamon"

Minato just continued to stare with a thought crossing his mind 'what in the world?'

* * *

End of chapter

Ok this chapter is a big thing because of one aspect that I am adding and that is the digimon attacks Naruto can use. I was not sure on whether or not to put this in. I was going back and forth on whether to put it in or not and I was afraid that it could cause a lot of hate. I mean I already made it so that Naruto has Calumon's digivolution powers but now I added that he can use digimon attacks. I thought about the other Digimon and Naruto crossovers and Naruto usually becomes a half Digimon, becoming a new species but I wanted to do something different so here it is

Big warning here: I will be changing the lore of the Digimon to fit the story as seen in this chapter I have made it so that Naruto is considered a sort of deity to the digimon because come on, if one digimon can cause digivolution, he would be considered either a king or a god of sorts. Calumon wouldn't act like it because of his personality being that of a playful child. Naruto will not be arrogant or anything like that. I will add more to the new lore in later chapters

Don't know if I should make Lunamon male or female

Next chapter will be the meeting between Naruto, Leomon and Lunamon

Also there will be more digimon coming later on as well as a character from the digimon franchise but just to let you readers know the characters will be as if they grew up in the Naruto universe so now modern civilization or like that. I will still try to keep them in character just without the modern stuff

Made a pole on what the new name should be and there are three choices

Digital destiny

The Ninja Catalyst

Naruto, heir if the Digital Catalyst

Link on my profile under second story started and if you have a suggestion leave it in a review

Please read and review


	5. Visitors

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they are owned by their respective companies

* * *

Chapter 5: Visitors

Minato looked up at Leomon and then down to Lunamon. 'There is no way I will be able to hide them. With Renamon, she could hide completely from everyone but Leomon. He sorta reminds me of Ay, massive in size and strength. *sigh* I can already feel the paperwork coming'. Clearing his throat he looked at the two digimon "I was told about your arrival before hand but I was unsure of the exact time frame. The one you are looking for is at the moment unavailable, so I would ask if you could wait until later so he could wait for a bit"

Leomon shook his head as he looked into the man's eyes "I cannot wait. We have waited for a millennia, and I wish to see if he has truly returned or it was a false sense of hope. I must see him immediately"

"Leomon I can assure you that with a little more patience, you will be able to see him"

"No. every single one of my brethren have waited all this time. I and many others sensed his power. I must see him at once"

Minato was having a hard time thinking of a way to convince the lion digimon. He could tell by his mannerisms that he is respectable by heart but after waiting so long, he wants to confirm if their patience was rewarded. Minato looked down at the smaller digimon hoping that it might see a bit of reason but he could see that it was just as eager. He sighed as he tried to think of a way to get the meeting to be discreet regardless of the now gathering crowd of civilians. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw it was Jiraiya

"Kid it might be best to just let them go and meet the gaki. The guy looks ready to argue any point you give"

Minato sighed again, this time in defeat as he nodded his head. Looking towards Leomon, he spoke in an exasperated tone "ok, I will have someone escort you to his location. He should be having lunch right now so it should be ok" 'I just hope this won't cause an uproar'

Tsunade walked up "I'll take them, I wanna see them anyway and remind Naruto of the physical exam he has to take". After the event and discussion between the two digimon Renamon and Piximon, it was decided that they would examine Naruto on a weekly basis to make sure that nothing harmful is going on within him

Minato nodded as he spoke again "follow her and she will take you to him"

Lunamon leapt back onto Leomon's shoulder as the three began to make their way towards the academy

* * *

~with the siblings~

Naruto was at the moment trying to get Renamon to tell him and his siblings about the arrival of who she sensed but she chose to let them find out when they meet face to face

"Come on tell us Renamon! Who is it?"

"You will meet them soon enough my prince"

Kasumi continued to sit in her spot listening to her brother and Renamon bicker behind the tree she was sitting under. She could feel a vein pulsing on her forehead from it and after another attempt to get the info out of the digimon, she stood up and walked behind the tree. "NARUTO! We will find out when we meet them. She said they are in the village so we will meet them today. So please…..SHUT UP!"

Naruto had tried to make himself as small as possible from the intense glare he was getting from his sister. He knew from past experiences that if he annoyed her enough he would suffer her wrath

Renamon was taken aback a bit at the ferocity Kasumi had. She considered herself a seasoned warrior, so she will never admit that she was slightly scared of this girl

Menma just stayed quiet watching the whole thing from the sidelines. He chose to be smart and sit this one out

One thing that none of them realized was that a few people were walking towards them, until one of the newcomers spoke up.

"What are you guys doing?"

Renamon's eyes shot wide open and immediately vanished. Kasumi was able to hide most of her reaction but her small jump was noticeable to the most observant. Menma and Naruto both jumped into the air in panic and began flailing around for a minute before they looked at who spoke

It was Sasuke who spoke up and behind him were the rest of the clan heirs: Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino who was accompanied by Sakura

Naruto turned his head behind him and gave a sigh of relief when he realized that Renamon had vanished. Turning back to the group he tried to act normal but was doing a poor job at it "hey guys, fancy seeing you here heh heh" he said while leaning on the tree with his hand

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at how his friends were acting but he felt that if he asked what was wrong it would be too troublesome

Everyone looked at Naruto funny due to him acting weirder than usual. It was Kiba that spoke up with a question while walking around the three, to look behind the tree "so who were you talking to?"

Menma jumped up and moved in front of Kiba to push him back "no one! We weren't talking to anyone!"

Sasuke gave an angry look "than why was it that we saw you talking to someone that was behind this tree"

Menma and Naruto began to sweat trying to think of something to say. They were saved by their sister "Naruto has an imaginary friend and he likes to talk to her about random things". It wasn't a complete lie. Naruto did talk to Renamon about random things, even if it hasn't been a week since the event

Naruto felt like crawling into a hole 'why did she have to say it like that. Couldn't she have thought of something else'. He felt even worse when most of the group laughed a bit

Renamon didn't like the fact that they were laughing at Naruto but she understood that the excuse was to hide her from them.

Sasuke gave a cocky smirk at Naruto "what a loser"

This brought the mood to a grinding halt. Menma felt his anger rise when he heard this. He may make fun of Naruto at times but it was done with sibling love, nothing demeaning or hurtful. Kasumi was in the same boat, she didn't like the fact that she said that and got everyone to laugh at Naruto but she knew that Naruto understood the reason but the fact that Sasuke was adding insult to injury, infuriated her

'No one makes fun of Naruto while we're around'

It was how the siblings were. They defended each other, when one is being made fun of the other two come to help. The three were inseparable and everyone knew it.

Naruto got pissed at being called a loser and got into Sasuke's face. Naruto never liked Sasuke. He had this "I'm better than you" attitude, and it always got under Naruto's skin. He had mostly ignored the Uchiha since the rivalry was between Menma and Sasuke, and even though all four of them had their own fanclub, there was nothing else he could relate to with him

Sasuke grew a scowl on his face when Naruto stood in front of him "got something to say?"

"Yeah you teme. What makes you think you can call me that!"

"I call it as I see it"

Menma and Kasumi moved to stand a bit behind Naruto one on each side and glared at Sasuke. "For someone who has so call 'superior eyes', you sure are blind cause if you mess with Naruto, Kasumi and I will back him up!"

The four were having a standoff which got the attention of everyone else in the academy courtyard. Soon there was a crowd of students that circled around the four with everyone expecting a fight.

Renamon was watching from above in the tree and was trying to think of a way to get his prince out of this along with his siblings but the only way she could do it, is by revealing herself. She looked around for anything that could be a distraction for everyone but she paused when she saw a few people walking through the main gate. One of them was Tsunade and the other two were who she sensed before. 'Well I didn't expect them to come here immediately but this will stop any fighting that might happen'

Naruto was glaring into Sasuke's eyes with Kasumi and Menma tensing up and were mentally preparing for a fight. That is until they all heard someone yell out

"Whats going on here!"

Naruto, Menma and Kasumi knew that voice all too well. With the crowd splitting so they could see. They were about to give a greeting to Tsunade but stopped when they saw that she was not alone.

Everyone was shocked still to see that Tsunade was standing with a 12 foot muscular bipedal lion and a 3 foot white, purple creature that had a moon theme to it. Everyone's eyes were wide, staring at the tall lion creature. They backed away when it walked past Tsunade and straight to the three siblings with the small one following close behind.

Sasuke moved out of the way in fear of what the tall creature might do, not fully realizing that it was making its way to the one he was just about to fight

Naruto and his siblings were not scared of the tall digimon but they were intimidated by it. They stood still and waited for what he would do. Once the digimon had made it to stand in front of them and look down to them he spoke

"Are you the one?" he said looking directly at Naruto, since he could sense something from the boy

Everyone but Naruto, Menma, Kasumi and Tsunade were confused at what the creature was talking about but the four mentioned knew immediately what he was referring to.

Naruto looked into both of the Digimons' eyes and saw what looked like, what he could only imagine, was a hint of desperate hope. Thinking of a way to prove it without argument, he moved his hands to the back of his head and began untying his bandana.

Once he removed his bandana, Leomon and Lunamon were shocked to see the Zero Unit there on his forehead. After a few seconds they got out of their shock and gave a respectful gesture. Leomon kneeled before Naruto while Lunamon gave a curtsy bow. Both had their heads down and spoke at the same time

"My Prince/My Prince"

Naruto felt his face turn bright red at what they were doing in front of everyone in his class

Everyone in the crowd were wide eyed at seeing these two creatures, one being huge in size bow down to Naruto. Some girls that were in Naruto's fanclub even fainted at hearing him being called a prince.

Menma was holding in his laughter at the embarrassing moment Naruto was having, Kasumi smiled as she giggled a bit, and Naruto was trying to hide in his shirt.

After a few more seconds Naruto slumped down with a sigh and felt like it didn't matter anymore "Renamon, you can come out now"

Renamon appeared behind the three siblings, getting everyone to jump a bit and Leomon and Lunamon looked up from their bows to see someone they did not expect to see. Renamon moved to stand directly by Naruto's side and looked at the boy "now will you accept that you are a prince?"

Naruto only slumped even more and grumbled "never"

* * *

~classroom~

Naruto had never before felt more self-conscious about himself then he did right now. He was sitting in his normal seat with his siblings but standing in the aisle right next to him was Renamon, no longer hiding from everyone, and sitting on top of his part of the desk was Lunamon. Lunamon was looking at him with immense curiosity. Leomon had chosen to wait outside since the doors could not accommodate his size. What really got Naruto was that everyone, including Iruka, were staring at him and the digimon.

Menma and Kasumi were the only ones that were not staring at him. Menma was using this time to think about his training with their father and Kasumi was reading a book on seals that their mother gave her.

After a few more minutes of being the center of attention, Naruto raised his hand "uuuhhh Iruka-sensei shouldn't you uh…..start the lesson?"

Iruka was brought out of his staring by Naruto's question "oh ...uh ...yes, your right Naruto but uh…." Iruka's eyes looked at the two newcomers "what about your…..friends?"

Renamon looked to the man with a smile "don't worry. I have been listening to your lectures since my prince started the academy"

Lunamon turned around still in a sitting position "I have only just arrived but I would like to know what my prince has been learning first hand"

Iruka felt even more confused about this. When he first saw the three creatures, he panicked a bit since they were in the center of the students but after seeing Lady Tsunade with them he calmed down a bit. Tsunade had told him that these digimon are here for Naruto but she didn't go into detail after that. Iruka felt the need to ask a question to Renamon because of what she said "um what exactly do you mean about being here since he started" he already figured out that when the digimon were talking about their "prince" they were referring to Naruto, which confused him even more

Renamon thought about telling the class that she had been there the entire time but she decided to show them. She vanished from sight which shocked the entire class, even if they saw her appear out of nowhere before.

Iruka looked around and tried to see if he could find her but much to his shock, he couldn't feel her presence anywhere. Even though he was a chunin instructor, he was somewhat confident in his ability to find someone but this level of skill was beyond him. 'She must be jonin level if I can't even tell if she is watching us or even in the room'

"I have been hidden all this time. It's the best way to keep an eye on my prince"

Iruka jumped when he heard her speak directly behind him. He turned around and found nothing

"It's a skill I am known for"

Iruka looked back to the class to see that Renamon was back in her original spot next to Naruto. "well ...ok. Let's get back to the lesson than" he said as he turned the page inside the textbook to start his lecture

Lunamon sat forward to pay attention on the lecture Iruka was going to give. Naruto just laid his head on his desk to the right of Lunamon and Renamon looked down at Naruto as she just patted him on the head.

Everyone shifted back to listen to Iruka but kept stealing glances Naruto let Renamon pet his head as he began to think 'I wanna go home

* * *

~Ichiraku Ramen stand, evening~

The whole Namikaze family had chosen to go get Ramen to calm some of their nerves, mostly Minato and Naruto as they are the ones that are getting a headache from the arrival of the digimon

Minato because he received multiple reports on strange creature sightings. All of which correspond to where Naruto was.

Naruto because everyone of his classmates wouldn't stop staring at him and started asking questions about the digimon

The family were sitting at the bar table and Renamon was sitting in the remaining one on the far left next to Naruto.

Lunamon sat on top of the table in between Renamon and Naruto and Leomon sat cross legged outside the stand.

Each one had a bowl of Ramen in front of them. Leomon was the only one that ate it like it was a sake cup.

Naruto, Menma, Kasumi and Kushina slurped up a set of noodles, which was a normal thing with the four but Teuchi and Ayame had there eyes on the newcomers. Teuchi seemed to let the whole thing go but kept glancing to the large lion creature sitting outside the stand. Ayame was just nervous at the sheer size of the creature but seeing how her favorite customers seemed to not worry about them, she continued with her job.

The only one working in the stand that seemed excited to see the digimon was a kid washing the dishes in the back. It was a kid around the same age as the Namikaze siblings, he was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, tan shorts that made it past his knees, blue sandals and an apron for working. He had a pair of square goggles in his frizzy burgundy hair.

Naruto didn't know the guy much since he only started working a few weeks ago but Naruto was somewhat jealous of him working at the ramen stand because he believed that the guy was given free ramen. Right now the guy kept looking over to the digimon with excitement in his eyes and looked like he wanted to start asking but Teuchi kept his eye on the kid so he continued working

Minato finished a bite and looked towards his family "so Naruto how was your meeting with our visitors?"

Naruto was drinking from the bowl and put it down when he heard the question. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he looked to the other end of the table as he gave a small glare at his father "I don't wanna talk about it"

Menma snorted since he still had food in his mouth before he swallowed "hahaha everyone was shocked to see these two bow to him and call him prince. Some of the girls even fainted hahaha" he said as he pointed at Leomon and Lunamon

Leomon turned his head to speak up "it was not our intention to embarrass you Prince Naruto" he said before he shifted in his sitting position so he brought moved his arm to give Ayame his now empty bowl "thank you for the meal. It was well made"

Ayame took the bowl from his hand and brought it to the back for their extra worker to wash

Lunamon smiled as she took another bite in a Naruto "we were happy to find you and curious on how you spent the day. Sorry if we are a problem" she said as she looked down in sadness

Naruto waved his hands in front of him as he looked to Lunamon "no no no no it's fine really! I'm just not used to it!" he then felt a fist hit him in the head

Behind Naruto was Kushina who had her fist down after hitting him in the head "baka, I taught you not to make a girl cry!"

Naruto was holding his head in pain with a tear in his eye "sorry Lunamon. I didn't mean to be mean to you"

Lunamon smiled at Naruto with got Kushina to smile and go back to her sixth bowl of ramen

Naruto kept his hand on his head as he asked Lunamon "so are more of you going to be coming here to see me?"

Lunamon had smiled wider as she nodded "yes, when we go back to our hiding locations we will be returning with everyone. They will be so happy to see you"

Naruto began to think of all the different kinds of digimon he might get to see. Menma and Kasumi also looked up in thought, thinking of different kinds of digimon.

Minato had just finished his bowl of ramen watching his wife eat her eighth bowl when an Anbu had appeared outside the right outside the shack next to Leomon. Minato noticed the new arrival and turned to address the Anbu "what is it Sparrow?"

The Anbu known as Sparrow looked up from his kneeling position and paused as he noticed the big lion digimon looking directly at him. He felt nervous as he spoke in a bit of a stutter, while keeping his eyes on said digimon "um H-hokage-sama, a council meeting has been called and your presence is requested. Um...immediately"

Minato felt a bit of frustration at being called during his family time for a meeting he knew nothing about "may I ask who called this meeting?"

"It was the village elders sir"

Now Minato felt even more irritation since he had an extreme dislike for the village elders save for Hiruzen but he kept the elders around in case they had potential insight in a situation. However most of what they ever talk about is how the village should be run or other issue that might demean the way he has things done. "Very well Sparrow. I will head to the meeting right now" Minato then turned to his family "sorry everyone but it seems that the elders have something to say"

The kids slumped in their chairs while Kushina gave an exasperated sigh "you should really get rid of those old fossils already. Why do you even have them still on the council?"

Minato got up from his stool and made his way out "honestly…..I'm starting to forget the reason". He then used the **Hiraishin **to make it to the hokage tower

Menma asked the question they all had "wonder what they want with dad?"

The family shrugged and went back to eating their next serving as the digimon sat and waited since they had finished their meal.

* * *

~council room~

Minato sat at his seat with his arms crossed "so….why have you called this meeting?" he said as he turned his head to the left to look to where the elders sat

The entire shinobi and civilian council were in attendance as well. All of which had their own thoughts on what this could be but the shinobi council had received reports on weird creature sightings in the village and wanted to bring it up with the hokage just in case

Homura spoke up after a few seconds of silence "hokage-sama, we have received reports of unusual creatures being seen in the village and wish to know how we should remove them"

The shinobi council all stiffed as they also wished to know about these creatures and if they were a threat

Minato knew this would be coming but he was hoping that it would come tomorrow or the day after. Taking a deep breath he spoke "we will do nothing to them as they are not a threat to the village. They are here for...personal reasons"

Hiashi hyuga spoke up as he was still skeptical "are you sure that they mean no harm to us?"

Minato turned to Hiashi "I have met them when they arrived and I was told beforehand that they would be arriving. They have also found what they were looking for"

Mikoto Uchiha, who had taken the Uchiha seat on the council until Itachi was deemed ready for it spoke up with a bit of curiosity "what were they here for? You were told us that you were alerted. Who told you about their arrival as I am sure that none of us on the council knew about them beforehand and none from our clans know of these creatures. At least none from my clan, I am unsure about the other clans as they are entitled to their secrets"

The rest of the shinobi council liked the fact that Mikoto took the seat after Fugaku had died from the coup. Fugaku always had an air of superiority, looking down at the other clans as if the Uchihas were better than all of them. With Mikoto, she saw the other clans as equals and would give credit where credit was due. Even the statement she said, if Fugaku would have said it, he would have said it as an accusation but Mikoto said it with a genuine tone. No accusation or sense of superiority, she really could not say if the other clans had an idea of this

The other clan heads shook there head and looked to the hokage, with Chozo asking "who informed you hokage-sama?"

"I was told by one who had been here for years. She has been protecting what the visitors came for"

Danzo took this opportunity to speak "are you saying that you had allowed one of these creatures to remain in this village without informing us"

The civilian council all started to yell out, things about infiltration, threats to the village and inability to protect his citizens

Minato released a burst of KI in order to keep the citizens quite "the one that informed me had done nothing to anyone in this village and I have spoken with her and our visitors. They have informed me of their intentions and I can say wholeheartedly that they mean us no harm." he then felt like he should bring up the big piece of info that could cause more problems for him but the sooner it's our the faster he can deal with it. "They have also informed me that more of their kind will be arriving here soon"

The council room was filled with commotion from both sides of the council. More from the civilians than the shinobi.

"ENOUGH"

The yell came from Hiruzen and was enough to get everyone to settle down "I have yet to meet with the newcomers but I have met with the one that has been here and I trust Minato's judgement."

Danzo argued this "you are too naive. They could be relaying information to any one of the other villages. If they give out any information of value, we might be standing in the villages ashes before we even have a chance to retaliate"

The civilians backed up the old man and the elders sans Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

Minato didn't feel the need to let the conversation devolve into another argument that will accomplish nothing "I have already made my decision and they will not be harmed, nor will harm come to them. More will be coming and we have no real say in it. Again they mean no harm and are only coming for the one they have been searching for"

Shikaku was still skeptical and wanted more information so he could think of the situation "who are they coming for?"

Minato sighed as he knew he had to tell them "they are coming here to protect my son Naruto"

The civilians immediately started yelling out on the boy summoning monsters to the village.

Minato both felt anger and a small sense of irony in what they were saying 'honestly in a sense they are right. Naruto's power is calling to the digital monsters. If only these fools understood that he is not the kyuubi. He doesn't even have a portion of the bijuu in him'. Minato released his KI to silence the civilians "you will watch your tongue. You are speaking of my son. Any further word about him in any negative manner will be punished ...severely!"

Danzo spoke up from this "you are letting your emotions speak for you instead of logic. You should have allowed me to…."

He couldn't finish as Minato, Hiruzen, Tsume and Mikoto surrounded the bandaged old man.

Mikoto was behind the man with her sharingan active. She cared about the boy as she was best friends with the boy's mother and she was his godmother. She had spent time with the boy and his siblings and she found the boy to be the happiest boy in the village. Always smiling no matter what and always looked out for this he cares about. Itachi seemed to like the boy as well and both her and her eldest son hoped that he might lighten Sasuke up a bit

Tsume was to the man's left with her claws raised to strike. Tsume like the kid as her pup Kiba was best friends with him and the boy would come by to play with the Inuzuka dogs when he had the time. She even considered letting the kid have an Inuzuka pup since he cared about animals as much as any of her clansman

Hiruzen was at Danzo's right with his staff pointed at the mans head.

Minato was crouched to be at Danzo's eye level and one of his tri-pronged kunai pointed at his un-bandaged eye

Danzo began to sweat a bit as he was surrounded by high level shinobi

The rest of the shinobi council sat at their seats but glared at the man. Some trying to burn a whole in the old war hawks head through their glares

Minato spoke in a deathly quiet voice but everyone could hear him "Danzo. You brought this up before and my answer back then was clear. You are not going to take any of my kids into that Root program that both Hiruzen and I have told you would be disbanded. If any of us find out that you still retain it, your life is forfeit regardless of your previous services". Minato pulled back his kunai and stood up straight. Everyone else stood up with him "this meeting is over. You all must be ready to see other of these creatures. They refer their species as Digimon and they will not harm you if you don't harm them or Naruto. The civilian council and elders are dismissed. The shinobi council and Hiruzen, I would like you to stay"

A fat civilian spoke up "but hokage-sama….."

"LEAVE"

The civilian council and elders left soon after and once Minato was sure that they would not hear them he turned to the shinobi council "alright, there is more you need to know about our visitors". Minato gave the clan heads the full story as he trusted them fully. Hiruzen spoke up every now and then to confirm what Minato said. After they were told the whole story many of them had their own thoughts

"Damn! I knew the pup would be worth something but wow. Kiba's gonna have to catch up fast" Tsume said with a smirk

Mikoto smiled, more out of relief that Naruto was ok

Shikaku just sighed "troublesome"

Inoichi had thoughts on other matter because of this 'if Ino gets wind of this, she is going to love to gossip about it'

Hiashi felt a bit of a hit to his pride because of someone being here for so long and none of his clansman knew about it 'might have to speak to this Renamon'

Shibi looked as stoic as ever 'interesting'

Chozo crossed his arms as he processed this while also thinking on what he should have for a snack

Minato spoke once again "be ready for the newcomers and inform your clansman to be ready. Whether or not you tell them exactly what to be ready for, I'm leaving it up to you."

* * *

~2 days later at the main gate~

Naruto and his family were at the main gate with Renamon standing next to him and Leomon in front of them.

Leomon was wearing his cloak again, with the hood down "I shall return most likely within two week. My brethren will be delighted to hear of you and will prepare immediately for their journey. I will make the journey to Lunamon's group after I send my group"

Lunamon was standing on top of Naruto's head. Something Naruto had to get used to, and was told that some other digimon might end up doing the same thing "are you sure that you are ok on informing my group. I don't mind making the journey"

Leomon smiled at Lunamon "it is alright. I am used to traveling and you seem very reluctant on separating from Prince Naruto"

Lunamon crossed her arms, puffed out her cheeks and sat down on Naruto's head, which caused Naruto to wobble a bit.

Kasumi had a camera out as she took a few pictures of Naruto having another silly moment in his life

Leomon smiled before he turned to the hokage "I must warn you, that there are many that will be coming. So we might not be able to stay inside the village without crowding it."

Minato gaped at Leomon for a second before he shook his head "I will think of something. *sigh* I will consult with others to come up with something."

Leomon nodded and looked towards Renamon "I expect you to protect Prince Naruto while I am gone"

Renamon gained a serious look on her face "on my life, I will protect him"

Leomon nodded with a smile before he finally looked towards Naruto "be well Prince Naruto. I shall return as soon as I can with the rest of our brethren"

Naruto gave a thumbs up with his biggest smile "can't wait to see you again and the many cool digimon you'll bring"

Leomon smiled wider as he nodded before he put his hood up and turned to leave the village

Menma turned to Naruto "man how come you get to be a prince? I'm cooler than you anyway"

Naruto turned to Menma, fast enough that Lunamon had to hold on to his hair but Naruto didn't mind "no way! I'm the best out of the three of us!"

"No your not! I am!"

"I am"

"No ME"

"Nope ME"

Kasumi decided to butt in "the both of you should stop your arguing. Neither of you are cool". Both Menma and Naruto turned to their sister who spoke again "and if you don't stop I will tie you up and throw you in the attic". She then began to walk back into the village heading home

The brothers looked to each other and back to Kasumi and said at the same time "she is the best out of us. damn it!"

Kushina laughed at this "we Uzumaki woman are always the best!"

The family began to walk to Ichiraku to get lunch, anticipating what was to come

* * *

~Ichiraku Ramen~

The Namikaze family made it to the Ramen stand, waiting for Ayame to come take their order

Teuchi noticed the family arrive and gained a big grin on his face for his favorite customers. "Ayame we got another Namikaze set here. Get the kid ready"

Ayame was in the back setting up dishes when she heard her father yell out. Knowing what he meant she turned to their helping hand "you ready for another heavy load?"

The kid looked at her from the sink "of course I can handle anything"

Ayame shook her head in amusement "ok but if you need any help just let me know. I'm used to them already" Ayame than made her way to the front before turning to the kid "good luck Davis"

* * *

End of chapter

Well there's another character from the digimon franchise.

Well Leomon is off to gather the rest of his group and Lunamon has chosen to stay behind. More digimon are coming

Yes I gave Naruto, Menma and Kasumi a fanclub like Sasuke. it was a whim really. not sure if I'll do anything with it

Ok about my previous statement on whether or not to make Lunamon male or female. I have to say I was stupid. I only remembered up to her ultimate form and still kinda missed the one major tell to her gender. I'm even more stupid since I use her mega form on my team for Cybersleuth

So yep female Lunamon. Thankfully no called me stupid, just let me know of it :P

Next time more familiar faces will show up…..I think

So far name no votes on the poll but a few reviews ask for either Ninja Catalyst or Naruto: Heir of the Digital Catalyst and no suggestions. Not sure if the link to the poll is accessible but it is on my profile page, I think. If not let me know

Please read and review


	6. Welcome to Konoha

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they are owned by their respective companies

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome to Konoha

Naruto was sitting in a hospital room waiting for Tsunade to arrive to start the examination she told him about. It had been two days since Leomon had left to gather the digimon and Naruto was still trying to get used to being called prince by not only Renamon but now by Lunamon. At the moment Renamon and Lunamon were waiting in the hospital lobby since Tsunade had told them that they needed to wait. They would have argued but Tsunade gave a glare that scared everyone in the room so they chose to obey the woman. Naruto was right now looking around the room, trying to find a way to pass the time since he never liked doing nothing.

Naruto heard someone trip by the door and turned to see who it was since the door was left open. He saw that it was a boy with dark blue hair that was combed over to one side. He was wearing a small Konoha nurse outfit, thick glasses and a watch on his left wrist. Naruto got up and helped him up from the floor "hey you ok?"

The boy nodded as he fixed his glasses "yeah I'm fine. I just need to make sure I fix these pants so they don't sag at the bottom"

Naruto looked down to see that the guy was wearing pants that were too big for him and it seems that he used a pin to keep them folded. "Can't you ask for some smaller pants?"

The guy shook his head "I did but my older brother Shin told me that I should use these and that I will grow into them"

Naruto put his finger to his chin and tapped it in thought "Shin...Shin ...wait. Shin Kido? He always seems to try and make things harder for some of the other people who work here, even if he says that the things he does is more Pract...ical. I think that's the word he uses"

The guy nodded "yeah that sounds like him. By the way, my name is Joe Kido" he said as he stretched out his hand

Naruto grabbed the hand and shook it "my name is Naruto Namikaze"

Joe looked shocked at the name "you ...your the son of the Hokage". Joe immediately let go of the hand took a step back and gave a low bow "ple-please forgive my rudeness in not addressing you in the proper manner!"

Naruto sighed heavily 'this always happens when someone finds out that I'm the hokage's son. Menma and Kasumi must deal with this too. Wonder if they ever get tired of it'. Naruto looked to Joe who was still bowing "please stop that. I hate it when people do that. I'm not the hokage, I'm just his son."

Joe still bowing clenched his eyes "but you are the honorable son of the hokage! You should be shown the proper respect!"

Naruto ruffled his hair at this "argh stop already! Just call me Naruto! No honorable son, or Namikaze-sama or anything like that! I get enough of that already"

Joe slowly got up from his bow and looked at Naruto "o-okay" he then cleared his throat "sorry about that Nami..uh Naruto"

Naruto heard the mistake but smiled when Joe switched to his name "thanks Joe. I prefer to be called by my name like a normal person like everyone else"

"Oh? Is that how it is Prince Naruto"

Naruto looked over Joe's shoulder and grumbled when he saw blond. Joe looked behind him to see who it was and stood even straighter "Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade walked up to the two and looked down at the boys. She smirked when she saw the grumpy look on Naruto's face. She looked to Joe to see him being nervous "you can relax Joe. I'm not here to grade your performance"

Joe relaxed while Naruto glared at Tsunade "don't call me that!

Tsunade's smirk grew when she heard this "I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me grandma"

Naruto crossed his arms "never"

Tsunade sighed at the stubbornness of the boy but smiled all the same because now she had something to call him that would bug him just as much. Turning to Joe, she spoke again "Joe your brother is looking for you, he wanted your help in organizing patient files"

"I'll go help him out when I finish meeting the receptionist. She had something for me to give my brother anyway" Joe turned to Naruto and stretched out his hand again "it was nice meeting you Naruto"

Naruto shook the hand "you too Joe"

Joe smiled and began to walk towards the lobby.

Tsunade smiled at this since Joe needed some friends to get the boy to loosen up a bit. Turning to Naruto she spoke "come on Prince Naruto. Let's start your physical examination" she then walked into the room

Naruto crossed his arms and walked in after Tsunade "fine Grandma Tsunade"

* * *

~in the lobby~

Everyone in the lobby were staring at the two odd creatures that were sitting in the waiting room. Renamon was sitting in one of the chairs, looking through a magazine finding interest in some of the articles in it. Lunamon was sitting on her shoulder, also looking at the magazine but kept switching her gaze from the magazine to the hallway that Naruto went down.

Renamon turned the page and kept ready as she spoke "you shouldn't worry about him, you know. He should be fine"

Lunamon turned to look at Renamon "are you sure? What if something happens when we aren't watching him. You said it yourself, you were always watching him and never let him out of your sight"

"Yes but there were times when I had to let him out of my sight for a while. Right now he is being examined by someone close to his family and is very protective of him and his siblings"

Lunamon looked back to the hallway "I'm just worried"

Renamon shifted her eyes to look at Lunamon "don't worry. It shouldn't take long for him to come back"

Lunamon nodded her head as she continued to look at the hallway, watching people come and go. Her eyes caught sight of one blue haired boy come from the hallway and make it to the receptionist before going down another hallway. Before he made it to said hallway he tripped and something small fell out of his pocket. It was a small blue device that had three blue buttons, two on the right and a bigger one on the left. It also had a small antenna in the top left corner and in the center was a small screen. Lunamon's eyes grew wide as she tapped on Renamon's head "Renamon! Renamon! Look over there!" she said while pointing

Renamon looked at Lunamon and followed the direction of where Lunamon was pointing. Seeing the blue haired boy get up and pickup the small device Lunamon saw, Renamon gaped at what she saw "is...is that….?"

Lunamon nodded her head "yes I think it is"

"So he is one of the….. But where is his partner?"

"I don't know. But one thing we know is that we found one"

Renamon gained a serious look "yes. We found one of the digidestined"

* * *

~4 days later, Iruka's class~

Naruto, his siblings, Renamon, and Lunamon were all at the academy listening to Iruka give a lecture on the third great shinobi war. Lunamon found this to be interesting as this was something she had never learned before. Another thing that peaked her interest was that her prince's father took part in the war. Lunamon didn't really like the idea of war but she understood some of the reasons for it. Some start a war for profit, land or to show a bit of superiority but Konoha had fought the war to protect what they had and Lunamon respected that.

Renamon had been deep in thought ever since her and Lunamon found one of the digidestined but she chose to keep this discovery a secret from Naruto as it didn't concern him at this time and would only cause him to ask questions that she was not sure she could answer.

Iruka and the rest of the class had gotten used to having Lunamon and Renamon join them, and Iruka just let the fact that they are not students slide as it was allowed to bring in companions so to speak. It was the same as allowing Kiba's ninken in the class, although he would not say that out loud.

The students still thought that the two were cool and would on occasion ask Naruto about them or they would ask the digimon themselves. Some of Naruto's fangirls even started asking if Naruto was really a prince, to which Renamon and Lunamon both confirmed much to Naruto's ire as now he had to run away when they found him, much to the digimon's and sibling's amusement

Naruto was right now drawing in his notebook instead of taking notes as this lecture had been repeated several times before. He chose to stay in class more since Lunamon was interested in learning the stuff in the lecture. That's why he hasn't done any pranks ...during school hours.

Menma was trying to stay awake through the lecture. He wasn't a lazy student like Shikamaru or as inattentive like his brother but he hated repetitiveness.

Kasumi wasn't even paying attention to the lecture, she was reading another book on seals and coming up with ways to use seals in a fight. She knew her father could do it but she wanted to incorporate Uzumaki seals with her fathers fighting style. She wanted the class to end so she could go to her father and ask how to do it

One thing all three were wishing for 'I want this class to end!'

Renamon, who was standing in her spot, right next to Naruto suddenly turned her head to the window

Lunamon's ears perked up and she also turned to the window

This caught the attention of everyone, wondering what had caused the digimon to look outside

Naruto looked up at Renamon "what's up Renamon?"

Renamon kept looking outside as she spoke "they have arrived!"

Everyone in the class was confused about her statement but Naruto, Menma and Kasumi looked at her with wide eyes. Menma stood up from his seat "but didn't Leomon say he would be back in two weeks? It hasn't been one yet?!"

Lunamon got to her feet "they may have left him to come here or he sent them. Either way, they are here ...and a lot of them"

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "I'm sure that we can see them later but right now we are in the middle of a lecture"

Ino got up from her seat "aw come on Iruka-sensei! We already went over the third shinobi war. Can't we all go see the new digimon arrive?!"

Everyone in the class sans Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Sasuke because he chose to stay quiet, although on the inside he was interested.

Shikamaru was actually awake but also chose to stay quiet since he thought it would be too troublesome

Iruka had seen that everyone in the class was all for leaving this lecture. He closed his book and sighed 'from the looks of it, no one would be able to pay attention to this if they don't get to see the arrival'. Iruka then looked at everyone "alright, we will go and see their arrival. Now as we go, I want you all to stay together" he then looked at Naruto and his group "can I ask one of you to call the hokage"

Kasumi nodded "I can call him when we make it outside"

Iruka nodded as he led the group outside. The moving group had caught the attention of all the classes they passed and soon the group of one class became most of the academy.

When they were all outside Kasumi channeled chakra into her necklace that had her father's **Hiraishin **formula on the back to call her father.

Once Minato arrived next to Kasumi, he was shocked to see a massive group of students all outside. Looking to his three kids he had to ask "what's going on?"

Menma stepped forward "Renamon and Lunamon said that the digimon are almost here"

Minato began to panic a bit as he had yet to come up with a plan for the digimon. One of the only solutions he received from Shikaku was to start construction on an extension for the village. This extension would house the digimon, but he had yet to come up with the finances for it or a team to start the construction. Now they were here and he had nothing. He also thought about his duty at greeting the party of digimon. After all these thoughts ran through his head he created two shadow clones and they went off in different directions. He looked to Kasumi "when you reach the main gate, call me again so I can bring in the greeting party"

Kasumi nodded as she saw her father disappear in a flash and go back to the group that started moving

* * *

~with Minato~

Minato's first stop was his house to pick up Kushina who was in the kitchen.

Kushina was startled a bit to see Minato show up extremely early "Minato? What's wrong?"

Minato shook his head "nothings really wrong but the digimon are here and I need a greeting party"

Kushina felt a bit of shock at hearing that they were already here when they believed they would arrive much later. She got herself ready and both **Hiraishin **away

They arrived at the hokage office as they waited for the other arrivals.

Hiruzen was already in the office when Minato had been called away and was confused to see Kushina with him "Minato is there something happening? You suddenly left and now reappear with your wife."

Minato looked towards Hiruzen "our new friends are here"

It took Hiruzen a second until he realized what Minato meant "so soon? I was under the impression that we still had time"

Minato shook his head "so did I but it seems they are here already. Right now we need to wait for Jiraiya and Tsunade before we head over to the main gate"

They didn't have to wait long as the two clones Minato sent out appeared with Jiraiya and Tsunade

Jiraiya was a little mad at being pulled away "what's the emergency kid? Your clone didn't tell me anything, as he pulled me away from my research" he then found himself kissing the floor thanks to Tsunade

Tsunade looked towards Minato "I have to ask the same thing. What was so important that you had to pull us from our duties"

Minato was about to answer but he felt the pull from Kasumi's necklace seal "I'll explain when we get there" he then put his hand on Kushina who grabbed Tsunade's hand and Hiruzen who grabbed Jiraiya's twitching foot

* * *

~main gate~

The entire academy were standing at the main gate waiting for the newcomers. During their walk to the gate, many civilians followed them in curiosity.

Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting at the front of the group of kids. Menma and Kasumi were right behind him also excited for this event

Lunamon was on top of his head laughing at how her prince was acting.

Renamon was standing next to him with her arms crossed and tail swishing behind her as she was also a bit excited at seeing her kind coming to see her prince.

The clan heirs were behind the three Namikaze siblings talking to each other, coming up with ideas on what the coming digimon would look like

Iruka was talking to the other instructors and kept glancing at Naruto and the road out of the village.

Minato appeared next to his kids with his group that were all shocked to see the crowd. Minato was surprised to see the clan heads standing behind their kids. He walked up to Hiashi and began to speak "Hiashi, it's ...a bit of a surprise to see the heads here. How did you all find out?"

Hiashi was with his wife Hitomi and turned to the hokage "Hokage-sama, we found out when the massive group of students were walking through the village. Some of us saw it ourselves and some of our clansmen informed us"

Minato didn't know how to feel about this. His original plan on having the clan heads be here to greet the digimon, had happened in a more unconventional way. He nodded his head and went to stand with his kids. Once he was there he stood by Naruto, looked down at him and smiled

Naruto looked up and gave a big grin. Looking up with his eyes he asked "hey Lunamon can you tell if they are close"

Lunamon looked down the road and jumped up and down on Naruto's head in excitement "YES! They are here! Look into the sky and you can see a few

Everyone heard this and stopped talking as they looked a bit up in the sky above the road. They could see many different shapes of small creatures flying in their direction. Once seen everyone began to whisper to each other

"Look! Here they come"

"They are flying!"

"They all look different"

"Are those birds?"

"No it's those creatures that are following the Namikaze kid. Digimon I think"

Menma looked to Renamon "hey are those bird type of Digimon?"

Renamon looked down at Menma "yes and a few other kinds. Like insect types and flying mammals"

Menma gained star in his eyes "Cool! Wonder if I can make a few of them my friends"

Kasumi grabbed her mother's hand in excitement "mom the Digimon are finally here"

Kushina was enjoying seeing her three kids happy "yes they are here"

Soon a crowd of different digimon was seen walking, flying, running, and a few were riding other digimon. Something that was a bit shocking was that a lot of the digimon were carrying different colored eggs

In front of the whole group of Digimon was a small red digimon that had a blue flame like pattern on his body and eight feather like tails.

Naruto look up to Renamon "hey Renamon what are those digimon?"

Renamon smiled as she pointed at different Digimon and naming them "those are Otamamon, those are Ryudamon. Over there are SnowAgumon. Next to them is a Solarmon, a Syakomon,a Tapirmon, a Bearmon, a crabmon, and a Tinkermon"

Naruto looked confused a bit on the last one "are you sure that last one is a digimon? She doesn't look like one. she kinda looks like a girl in a fairy costume"

Both Lunamon and Renamon chuckled and Lunamon tapped Naruto on the head "a lot of Digimon will look like humans in costumes, but trust us, she is a digimon. You will see more human like digimon at some point."

Naruto nodded his head while still looking at the other digimon "what about the others? What are their names?"

Lunamon picked up from here "well that purple one is Dorumon and the one he is talking to is a Dracomon. The one on top of Dorumon is a Yokomon and on top of Dracomon is an EbiBurgermon"

"What about the ones in the sky?"

"hmm,I see Falconmons, Monodramon, Fanbeemon and some Patamon"

Renamon stopped Lunamon as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and spoke "you can learn the names of the other digimon later. You should get ready to greet them"

Naruto then noticed that the group was really close now. He stood straighter as if to look more presentable but it dropped when he felt a poke and in his ribs. He couldn't hold in the small laugh from the poke that tickled him. He saw that it was Menma who did it with Kasumi standing next to him.

Menma's smile couldn't get any bigger "dude, relax. Just be yourself ...unless you want to give them more reason to call you 'Prince'"

Naruto grumbled and just waited for the Digimon.

Once the digimon were close enough they stopped and looked at the waiting group of humans.

Minato walked forward followed by the two Sanin, Hiruzen, his wife and his kids with everyone else waiting where they stood. Minato looked down at the red digimon that was clearly leading the group "welcome to Konoha, my name is Minato Namikaze. I must say that I was not told that there would be such a big group coming."

The red digimon looked up and nodded "sorry about that but this is everyone that was in Leomon's care. When he came to us with the news everyone grabbed everything they owned and got ready for the journey, with many helping move the eggs"

Minato looked behind the red Digimon and saw that most of them were carrying son sacks or boxes. There were even a few carts that were carrying what he assumed were belongings and a few other carts carrying eggs that were placed in blankets pillows or other such protective material. "From what I was told, it makes sense that you would be excited to see him and I hope your journey was a safe one….."

"Ah sorry about that. I am Elecmon caretaker of the Digi-eggs. But I must ask if we can see him. I trust Leomon but seeing is believing, you understand"

Minato nodded as he looked to Naruto who took a few steps forward

Naruto looked at the massive group of digimon in aw and he saw some looking at him in anticipation. He looked up to signal Lunamon to jump off. He lifted his hands to begin untying his bandana. He was mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Once untied he pulled it off with his right hand and let the Zero Unit be shown proudly on his forehead.

All the Digimon that saw it then began to bow at him, with some that were holding eggs just bowing their head.

Naruto may have mentally prepared himself but he felt like his world was now bigger than before. Here he was, behind him were the humans that he was raised with and in front of him were the Digimon that he knew were going to be a big part of his life. He was in the center of two worlds that were soon to become one.

* * *

~2 days later, midday~

"Naruto, The Digimon have taken over" Menma said as he stared forward

"Menma you know that is an exaggeration. Besides it's dad is helping come up with a solution to this" Kasumi said with an exasperated sigh "besides it's not like Naruto can do anything about it"

Naruto just kept counting the digimon that were passing by and waving at him.

Right now the three siblings with Renamon and Lunamon, were sitting on a bench outside an Ice cream shop, enjoying a frozen treat and looking at the streets that were teaming with different types of digimon…..but few people. When people started seeing digimon on the streets most of the people chose to stay inside their homes. There were a few people that kept going about their business but would keep looking at the passing digimon in shock or aw.

Naruto was enjoying a chocolate milkshake "mm dad said that he is working with a few of the digimon to plan out how the construction of the village expansion should go. Renamon said that they are first working on a place for the eggs. After that they will work on the living spaces" he then looked to his right, to Renamon "by the way, mom says we are getting you a bed so you don't have to sleep on the floor anymore"

Renamon took another lick of her chocolate/Vanilla swirl "you and your mother don't have to concern yourself about me"

Kasumi took a spoonful from her Strawberry ice cream cup "you might as well take it Renamon. Mom already has bought the bed and will be moving it into Naruto's room soon. Besides Lunamon already sleeps in a bed, so why shouldn't you?"

Menma laughed after taking a bite out of his rocky road "yeah! Lunamon already sleeps on Naruto's pillow and snuggles to his head"

Lunamon stopped before she could take a bite out of her mint chocolate chip "I do NOT snuggle!"

All of them laughed at Lunamon's exclamation

Kasumi then got up from the bench while still eating "come on. Our hour lunch is almost up and if we don't leave now we won't make it in time"

Naruto just whined "aw man but there is no one there other than the clan heads"

Lunamon just patted on Naruto's hair "it's irresponsible to not go my prince"

Naruto just grumbled as the group made its way back to the academy

* * *

~meanwhile in the Hokage office~

Minato was right now looking at an overhead map of Konoha and the surrounding forests. A large section of a forest to the east was circled (Main gate to the north, Hokage tower to the south, academy to the east right next to the tower) and Minato was talking to Elecmon about the size needed for the egg resting area. Most of the digimon were right now resting in the area circled on the map as they also protected the eggs

"The area should be slightly bigger than this. Groups of them need to be separated from the others and each group of eggs need space between each other.

"Ok but what if we have a building that contains several floors for the eggs. That way we won't need to make the area as wide"

"Hmm that could work. The egg shells create a cradle when they hatch so the space on the floors need to accommodate them"

"Ok so that should help with that section of the expansion. Now the only problem is getting the finances and people to start building"

Elecmon got up from looking at the map "well if you have the materials, we can build it ourselves"

Minato looked at Elecmon "are you sure?"

Elecmon nodded "yes. We are the ones that have come here and have caused you problems. We digimon all desire to stay near Prince Naruto and you are kindly allowing us to do so. The least we can do is help out where we can."

Minato was grateful for this. He knew for a fact that the arrival of the digimon would have caused some problems but he wasn't expecting that it would be this problematic. They were pulled out of conversation when they heard a knock at the door. Minato gave a short "enter" before his secretary came in with a small stack of papers

His secretary a young woman with short brown hair and glass named Akari, came in and placed the stack on his desk as she eyed Elecmon for a second "Hokage-sama those are a few reports that need your attention but not immediate and we have a family of merchants that have arrived from a small village asking for permission to set up here in Konoha. Here is a file on them" she said as she handed a folder with the family name on it

Minato took the folder and opened it as he read the contents a bit "Kamiya huh? I have heard about their little shop. They sell general goods and the occasional odd piece they come across. Allow them entry to the village, I will speak with them as soon as I can"

Akari bowed in respect to both the hokage and Elecmon before she left the room

Minato placed the folder down on his desk next to the papers and looked towards Elecmon "sorry about that. I have many different duties that usually pop up at random"

Elecmon nodded "I understand. From our observations on humans, the leaders of these big villages have many things to take care of. All the more reason for you to let us handle the construction by ourselves, in fact we can cut the trees and use them for material"

Minato nodded as it would save on purchasing the necessary material "well we will see how far we can go until finances need to be used. I must also ask if it would be alright if some of you live in the village as well"

Elecmon nodded "yes. Many digimon are used to living outside in different manners so it will not be a problem. It would be a good idea to have some of us integrate with the village as much as possible instead of separating us"

Minato nodded as he also agreed to this. He then went back to the map to continue the discussion on what else would be needed

* * *

~Yamanaka flower shop~

Ino had just arrived to her family's flower shop after another day at the academy "*sigh* if no one is going to show up in class then why do I have to" Ino walked into the main area of flowers, grabbing her apron from a wall hook so she could get started working in the shop. Her first job was to water the flowers on display. As she was doing this she didn't notice that she watered a small pink mound with a yellow sprout on it

"Thank you for the water"

Ino jumped back and dropped the water pale in shock when she heard the voice "who's there!?". Ino looked around to see if there was anyone in the room but her eyes landed on the pink mound as it wiggle before popping out of a group of flowers. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lalamon"

Ino got out of her shock and walked up to Lalamon "you're a ….digimon right?"

Lalamon nodded and smiled "yep! Nice to meet you"

Ino smiled "nice to meet you too. My names Ino"

* * *

~Inuzuka compound~

Kiba was racing his ninken Akamaru back to his clan compound and he was losing. Once they made it to the front door Kiba looked down at Akamaru with a glare *ARF* "yeah yeah, I know. You get to choose the movie this time but don't make it the same as last time! I swear we saw it five times already." Kiba walked into his compound and made his way to the back where the kennels were. As he got closer he heard talking from them. Thinking it was one of his clansmen he kept moving. Once he got there he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw one of the elder ninkens talking to a small bipedal canine, with blue fur and seemed to be wearing a red bandana and red boxing gloves "uh~?"

Both the ninken and the newcomer looked towards him. The ninken started to chuckle at Kiba's dumbfounded face, while the visitor raised a paw "hi, sorry for coming in here unannounced but I was curious and wanted to know more about my fellow canine"

Kiba shook his head as Akamaru hopped into his jacket before popping his head out. He made his way closer to the newcomer "that's...ok. Mom always said that if someone is curious on how our ninken are used in fights, we should let the people know, but uh ...who are you?"

The blue canine bowed in apology "forgive me for my late introduction, my name is Gaomon"

Kiba waved this off "no need to be so formal. Your a digimon right? That's pretty cool. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this little guy is Akamaru" *ARF*

* * *

~Danzo's hideout~

One of Danzo's root agents walks into Danzo's office before he knelt down in front of the bandaged man "sir"

Danzo put down a report he was looking over "do they have any use to the village?"

The Root Agent stayed kneeling "we have found nothing to signify they have any use"

Danzo looked disappointed at this bit of news "and what of the ones that follow one of the weapons"

"We have been unable to observe it since the tall yellow one seems to be able to detect us but has done nothing against us"

"Hmm this might be the one that had infiltrated the village for all this time. It might have used the info it gained to allow these ...creatures to gain access to our village. Minato has no idea that he has just given them the ability to destroy us from the inside. I want the best stealth agents to try and observe the two following the weapon and if there is any sign that they are a threat...eliminate them" Danzo watch the agent nod his head before using a **shunshin**. Danzo then sat back in his chair as a thought crossed his mind 'with Minato allowing these creatures access to the village, I can use this to usurp him from the Hokage seat. I must play this smart"

* * *

~unknown location~

"Have you found it yet?" spoke a childish voice demanded

A soft raspy voice answered from the shadows "it would seem it is hiding fairly well. None of searches found it anywhere close by. We will spread out the search and we will find him"

Another voice began to speak up. This voice was of a woman, the voice was soft and seductive, the kind of voice that would make any man succumb to desire and obey whatever she demanded. "Hmm~ it would seem that our little pet has a bit of a playful side, but it's not nice to play hide and seek with us. *chuckle* may~be we should allow our little pet to hide a bit more. Sooner or later!~ his power will show us where he is. It's only a matter of ti~me"

* * *

End of chapter

Well there it is. Digimon have arrived in Konoha.

The list of digimon that arrived was random apart from a few that were requested and given to fill it in. I also threw in some virus types as it was brought to my attention that I didn't add any at the beginning. I added some virus types since I don't think Virus types are evil, they had a choice on which side to choose so obviously a few chose to side with the ones in the elemental nations

There are hordes more digimon than the ones I mentioned. Many of the same digimon and all that.

Before anyone says anything about the eggs not hatching after so long. I have an explanation for why they haven't yet and it will be explained later.

Also about the eggs cradle thing. I was always confused on where the cradle came from since it kinda pops up out of nowhere. So to make it a little more logical, in a world of monsters made of data, the egg shell reformats itself to be a cradle for the newborn digimon. For me it makes more sense than it coming into existence from air

Joe works as an Intern to the hospital. Did any of you catch the name drop? :P

There will be a few more chapters before we get to the graduation and a few more introductions to new people.

And I'm pretty sure you guys catch what I started with the clan heirs

People choice on new name

Naruto: heir of the Digital Catalyst - 4 requested

The ninja catalyst - 3 requested

Digital destiny - 1 requested

Poll should be up in a week for you guys to begin voting

Please read and Review


	7. A few Destined friends

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Before we begin the poll for the new name is now on my profile page so check it out and vote fro the new name

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they are owned by their respective companies

* * *

Chapter 7: A few Destined friends

~Namikaze compound, Saturday ~

Menma, Kasumi and Kushina were sitting cross legged with Minato watching over them, outside in their personal training ground. They were right now working on controlling the kyuubi power without losing control, so they focused more on drawing just small bits of it.

Kushina was explaining that the power they will be using is incomplete so they won't be able to use the full power "remember that it will affect you when you use it so it is recommended that you do not rely on it fully"

Kasumi had started meditating in order to focus the amount she was attempting to guide.

Menma was curious what it was like so he tried just pull it to his chakra system

Minato watched with a critical eye as he had one of his anbu, Tenzo on standby in case they needed to be restrained

Kasumi could feel a bit of the kyuubi chakra slip into her chakra network. She didn't want to allow a lot of it so she tried to keep an even stream flow in her but she could feel the kyuubi trying to push more through.

Menma found himself pulling too much and let out a burst of the kyuubi chakra. He quickly cut off the connection with the chakra before it would affect him. The amount that ran through him was straining and exhausted him as he leaned back on his hands "damn it. Not a good idea to use that much heheh"

Kushina bonked him in the head "I told you not to use too much!"

Menma held his head in pain as a tear came out of his eye "ow! How come Naruto doesn't have to do this?"

Minato sighed at the question "because your brother doesn't have any part of the kyuubi sealed in him. I'm sorry that you three have this burden on you. I wish I didn't have to…"

Kasumi stopped her meditating to interrupt him "you have apologized for this already father. We forgave you long ago and besides, we don't care about the glares the villagers give us, thinking we don't notice. Besides, a lot of people don't hate us for it. It's only the civilians that don't understand"

Minato looked a little sheepish as he had been given this speech many times from his daughter. He still felt regret for sealing the kyuubi in two of his kids but they don't seem to resent him for it

Menma smirked at this "yeah. Besides, Naruto has another burden on his shoulders heh heh"

Kushina paused at this and gave Minato a questioning look "where is Naruto anyway?"

Kasumi was the one to answer the question "he is wandering the village since you told him that this training, he couldn't do. I think he is trying to hide from Renamon too"

* * *

~Konoha streets~

Naruto was running through the village streets dodging the few people that were out doing business, until he stopped and looked behind him. He kept looking around him to see if he could see his chasers "yes! I think I lost them!" he said as he wiped his forehead since he chose not to wear his bandanna today

"Don't be so sure of that My Prince"

"It was a nice try Prince Naruto"

Naruto turned around to find both Renamon and Lunamon smiling at him "aw Man! How long was it that time?"

Renamon looked up in thought "hmm two minutes and twenty-seven seconds.

Lunamon smiled at this "That was longer than last time"

Naruto crossed his arms "only because you girls gave me a thirty second head start"

Renamon chuckled at this as she patted his head "you will get better sooner or later. Remember this is meant to help you in stealth and tracking. So now it's time you began to track us down."

Lunamon hopped up so she was laying on top of Naruto's head "maybe you will be able to find us faster this time and remember no asking a patamon for help or any other digimon for that matter"

Naruto grumbled about "unfair advantage"

Lunamon hopped off Naruto and moved over to Renamon "well are you ready?"

Naruto took a breath and nodded his head with a determined look in his eyes

Renamon smiled at this "then the search begins…..now" both Renamon and Lunamon disappeared from sight

Naruto looked around with a bit of awe "she still needs to teach me how to do that". Naruto began to run in the direction of the park as he knew that area very well.

* * *

~Konoha park~

After he made it to the park he began looking around for any sign of a yellow fur or a purple tipped ear. He chose to go through the park, just to make sure he got the whole area before moving on to the next

*whistle*

Naruto paused when he heard a whistle being blown

*whistle whistle*

"You know if you say that he won't come down"

*whistle*

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't get up there"

Naruto got curious as to who it was so he looked around to see that a boy and a girl were looking up a tree

The boy looked a little older than him. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt with yellow on the rim of the sleeves and collar. On the back of the shirt was an orange star. He wore brown pants that stopped halfway down his calf and simple blue sandals. What Naruto thought was interesting was that he had a pair of goggles strapping a blue bandana on his head. Maybe to hold his brown hair in place as it looked a bit wild

The girl wore a pale yellow sleeveless haori, a pale pink obi belt around her waist with the bow at her lower back, a pale pink neckerchief, hot pink pants with white sandals. What was interesting about the girl was she had a metal whistle in her mouth with the string holding it around her neck

Naruto was curious at what the two were looking at so he walked towards them as he called out "hey what are you two doing?"

Both the boy and girl looked to him as the boy spoke up "our cat kinda got stuck in the tree up there and won't get down. Weird thing is that he seems to be staring at something up there"

Naruto looked up to see a white and beige cat staring at something in the tree 'is Renamon up there! YES! I beat my four hours fifty minute time!'. "Give me a sec, I'll get him"

Both the girl and the boy looked at him in confusion but both were shocked to see him jump into the tree without any help

Naruto grabbed onto a branch to look in the tree and much to his shock and bit of disappointment it wasn't Renamon or Lunamon. It was a pink head with two ear strips. Naruto couldn't recall the name of this digimon so he ended up asking "hey uh what's your name?"

The digimon who had his eyes closed due to being a bit scared of the cat slowly opened one to see who was talking to him. Once he saw it wasn't the cat he opened both to see who it was. Much to his shock he saw the Zero Unit and tilted himself forward in a sort of bow "ah Prince, my name is Koromon"

Naruto deadpanned at this but before he could say anything the cat that was to his left jumped onto Naruto's head. This caused Naruto to panic a bit and he lost his grip. In an attempt to grab something he accidentally grabbed one of Koromon's ears and pulled him down as all three fell.

"Aaaahh " *wham* "...ow"

The boy and girl watched the boy fall and couldn't help but think it was funny. After they got the laughter out of their system they went to see if he was ok

"Hey you ok?"

*whistle*

Naruto groaned as he sat up with the cat attached to his head and Koromon in his lap "yeah just get the cat off me"

The girl grabbed the cat and began to pet it to calm it down while the boy help Naruto up

Once Naruto was on his feet he looked down at Koromon who seemed to be in aw but not at him.

Koromon was staring at the boy as if he was looking at a ghost.

The boy noticed the staring and looked down at Koromon "uh…...hi"

Koromon got out of his shock and began to bounce up and down in excitement "I found you! I found you! I found you! I found you!"

The boy watched as the digimon bounced around him "uh what's going on?"

Naruto and the girl also looked on in confusion

Naruto leaned closer to the girl to whisper "do you know what's going on?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she spoke *whistle*

Naruto had no clue as to what she really said but he could give a guess based on the girl shrugging her shoulders

After a bit more of jumping around Koromon hopped up to the boy who caught him in his hands "I finally found you Tai!"

The now named Tai just grew even more confused "hey! How do you know my name and what are you? Are you one of those ninja summons?"

Koromon shook his head in the negative "nope, I'm your digimon partner! I've been looking for you ever since my digivice flew away!"

Tai kept gaining more questions in his head as this digimon spoke "partner? Digivice? What do you mean flew away and what is this 'digivice'?"

Naruto was also confused as he had never heard of this "digivice" before so he chose to get some answers "hey Koromon?"

Koromon turned to look at Naruto and his eyes grew in realization "oh my sovereign! I'm sorry my prince" he said as he bowed

Naruto facepalmed at this "*sigh* I should just try and get used to that. Whatever can I ask ya a question?"

Koromon looked up at with a smile "of course my prince. If I am able to answer it I will" he spoke in a respectful tone

Naruto groaned even more "look you don't have to talk like that, just talk like you would anyone else. Anyway what is this 'digivice' you were talking about and what do you mean he is your partner?"

Koromon look a little bewildered at being asked this as it was something that all digimon knew but he soon realized that his new prince would not know about it "oh the digivice is something that would be able to help me digivolve! And Tai is the one who will help me do it!"

Tai asked the next question "I don't even have a 'digivice'"

Koromon looked to Tai with a bit of sadness in his eyes "are you sure?"

Tai paused for a minute 'maybe….he means that weird thing that fell from the sky'. He dug in his pocket trying to find what he was looking for. Once he grabbed it he pulled it out of his pocket "do you mean this thing?" he said as he showed the small blue device

Koromon hopped up in excitement "yes! That's it! See you are my partner!"

*whistle*

Everyone's attention went to the girl as she put the cat down and reached into her Obi to pull out another one of the devices

Naruto now felt like he was out of place, like he shouldn't really be here in this talk. He didn't have a digivice and they sounded important. They also seemed to have the power that Renamon said he had. 'Maybe I should ask Renamon or Lunamon about this…...when I find them'.

Koromon looked at the girl "so you have one too. Your partner must be looking for you"

Naruto looked to Koromon "so anyone who has one of those can help Digimon digivolve?"

Koromon looked to Naruto "sorta. They only partner up with one digimon, it can't be used for other digimon and there are only eight of them. You, my prince, can help all of us digivolve"

Tai and the girl looked at Naruto as the boy spoke "why does he call you 'prince'?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled "it's a long story. Oh I never told you my name. My name is Naruto"

Tai nodded but something crossed his mind "hey Naruto nice to meet ya. My names Tai, Tai Kamiya but have we met before? You seem familiar"

Naruto looked up in thought "I don't think so. I haven't seen you around the village before actually"

Tai smiled "well that's because me and my family only got here a few days ago. It was kinda shocking to see all these different animals walking around the village but since this is a Ninja village we just assumed that they were those summon animals we heard about...well... more my sister than the rest of us, since she always says she wants to be one when she grows up" Tai then turns to the girl "oh by the way this here is my sister"

The girl was right now staring at Naruto or more importantly at his forehead

Naruto turned to the girl and stretched out his hand "hi I'm Naruto"

The girl kept staring before she lifted her hand ...but she lifted it passed his hand and up to his forehead.

Naruto went a bit crossed eyed as he looked at the hand "uh what…"

The girl pressed her middle finger in the middle of the Zero Unit and all thoughts left the two

Naruto felt something weird flow into him and his whole body as his eyes glazed over

The girl was the same as she kept her finger pressed on the symbol

Tai and Koromon just stood on the side as they watched but neither of them knew what was really going on

After a few more moments light came back into the girls eyes as she removed her middle finger from the Zero Unit

Naruto also regained the light in his eyes as he shook his head a bit

The girl used the hand she used to take the metal whistle out of her mouth "My name is Kari"

Tai's mouth dropped at this "how come you talk to him and only whistle at me?"

Kari put the whistle back in *whistle*

"Oh come on! I'm your brother. The only time you ever talk to me is when you have to"

*whistle whistle*

"Oh fine"

Naruto thought it was funny how Kari used a whistle to talk. He also thought it was interesting that Tai understood her.

Kari turned to Naruto *whistle whistle…..whistle*

Naruto had no clue on what she said so he turned to Tai

Tai felt a little better that Kari went back to talking with the whistle "she asked you if you also, wanted to be a ninja when you grow up"

Naruto smiled wide as he pumped his fist "hell yeah! I plan to be hokage one day so I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever. And in two years I will take my first steps to it"

Kari tilted her head *whistle?* *whistle whistle*

"Kari is confused. What happens in two years?"

Naruto looked to Kari "My sister said that when we are twelve we should take the graduation exam with the rest of our friends"

Kari's eyes grew wide *Whistle!*

Tai looked shocked "what!? But you're only like my sisters age? How can you become a ninja?!"

Ninja tilted his head at this "I'm going to the ninja academy. My brother, sister and I started when we were 8. Heck all my friends are the same age as me"

Tai crossed his arms "huh we always thought that you had to be older to become one. Kari was really interested in being one but we didn't live in a village that had ninjas."

*whistle whi~stle whistle!* Kari whistled to Naruto while bouncing on the soles off her feet

Naruto felt that he would need to learn how to understand her if she was going to keep talking like this but for now he would turn to Tai for translation

"She wants to know if it would be possible for her to join the academy. Kari we don't have the money to let you join. We don't even know how much it would be"

Kari seemed to deflate when she heard her brother

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms in thought "I don't know really. How old are you Kari?"

Kari looked up with a bit of hope in the way he was saying this. She brought up her hand to put up nine finger *whistle*

Naruto rubbed his neck "Well…...I'm not sure but I can ask my dad if you could"

Tai looked at Naruto "who's your dad and how can he help?"

Naruto felt a bit insulted and relieved at not being recognized as the son of the hokage. Naruto pointed behind him towards the hokage monument "My dad is the hokage"

Tail fist palmed "Now I know why you look familiar! We met the hokage when we got here"

Naruto nodded his head before looking at Kari "so if you want I can ask him if you can join but he might not be able to."

Kari bowed down in a grateful manner to him and Naruto knew what she meant by it

Koromon was smiling at this but he was wondering where the girls partner was

* * *

~meanwhile on a nearby rooftop~

Renamon and Lunamon were looking down at the interaction between Naruto and the two Digidestined and partner. The two were never very far, they only stayed out of sight to help Naruto in being aware of his surroundings

Renamon was looking at it with a serious look while Lunamon looked worried

Turning to Renamon, Lunamon spoke "Renamon…..do you think that…"

Renamon let out a deep sigh "I really hope not, because if it is ...then I fear for my prince's safety

* * *

~next day~

Naruto, Renamon, Lunamon, Jiraiya, Shizune and Minato were standing at the main gate since Renamon had informed them the another group were making their way to the village

Menma and Kasumi were still in the middle of training with Kushina so they couldn't attend

Tsunade was in the middle of a surgery so she sent Shizune as a representative ...and so that Tsunade could sneak in a Sake break.

Hiruzen was enjoying his day off with his family so Minato decided to let the old man be.

Naruto stood next to Minato and Renamon, with Lunamon on his head, as they watched the approaching group. Once the group was close enough he saw some familiar faces "hey look it's Leomon and Pixiemon!" he said as he waved his hand in the air

Everyone with him couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm the boy had. Naruto seemed to be excited in meeting new digimon. Even if he didn't enjoy being called "Prince" he still had fun with the digimon.

With the group of approaching digimon Leomon smiled at the waving boy and raised his hand in response.

Walking next to Leomon was Ranamon who looked confused at how the mostly serious Leomon wave to the young boy standing at the gate "Leomon who is that?"

Leomon looked down at Ranamon with the smile still on his face "that, Ranamon is the one that we have all waited for"

Ranamon looked back at the group and squinted her eyes to see the group. "Is that Renamon!?" she began to run towards the main gate faster

Piximon landed on Leomon's shoulder with a smile "she seems happy to see her friend again"

Leomon chuckled at the comment "well it has been a very long time since Ranamon has seen her

Landing on his other shoulder was a Biyomon "it has been a long time since we've all been together but I am curious to see our new prince"

Leomon looked forward towards the gate "well you are about to meet him"

Ranamon was standing in front of Renamon asking a bunch of questions about where she had been, how she was doing, why she hasn't kept in contact and many other questions

Renamon placed a hand on Ranamon's shoulder "it is good to see you again Ranamon but you must calm down. You'll make a bad first impression to our Prince"

Ranamon stopped bouncing on her feet and looked at everyone in the group trying to guess who the new Prince was. When her eyes landed on Naruto, she immediately knew it was him since he chose to no longer wear his bandana. Ranamon moved to stand in front of Naruto and lowered herself a bit so she would be at eye level with the boy and stared at him

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable, having Ranamon staring at him with an unreadable look on her face. He was brought out of his shock when he felt a pair of hands bring him into a pair of cool, soft pillows (honestly don't know why I put this in)

Ranamon had glomped onto Naruto bring his head to her chest and squealed "HE'S SO CU~TE!"

Lunamon fell off Naruto's head and landed on the ground. As she got up she glared at Ranamon for what she was doing

Renamon felt her eye twitch at the scene

Minato gave a nervous chuckle at this

Shizune chuckled at the attention Naruto was getting

Jiraiya was chuckling perversely while writing in a little black book 'this could be the start of a new series!' he was glad Tsunade wasn't here, otherwise he would get amnesia and forget what he was watching

After a few minutes the rest of the group of digimon had walked up to the small welcoming party

Minato walked up to Leomon, Piximon and Biyomon "welcome back to the leaf you two" he said to Piximon and Leomon before turning his head towards Biyomon "and welcome to our village. I hope your journey here was a safe one"

Biyomon smiled at the man and lifted her wing "it was a splendid journey and fortunately, no one was able to see us"

Minato looked behind the three to see the very large group of digimon "how?"

Biyomon gave a happy face "we've had a lot of practice"

Piximon looked behind Minato to watch the scene of Lunamon pulling Ranamon off Naruto before jumping back on his head and started having a heated argument with Ranamon, as Renamon shook her head in exasperation. Shifting his eyes a bit he saw Jiraiya writing furiously in his book

Naruto finally got out of the grasp of the still fighting digimon and walked up to his dad with Renamon with him. As he walked to stand in front of the group of Digimon, he got ready for what they would all do '*sigh here we go'. As all the Digimon saw him, as expected some of them bowed to him but much to his shock most of them just smiled. Naruto was staring dumbfounded as he was ready for the army of Digimon to bow to him like everyone else did. Hearing a chuckle he looked towards Leomon

Leomon smiled at the boy "I had conveyed a message to them that you would not want them to bow to you. Most had chosen to honor that as they did not want to make their new prince uncomfortable with them, some still wanted to show the utmost respect. However they will still call you Prince, no matter what. Please allow them that at least"

Naruto still didn't like the idea of being called prince but he was getting tired of telling them to stop. 'And it hasn't been that long since they got here'. He nodded his head accepting it. He was about to speak when suddenly

"LEOMON!"

Leomon quickly turned to the left, pulled out his sword in a backwards grip and blocked a large bone club "must we do this now Ogremon?!"

Everyone saw that Leomon was attacked by Ogremon. The Digimon already knew about the rivalry between Ogremon and Leomon so this was nothing new. The adult humans however looked ready to fight

Renamon lifted her hand to stop them "it's alright. This is actually normal between these two"

Naruto was about to ask what she meant when he felt something land on his head. Looking up he saw Lunamons ears.

Lunamon laid on top of Naruto's head "these two have been fighting each other for a very long time"

Ranamon and stood next to Naruto, with her hand on her hip "everyone knows about these two that none of us are surprised anymore"

Leomon pushed Ogremon's club away "you are making a poor show in front of our prince!"

Ogremon tilted his head and looked around "oh yeah? Where is the guy?"

Leomon gestured to Naruto with his hand "he stands before you"

Ogremon looked down at Naruto and laughed "hahahahaha this little guy?!"

Renamon gritted her teeth as she spoke "do not disrespect your prince Ogremon"

Ogremon stopped his laughing and looked towards Renamon. He may be a champion but he knew he was no match for Renamon. Walking up to Naruto he knelt down and gave the boy an appraising look

Naruto just looked at Ogremon with a determined look in his eyes. Not showing any fear to the bigger being in front of him

Ogremon smiled (or what can be considered a smile on him) at the boy "heh squirts got guts I'll give him that. I like ya kid. Ya might just get my respect one day". He turned to Leomon "you and me are going to settle the score one of these days". He said before he walked away

Minato relaxed once Ogremon started to walk away and turned to the digimon group "well now that the welcomes have been given how about we show you where you will be staying". Minato began to lead the group of Digimon through the streets of Konoha towards the extension that was still under construction

Naruto was having trouble walking with Lunamon on his head and Ranamon hugging him from behind 'why me' he thought as waterfall tears fell from his eyes.

Jiraiya paused his writing to look at Leomon and asked a question "so is this every Digimon out there?"

Leomon shook his head "no. long ago when we arrived here. Many Digimon felt that it would be better to fend for themselves and wandered off into the world. Over time many more have done the same, this is every digimon that has remained in groups"

"Could these others be a threat?"

Leomon took a deep breath as he remembered what they had to go through in order to get to this world "no. all of us digimon have seen what meaningless conflict can cause, so it is very unlikely that any of them would cause trouble. They would most likely have just observed humans and learn from them."

Jiraiya nodded and kept walking

Once they arrived to the construction sight they all split up.

Shizune went to join Elecmon to tend to the eggs as she volunteered to help whenever she can.

Jiraiya, under orders from Minato went to help with some of the heavy lifting

Leomon had decided to take charge in the group and began to organize the new arrivals in what they can do to help and who would be useful in some of the smaller tasks

Naruto and his three digimon followers stood with Minato as he watched the whole thing

Minato looked to Naruto and spoke "Naruto, I'm going to need your help next week"

Naruto turned his head, trying to ignore the breasts now pressed to his face "what do you need dad?"

Minato was having a small internal laugh at the position his son was in "I will be heading to the capital to speak with the Daimyo about our new friends"

The Digimon and Naruto looked at him with a bit of fear in their eyes as Naruto asked what they all wanted to know "why?"

'How in sync are they?' "I must report to him about them as I haven't had the time in doing so and it would be better if I do it in person. The problem is that he will not believe me if I just give a verbal report so I would like you to join me to show the daimyo that they are not a threat to us and they can integrate into our village. Renamon, Lunamon and uh…."

Ranamon immediately let go of Naruto in a panic "oh my sovereign! I haven't even introduced myself yet!" Ranamon moved to stand in front of them and gave a shaky bow "hello my Prince and Hokage-sama! My name is Ranamon and it is my greatest pleasure to meet the este…. OUCH" she said in a quick pace until she…."my mit my tomgue waaa". She bit her tongue since she spoke too quickly

Naruto laughed at how silly the whole thing seemed

Minato cleared his throat "yes well, Ranamon as well, will be joining us as they seem attached to you. Also you will be going with your mother to go shopping for formal clothing to be presentable"

Naruto whined at this "aw dad! Do I have to. Fancy clothing are itchy and I can't move in them"

"Sorry Naruto but you have to. Don't worry it will only be a few days"

Naruto slumped down, almost causing Lunamon to slip off

* * *

~later in the day~

"I don't wanna"

Kushina sighed as this was the fifteenth time he said that "Naruto, you have to do this. If you don't the Daimyo might tell Minato to get rid of the digimon and he will have no choice but to do it."

Naruto looked up in panic "but ...but..." Naruto slumped a bit "ok"

Kushina smiled at this and continued to lead them to a shop "Tachikawa wears"

Naruto looked at the name of the store "isn't this the store you usually go to a lot mom?"

Kushina nodded "yep! This place has a variety of things for both civilian and shinobi alike. Maybe when you become a genin we can come here and get you a shinobi outfit"

Naruto smiled wide as he started to think of many cool ninja outfits

Kushina could see that he was in his own little world and decided that she should burst his bubble "but right now we need to get you formal clothing"

Naruto slumped as they made their way inside. Once inside Naruto had to stop himself at the size of the store. It was massive. He then realized that the two buildings that were on the sides of the building he thought was the store were extensions of it. The store had a variety of different clothing for men, women and children in different colors, styles, and sizes.

Kushina turned to the group "ok why don't you girls look around. Who knows, you might find something you want"

Ranamon immediately ran to the women's section as she began looking over different outfits

Lunamon looked down at almost like she was asking for permission

Naruto looked up to see Lunamon's eyes looked almost pleading "you can go check some of the stuff out. I'm not going to just leave"

Lunamon smiled as she jumped and made her way through the store

Renamon stood where she was with her arms crossed trying not to show any interest but her eyes wander as the excitement bit Ranamon and Lunamon gave, made her curious

Naruto noticed this and walked behind her before pushing her forward

"My prince ...wha….?"

"Just go look around. I'll be fine on my own for a bit without you watching me"

"But I should…."

"Renamon! It's a store. What could possibly happen. Just go look around."

Renamon took a hesitant step forward before turning her upper body to look back "ok but if you need me just call me"

Naruto rolled his eyes "fine. Now go"

Renamon nodded before she walked off

Naruto looked to where his mom was to see that she went over to the counter talking to a woman that seemed way to bubbly for her age

Naruto walked off to check out the shinobi men's section to see if he could find anything that looked cool. As he was looking around he didn't pay attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone "sorry I didn't see where I was going"

"You should pay attention to where you're walking!" whined a female voice

Naruto looked to see a girl with brown wavy hair, two long strands that framed her face and fell below her shoulders and the rest of it in a ponytail tied with a yellow band. She wore a red sleeveless kimono that had a large belt instead of an obi tying it together around her waist. She had a pair of yellow gloves hanging off the belt and simple brown sandals. One thing that Naruto thought was interesting was that she had a large pink hat hanging off her neck.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before he gave a bow "I'm sorry. I've never been here before and I was just looking at all the stuff here"

The girl lost her stern look and looked at the boy "a newcomer? Maybe I can help, what are you looking for?"

"I'm heading to meet the daimyo in a week and I need some formal wear so I don't embarrass my dad"

The girl looked shocked "you are going to meet the Daimyo!?" she then walked up to him with stars in her eyes "oooh we need to get you something that will look amazing!" she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to a section filled with formal wear. "Do you have a preference on color? We can find something that will help out" she said as she picked out clothes from the racks.

Naruto shifted on his feet "um I like orange"

The girl stopped picking out the clothes and laid them to a nearby chair. She walked around Naruto several times with a fist on her hip and her other hand on her chin "hmm depending on the shade ...it could complement your hair color." she stopped in front of Naruto and leaned in close, forcing Naruto to lean back a bit "your eye color would be hard to complement as the two colors seem to complement themselves". She stood back up and turned back to the clothing and selectively grabbed several articles of clothing. She brought up a bright orange colored hoari top and brought it to his chest as she checked to see if it would work, shaking her head she pulled it back "oh by the way my name is Mimi"

"My names Naruto"

Mimi put back the haori and looked through a few more "so Naruto why are you and your dad going to meet the Daimyo"

"My dad's the hokage and he needs to talk to the daimyo about letting the digimon stay here"

Mimi stopped what she was doing and turned to stare wide eyed at Naruto "your dad is the Hokage!?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "yeah. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me"

Mimi shook her head, "I have never met him and the only time I've seen his face was the Hokage Monument but it's hard to compare someone related to a stone face that has no color and the like. I mean the spiky hair helps but a lot of people have it"

"Hmm that makes sense."

"So your dad needs to talk to the Daimyo about the monsters that are around the village, but why do you need to go?"

Naruto felt a bit sheepish at this "well….the digimon are here really because of me"

Mimi looked at him in confusion "why would they be here for you?"

"If you ask any digimon, they will tell you the same thing. They came because I am here"

Mimi, still confused turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth and gave a small shout "hey Tanemon! Can you come here for a minute?!"

A few seconds later a small green plant like digimon came out from the end of the aisle of cloths "hi Mimi. what is…." Tanemon's eyes grew wide as she saw Naruto "my prince!" she said as she bowed

Mimi's own eyes grew wide as she looked to Naruto "Prince?"

"*sigh* long story. Anyway just call me Naruto"

Tanemon nodded "very well Prince Naruto"

Naruto just gave a dry smile "yep. Anyway are you her partner" he asked Tanemon while pointing to Mimi

Tanemon nodded "yep, she is my partner. She's the one with my digivice"

Mimi pulled up her hat and placed it on her head as she tilted it forward a bit to show the digivice attached to a strip of cloth wrapped around the hat

* * *

Watching a bit away was Renamon as she gained a worried look "I pray to the sovereign that they never have to use them because my Prince may be thrusted into something that he shouldn't be a part of"

* * *

~Konoha forest~

Shino was looking through the forest, looking for any new insects to add to his collection. As he was examining a hive of beetles he noticed a big blue shell attached to one of the trees. Walking loser to it he examined the shell trying to figure out what insect it was "possibly new species"

"I suppose that is true"

Shino stood up straighter as he stared at the blue shell as it fell from the tree and landed on its feet. It turned around and looked up at Shino who was examining this digimon as he assumed "you are a digimon, correct?"

The beetle like digimon nodded it's head "yes I am kokabuterimon"

* * *

~Konoha park~

Hinata was sitting in a seiza position by a small lake in the park enjoying the breeze she felt. As her eyes were closed, she didn't realize that someone had placed himself next to her until he spoke up

"Peaceful isn't it"

Hinata was startled by the voice and turned her head to the right to see a digimon laying a few feet away "um hello there"

The digimon was a white serpent like digimon with a gold ring around its neck and gold digital pattern on its body. It was laying in a bit of a curl with his eyes closed "pleased to make your acquaintance. This is a splendid spot to enjoy a day like this. I found this spot a few days ago and have chosen to come here everyday around this time"

Hinata panicked a little "oh I'm sorry to have taken this spot from you"

The Digimon smiled as he turned to Hinata "it is quite alright. It is nice to have company miss ..."

"oh ...um my name is Hinata, Hinata hyuga" she said as she bowed from her sitting position

"Well pleased to meet you Hinata. My name is Kudamon"

* * *

~that night deep in the forests of Konoha~

"Come on we need to keep moving"

"But we have been running for so long! Can't we take a break?"

"Sorry little brother but we need to get somewhere safe"

"But what about mom and dad?! Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"Look, they said they would meet up with us as soon as they can but they sent us away from Kiri to find somewhere safe and I am going to find a safe place for us"

"But where are we going?"

"I think the leaf village is this way. From what dad said, they should be able to help us"

"Ok big brother."

"Good come on we need to keep moving. I think we are almost there. Lets go you two. Think you still have energy to keep moving Gabumon"

"No problem Matt"

* * *

End of Chapter

Well the digimon are mostly all at konoha now and Naruto now has a new follower :P

More digidestined introduced as well as some of their partners

I was having a hard time trying to come up with outfits that fit them but I couldn't think of much since their outfits in canon is simple enough to be used. So all I did was alter them a bit to be more attuned with the common wears such as Mimi not wearing a dress but a kimono and Kari having a haori top instead of a yellow shirt

I kept Kari's whistle aspect from the movie because I thought it would be kinda cool if she does it

The interaction between Naruto and Kari has a purpose and it isn't about a pairing

I haven't even thought of pairings yet as I'm trying to think of how the story will go

should I make Kari a shinobi?

Digimon of the clan heirs are showing themselves and just to let you guys know they are NOT digidestined. They are just becoming good friends with a digimon they run into. I have a set digimon for them but they are not yet set in stone. If you have a suggestion let me know and give me a reason for it. I will think about it if the suggestion is good

To remind everyone, Naruto in this chapter is 10 years old so it will be two years until he is canon age

With that said here are the ages of the introduced digidestined as of this chapter. This is mainly to help understand their general look

Tai - 12

Kari - 9

Mimi -11

Matt - 12

T.K - 9

Joe - 13

Davis - 9

Please read and review


	8. Meeting the Daimyo

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they are owned by their respective companies

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting the Daimyo

Naruto was bored. No he was beyond bored. He was also really uncomfortable as he was wearing a white kimono top with the leaf symbol over his heart, a black hakama, a black obi with an orange line flowing with the Obi and on top of it all he wore an orange haori "dad do we have to go there in this thing? It takes forever" he groaned out

Minato wore his usual hokage ninja attire with his Hokage jacket. He smiled at his sons childish mannerisms as he knew that Naruto wasn't one to sit still for too long "sorry Naruto but we are heading to the capital to meet the Daimyo and it is required that we be taken there by carriage"

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat. He looked out the window and pointed "but dad! We are going so slow that Leomon is just walking next to us"

Outside of the carriage was indeed Leomon as he walked next to it and keeping an eye out for trouble.

Sitting on top of the carriage was Renamon on lookout, as well as not being able to sit inside it without taking up too much space since the carriage was designed for two people.

The only Digimon that was inside the carriage was Lunamon as she sat in Naruto's lap

Ranamon had chosen to stay back in the village as she felt that she would only be a bother for this adventure

Leomon looked through the window as he spoke, "you should take this as a lesson Naruto. In the future, you might have to ride another one of these again to meet up with someone important"

Naruto grumbled at this "but couldn't we use your **Hiraishin **to get there?"

Minato chuckled and shook his head "I don't have a marker there Naruto. You shouldn't really complain about this. This trip is meant for us to inform the Daimyo about the digimon and to get his approval for them to stay in the leaf"

Naruto leaned back and slumped "well how long till we get there?"

"It's only the first day Naruto. At this speed we should arrive sometime tomorrow"

Naruto's eyes grew wide "why does it take so long!?"

"It's actually a lot shorter than normal as the general road to the capital goes through several towns along the way. We are taking a more direct road that few know about"

Naruto felt like pulling out his hair "but why do I have to wear this if we aren't going to meet him until tomorrow?!"

Minato had to hold back a bit of laughter "your mother told me to keep you in that for the trip there. She said it will teach you to not move around so much"

Naruto grew a tick mark on his head as he swore "I shall now plot my revenge!"

Lunamon patted his shoulder in sympathy "it's only a few days Prince Naruto. You can handle it"

Renamon who had been listening to the conversation from outside had her thoughts 'I should teach Naruto how to meditate. It might help him to focus…..and it's a nice way to pass the time'

* * *

~back in leaf village~

Ino was walking around the village with Lalamon in her arms (like misty held Togipi in pokemon). She looked around at the many different types of digimon roaming the village like normal people "all this because of Naruto. I can't tell if I should be annoyed or impressed"

Lalamon tilted her head to look up at Ino "why? Is it bad that we digimon are here?" she asked with a bit of sadness in her voice

Ino quickly looked down at Lalamon and shook her head "no, no, no, I just….the villagers are still afraid to come out of their homes and it means less business for my family flower shop. I know it's a bit petty but standing at the register with no customers is boring and I don't really know what to make of the digimon. There are so many and they are all different. I guess I'm just not used to it yet"

Lalamon nodded in understanding "Prince Naruto is the reason we have all come here and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have become friends"

Ino shook her head but had a smile on her face "it's still weird to me that he is called Prince. He is so weird at times, even if I think he is cute"

Lalamon gave her a look "you think Prince Naruto is cute?"

Ino blushed slightly but shook her head "I think both Menma and Naruto are cute but Menma already like Hinata and Hinata likes him. Naruto is weird and he doesn't seem to have anyone he likes. Maybe I should go for him but I don't know"

Lalamon tilted her head a bit "are there any other boys you are interested in?"

Ino could only think of the three popular boys in the academy "the only guys that are date-able are Sasuke Uchiha, Menma and his brother Naruto. Sasuke has that air of mystery, like you can never tell what he hides behind his cool attitude but he doesn't seem that interested in anything but training. Menma has a serious attitude most of the time and seems like he would fight monsters for the one he loves, like a knight in shining armor." she said as she got a dreamy look "He is like the perfect gentleman but he already has Hinata or he will if either of them get the courage to confess to each other. Naruto is the guy you could hang out with and always have fun. He always tries to put a smile on your face and would put others before himself". Ino took a deep breath after her explanation "well it doesn't matter right now. Anyway we are here"

Lalamon looked forward to see that they were standing in front of a flower shop that wasn't the Yamanaka's flower shop. She looked at the sign and saw it said "a Flower's Love". Lalamon looked up at Ino "why are we here Ino?"

"The owner of this flower shop is friends with my mom and I'm friends with the owners daughter. Mom wanted me to pick up seeds that the owner promised to give us. She said it would give us something else to sell"

They walked into the store and could see someone in the back putting down a bag of soil. It was a girl with orange hair wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a white collar, a pair of denim shorts that cut off above her knees. Over her clothes was a green apron that dropped down to her ankles, above her black sandals. She took off a pair of thick pink gloves gloves and placed them down before she wiped her forehead with her arm "phew". She then turned to the door when she heard the bell above the door. She smiled when she saw who it was "hey Ino!"

Ino walked up to the girl "hey Sora! Hard at work I see" she said with a smirk

Sora smirked back "it gives me something to do and shouldn't you be doing the same thing?"

Ino shook her head "nope. Day off today and I wanted to walk around the village but mom caught me before I left and ask me to pick up the seeds your mom promised us"

Sora laughed "moms know how to catch us when we try to get away. Hang on let me get them" as Sora was walking behind the counter she noticed the digimon that Ino was holding "is that your partner?"

Ino looked confused at what Sora said "Partner?"

Sora nodded as she was looking through drawers "yeah" she reached behind her apron and unhooked something from her shorts. She pulled out a digivice and held it up or Ino to see "I was told that if you have one of these you are partners with a certain digimon"

Ino shook her head "I don't have one of those. Where did you get it and who told you about that?"

Sora shrugged her shoulders "the thing kinda fell out of the sky a couple of years ago when my mom and I were out of the village. Yokomon told me about the partner thing"

Ino tilted her head as she thought 'it ...fell out of the sky?' but she only asked "who's Yokomon?"

Sora pointed behind Ino.

Ino turned around to see who it was but all she saw was a shelf of flowers. She turned back to Sora who just smiled at her. Ino looked again and her eyes landed on a big blue flower that had an orange curved Pistil (not sure if that's right). Ino used one of her hands to reach out to the flower but before she could touch it, the flower bounced out of the other flowers. Ino yelped at the action and tuned to where the flower landed to see another digimon

Sora was laughing at Ino's reaction "haha Sorry Ino"

Ino glared at Sora "not funny Sora!"

Yokomon hopped up to Sora and Sora ended up holding Yokomon like Ino was holding Lalamon "hi I'm Yokomon"

Ino smiled at the digimon "Hi I'm Ino and this is Lalamon"

Lalamon raised one of her hands in a wave "hello Yokomon"

Sora smiled and brought one of her hands forward as she held on the bag of seeds that Ino came for "this is what you mom asked for."

Ino grabbed the bag and placed them in her pocket "thanks Sora"

"No problem" Sora said as she took off her apron and placed it on a hanger by the door before she reached behind her into a small brown weapons pouch to pull out a bright blue bandanna. She wrapped it around her head so it covered most of her head. On the front of the bandanna was a metal plate with the villages symbol (think Ibiki's bandanna but with Sora's hat color) "it's time for me to head out to my training grounds"

Ino looked at Sora sadly "still don't have any team members?"

Sora slumped at this"yeah. I hate that so few of my graduating class made it and there weren't enough to give me a team"

Ino placed a hand on Sora's shoulder "don't worry. Maybe you can ask one of the Namikaze siblings to ask their dad"

Sora felt better "yeah maybe I can ask 'Prince Naruto' if he can let some of his digimon to be part of my team"

Both girls laughed as they and the digimon exited the shop.

Ino caught her breath first "Naruto is so going to hate you if you call him that"

Sora locked up the shop as she turned to Ino "oh hey we have a new worker for our shop"

Ino looked surprised at this "oh really? Who?"

Sora looked up in thought "I think her name is Yolie"

* * *

~Konoha park~

Sakura was sitting at a bench reading a book, enjoying what she was earning from it. She didn't have anything else to do so she chose to study up on some things that might be taught later in the academy. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't notice someone walk on the backrest of the bench to look over her shoulder

"Whatcha reading?"

"AAAHHH" Sakura jumped off the bench and screamed, while also throwing the book in the air.

The book flew in the air before it hit the one who asked the question on the head causing him to fall off the bench and his long floppy ears splayed out

"Ow geez"

Sakura realized that she had hurt the small creature who she assumed to be one of the digimon that roamed the village "oh kami! I'm sorry! You scared me and I just jumped! Are you ok, should I take you to a hospital?"

The digimon took the book off his head and raised an ear and paw "Momentai"

* * *

~Uchiha compound~

Sasuke was training in his compound training grounds trying to hit a target that was behind a boulder but he continued to miss and he punched the ground in frustration "Damn it!"

"So much for the great Uchiha"

Sasuke turned around to look at a grey digimon who was leaning against a tree giving him a condescending look "who are you! You're trespassing on Uchiha property"

The digimon shrugged his shoulders "I kept hearing how skilled the Uchiha were and from what I can tell, you ain't all that"

Sasuke scowled "and who are you anyway?! Your one of those digimon that are running around the village right?!"

The digimon pushed himself off the tree "names Gazimon and I'm just looking at what you ninja are able to do"

"Hmph I sure we can do a lot more than you digimon"

"I doubt it"

Sasuke gained a smirk on his face as he looked into Gazimon's eyes "I can prove it"

Gazimon gave his own smirk "I'd like to see you try"

* * *

~a few days later in the capital~

Naruto could not have been happier as they had finally arrived at the capital and the group was making their way to the Daimyo's audience chamber. As they got closer Naruto started to feel even more even more nervous as he started to rub the Zero Unit on his forehead with his pointer and middle fingers of his right hand. A habit he got a while ago as he was somewhat self conscious about it and it was a subconscious method in hiding it.

Minato noticed this and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "it will be ok Naruto. All we need to do is explain to him that they wish to stay in the village and that they can help us out in some village labors"

Naruto nodded at his father as they made it to the massive double doors that led to the audience chamber.

A couple guards stood in front of the door and both eyed the three creatures that stood behind Minato and his son. The smallest creature sitting on the largest one's shoulder. One of the guards spoke up "are these the…. Creatures that you wish to speak about with the Daimyo?" as asked a bit uncertain on what to refer the digimon as

Minato nodded his head "yes. I had sent a message to set up this meeting to discuss the fate of these 'Digimon'"

The guard that spoke turned to the other who nodded his head as he was informed of this. The first guard looked back to them "very well you may enter" both guards grabbed a handle each and pushed the doors open

Minato, Naruto and the three digimon walked into the audience chamber.

The room was a wide open room, with Polished marble floors and pillars. Between each set of pillars were tall window that went from the floor to the high ceiling with tapestries hanging from between each pillar set in front of each window. There was a red carpet that was colored gold on the edges that led from the double doors to a throne with a skinny man in royal robes and a fan in his hand. On each side of the man were a line of ten men in armor with swords at their sides and each of them looked ready to pull them out in case the creatures coming towards the daimyo are deemed a threat. They were especially wary of the large one as he had a massive blade attached to his lower back.

Once the group made it to stand a small bit away from the Daimyo Minato knelt down which caused the rest to do the same, except for Lunamon who gave a curtsy bow.

The Daimyo smile at the group before he closed his fan "it is very good to see you Minato. If I had more time I would have made tea for us"

Minato lifted his head and gave a wide smile "thank you Daimyo. It would be nice if this was a friendly visit but unfortunately it is pure business"

The Daimyo opened his fan again to cover his lower face "yes I can see that. I was informed of these 'pudgymin' and that they are a threat to those around them"

Minato's face grew serious 'how is it that the Daimyo heard of them? I sent no report on about them yet. That's what this visit is for'. "May I ask how you were informed about them and what you have heard about them?"

The Daimyo fanned himself as he spoke "one of my advisors received a report about mindless creatures taking up residence in the leaf village. I can assume that the ones you have with you are a few of them?"

Renamon felt her eye twitch at not only being called 'pudgymin' but also being called mindless creatures. She wanted to get up from her kneeling position and say something but she was beaten to the punch

"They are NOT mindless! And they are called 'Digimon'!"

The three digimon looked towards Naruto with smiles on their face as they were glad that

Minato looked to his right to see his son standing and his fist brought up "Naruto! Stand down"

The Daimyo was a little startled at the outburst but after looking at the boy he could see the resemblance between the two. Something else that was on the report was that one of the Hokage's sons was the one that summoned them to take over but from the looks of the boy, it seemed very unlikely that the boy would come up with anything diabolical. "Minato, is it safe to assume that this is your son"

Minato looked back at the Daimyo "yes sir. I brought him here as he is important in our discussion about the Digimon"

Closing the fan again the Daimyo gave an interested look "well than, shall you enlighten me about them"

Leomon stood up followed by the other Digimon "I believe that we should introduce ourselves first"

The Daimyo and his guards all look wide eyed at the large digimon as he spoke

"My name is Leomon" he said as he placed a fist over his chest and bowed

"My name is Renamon" she said as she crossed her arms

"My name is Lunamon" she said as she gave another curtsy bow

The Daimyo's interest was now peaked "well now I wish to know more now"

Minato and Naruto gave a report on what they knew about the digimon and the digimon told them that they had lived in this world long before the villages had been founded. The Daimyo was fascinated by the idea of these digimon especially when they told him that they can change forms thanks to a power Naruto possessed

The Daimyo looked towards Naruto was a look of intrigue "I would like a demonstration on these form changes. 'Digivolution' right? Show me please" he said as if a kid about to get a present

Naruto shuffled on his feet "um I would ...but ...I'm not sure how to do it"

The Daimyo looked at him disappointed "you said you have done it before. You should be able to do it once more"

Naruto looked to Renamon for guidance and she smiled at him

Renamon moved to kneel in front of Naruto and spoke in a soft voice for only him to hear "the power you have is within you, much like your chakra. You only need to know where to look. Close your eyes and empty your mind of everything but my voice"

Naruto compiled and began to empty his mind so it was like both of them were in a black void

"Good now focus on the energies inside you. You can feel your chakra flow throughout your body but you must look deeper. Your chakra should feel like water flowing through you but the power you are looking for should feel like a breeze of air, soft and gentle yet can be strong when it needs to be"

Naruto searched within himself to find it. He could feel his chakra flowing through his network and it felt like water, just like Renamon said. He looked deeper to find the other energy meant for the digimon. After a minute he felt a small orb in the center of his chest. Mentally reaching out to touch it, it felt like the gentle breeze you feel in the early morning

Renamon could tell that Naruto had found it based on the look of small surprise on his face "good, now guide it throughout your body until it reaches right here" she place one of her fingers on the Zero Unit on his forehead

Naruto slowly guided it through his body. First down to his feet, then to his hands, as it went up his spine and through his back, he felt something more but kept guiding it to his forehead. Once the energy reached it the black void they were in was replaced with a blinding white light

"Now focus on who you want to give your blessing to"

Naruto's eyes shot open as the Zero Unit gave a blinding light to everyone in the room

"You did it My Prince"

Lunamon smiled at this as well "well done Prince Naruto"

Leomon smiled and nodded

The group smiled when it started but Minato's and Leomon's eyes grew wide when the heard the whole thing

* * *

[Cue Digimon tamers Digivolution english theme]

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"**Renamon Digivolve to~"**

Renamon's skin washed away from her body revealing her form in a blue grid format. First her face, then her claws, next her tail until she was encased in an egg made up of data streams. New skin took over the grid form of Renamon, reshaping her into a new form, going from a bipedal form to a quadrupedal one. First her legs reshaped into that of a canine, one tail became nine, and her head became that of a fox. Bursting out of the digital egg, she spun around before standing strong with the tips of her tails and paws lit with light blue flames. she called out her new name

"**Kyubimon~!"**

"**Lunamon Digivolve to~"**

Lunamon closed her eyes as her skin became stardust, peeling off her face and down her body revealing a light blue grid underneath. The moon medallion and ribbon flew off her chest. The stardust circled around encasing her in a digi-egg. Stardust began to form her skin as her shape changed. Her lower ears split into four two on the side of her head. He dress like form extended into three talon hind legs. Her arms extended till the passed her hip. Six tendrils sprouted out of her lower back as two stood up as the other four curved at her side, two on each side. A helmet formed on her head as her eyes shot open when it was half formed. The medallion took its place back on her chest as two metal plated belt shot from the top to wrap around her neck so the medallion hung over her breasts. The ribbon flew to the back of her helmet and tied itself to a loop on it so it would fall down her back. The digi-egg burst show her placing a black glove that had a moon on it, on her left hand before jumping back to stand straight and calling out her new name

"**Lekismon~!"**

[cue end of theme]

* * *

"**Renamon Digivolve to~ Kyubimon~!"**

"**Lunamon Digivolve to~Lekismon~!"**

Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light but when the light died down and they looked towards the Digimon, they were shocked at what they saw.

Minato didn't know what to make of this. He had seen Kyubimon turn into Renamon but now he saw the reverse. But what really caught his attention was the new digimon and his son

Standing to Naruto's right was Kyubimon and to his left was Lekismon. Naruto stood tall with his eyes closed but what everyone was looking at were the ten transparent golden wings coming out of Naruto's back as well as what looked like a golden cross that seemed to float over the Zero Unit. They disappeared a second later as Naruto began to collapse onto the ground. He was caught by Lekismon who brought him up to hold him bridal style.

One of the guards looked at the two digimon and screamed out "it's the Kyuubi!" all the guards pulled out their swords, ready to attack but Minato stopped them

"Wait! Wait! It's not the Kyuubi! It is merely a form that resembles it"

The Daimyo looked at Minato and smiled "if he says it is not, than it is not"

The guards sheathed their swords and stood at attention

The Daimyo looked at the two and was amazed by the change "amazing! I have never seen something so different from what the shinobi have shown me. Now you each have new names right? You said than when you changed"

Kyubimon nodded "yes. In this form I am called Kyubimon. I know it is very similar to the beast that attacked the leaf village ten years ago but know that I am not the beast"

Lekismon nodded her head as she spoke "my name is Lekismon". Her voice seemed to mature a bit in this form. Her voice as Lunamon had a sense of a child, Lekismon has a voice of a young woman

The Daimyo was ecstatic at this "amazing!"

Minato took this opportunity to come to the main point of their visit "Daimyo-sama I would like to ask on behalf of the digimon to allow them a place within the leaf village"

The Daimyo closed his fan and closed his eyes in thought "hmm these are very interesting beings but I am unsure on how safe it would be or if the citizens will be comfortable with them around"

Minato saw that he needed to convince the man "the citizens are already getting use to them around and some of the Digimon are integrating fairly well with how the village works"

The few minutes that passed were a bit nerve wracking for the digimon and Minato as Naruto was unconscious from the strain of digivolving two digimon at once. After the minutes passed he opened his fan and smile "very well, they may stay in your village"

Minato gave a bow to the Daimyo "thank you Daimyo-sama"

"However….."

Minato looked up at the Daimyo with a bit of confusion on his face

"If they become a threat then they must leave your village immediately"

Minato looked towards Leomon who nodded at him before turning back to the Daimyo "understood Daimyo-sama. I will make sure that they are not a threat"

The Daimyo nodded as he smiled once more "very well Minato. We can end it here as your son seems to have fainted on us hohoho"

Minato nodded as the group left the audience chamber. Once they left the chamber they noticed that a lot of people were scrambling around in a bit of a panic. Minato asked one of the guards what was going on

"Our radios stopped working for a minute and we are scouting the area in case there are any intruders. We are trying to figure out what happened to them as well"

Minato thought it would be better to get out of the way of the search parties and went to where the carriage was

* * *

~later~

Naruto groaned as he woke up "five more minutes mom"

"Heh heh heh I'm sure Kushina wouldn't even let you have those five minutes Naruto"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that he was back in the carriage "don't tell me that I dreamed that whole meeting and we haven't gotten there yet"

Minato laughed hard at his son. After catching his breath he spoke up "no Naruto, we are on our way home. We have the approval of the daimyo to allow the digimon to stay in konoha but if it is deemed that they are dangerous they will have leave"

Naruto nodded as he looked at his lap and noticed that there was a lack of digimon. Looking around he couldn't see Lunamon "hey dad where's Lunamon?"

Minato pointed out of the window opposite the one where Leomon was walking. Naruto poked his head to see not only Kyubimon but a new digimon. "Lunamon?"

Lekismon turned to look at Naruto and nodded "yes but right now I am Lekismon"

Naruto looked over Lekismon "cool". He then sat back down in his seat "so now we are going home"

Minato nodded "yep, same way as before"

Naruto groaned as he slumped in his seat "can I ride Kyubimon home. She might get me there faster"

"You know that would be rude Naruto"

Naruto groaned "but it takes forever"

* * *

~unknown location~

A pair of blue eyes slowly opened "We all felt it. And it was strong enough for us to find it"

A raspy voice answered from the shadows "Yes it is only a matter of time before we get our hands on it"

A new arrogant voice spoke up "bout time we got our hands on em"

An elder like voice responded "can't wait for us to have it back in our grasp"

"Mmm~ well it will be nice to have our pet back. When we find it, we should send a li~ttle greeting hmmhmm"

The first voice addressed them all "I want you to track him down and bring it here"

The elderly voice spoke up next "but with how it felt, it might not be in this world. How should we open the portal to it?"

The blue eyes shifted to where the voice came from "we have many…..'willing' digimon to aid us in it"

"Mm no love for your own pawns. Such a pity~"

"Get it done. I want it NOW"

* * *

End of chapter

I swear this chapter was a pain to write. Scrapped five drafts, I think, before settling for this one

the Daimyo, from the anime seemed so laid back that he seemed incompetent so I made it so he was a still laid back but had a bit of sense

The hardest part was introducing Sora, the Digivolution sequence for Lunamon as well as a few other things T-T

I had help from someone to come up with the digimon that the clan heirs find so thanks if you read this

Not much happened in this chapter and it is much much much too short for my tastes but I felt that it was the best place to end it.

Next chapter will be (I believe) the last one before we get to graduation

Also just a reminder Naruto and his group are only TEN years old and it hasn't been that long since the digimon arrived. A little over a month maybe but yeah it hasn't been long

Poll results on the new name

Naruto: Heir of the digital catalyst - 4 votes

The Ninja Catalyst - 2 votes

Heir of the Digital Catalyst - 2 votes

Digital Destiny - 1 vote

Poll will be closed in 7 days so vote for the new name

Ages of the Digidestined at this point in time

Tai - 12

Kari - 9

Mimi -11

Matt - 12

T.K - 9

Joe - 13

Davis - 9

Sora - 12

Yolie - 10

Please read and review


	9. Back from the Capital

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon but if I did, I would have my own digimon

* * *

Chapter 9: Back from the Capital

Naruto felt elated when he saw the gates of Konoha. The trip back from the capital was a little more interesting than the one heading there. They had left the carriage behind as they chose to walk the last day back to the village to better accompany the four newest traveling companions. Naruto looked at the four and felt bad for them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The group still had a day left of traveling before they get to the leaf village and Naruto felt like his sanity was about to break. Renamon and Lunamon had reverted back to their rookie forms after a few hours of traveling on the first day, so Lunamon was back in the carriage and Renamon was back on the top of the carriage. Naruto had his head flopped out the window as he was talking to both Leomon and Renamon "so your forms right now are rookie forms and your next forms are called champions?"_

_Leomon shook his head slightly with a smile "actually right now I am a Champion. Renamon and Lunamon are Rookies. My next form is Ultimate"_

_Naruto turned his head to look up, and even if all he could see was the tip of Renamon's tail he spoke "so why don't you stay in champion form? Leomon does it."_

_Renamon poked her head over the edge to look down at Naruto "some digimon do prefer to stay in as Champions but a lot of us enjoy our rookie forms. It is, in a sense more comfortable and convenient for them"_

_Naruto then looked to Leomon "sooooo do you choose the stay in champion form because it's more comfortable?"_

_Leomon nodded "yes it is more comfortable for me. I am also one of the few lucky ones to have the amount of focus to stay in this form as well"_

"_So what is your rookie form than?"_

_Leomon chuckled "you know it as Elecmon."_

_Naruto's head bolted up and he looked wide eyed at Leomon "you mean Elecmon can turn into YOU!?". He then looked Leomon up and down before he gave a confused look "but…..how? I don't see anything that resembles Elecmon on you."_

_Lunamon spoke up from within the carriage "a lot of Digimon change so much that you can't guess the previous form."_

_Renamon chuckled as she saw Naruto gain a look of wonder at this "well you will see many of these changes later a you…..hmm?" Renamon's head turned to another direction which was noticed by Naruto_

"_Hey Renamon? Whats up?"_

_Renamon looked into the woods with squinted eyes "...there is a digimon in there"_

_Leomon looked towards the woods as well to see if he noticed anything. After a few seconds he nodded in confirmation "indeed. There is one in there…..it may be one of the wandering Digimon"_

_Naruto moved to the other window of the carriage to see if he could spot what they were looking at but he couldn't see anything but all he saw was trees and bushes "lets go check it out!"_

_Minato who stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation spoke up at Naruto's declaration "Naruto maybe we should leave this digimon alone as we don't know if he or she wants to be found. Like Leomon said it could be a wandering Digimon and would prefer to be left ...and you have already left" true to Minato's statement, Naruto already opened the door of the carriage and ran into the woods, not even caring about his clothing and being followed by Renamon and Leomon. Minato sighed as he stepped out of the carriage and turned to the driver "please wait here as I go retrieve my son." Lunamon hopped up onto his shoulder as she did not want to be left behind. He then went walking in the direction of his son at a leisurely pace as he knew he was well protected with Renamon and Leomon with him. "That boy needs to learn to sit still"_

_Naruto kept running, into the woods in the direction that Renamon and Leomon were looking. He was happy for this as he was bored and this was the most interesting thing to happen during the trip home. As he was running, on sheer reflex he leaned his head to the side just in time to avoid a kunai that hit the tree behind him. Turning to where the kunai came from he saw a boy that looked older than him with his hand outstretched._

_The boy had a green kimono top with a semi high collar, black anbu style pants and black anbu boots that was lined with metal plating "who are you?! What are you doing here?!"_

_Naruto was about to say something but Leomon came out of the woods with his sword in a reverse grip ready to strike the boy down if he moved_

_Renamon remained in the tree out of sight but ready to strike if the boy continued to be hostel._

_The boy looked wide eyed at the lion digimon and spoke "you're a Digimon"_

_Leomon and Renamon could tell that this wasn't the first time he had seen a digimon and Leomon spoke "I am not the first you have seen?"_

_The boy lowered his guard a bit and nodded "yeah. I have seen another one before but I still want to know, what are you doing here and who are you?"_

_Renamon could feel the digimon they were tracking further in the forest but her sense of smell caught another scent. She decided to check it out, leaving Naruto's protection to Leomon._

_Naruto held his hands up in surrender "easy. I ...uh ...heard something in the woods and wanted to go check it out. I was bored since the trip was taking forever" he half lied as he didn't know what else to say_

_The boy looked between the blonde and the lion digimon "and why do you have him with you?" he said as he pointed to Leomon_

_Naruto looked up at Leomon "he is a friend and he wanted to be my bodyguard for our trip."_

"_And who are you"_

_Naruto looked nervous as a lesson he learned from his father that it would be best not to give out his real identity as he wouldn't know if they would take him hostage "uh…..um….."_

"_My Prince!"_

_Naruto looked behind the boy and saw Renamon land behind the boy which started him "what is it Renamon?"_

_Renamon walked past the boy noticing a small blue device attached to the back of his pants 'another one.' Once Renamon was in front of Naruto she looked him in the eye "he is no threat. He is just trying to protect someone important to him"_

_The boy started to panic as he turned to yell out "T.K! Gabumon!"_

"_Yeah Matt?" _

_Out of the trees came a small boy wearing a forest green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being a light aqua green, brown shorts, wicker sandals, and on his head was a green hat lined with a chartreuse yellow color and a blue glass bead in the center of it. The boy looked to be holding a pink pig like Digimon that had long strip like ears and black beady eyes. Next to the boy was another Digimon, this one was about the same height as the boy, seemed to be wearing a white fur with blue stripes and had a yellow horn on his forehead_

_The now named Matt ran up to T.K to check him over to make sure that he didn't have any injuries "are you ok?"_

_T.K nodded "yeah I'm fine"_

_Once Matt was sure that T.K was ok he looked over his shoulder at Naruto and the two digimon. His eyes grew wide when he saw Gabumon walking towards them_

_Renamon was talking to Naruto "it seems that he heard us coming and put the younger one in a hiding spot while we got closer. It was nothing personal. We should leave him be so…" she didn't finish her sentence as they all noticed Gabumon walking up to them_

_Naruto could see the look in Gabumon's eyes and knew what was coming next_

_Gabumon got to stand in front of Naruto and Knelt down "My Prince. It is an honor to see you"_

_Matt had no idea what Gabumon was doing and walked up to stand behind him "Gabumon? What are you doing?"_

_Gabumon got back to his feet and turned to Matt "Sorry Matt, but he is….."_

_Naruto wanted to stop Gabumon before he spoke about his status "AHAHAH nothing! I'm nobody!"_

_Matt looked unconvinced and would have said something if it wasn't for a new voice to appear_

"_Naruto!"_

_Matt looked behind the blonde boy to see a blond man with a digimon on his shoulder coming up to them_

_Minato saw that Naruto was with four new individuals and saw that one of them was a digimon. Turning to Renamon he asked "I can assume that he is the one that you detected?"_

_Lunamon took this opportunity to jump off Minato's shoulder and jumped up to Naruto to lay on his head_

_Renamon nodded "yes and it would seem that these four were traveling in the forest when I detected this one" she said as she gestured to Gabumon_

_Minato nodded and turned his head towards Naruto "Naruto, we should leave them be. Whatever they are doing is none of our concern. They must be from one of the surrounding villages if they are here on their own."_

_Naruto nodded his head as he could see what his father was saying_

_Minato smiled and turned to Matt, T.K and Gabumon "I am sorry if my son has bothered you. We must be going now" he looked to Naruto "come on. The faster we get to the carriage, the faster we can get home" he then turned back the way he came_

_Matt watched the man leave and his eyes grew wide when he read what was on the back of his coat "WAIT!"_

_Minato looked back at the boy with a curious gaze "yes?"_

_Matt stood in front of T.K and Gabumon "are you really the Hokage?"_

"_I am"_

_Matt gulped as he had some sweat run down his forehead. He gave a deep bow "please allow my brother, my friend and I sanctuary in your village!"_

_Minato was confused at the sudden request "why would you ask for Sanctuary in my village?"_

_Matt grew more nervous at what he was about to reveal as he knew that this man could very well kill him and his brother if he held a grudge against his village "um well…..*gulp*"_

_Naruto could see how nervous Matt was and spoke up "hey calm down. Just say what you wanna say"_

_Matt felt a bit better from what Naruto said and took a deep breath before he made his plea "me and my brother are from Kiri. Right now it is in the middle of civil war and they are killing anyone who has a Kekkei genkai or has the potential of having one"_

_Minato knew about the Bloodline purge and felt repulsed on how the Mizukage could do something like this. He received reports that stated that they believed it was to remain pure, but the way it was handled was in the realms of barbarism. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the boy continued _

"_My grandfather had one and it was discovered before they got to him, he never told us what it was though. My parents, although not together knew that if we stayed anywhere near the war, we could all be killed. My mom sent my brother to me and my dad before anything could happen to him. My dad knew it was only a matter of time before they would come for me, so he told us that we needed to leave and not come back. My dad told me stories about how peaceful the leaf village was and I chose to head there."_

_The leaf group now understood the reason for the four traveling in the land of fire but Minato wanted to know more "and where did you get those digimon?" he asked as he eyed the two digimon_

_Matt felt nervous again as he felt like he was being interrogated but knew that if he wanted a chance at getting to the safety of the leaf, he had to be honest "they came to us years ago. They say that we are partners because of this" he said as he reached behind him and pulled the digivice off the back of his pants. "As we were escaping Kiri, a few rogue ninja caught us. I tried to fend them off but I was outnumbered. Thanks to Tsunomon Digivolving into Gabumon, we were able to get away."_

_Minato was stunned at what he heard 'I thought that only Naruto could get them to Digivolve'_

_Naruto saw his dad look alarmed at what was said and clarified "Dad, those Digivices," he said while pointing to the blue device "allow some digimon to Digivolve but it only does it for one digimon and can only be used by one person"_

_Minato looked at the device "are there more of these?"_

_Naruto shook his head "no, I was told that there were only eight of them."_

_Renamon kept a neutral face but on the inside she was serious 'and I hope they never have to be used'_

_Minato filed away this info for later and thought about the plight of the four in front of them. He understood the reason for them leaving their respective village but he knew that integrating a citizen from another major village had many consequences. He thought about it for a bit before smiling at the boy "we can take you to our village but once we get there, you will have to go through screening to make sure that you are not a spy"_

_Matt knew something like this would happen but if he could get his brother to safety than that's all that mattered. He gave a deep bow of respect "of course! Thank you Hokage-sama"_

_Minato smiled at the boy as he looked over to T.K who was shuffling his feet as he held his digimon close to his chest 'the boy must be scared'. " we will have to take the rest of the way on foot since our transport cannot accommodate for the four newcomers"_

_Matt looked apologetically at the Hokage "I'm sorry for the inconvenience"_

_Naruto gained a massive smile on his face "are you kidding?! This is a whole lot better than sitting in that cramped carriage! At least this way I can move!"_

_Renamon, Lunamon and Minato laughed at how happy Naruto was, as Leomon chuckled_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Now that the group of nine were at the village, Naruto felt the urge to run into the village and head to Ichiraku but before he could start he was grabbed by the collar of his haori "aw come on Dad! Ichiraku is calling my name!"

Minato held Naruto up as he flailed around, so much that Lunamon dropped to the ground "easy Naruto. Why don't you head home first and get changed into normal clothing before you go get lunch"

Naruto looked down and nodded his head as he also felt like he should be in something more comfortable before getting Ramen

Minato put Naruto down and watched as his son changed direction to head home, the digimon following him. He looked towards Matt, T.K, Gabumon and the Digimon who T.K called Tokomon "well how about you four follow me so we can get through the necessary procedures"

Matt nodded as he reached out to T.K who grabbed it with his left hand while still holding Tokomon with his right. They walked off to the Hokage tower with Gabumon following behind

* * *

~next day, Ninja Academy~

Naruto was making his way to his class with Renamon, Ranamon and Lunamon with him. Leomon had gone to join the construction efforts as he is unable to

Ranamon was excited as this was her first time joining him in the academy. She wanted to see what it was like.

Naruto was back in his usual orange shirt with the red Uzumaki symbol on the front and his tan cargo shorts. He no longer wore his bandanna anymore as Leomon had told him that he should show it proudly "man I can't believe Kasumi and Menma left without me"

Renamon chuckled "well you did sleep in and when they tried to wake you up you threw a pillow at them"

Naruto grumbled at this "but I was having a nice dream"

Lunamon tapped the top of his head (I think that I just might make that her spot from now on) "let me guess…..a big bowl of Ramen?"

Naruto crossed his arms and slumped "shut up". After the digimon finished there little laugh at that he gained his energy back "well I never thought I would say this but I'm glad to be back. Sitting in that carriage was so boring that I actually missed Iruka's boring lectures"

Ranamon looked to Renamon "are they really that boring?"

Renamon shook her head "no. My Prince just doesn't enjoy learning"

Naruto just shrugged off what was said as they made it to the door "well it's still nice to be back in the village" he then opened the door and once he took a step in he froze at what he saw.

The three digimon just looked mildly surprised

What they saw was not what any of them were expecting. They thought that they would enter the room and it would be full of the usuals students but all of the clan heirs had a digimon with them. Once he stepped in the room all the digimon stopped what they were doing and all bowed to him which just made everyone look to him as well

Naruto continued to stare, regardless of the class looking at him "...uh ...?"

He was brought out of his stupor when a flash shined in his face. He looked towards where the flash came from and saw that it was Kasumi holding a camera "perfect shot"

Menma was laughing at the stupefied look that Naruto had "hahaha your face was priceless hahaha"

Naruto glared at his siblings as he walked to his seat next to Kasumi "why didn't you tell me that there are digimon attending class now?"

Menma caught his breath as he answered "cause it wouldn't have been as funny to see you face"

"That's why you left without me"

Kasumi nodded as she put the camera away "yep"

Naruto grumbled as he sunk into his seat while Renamon stood to his right in the aisle, Ranamon sat on the side of the desk, kicking her feet in the air and Lunamon sat on the desk in front of Naruto

Naruto looked around at the digimon. It was when Iruka came into the room that Naruto thought to himself 'gotta ask how the guys met the digimon'

* * *

~during lunch~

Naruto and the other clan members and their digimon friends were all sitting together as they told their stories on how they met the digimon. Sasuke was the first to go and so far his was the shortest, as all he said was "we met…...that's it.'' Naruto thought that all the meetings were interesting and after Hinata Sakura finished her story they all looked to Shikamaru who was leaning on the tree they were all sitting under as the Digimon he met was jumping around him trying to get him to tell them the story of how they met

Shikamaru slowly pushed off the tree "Troublesome. Fine it happened over the weekend really…."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru was doing what he usually did during his free time; laying in the grass watching the clouds roll by. He was at the moment in his special spot, which was a park that very few people frequent, so it was silent. As he thought about what it would be like to be a cloud, a new voice came out of nowhere_

"_What are you doing lazing about like that?"_

_Shikamaru turned his head to see a silver and black dog like digimon that had a horn where his nose should be and was wearing a long red scarf "...who are you?"_

_The digimon tilted his head "I'm Hackmon. I saw you laying here and wanted to know why you are being lazy when you could be doing something more useful?"_

_Shikamaru just turned his head back to the clouds "it's too troublesome to do anything when it's my free time"_

_Hackmon tilted his head "but what's fun about laying there?"_

"_It's just enjoyable to me"_

"_...but why?"_

_Shikmaru sighed as he closed his eyes "troublesome"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

The group couldn't help but laugh at how Hackmon disturbed Shikamaru's cloud watching

The last one to go was Choji as he ate from a bag of chips

The digimon sitting next to him looked towards Choji and knew that the boy wouldn't be able to tell the story right now as he was stuffing his face. The Digimon coughed into his fist to get everyone's attention "well I know my friend here won't be able to speak without spraying crumbs so I'll tell the story. First off my name is Goblinmon and we met at Yakiniku Q…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Choji just entered the restaurant, looking forward to eating at one of his favorite places to eat. Unfortunately, the place was full and it looked like there were no tables available._

_A waitress came to him with an apologetic look "hello sir, I am sorry to say but there are no tables available"_

_Choji grumbled "aw come on! This is the best place for barbecue!"_

"_I am sorry sir"_

"_Hey he can join me if he wants!"_

_Both the waitress and the Choji looked to where the voice came from and saw that it was a green digimon sitting alone at a large table. They both walked up to him as the waitress asked in a voice that was riddled with fear "a-are y-y-you sure s-s-sir?"_

_The digimon nodded "yeah I don't mind. I mean I have this whole table to myself so why not?"_

_Choji didn't hesitate as he sat down across from the digimon and ordered his meal as he already memorized the menu. While Choji was waiting, he smelt the food that was grilling in front of him and noticed the digimon staring intently at the pieces of food with a critical eye. After a few seconds Choji decided to say something "uh ...you know your going to burn it if you leave it too long"_

_The digimon nodded his head "yeah but I'm waiting for the right moment to flip them. After a certain amount of cooking it gets really juicing and the flavor really hits its peak."_

_Choji tilted his head "you a cook or something?"_

_The digimon looked up for a second and smiled before looking back "sorta, I wanna open my own restaurant someday and I have been learning from cookbooks that I was able to get. Still learning though"_

_Choji thought it was cool that a digimon was thinking of opening a restaurant "well if you ever need some tips, my family are experts in food"_

_The digimon didn't respond but after a few seconds he quickly flipped the pieces of food on the grill and looked up with a smile "thanks, anything I can learn about food would help out. By the way I'm Goblinmon" he said as he reached out his hand_

_Choji shook the offered hand "I'm Choji" at that point Choji's order arrived and he began to eat his food with some tips from Goblinmon telling him what to put on it or how long till he should flip it_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Everyone smiled as Goblinmon finished telling the story, well everyone but Sasuke who smirked.

As they continued to talk about random things, Menma noticed someone standing a bit away from the group with a notepad and scribbling something down "hey dude! What are you doing"

The one that Menma called out to was a short kid with red spiky hair. He wore a closed up orange jacket that showed that he was wearing a forest green shirt underneath, a pair of brown shorts and yellow gloves.

Once the boy knew that he was spotted he walked up to the group and bowed apologetically "sorry I was observing the different types of digimon and taking notes on them"

Sakura asked the question "why are you observing them"

The boy looked at his notepad and flipped through the pages "I have never seen anything like them before and there are so many different types. I wanted to learn as much as I can about them and so far I have learned plenty"

Shikamaru lazily opened one of his eyes as he was close to falling asleep "you sound like you are doing a study on them. Sounds troublesome"

Not looking up from his notes the boy answered "not at all. Many of them seem to act just like humans but a lot of them have behaviors that are intertwined with the type they are. Like the bird type Digimon, Biyomon, enjoy resting within trees and sitting on branches. The insect digimon mostly reside near forests or trees. Canine digimon act like the Ninken of the Inuzuka clan….."

Kasumi tilted her head "seems like you have learned a lot about the digimon so far uh…."

The boy looked up from his notes and blushed in embarrassment "oh sorry, my Name is Izzy Izumi"

Kiba gave a wide grin "hey why don't you join us. Better to ask them then watch from a distance". Akamaru gave an agreeing *arf* as Gaomon nodded in agreement

Izzy looked at everyone "are you all ok with that?"

Naruto got up and pulled Izzy closer before he pushed him down so he can sit as he said "dude relax, we all agree with it so it's no trouble."

Leomon nodded as he spoke, "you may ask us anything you want to ask and if we are able, we will answer"

Izzy was astonished at Leomon as, even though the digimon was sitting cross legged he was still the tallest one there even if they all stand next to him. Shaking his head to get out of his shock he pulled out a pen and his pad "ok I have a couple questions I wanted to as….."

"Izzy! Why did you leave me behind again"

Everyone turned to where the voice came from and saw a red insect like Digimon flying towards them

Izzy looked sheepish as the digimon landed in front of him "sorry Tentomon but I saw this group of digimon and humans and I wanted to see what they were like"

Tentomon sighed "you always run off when there is something new to learn about us digimon"

Izzy turned to the group and gestured to Tentomon "sorry about that, this is Tentomon. My digimon partner"

Tentomon lifted one of his arms "hi everyone"

* * *

~Meanwhile at the hokage tower~

"Well Matt, you have gone through all the screenings and we find nothing that indicates that you are a spy. You also said that you were a genin of your village before you left. Although we would have to go through official channels to transfer you to our village, the state of why you left makes you a rogue ninja. Normally this would put you as a target, your village would most likely just let you off as they would not notice your leave. If you wish, I can put you in the genin program but as a reserve member as I have yet to check if there are any openings available. Anyway the apartment I am giving you is a modest one, with plenty of space for you, your brother and the two Digimon. It ill be paid off for the time being but it won't last, a couple months at the most. We can discuss the finer details at a later date, if that's alright with you?"

Matt bowed in respect "thank you Hokage-sama!" T.K also gave a bow almost dropping Tokomon. Gabumon smiled as he gave a salute

Minato smiled as he handed some papers with a key to Matt "those are the documents that you need to give the landlord when you arrive, and that is the key to your new apartment. I will also be keeping an eye out for your parents if they arrive in the village"

Matt shook the Hokage's hand and after a few more things that needed to be said the two boys and two digimon left.

Minato sat back down onto his desk and gained a stern look on his face. Pressing the button for the intercom he called his secretary

[_yes Hokage-sama? how may I help you?]_

"I need to see Jiraiya, immediately. There is something important that we need to talk about"

[..._yes sir. I will send word to the hotsprings immediately….damn pervert]_ his secretary said that last part under her breath but was still heard

Minato smiled at this as this wasn't the first time that his secretary forgot to let go of the button before she gave out an insult to his sensei. He sat back down in his chair as he swiveled to look out the window to the village 'there are very few people that would send a message to the Daimyo and even fewer who would say something like they are mindless. I have a feeling who it might be but I need to be sure. This is a dangerous game your playing Danzo. None of us know what these digimon are capable of, and it would be unwise to rattle the hornet's nest, especially if there are hundreds if not thousands of them here'

* * *

~with Kari~

Kari was extremely happy right now. She had been accepted into the academy, thanks to Naruto asking his father the Hokage if she could enter. She had to take an exam in order to see where she would be placed. She was able to enter a class of those in her age group, one year behind Naruto. 'I have to find a way to thank him'. Right now she was making her way home which was close to the park that she met Naruto in. As she was walking home she kept looking around, seeing the stores and buildings she passed and the digimon doing random normal things. When she looked to her left, out of the corner of her eye she noticed something small and yellow duck behind a box that was 20 feet behind her. She turned back to look forward and after walking a bit more, she turned her head to look behind her and there it was again diving into an alley

*whistle?*

She chose to find out what it was, so she made a turns a corner, stops, turns around crouch down and wait for the yellow thing to show up

After a few seconds a small puppy like digimon pops its head around the corner but when it sees Kari sitting there waiting, it gave out a loud "eek!" as it rolls backwards a few feet until it stops on its back.

Kari walks up to the digimon and bends over it to see that it had spirals in its eyes. Kari picks up the yellow pup like digimon and holds it in her arms as she pets it's head a bit

After a few more seconds the digimon shakes its head to get the dizziness out of its eyes and looks up at Kari. once the digimon notice that it is being held, it blinks three times before it panics and jumps out of her arms. Once on the ground it goes into a stance as if ready to pounce away. Kari could tell that the digimon was unsure of something as the look in it's eyes were not of hostility but of confusion. She pulled her whistle out of her mouth and smile "hi"

The digimon eyed the girl a bit, but it felt something about the girl. Getting into a normal standing position it responded in a feminine voice "hello"

Kari's smile increased "My name is Kari, what's yours?"

"My name is Salamon"

"Why were you following me?"

Salamon looked down as she furrowed her eyebrows "I…..I don't know. I just saw you walking around and…...I felt something about you"

Kari looked confused "like what?"

Salamon shook her head "I don't know. I was looking for my partner in this village, but I haven't found him or her yet. When I saw you…..I just had a feeling but I don't see my digivice on you"

Kari's eyes grew wide as she put her hand into her Obi and quickly pulled out her digivice out to show Salamon

Salamon was shocked to see the digivice and slowly lifted a paw to it. Once her paw touched it the screen on it turned green with ones and zeros appearing on it. After three seconds the screen went blank again and Salamon smiled at Kari "I found you partner"

Kari smiled at Salamon "nice to have you as a partner Salamon." Kari picked Salamon up and held her in her arms as she began to walk off towards her family's apartment "good thing my apartment allows animals"

Salamon gave Kari a dry look, "I am not an animal Kari"

Kari giggled, which made Salamon smile

* * *

End of chapter

And in essence the end of an ark…..I think

Well Matt, TK, Gabumon and Tokomon are in the village. I couldn't think of anything for TK or Tokomon to say in this chapter as Matt was being his overprotective self and did all the talking but they will have things to say later

Izzy is the last of the original eight digidestined and he has arrived. It was somewhat hard to find a way to introduce him in a way that matches his canon persona but I think I got it.

The clothing for the Digidestined was something I couldn't think of as the clothes they wore in the show could be used in the Narutovers just with alterations and no shoes

Danzo has drawn his hand but he hasn't played them yet and Minato is going to try and read Danzo before he makes a move

Next chapter will jump to graduation and it might take a while longer till it comes out since there are going to be major changes on how the village is and I need to think of new attire for Naruto, Menma and a few other characters. If you have any ideas, shoot me a PM. it might help me come up with something or I might just straight up use it

Poll results on the new name

Naruto: Heir of the digital catalyst - 7 votes

Heir of the Digital Catalyst - 4 votes

The Ninja Catalyst - 3 votes

Digital Destiny - 3 vote

Age of the digidestined at this point in time

Tai - 12

Kari - 9

Mimi -11

Izzy - 11

Matt - 12

T.K - 9

Joe - 13

Sora - 12

Davis - 9

Yolie - 10

Please read and review


	10. Digital graduation

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon. I wish I did...but I don't

* * *

Chapter 10: Digital graduation

It had been two years since the meeting with the daimyo and so far konoha has prospered as much as anyone could imagine. The construction of the extension had been finished a year after it began and during that time the human citizens of the village began to accept the digimon that now wandered the village as normal citizens themselves. The structures of the extension was roughly the same design as the rest of the rest of the village but with alterations that accommodate for the type of digimon such as increased or decreased door size, perches for bird type digimon to rest on instead of beds, buildings built around a tee or two for insect digimon and some had it so the roof could open up. In the center of the Dgimon living area is an office building much similar to the hokage tower and next to it is the tall three floored building that was much bigger than the office building. The digimon living area was walled off with a gate, the same size as the main gate of Konoha as if it is a gateway to another world. Though the wall was not in the original plans as it was planned to knock down the village wall to allow complete integration, but the Digimon wanted the wall to remain and they would build another wall to encircle where the digimon lived. Minato believed this was more to protect them than the humans as several attacks on the smaller digimon had taken place but the attackers soon learned that even the smallest of digimon had the power to defend and they never abandoned their own. Though there were still many who feared and despised the new occupants, it was now the minority.

Naruto, Lunamon, Renamon, Menma and Kasumi were making there way to Ichiraku while discussing a major problem

Menma was now 4'11, and now wearing a mesh undershirt, a tight black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back with four orange tails around it formed in a way to make it look like the Uzumaki symbol is on fire, dark grey anbu pants that had an orange stripe going down each leg, multi-strap black combat boots, that went up halfway up his calves with the straps being silver, he had white tape wrapped around his forearms. He also wore the first hokage's necklace that he won in a bet against Tsunade, much to her reluctance. "I don't know about this" he said as he dragged his feet while also slumping his shoulders

Kasumi looked over to her brother with a dry look "you say that everytime." She now stood at 4 '10 and her figure had filled up more than her other classmates. Her breasts were now the highest of the class and her hips grew as well, giving her close to an hourglass figure, and the only one that was close to her was Hinata as the Hyuga was a size smaller than her, but unlike Hinata, she didn't hide it, more for battle convenience than showing off (not even I know why I gave her a figure). She now wore a sleeveless forest green battle kimono top that went past her hips, with the same symbol that Menma had on the back but under the symbol was the kanji for "Will of Fire" (火の意志). She wore black shorts under a blood red skirt. Around her waist was a belt that held five scrolls, 2 small scrolls on each side and at the back was a slightly bigger scroll. Wrapped around her upper leg was white tape with a kunai pouch over it. She wore anbu style boots with steel greaves over them. On her arms were steel bracers that had a seal on her wrists. She had her hair in a ponytail much like her mother would have when she was in her ninja uniform and around her neck was the same Uzumaki necklace she always wore

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at how his brother was nervous about this "you need to stop acting like it will be the end of the world." He stood at 4 '9 and he wore anbu style pants with anbu boots, a mesh undershirt with a dark ocean blue short sleeved shirt over it, on the front of the shirt was a symbol that looked like a golden cross (seraphimons helmet symbol). Around his waist was an orange sash with the ends dropping the left side of his leg. The final thing was a short sleeve orange jacket that cut off halfway down his torso. The seams of the jacket were white and on the back of the jacket was a symbol of the zero Unit but around it were ten small chibi like golden wings, five on each side. "Look all you need to do is go up to her, ask her if she wants to go out to eat or go see a movie. She will say yes and then later you ask if she wants to be your girlfriend and she will say yes again and that's it"

Menma glared at Naruto "you don't know that is what will"

Naruto gave a knowing smile to Menma "I do actually"

Menma gained a bit of hope in his voice "you sure?"

Naruto nodded his head "I'm positive"

Menma deadpanned "only fools are positive"

Naruto smirks while quirking an eyebrow "are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

Naruto didn't say anything, he just kept looking at Menma with that smirk on his face

Menma brought both his palms to his eyes and real his head back "how did I fall for THAT?!"

Kasumi shook her head "because whenever Hinata is the topic, you always act like a fool"

Menma threw his hands down "I do NOT!"

Naruto just said "Kasumi?"

Kasumi brought out a portable video camera and pull out the screen and hit play.

On the screen were the many attempts done by Menma to talk to Hinata.

One where he saw her walking down the hall in his direction, causing him to hide behind a corner before taking a deep breath and trying to act casual as he walked around the corner only to bump into her, causing them to fall down, with her landing on her back and him landing on his hands and knees over her, inches apart. This caused both to turn red with steam coming out of their ears before they fainted

The next with him and Hinata paired together as sparring partners but neither of them moved when they were called up. Hinata fainted as she mumbled the word "partner" and Menma was as stiff as a statue

The third was the attempted talking during Hanabi's birthday that happened right before Renamon showed up

Menma put his hands over the camera screen "ok! Ok! I get it! Geez, do you guys count the number of times that happened?"

Lunamon smiled as she shook her head "no"

Menma gave a sigh of relief

Lunamon turned to Renamon "but she has"

Renamon nodded her head with a teasing smile "yes I believe that the last attempt was the 394th. Well ...from the time you have started the academy"

Menma dropped his head as a depressing aura fell on him "I hate you all"

As the three were getting closer they ran into one of their friends

*whistle!*

Naruto, Menma, Kasumi and the digimon turned around to see Kari running towards them while waving. Kari wore a sleeveless pink kimono top, a yellow obi with a white string in the center. She wore white shorts with a salmon colored anbu style boots. On her arms were pink finger-less opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms. On the back of her shorts was a weapons pouch, and on her right hip tied to the obi was a kunai pouch while on the left side was her digivice. Once she made it to them she pulled out her metal whistle "hey everyone!"

Kasumi nodded her head with a smile on her face "hello Kari. you excited for next week?"

Kari nodded her head "yeah. I have studied hard and trained as much as I could"

Menma shivered as he thought about her training "how could you handle that. I asked Tsunade to train me once and I couldn't move for a week, even with the fox's super healing"

"**Don't complain brat! That was your fault!"**

Menma flinched when he heard the Kyuubi's voice in his head 'don't do that!'

"**I'd like to see you make me!"** the kyuubi said with anger in his voice

Kasumi and Naruto noticed the flinch and both knew that he was talking to the kyuubi. Naruto kept his smile while Kasumi shook her head, already having an idea on what the two were talking about

Kari didn't notice the flinch as she spoke with her usual happy smile "well she didn't really train me in her usual training for her strength. I only learned about using medical jutsu."

Naruto smiled at Kari "yeah you always seemed more like a healer. You also said that you would have chosen being a teacher if you never got to be a ninja"

Kari nodded "yes but I still wanted to be one. To help people as much as I could"

Naruto nodded but he grew a frown on his face as he noticed something "hey Kari? Where is…?"

Out of nowhere, a white cat with purple tipped ears, yellow gloves and a long striped tail with a gold ring near the tip, landed on Kari's head before it landed in front of her and raised its paw in the air "hey!"

Naruto looked down at the newcomer "hey Gatomon"

Gatomon turned back to Kari and hopped up so Kari would carry her "I think you lost them again"

Kari look a bit sheepish "oops. Do you know where they are?"

Gatomon pointed to her right "they should almost be here"

"T.K they are over here!"

The group looked up to see a Patamon flying above them while looking behind him. They looked to where the Patamon was looking to see their other friend, T.K trying to make his way through people and Digimon. T.K wore a forest green shirt with a zipped up tan vest with two breast pockets over the shirt and a pair of dark green shorts. He wore standard sandals and a white bucket hat. T.K finally made it through and put his hands on his knees gasping for air "*gasp* Kari *gasp* you have to stop running off like that everytime you feel Naruto is around"

Kari smiled sheepishly again "sorry T.K"

Something no one understood, even the two it has to do with, is that for some reason Kari is always able to tell when Naruto is close by. Kari never understood it. She always just had a feeling that told her where Naruto was. Naruto didn't know what it was either as, he could not sense Kari in the same manner. Both thought it was weird but since they were friends they just let it go

T.k caught his breath and stood up straight as Patamon landing on his head. He looked to the Namikaze siblings "well where were you guys going?"

Menma spoke up "we were heading to Ichiraku's for some lunch. Wanna come?"

T.k shrugged his shoulders "sure we were actually trying to think of where to go for lunch anyway"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air "Yatta! Let's go!"

Everyone laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm as they all began walking again towards the ramen stand

The group made small talk as they walked. T.k, Patamon and Kasumi were talking about general things, while Naruto Renamon, Lunamon, Kari, Gatomon and Menma were talking about how their ninja training were going.

While they were talking Naruto couldn't help but look at Gatomon and thought about when she first digivolved

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was standing in a clearing with Renamon, Kari and Salamon. On the sidelines watching were Lunamon, Ranamon, Leomon, Piximon, Menma, Kasumi, Tai, Koromon and surprisingly the rest of the clan heirs, their Digimon friends, the rest of the digidestined and their digimon as well as his mother_

_Naruto looked to the side lines at their audience "so why are you guys here exactly?"_

_Sakura was the one to answer his question "we were all curious about this digivolution that Menma told us about and wanted to see it for ourselves"_

_Naruto glared over at his brother "sorry Naruto. I kinda blabbed about it to them"_

_Naruto slumped as he sighed "this was supposed to be training. Not a free show"_

_Ranamon who for some reason was in a cheerleader outfit bounced up and down with …..cheer "come on Naruto! You can do it!"_

_Kushina was clapping along while also cheering for her son "we believe in you Naruto!"_

_Naruto sweatdropped at Ranamon 'why is she even wearing that?...but I guess this tells us that Digimon can wear clothes…and mom is so embarrassing' Naruto thought as he facepalmed before turning to Salamon and Kari "you ready?"_

_Kari looked down to Salamon, who looked determined before nodding her head_

_Salamon looked like she was ready to fight as she nodded as well_

_Naruto took a deep breath "ok then"_

_Renamon looked to Naruto "remember my Prince, find the energy inside you and guide it before focusing on who you want to give your blessing to"_

_Naruto nodded his head as he began to focus on the energy inside him_

_Kari held out her digivice, pointing the screen to Salamon. It was recommended that she do this as they were unsure if there would be any side effects to Naruto digivolving a degidestined's partner. They want to make sure that the connection between Kari and Salamon remained_

_The audience watch in anticipation waiting for what would happen next. After a few seconds, a bright light emanated from Naruto's Zero Unit. they all covered their eyes but still tried to watch what happened_

_Salamon felt a rush of energy as she began to digivolve_

* * *

_{cue Digimon Adventure digivolution theme or tamers digivolution theme] (your choice)_

_**DIGIVOLUTION**_

"_**Salamon Digivolve to~"**_

_Salamon's skin burst off her in a quick flow and leaving her in a pink grid form as the ring around her neck flew off. A digi-egg of data streams developed her as she lifted off her front paws as new white skin changed her shape. Her ears lifted up as they became more pointed. Her tail elongated as the skin reformed on it with purple stripes. Thrusting her paws forward, three sharp claws came out of each paw as the skin reform with yellow gloves. The gold ring fell from above her, shrinking in size, as she caught it with her left paw and she opened her, now, blue eyes. Bursting out of the Digi-egg she tossed the ring into the air and she twirled around and caught it with her tail and called out her new name as she stuck her paw out_

"_**Gatomon~"**_

_[cue end]_

* * *

"_**Salamon Digivolve to~ Gatomon~"**_

_Everyone heard this and opened their eyes to look at the new of Salamon. What they saw was not what any of them were expecting_

_There standing in place of Salamon was a white cat like digimon that was only slightly bigger than Salamon was_

_When Naruto opened his eyes he looked up to see the new form but when he didn't see anything he looked down and his jaw dropped to the ground as thoughts ran through his head 'I thought when they became champions they get much bigger! She doesn't look any bigger at all!' he had one more thought ran through his head but Kiba was the one that seemed to ask it, and out loud_

"_WHY IS SHE A CAT?! I THOUGHT SALAMON WAS A DOG!" he yelled out as he stood up pointing a shaky finger as his mind couldn't comprehend how a puppy looking digimon turned into a cat_

_All the humans nodded their heads as they all had the same question_

_However all the digimon laughed at how their human friends couldn't wrap their head around what they saw_

_Gatomon puff out her cheeks at how everyone was acting. She crossed her paws as she turned to Kari with and nervous expectant look_

_Kari walked up the Gatomon and picked her up before scratching behind her ears. She smiled as Gatomon started to purr "I like your new look Gatomon" she said as she stopped scratching and brought up her digivice_

_Gatomon placed her paw on the digivice and saw that the same thing that happened when they first met happened. The digivice's screen glowed green with 1s and 0s before becoming blank again "looks like we're still partners"_

_Kari hugged Gatomon with a big smile on her face_

_Renamon smiled at the two before turning to Naruto "how are you feeling?"_

_Naruto took a deep breath "it feels like I just did a light training session but I think I can do it again"_

_Renamon nodded her head before looking to the audience. She was going to pick the next to test out not only if the partnership still remains in tact but also to see how far Naruto is able to push his ability to digivolve other digimon. Noticing that most of the digidestined digimon were still in the In-training forms, she pointed them all out "we will test out how many In-training digimon until he is unable to do anymore"_

_Bukamon raised one of his flippers as he hopped up and down "ooh! ooh! me! Me! Can I go first?!"_

_Joe picked Bukamon up "Bukamon. You know that's rude."_

_Bukamon slumped in Joe's arms "aw but Joe. I want to go first"_

_Renamon shook her head with a bit of exasperation "you will have your turn Bukamon"_

_Terriermon, who was using his ears to hang off of the side of Sakura's shoulder (think how he does it with Henry in Tamers), lifted his free ear "hey how come we don't get a shot?"_

_Renamon looked to Terriermon with a stern expression "because we don't want to over-stress him. When he last digivolved two rookies into champions, he collapsed from exhaustion. We don't want that to happen again. This is why we are practicing this ability so he may be able to use it without becoming exhausted"_

_Terriermon dropped his ear and head as he made a disappointing sound_

_Sakura gave Terriermon and apologetic look "sorry Terriermon, maybe next time"_

_Terriermon just mumbled "I guess"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

In the end he digivolved Koromon, Bukamon, Tanemon, Tokomon, and Yokomon. The most shocking in those were how Koromon turned into an orange fire lizard digimon named Agumon and how Yokomon turning into a Biyomon. It just confused the humans even more

The group finally made it to Ichiraku and Naruto noticed Kari putting her whistle back into her mouth before they entered. Ichiraku had to do some major remodeling to accommodate the digimon. With the help of the digimon themselves the once ramen stand had grown into a small restaurant. It had a long counter where people sat down to eat their bowls (like a bar table), behind the counter were the usual stove for cooking. On the other side of the long table were several square tables for some to sit and eat. In the corner were low tables for those who don't want to sit on chairs or are too large to sit in the chairs. Although it still only had Ayame, Teuchi and their helping hand Davis working there. It was now big enough so even Leomon could enter.

The small group entered the restaurant to see that there were some familiar faces. One was a girl with long purple hair, round glasses, a blue bandana in her hair, wearing a salmon colored jacket over a red dress that went down passed her hips. She wore rolled up purple pants under the dress and on her feet were a pair of red sandals.

Next to the girl was a small boy who wore a beige tunic buttoned up with a single square button, a wide collar and purple trimmings. He also wore a yellow undershirt with a high collar, purple pants, and brown sandals

Sitting next to the boy was Hinata watching as both the girl and boy were talking to Davis as he was cleaning the counter

Menma stiffened when he saw Hinata but he was pushed into the restaurant by his sister

Davis was the first to notice the group as he gained an excited look and wave his hand in the air "Kari! Hey, you came to see me!"

Naruto and T.K could only roll their eyes at how excited Davis was and how he was able to ignore everyone else when Kari was in the room but he found it funny how Kari still only talks to Davis through her whistle

Kari raised her hand a bit and gave a small wave *whistle*

Davis just smiled at her, even though he still has no clue of what she was saying, he still smiled. He noticed the ones around Kari and grew a jealous look on his face but still gave a greeting "hey guys!"

Hinata, Yolei, and the boy turned around to greet the newcomers

Naruto pushed Menma forward so he would sit next to Hinata as he sat on the other side of Menma and Kasumi sat next to Naruto. He turned to Hinata to ask "hey hinata, who is this?" as he gestured to the younger boy

Hinata smiled "this is Cody Hida. His grandfather asked me to watch him as he went to do Hyuga business"

The boy got off his seat and stood in front of everyone before folding his hands in front of him and gave a low bow "pleasure to meet you all"

Naruto tilted his head as he looked at the boy "so he is a Hyuga"

Hinata nodded her head "his grandmother was from the Hyuga clan. She married outside the clan so he is only partial Hyuga but he is still welcome in the clan"

They all nodded in understanding while T.k and Kari and their digimon looked up to the menu.

Renamon Went to sit at the closet table and was joined with Gatomon when the cat digimon finished ordering her sushi ramen.

Davis went to take the order from the others and pulled out a notepad "what would you like Kari?"

The rest of the group that arrived had the same thought 'she isn't the only one here…'

*wh~istle Whistle…...whistle*

Davis paused for a second in thought trying to figure out what she said

Naruto knew about what he was doing and chose to translate "she asked for the beef Ramen, with an extra egg and some green tea"

Menma deadpanned at Naruto "I still don't know how you learned how to understand her when she does that. I can only guess what she is saying"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "maybe you haven't hung out with her that much"

Davis wrote down the order while he grew mad at how Naruto was able to understand Kari when he still didn't. He went to take their order as well and started with both Naruto and T.k "well what do you want Nebabo and C.s"

T.k on shook his head as he had gotten used to this

Naruto groaned as he laid his chin on the table 'our names aren't that hard and HOW DOES HE KEEP GETTING T.K WRONG?!'

T.k stopped looking at the menu and ordered "I'll have the chicken Ramen"

Naruto lifted his head "I'll have the Uzumaki course"

Menma and Kasumi both raised their fingers as they said at the same time "we will have the same"

Davis wrote the orders down "ok three Uzumaki courses, one for Menma, one for Kasumi and one for Nebabo" as he walked into the back to let Ayame and Teuchi know

Naruto only groaned more 'for crying out loud'

Kari giggled and the whole thing while Menma was holding his stomach in pain as he tried to hold in his laughter

As they waited for their order they discussed about the upcoming graduation exam

Yolei had her elbow on the table as she leaned on her hand while she talked to the others "you guys ready to pass the exam?"

Kasumi nodded her head "yes, we have all studied as much as we could and are ready to pass the exam"

Menma smirked as he turned his head to Naruto "well most of us are ready"

Naruto's eye twitched "I am more than ready to pass"

Renamon turned her head to look at Naruto "you have trained hard for this but are you ready for the written exam?"

Naruto slumped "yeah, Mom forced me to study until I got it all"

Everyone laughed at Naruto's misfortune but Yolei noticed something else "hey Naruto, where is Leomon and Ranamon?"

Lunamon, hopped off Naruto's head as she answered "Ranamon is still working at her shop and Leomon is with the Hokage talking about some things that need to be reviewed". Ranamon had found out that she enjoyed making clothing, so she now has her own shop where she make outfits not only for digimon but also humans. Leomon was the most level headed and responsible digimon, so it fell upon him to be the one to go through the necessary procedures that for anything that was needed for the digimon living area

At that time Ayame, Teuchi and Davis came out from the back with trays with several bowls of ramen and gave everyone what they ordered. They continued to talk about random things, with the occasional nudge from Naruto to Menma, trying to get him to confess, Davis flirting with Kari but failing to understand her without Naruto translating and T.k rolling his eyes, Cody talking with the digimon, getting to know the rest of them, and Yolei asking about Sasuke as she was a bit of a fangirl for him but not to a major degree

After everyone finished their meal they all went their own way with the Namikaze siblings heading home.

Naruto had his arms folded behind his head,careful not to push Lunamon off "so Menma, you going to confess when you graduate?"

Menma looked down in a bit of depression "I…..I will try"

Kasumi looked to Menma "remember that if you don't confess at that time both Naruto and I will take drastic measures"

Menma glared at Kasumi as before glaring at Naruto "don't you guys dare!"

Naruto smirked "than don't mess up. Anyway come on we should get home, the four of them will be waiting for us"

Menma looked to the sky as he thought out loud "wonder why they didn't want to come with us"

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders "they said they wanted to stay home today. It's not like we can tell them what to do"

Menma nodded his head "true"

* * *

~1 week later, Graduation day at the academy"

"MENMA! GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"FORGET HER! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND"

Menma had arrived early to the academy as he was excited in graduating but he was right now running away from one of the banes of his existence: fangirls "How many times do I have to say 'I'm not interested'?!"

"AW DON'T BE LIKE THAT MENMA-K~UN"

Menma was running around the academy building, trying to get free 'I don't get it! Why don't they show this much enthusiasm in training?! I gotta get away!...never thought that this would come in handy' he turned the corner quickly followed by the mob of girls behind him but when the girls turned the corner they lost sight of the target of their affection

"Where'd he go?"

"He must be past the next corner!"

"Let's go girls"

The group of girls cheered as they left, not noticing the distortion of air by the wall they were once stood at "never thought that, that pervert's peeping jutsu would be useful. I should tell him I used it to get away from girls. Hehe that will throw him for a loop" Menma than started walking up the side of the building 'better to get inside through the roof. It's safer'

As Menma made it to the railing of the roof he heard a new voice as he grabbed it

"Same old same old, isn't it"

The voice startled Menma so much as he slipped and nearly fell back to the ground. Looking to who it was he saw his digimon friend standing there with a slight teasing look in the center of the roof "damn it Coronamon! Don't do that!...how did you know to meet me up here?"

Coronamon walked up and grabbed Menma's hand to help pull him up "I guessed you would come up here. Besides this is usually your entrance to the academy if you get chased by your fans"

Menma was now on the roof as he dusted himself off before walking towards the roof door "whatever, lets go. Faster we get there the sooner it will start"

Coronamon jogged to catch up "yep" he said with a pop for the P

* * *

~moments ago with Kasumi~

Kasumi was sitting in a tree, reading a book as her brother was being chased by his fans

"Kasumi? Aren't you going to help him?"

Kasumi smiled as she looked up just in time to see Menma turn the corner of the building "...no Betamon. He will be fine on his own"

Betamon looked at Kasumi before speaking in a small feminine voice "looks like your own fans are looking for you"

Kasumi looked up from her book to see a group of boys and a few girls looking around, obviously trying to find her. Kasumi sighed as she really hated how her figure got her more popular from both the boys and girls. Boys because they couldn't take their eyes off her…...features and the girls because they wanted to be her and kept bugging her. Closing her book, putting it away and picking Betamon into her arms, she jumped out of the tree and made her way to the main entrance of the academy, being sure to avoid being seen

* * *

~with Naruto~

Naruto, along with Lunamon were hiding behind the wall of the main gate of the academy as he whispered to himself "I hate it when they leave me behind just cause they want to get to the graduation sooner. And Renamon just leaving me to deal with them. Traitors"

Lunamon whispered back "don't be like that. You know they don't mean anything mean about it"

Naruto grunted as he pressed his back on the wall while he peaked around the wall. On the other side were two groups of girls waiting by the main entrance. One group was his fanclub and the other was for Sasuke. He noticed his sister sneaking in without making a sound "traitor". Naruto thought on what he could do in order to get in without having the horde of girls catching him, after a minute he got an idea. Putting his index and middle fingers from both hands into a cross like handsign and called out silently "**shadow clone jutsu"**. A copy of Naruto popped up next to him and Naruto gave his order "lure them away from the main entrance so I can get inside"

The Naruto clone glared at the original "damn you boss" before jumping over the wall getting the attention of one of the groups

"THERE HE IS!"

"NARUTO-KU~N"

"GO OUT WITH ME"

The clone of Naruto ran away, going around the corner of the academy with the group of fangirls after him

Naruto took this chance to run past the group of Sasuke fangirls and made it to the entrance. As he was about to open the door, he heard a scream behind him. Turning his head, he saw that Sasuke and Gazimon walked nonchalantly through the gate of the academy only for Sasuke to scream from his fans chasing after him while Gazimon stood there, laughing, and watching Sasuke run. Naruto opened the door and was suddenly hit with the memories of his clone dispelling after the girls caught him. He shivered at that and made his way to the class

* * *

~later academy courtyard~

The group of academy students were standing outside in the courtyard as they were getting ready to perform the ninjutsu part of the test.

Naruto and his siblings didn't think that the written exam was that hard, although Naruto had the toughest time as he had trouble remembering what his mother taught him. He couldn't ask Renamon or Lunamon for help as the were standing in the corner next to the teacher's desk and Renamon was smirking at him. He knew that she was taunting him

Right now everyone was getting ready to do the three academy jutsu. Iruka had everyone standing in a group "ok everyone, when I call your name, you are to perform the three basic jutsus. The henge, the **Kiwarimi**and a basic clone jutsu. If you have any other jutsu that you wish to perform for extra credit you may and you will get points equal to the level of jutsu"

Naruto was sitting under a tree that had a swing, as he spoke with his brother and sister along with the digimon. "I can't wait to go"

Menma shook his head as this was the fifth time he said this "we get it Naruto. Your excited to show everyone your Digi-jutsu…...I still think it's a stupid name and they aren't even jutsus. They are just attacks that only digimon can do."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his brother "your only jealous 'cause I can do them and you can't"

Menma reach into his jacket and threw a riceball at his face which 'caused him to growl

Kasumi sighed as she just said "Betamon"

Lunamon knew what was coming and jumped off Naruto's head, which he didn't notice

Betamon hopped onto Kasumi's head and did what was normal for her "**Water shot**". She unleashed a low powered stream of water at both Menma and Naruto

After the stream stopped both brothers coughed a bit before glaring at their sister while they both screamed "KASUMI!"

Kasumi didn't even turn her head as she just watch the other students doing the jutsus

"Kari Kamiya"

Once Iruka called out this name, Naruto looked towards the testing area to see Kari walking up to perform the jutsu. He wasn't worried as he knew that she had practiced these jutsus more than he did. Kari was actually taking the test early as she wanted to be in the same graduation class as her friends. Yes she had friends in her class as well but she was closer to the clan heirs than anyone else

Kari had performed the three jutsus in quick succession and when asked if she had any other jutsu she wanted to perform she shook her head as she had no more under her belt apart from medical jutsu but it would be difficult to perform without anyone getting injured and she didn't want that. Once she was done,Gatomon leapt into her arms as she made her way to Naruto's gang "hey everyone." Everyone gave a greeting to Kari as she sat down in front of them

Kasumi smiled at Kari "you are going to sign up for the medical program right?"

Kari smiled and nodded her head "uh-huh once I get my headband, I will be going to the hokage to ask for the form"

Menma smiled "you'll be getting points in his book since you will give him a break from his paperwork"

After the digimon fully integrated into the village, Minato found out that the paperwork had increased much more. Sure a lot of the paperwork was handled by Leomon and his own group of advisors but all that paperwork still had to go to him for final approval

Kari giggled as she started to pet Gatomon, causing her to purr

"Kasumi Namikaze"

Kasumi took Betamon off her head before going up to do the jutsus. After completing the two academy jutsus, she surprised everyone when she performed the **Shadow clone jutsu**. Iruka was impressed that she knew the technique but chalked it up to being the hokage's child but he was ok with it since the three siblings could not perform the basic clone jutsu. Once that was done, she was asked if she had any more she wanted to perform. Kasumi nodded and she positioned herself to face the training post used for demonstrations. She ran through hand signs as she shouted out "**Water style: Liquid bullet!"** and shot out four bullets of condensed water balls at the target. The posts gained dents from the jutsu, showing the strength of the attack

Iruka was impressed at the level of strength the jutsu had and wrote down on his clipboard "impressive. That's a C-rank jutsu. Do you have anymore you wish to show?"

Kasumi nodded and faced the polls again. Going through different hand signs, albeit fewer, she called out her next jutsu "**water style: Water whip!"** a whip made of the water she used in the previous jutsu, appeared in her hand and in quick movement she whipped the center post leaving a gash on the side

Iruka was wide eyed " a...another B-rank jutsu! Well done Kasumi!" he said as he wrote down the points

Kasumi bowed to Iruka before going back to her brothers and their digimon

Iruka finished writing down the points for Kasumi and called out the next person "Menma Namikaze"

Menma got to his feet and went to the spot to perform the jutsu. Much like his sister he made quick work of the academy jutsu and the **shadow clone jutsu.** He waited for Iruka to finish asking for the extra credit jutsu. He positioned himself in front of the training posts and went through hand signs "**Wind Style: Air bullet" **and shot out three shots of pressurized air to the posts. Much like his sister the jutsu left damage to the posts.

Iruka nodded as he wrote down points for Menma "well done Menma. Would you like to show us any more?"

Menma shook his head "nah, I'll save my tricks for another time". He made his way back to where he was sitting. As he sat down he highfived Coronomon.

"Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto leapt to his feet and ran to Iruka. Like his siblings, he did the same with the three jutsus. He was waiting for Iruka to ask him if he had anything else which he nodded rapidly. He got in the same spot as his siblings and concentrated. He focused his energy into his right fist and pulled it back as he called out "**Hand of Fate!"** before thrusting his fist forward and launched a beam of light energy to the center post, causing said post to shatter

Everyone, apart from his siblings and the digimon that were always around him, were wide eyed at this as none of them knew he could do that not even the digimon.

Iruka was too stunned to speak properly and he had no idea how to rank it "N-n-naruto? Wha ...what jutsu was that?"

Naruto brought his fist back and smiled "It's a digi-jutsu. Something only I can do"

Renamon walked up to stand beside Iruka and spoke up to Naruto "that's not necessarily true"

Naruto slumped at this "I know but I can still brag about it"

Iruka looked at the post and through though he felt it should be ranked c-rank as the post he hit had already dealt some damage from being hit hard from his brother and sister. Clearing his throat he got Naruto's attention "*ahem* well do you have anything else to show us?"

Naruto grinned as he face Iruka instead of the post and brought his hand up, with his fingers spread out and palm facing Iruka

Iruka took an involuntary step back as he was unsure what the boy was about to do

Naruto focused his energy right in front of his palm as he called out "**Angel Staff"**. Data particles appeared in front of his palm and they condensed into a golden staff (Angemon's staff). He grabbed it and twirled it in front of him before he used both hands to twirl it around his body and then slammed one end into the ground at his side showing it to be a little shorter than him. "My angel staff. It's a weapon I can make and use as a weapon. I can also make it longer, but not by much" (no it's not going to be like the power pole)

Everyone again was stunned at what Naruto was showing and once again Iruka had no clue on how to rank this. He felt like he should just give it another c-rank as it was a middle rank level "well…..Naruto anything else?"

Naruto used his free hand to scratch his head "I got something else but I haven't gotten right yet so I'm done"

Iruka nodded his head "well ...you did very well Naruto"

Naruto nodded as he brought his staff to be horizontal on his shoulders and leaned his arms on it and walked to his siblings

Menma smirked at his brother "show off"

Naruto smiled as he pulled the staff off his shoulders and sat down.

* * *

~Later, classroom~

After everyone finished doing the jutsu portion of the test, they all went back into the classroom and were now waiting for Iruka to announce who had passed and who didn't.

Iruka walked into the classroom with a box in his arms He placed it on the desk before he stood in front of his it with a smile on his face "well everyone. It has been an honor being your teacher for this time and although there have been some ...interesting moments during that time…." he said as he looked to the digimon and at Naruto "I am proud of all of you and whether you pass or fail, be proud of the progress each of you have made." he then pulled out another clipboard and spoke once more "ok, when I call your name you are to come up here and receive your new headband. For those who have not passed, you may try again next year. Now….."

* * *

~outside the academy~

Everyone of Naruto's friends had passed and now they were all walking out of the academy with their new headbands.

Naruto was the only one without one. He was walking with his siblings depressed that he didn't have one and Menma, Kasumi, Renamon and Lunamon looked at him with sadness in their eyes. They were all walking to the main gate where Minato and Kushina were waiting for them

Lunamon was playing with Naruto's hair, which oddly enough was something he found somewhat relaxing "come on Prince Naruto, it will be ok"

Naruto nodded his head as he kept walking

Minato and Kushina immediately noticed how Naruto was lacking a headband and both got worried at his expression. Once their three kids were standing in front of them Kushina immediately got to her knees and put her hands on Naruto's shoulders "Naru-chan? What wrong" she asked but she already had a feeling what was the problem, which she still found hard to believe

Minato was also worried as he stood behind his wife. He couldn't understand it, he had trained all three of them as best he could, yes he trained Menma and Kasumi a bit more but that was because some of Naruto's abilities were something he couldn't help with so Renamon was left with that. He had every confidence that all three of them would pass, so much so that he had already planned on them being on a team together."Naruto ...what happened?"

Naruto mumbled "...a…...d…" which no one could hear

Kushina leaned closer to better hear "what was that?"

Naruto lifted his head and spoke more clearly "...they ran out of headbands…."

Both Kushina and Minato face faulted at this as they were afraid that Naruto didn't pass but it turns out that they had run out of headbands to pass out.

Minato looked at his son and asked "how is it that everyone got one but you. You should have been somewhere in the middle of receiving one"

At that moment Ino had walked up to the family and looked to Naruto "hey Naruto thanks for letting me have your headband…." she then gave a deep bow "and I'm sorry you couldn't get one"

Naruto waved it off as he smiled "It's no problem Ino. I just have to wait for mine"

Ino stood up and smiled at Naruto "still thanks" she then ran back to her father and mother

Minato and Kushina smiled at what Naruto did for his fellow ninja and Minato looked proud at Naruto as whether this was big or small, he still gave up something that he was waiting for. He would just have to get his son one as soon as possible. He then noticed Iruka running towards them

Once Iruka made it to the family he bowed towards the hokage "Hokage-sama, pleasure to see you"

Minato smiled at Iruka "good to see you again Iruka, what can I help you with?"

Iruka stood up and smiled as he turned to Naruto "actually I have something to give to Naruto"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "what is it Iruka"

"Close your eyes for a second"

Once Iruka saw that Naruto did so he began to untie his own headband

Minato, Kasumi, Renamon, and Lunamon all realized what he was doing and could not stop the smile from appearing on their faces

Kasumi and Menma didn't really get it but once Iruka took it off he put a finger to his lips and winked getting them to just wait

Iruka knelt down and wrapped the headband around Naruto's neck as he didn't want to cover up the Zero Unit. once it was done he stood up "you can open your eyes now"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Iruka. He noticed that Iruka's headband was gone and there was a weight around his neck. He brought his hand up to it and felt the metal plate and as he ran his fingers across it he felt the leaf symbol on it and immediately knew…..it was Iruka's headband. Iruka had given him his own headband

Iruka smiled don at Naruto "doesn't seem right for you to leave without it"

Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka for a few seconds before pulling back for his family to congratulate him on getting one, with all of them patting him on the back or shoulder, and Lunamon patting his head

Renamon looked Naruto in the eye "congratulations…..Naruto"

* * *

~unknown location~

"It's almost op~en" spoke a seductive voice

"Hmm yes. It had taken much more data than I originally anticipated but soon it will be open" responded an old voice

"How soon?!" spoke a child like voice

The old voice spoke again "hmm, very soon. A few more of your…..'willing' servants and it should be stable enough to send only one at the time"

An arrogant voice spoke up at this point "let me send in one of mine. He will be able to bring it here"

The child voice answered a bit impatiently "the one you send better be able to. Otherwise it would just waste our time"

"Hmph he should be more than enough"

"Mm~mm this is going to be ...enticing~"

In front of a group of silhouetted figures was the shining light of a digital portal. The shining light of the portal showed the blue eyes of one of them "it will soon be within our grasp"

* * *

~hidden bunker~

Danzo was sitting at his desk as he looked towards one of his kneeling agents "remember your orders. Your are to befriend him and make him see our way of doing things and keep an eye on the others. They must become mine no matter the cost"

The agent lifted his head to show a pale faced boy "as you wish lord Danzo" and the agent disappeared from sight

Danzo leaned back into his seat as he thought to himself 'I was unable to get the Daimyo to act as I wished but his order on whether they are a threat or not could be beneficial. I just need to find an incident that could show that they are a threat'

* * *

End of Chapter

Be honest. How many of you thought I failed Naruto :P

I wanted to keep Iruka giving Naruto the headband as it just seemed right to me but I need a reason for it without the whole failing, secret scroll thing since...well Naruto passed and Mizuki is gone

As for the digimon abilities Naruto just showed...I really don't know how you could rank them as Naruto is still practicing them and they aren't as strong as they could be.

The Angel staff thing was an attack Angemon can do from the show and movie. I felt that I could use it as a summoning of the weapon instead of throwing it. From what I found it's name is actually put as "Angel rod" but "Angel staff" sounds cooler :P

Digi-jutsu is not what I am calling them. It's just something that I feel Naruto might actually come up with

I'm making it so his Digimon abilities can be trained to grow stronger

As for the digivolution sequence. I want to give them each a unique version of the digivolution using the Tamers type of change. I didn't give the In-training digimon one because in the show there wasn't much to it so I will only give unique sequences to rookie to champions, champions to Ultimates and ultimates to Megas

and when gatomon is a rookie she looks like a puppy but Gatomon is an obvious cat. so yeah Kiba would react like that

Ranamon is still around but she has gotten to do her own thing so she won't hang off Naruto like she did when she first arrived. She only did that due to her personality being somewhat…..bubbly I think is the word

For the three Namikaze outfits. Kasumi was somewhat easy but I still had trouble with color. Menma's first outfit draft almost made him look like Boruto and I didn't want that. Naruto was the hardest as I wanted something that ties in with Seraphimon and Calamon but I couldn't think of anything. I chose to pull the outfit I gave him in my other story Fox in the leaf but changed some things to affiliate with the digimon

The symbols on each of them should be obvious as to why they are like that :)

One of you told me that Kari would be better as a medical ninja or instructor and ...yeah I agree. I wanted her to have a romanticized idea of being a ninja, much like many of them

For Cody, when I thought about it he seems like he should be part of the Hyuga clan but I was unsure on whether to do it or not. In the end I made it so he has hyuga blood and is accepted in the clan but he isn't a full hyuga

Yolei I was tossing the idea of making her a ninja in my head but I am still unsure. I still could but ...I don't know

Davis I kept the poor name thing there. I thought about all the times that Davis ever did that and he only ever did it to T.k and no one else and the only reason I could think of for him doing that was because he thought that T.k was going after Kari. so I made it so he does it to Naruto as well and it was kinda hard to come up with a stupid name that might still have some resemblance to the original name

I found out that writing dialogue for a lot of people is hard but oh well. I made my bed so I'll lay in it…..with chips, a tablet, a laptop….

On a final note the name of the fic will change or has been changed already. I was unable to do it when I wanted as my internet died

The winner of the poll is "Naruto: Heir of the Digital Catalyst" by 8 votes

Second place by 6 votes: the Ninja Catalyst

Third place by 5 votes :Digital destiny

Fourth place by 4 votes: Heir of the Digital Catalyst

Age of the digidestined at this point in time

Tai - 14

Kari - 11

Mimi - 13

Sora - 14

Matt - 14

T.K - 11

Izzy - 13

Joe - 15

Davis - 11

Yoli - 10

Cody - 9

Please read and review


	11. Confessions

Hey guys I'm back. It's been what over a month but I have a reason. My college classes have started and they are very heavy on research and projects, even though it just started. So my updates will not be as frequent as they were but know this I will never abandon my stories. I already had major points of this one mapped out in my head and they aren't going anywhere unless it's right here. Anyway enjoy this chapter

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon. I wish I did...but I don't

* * *

Chapter 11: Confessions

Naruto found himself rubbing a digi-egg as he was in Elecmon's daycare center, which was the largest building in the Digimon section of Konoha

Elecmon came in and walked up to Naruto "thank you for coming here and doing this"

Naruto smiled at Elecmon "it's fine. I actually enjoy doing this but why do I have to be the one to do this? Can't anyone do it?"

Elecmon gave a sad smile "unfortunately no. you see without you the eggs would never hatch and remain eggs forever"

"But why?"

Elecmon gained a far off look "back in the digital world. The Digi-eggs would hatch naturally because the world itself was filled with energy, so the Digi-eggs would take in the energy around them in order to hatch but here…...there is little to none of that energy"

Naruto looked at the egg he was rubbing "what kind of energy was it?"

"It was the energy to digivolve"

Naruto looked shocked "you mean that the power that I have was all around your world"

Elecmon nodded as he looked to Naruto "yes. When a Digi-egg hatches, you could call it a digivolution of the lowest level. It used so little of the power that the bit of it in the air was enough to allow the digi-egg to form the digimon within and hatch. There is some of the power here in the village, since you have lived here all your life but it is not enough. In the digital world, the previous owner of the Zero Unit had lived in the world for many millennia so it was saturated in it. It was one of the reasons that many digimon were able to digivolve naturally without Calumon's help and there was another energy from the world itself and both helped the eggs hatch at a decent rate. If we let the digi-eggs absorb the energy naturally here, it would take possibly hundreds of years before one of them hatches."

Naruto was shocked at how long it would take "what was this other energy? The one you said came from your world"

Elecmon shook his head "I do not know what it was. But I could feel it as I was the guardian of the Digi-eggs"

"So I am releasing a bit of my power into this world right?"

Elecmon nodded again "yes but it's just a little bit"

Naruto nodded his head but then felt the egg in his arms begin to shake "I think it's hatching!"

Elecmon got closer to Naruto "calm down. Gently place the egg on the ground and step back"

Naruto complied and watched as the egg begin to crack. After a few more seconds it hatched to reveal a small green dragon looking digimon "what digimon is it?"

Elecmon smiled as he took off the top of the egg that was on the baby digimon's head and put it down next the it "it's name is Babydmon"

After a few more seconds a small pop was heard as smoke covered the newly hatched digimon and then a cradle appeared with the digimon in it

Naruto gained a question and decided to ask "hey why don't I try using the power of digivolution to help the rest of the eggs?"

Elecmon thought about that for a second and shook his head "I don't think that would be a good idea. The amount of power needed for the egg is very little, and the power to digivolve any other digimon would take a lot more. It changes based on what level they are turning into, which is why when you digivolved the in-training to rookies, you still had the energy to continue but when you did it with Renamon and Lunamon, you fainted". Renamon had told many what had happened when Naruto went to meet the daimyo, so that they would know his limits and not ask for much, not that they would ask as most of them were happy as they were. "Also I don't think it would be a good idea to put too much of that energy into the digi-eggs. Too much could cause problems. They might become corrupted and it would cause problems to rush the hatching process so much"

Naruto didn't really understand what he meant by "corrupted" but he felt that Elecmon would know what he was talking about so just agreed

Elecmon looked back at Naruto "by the way, where are Renamon and Lunamon? They're usually with you all the time"

Naruto was playing with the baby digimon by wiggling his finger in front of it "they are next door in the Digimon tower (Digimon equivalent to the Hokage tower). They wanted to talk to Leomon about something"

Elecmon nodded his head as he had a feeling about what the talk would be about

* * *

~Digimon tower, large meeting room~

In a large room sat several digimon on the floor in a circle. In the room, going clockwise with Leomon at the head was, Renamon, Piximon, Lunamon, Ranamon, a Sorcermon, a Wizardmon, Biyomon (leader of one of the groups that first arrived), a Frigimon and a Candlemon. Those with weapons had placed them to lay on the round in front of them as to show that they are here to talk and no fighting will take place. Two of the seats were empty and some of the seats were filled with some that represented their group leader since they were unavailable.

Leomon was the first to speak up "Renamon are you sure that the eight Digi-destined are here in the village?"

Renamon nodded her head "yes. I have seen each of them with my own eyes. Lunamon has also seen them with me."

Lunamon nodded in agreement

Wizardmon rubbed his chin as he spoke next "I had known that specific Gatomon for a while now. I had known she was looking for her partner but I would not have imagined that she would meet said partner so soon when she arrived in the village"

Sorcermon looked to Wizardmon "regardless we now know that all of them are here. What could this mean?"

Frigimon brought his hand up "it could mean nothing, as there is no danger here other than this world's normal problems"

Candlemon looked to Frigimon "I have to agree with you on this. The prophecy was meant for our world and that the digidestined would help save it. But we now live her in this world and there is no hope in saving the Digital World"

Renamon brought up her fear "it also may mean that the danger of our world may come to this one"

This made all of them stiffen a bit as they did not think of such a thing

Lunamon spoke in a voice with a hint of fear"do…..do you think ...they…..will come here?"

Renamon shook her head "I am unsure. It is just a thought that came to mind when we saw the digidestined"

Wizardmon looked at the fox Digimon "I would like to believe that it is just a baseless fear. The last ever natural portal connecting the two worlds was destroyed, thanks to Piximon here" he said as he gestured to Piximon who had stayed silent until now

Piximon took a deep breath as he spoke "you are right that I did destroy the last one and that the digital world can no longer make any more…...but" everyone looked to him "it is unwise to think that it could last forever. They still live in the digital world and it would be better to be prepared, just in case they find a way"

Ranamon felt fear not only for her kind but for Naruto as well "what if they come for Prince Naruto?"

Sorcermon looked determined at this question "we must be ready to protect him at all costs. Our Prince is the hope for our kind and we cannot allow the same thing that happened to Calumon to happen to Prince Naruto"

Renamon felt guilt at the mention of Calumon as it was her responsibility to protect him and failed

Wizardmon glared at his counterpart "Sorcermon!"

Sorcermon looked to Renamon and felt sad at how she looked "forgive me. I should not have mentioned it"

Leomon chose this time to speak "regardless we must be ready in case they come. Renamon is already guarding Naruto and for now it should be enough as he himself will become stronger. We should all keep in mind that the threat is there and the Digi-destined are here, should the time come they will not face the threat alone. Continue your duties and enjoy the peace we have" he said as he thought to himself 'while it lasts'

All the digimon bowed before picking up their weapons and left the meeting room

Renamon and Lunamon went next door to the colorful daycare to meet up with Naruto

Ranamon joined them as she wanted to hang out with Naruto and see some of the baby digimon

* * *

~a week later~

Naruto, Menma, Kasumi, Kari, Coronamon, Betamon, Renamon, Gatomon and Lunamon were at the moment in a classroom, waiting for Iruka to come in and tell them their new teams. It had been a week since they all graduated and Naruto could not keep the smile off his face. Menma poked his brother on the side of his stomach causing Naruto to laugh a bit before glaring at him "what'd you do that for"

Menma rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's excitement "you are too excited about this. We all know who we are going to end up with anyway"

Naruto scrunched up his face while he pointed to his right "Kari doesn't! Dad didn't tell us anything about her team!"

Kasumi was twiddling with her pendent, a habit she did when she was excited and turned her head to her brothers "it's most likely because he didn't want us to tell her. You two do have a habit of opening your mouth when you shouldn't."

Both Naruto and Menma glared at Kasumi and both shouted "I DO NOT!"

Kari, who was in the middle of petting Gatomon who was on her lap turned to her left at Naruto and patted him on the shoulder, "it's ok Naruto. I'll find out who my team is when Iruka-sensei comes in"

This was one of the rare times in class where she would not talk with her whistle as she knew she would have to talk to her new teammates and they would not have a translator with them. Many of her classmates were always shocked when they heard her speak as they mostly knew she didn't talk to anyone she wasn't close to without her whistle

Naruto plopped back down in his seat as he grumbled to himself, glaring at nothing in particular.

Lunamon and Renamon shared a look that said "yes they do" before they both giggled a bit

Kari also giggled at her friends antics "you really shouldn't prove her right Naruto"

Naruto looked at Kari in shock "oh come on not you too!" he slid down even further in his seat "everyone is against me"

Coronamon laughed at his friends dilemma "you kinda do Menma. Maybe not as much as Naruto, but you still do"

Menma looked to the fire Digimon "who's side are you on?"

"Mine"

"Why you…" Menma was brought out of his anger when a stream of water hit him in the face. Looking up he saw that Betamon had finished her attack. He gave her a deadpan expression "really Betamon?"

Betamon smile innocently as she looked away "I didn't do that"

After the small banter between all of them Iruka finally made it into the classroom. Noticing that everyone in the class were still talking amongst themselves, he decided to use his own personal jutsu. The **Big head jutsu** "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped their talking and looked forward

Renamon was also standing at attention as she thought to herself 'how does he do that? I know it's a jutsu but it just seems so…odd'

Iruka smiled when he got everyone's attention "ok, now that I have your attention, I would first like to say that I am proud of all of you for passing the graduation exam and I am looking forward to seeing how far you will go…." he paused to look at all the digimon that were standing, or sitting next to the clan heirs "...and see how your new friendship with the Digimon will help you" Iruka pulled out a clipboard "ok I will be calling out the set up for your new teams. So please pay attention"

As he said this most of the females in the room leaned forward with hopes of being to their respective crush's team, namely either on Sasuke, Naruto, or Menma's team. Some of them including a lot of the boys were hoping to be on Kasumi's team.

Iruka could see everyone were on the edge of their seats waiting for him to continue 'why couldn't they show this much enthusiasm in my lectures? *sigh* oh well'. "Ok team 1 will be…."

Team 1 through 6 were mainly made up of civilians with many of them groaning or complaining that they didn't get to be on the team they wanted

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha…" some of the girls not on a team yet perked up "Sakura Haruno…"

Terriermon, who was on Sakura's shoulder gave her a knowing smirk "hey guess you get to be on _his _team huh …..mmm mmmm"

Sakura blushed as she cover Terriermon's mouth "shut up"

Menma smiled as he thought to himself 'at least she didn't yell. I thought for sure she would scream out something like "true love concurs all" or something stupid like that. I think Terriermon has helped her mellow out a bit or "Momentai" as he says'

Iruka continued regardless of his students conversation "...and Sai. your team sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

At this many different reactions. Many of the girls cried at not being on Sasuke's team, the Namikaze siblings were holding in their chuckles and Sasuke, Gazimon, Sakura and Terriermon look towards the back to see a smiling pale faced boy who waved at them, before they looked to the siblings

Gazimon was the one who spoke up first as he crossed his arms "what's so funny?"

Naruto tried to stop his small laughing fit "ha ha you guys *gasp* are going to be here for a while, waiting for your new sensei"

Sasuke glared at Naruto "and how do you know that?"

Menma answered for him as he was able to calm down a bit "he is our dads student. So we know what he is like. He has a bad habit for being late"

Sakura who was sitting to Sasuke's right turned around and asked "how late will he be?"

Kasumi smiled "the most late he has ever been, was three hours."

The four looked at Kasumi in shock as Terriermon spoke up "I can't wait that long!"

"AHEM!"

They all turned forward to see Iruka glaring at them and they sat back down and looked forward

Iruka decided to continue "ok Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your team sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi"

Hinata felt a little sad at not being on Menma's team but she couldn't complain with the team since she was friends with the two on her team

"Team 9 is still active with their sensei" 'poor team' "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

Ino dropped her head onto her desk 'great. I'm stuck with the lazy bum and the food enthusiast…..*sigh* I guess I can deal with it'

Lalamon patted Ino's head trying to make her friends feel better "it's ok Ino"

"Ok now, Team 11 will be Menma Namikaze, Kasumi Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze. Your team sensei will be Kushina Namikaze"

The three of them already knew that they would be a team but they were surprised to hear that their mother was going to be their sensei. None of them really knew what to say about it so she just accepted it since it wouldn't really change anything

"Now the final team. Kari Kamiya ..."

Kari perked up at this as she was excited to hear who would be on her team

"You will be getting some members that were on the reserve list. They did not have a team before hand, so this will be their first time working as such as well." Iruka turned his head to the door "you can come in now"

The door opened to show two kids that were older than the rest of them and two digimon walk in. They moved to stand next to Iruka who gestured to them

"This is Sora Takenouchi and Matt Ishida with their partners Biyomon and Gabumon. Your team sensei will actually be rotated between a few select Jounin until a solid fit is determined"

Naruto stood up from his seat and waved to the two newcomers "Hey Matt, Sora, Gabumon, Biyomon!"

Everyone in the class turned their heads to look at Naruto. All of them were wondering how he knew them

Matt smiled as he raised his hand to greet the excited boy "hey Naruto"

Naruto swore that he saw horns grow on Sora's head as she gave him a teasing smile

"It's been a while…..'Prince' Naruto"

Naruto dropped into his seat again and slammed his head onto the desk as he gave a loud groan "why, why, WHY do you have to call me that Sora?" he turned his head to the side as waterfall tears streamed down his face "I don't like to be called that"

Almost everyone laughed a bit at this, as they all knew he had been trying to get all the digimon to stop calling him that but he hasn't had much luck. He was able to get a lot of them to at least call him "Prince Naruto" instead of "My Prince" and he got a few of them to just call him just Naruto. Now a few of his friends use it to tease him but it is never done to demean him.

Renamon rubbed Naruto's back as Lunamon patted his head trying to make him feel better.

Iruka decided to finish up "well right now you guys have an hour break before you are required to come back here to meet your new sensei. Use this time to get to know your new teammates. I just want to say once again that I am proud of you all and good luck, you are now proud ninja of Konoha. Do her proud as well" and with his piece said Iruka bowed to his former students and left to room

As Iruka left, Lunamon had a small look of sadness

* * *

~15 minutes later~

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!"

"Well maybe I can do it another time?"

"No! No more stalling. You are doing this today, right now, or I will henge into you and do it for you"

Menma was digging his feet into the ground as Naruto was dragging him by the arm, outside to speak to Hinata to finally get Menma to confess

The rest of their group were walking behind them, Kasumi had a camera out filming her brothers as she didn't want to miss what was about to happen.

Kari was walking next to her new teammates as Sora asked Kari "so you excited that you now a genin"

Kari nodded her head "uh huh. I always thought that it would take longer until I become one. It's thanks to Naruto that I got into the academy"

Matt gave a small nod "it's good to have friends in high places. I wish I didn't meet him in the way I did"

Sora looked to Matt "what do you mean"

Matt felt nervous as he said "well…..when I first met him ...I kinda threw a kunai at him"

Both girls glared at him and Sora asked "why would you do that?"

Matt brought his hands in surrender "I didn't know who he was and I acted on reflex. He came out of nowhere and I just threw it"

Neither of them dropped their glare "that doesn't help you, you know"

Matt dropped his head in depression "I know ...well the thing is, at the time me and my brother were in the forest and…."

As they were talking Renamon looked at Lunamon who was on her right shoulder and noticed that the moon themed digimon had a sad look on her face "What's the matter Lunamon?"

Lunamon jumped a bit at the question and looked to Renamon "oh it's nothing Renamon"

"Lunamon, you know you don't have to hide anything from me. If you don't want to talk to me maybe Prince Naruto will be a better choice"

Lunamon smiled at Renamon "you know that now that he has his headband, you have to call him by his name only. That's what you both agreed on"

Renamon chuckled "I know but it doesn't mean I can't still call him my prince on occasion but again, what's wrong"

Lunamon sighed as she began to speak "I really enjoyed being in the classroom. I couldn't help but think that teaching looked fun, and all the things that you learn from the lessons really grabbed my attention"

Renamon nodded "it seems to me that you would really enjoy being in a classroom, either learning or teaching"

Lunamon smiled as she nodded as well "yes and I am a bit sad that it is over"

"Some things must come to an end. It's the only way to move forward but who knows you might get another chance to be in a classroom"

Lunamon ave Renamon a grateful smile "you may be right. Thank you Renamon"

The group finally made it to the main training yard to see all the clan heads sitting under the tree they usually sit by but they couldn't see Hinata.

Menma felt a bit of relief and sadness that she wasn't there "oh well she's not here. I will have to try some other time". He tried to walk away but Naruto still had a grip on his arm

Naruto dragged Menma to where Kiba and Shino were sitting, while talking to their digimon friends "hey guys! You know where Hinata is?"

Shino looked up and answered "she had said that she forgot her bento in the classroom and went to go get it"

Naruto grinned "perfect" and then started to run back to the classroom with Menma trying harder to get out of his brothers grip and their group running after them

* * *

~hallway outside the classroom~

"Come on Naruto!let me go!"

"Too late we are almost there"

Menma could see the door to the classroom and felt his nerves going crazy. He wanted to run away but Naruto had one hell of a grip.

They were almost at the room when the door opened and Hinata came out and closed the door, looking at the bento in her hands and Kudamon wrapped around her neck. When she turned to walk back she saw the group coming her way "oh hello everyone"

Menma was doing his best to stay out of sight by hiding behind Naruto

Naruto now stood in front of Hinata with his hand still behind him holding onto Menma's wrist "hey Hinata, we need you for a minute"

Hinata tilted her head a bit "well if it's something I can help with than I would be happy to help"

Naruto nodded "good" he took a step back and brought Menma forward and pushed him so he stood in front of Hinata

Both of them froze, now that they stood in front of each other and each had a blush on their face

Hinata tried to speak "O-oh….H-h-hi Mmm-menma"

"H-hey H-hinata"

Kudamon who was still on Hinata, looked concerned about his friend "Hinata? Are you ok?" he asked but Hinata didn't respond

Kasumi was standing on one side of them filming the whole thing and waiting for the big confession.

The rest of the group were standing around the two also waiting

Menma was trying his hardest to come out and say what he wanted to say for years but never had the guts to say it but it's like the words just got stuck in his throat "I ….well... Hinata I…."

"Y-yes?"

Naruto had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot 'oh Kami these two. I know Hinata is a nice girl and she's cute but come on'

Menma and Hinata just stood there , not moving a muscle and everyone was starting to think that it would be just like the other times

Naruto sighed, he knew that he was going to get them to tell their feelings to each other one way or another and now he was going to make sure they got the hint. He walked up to them until he was at their side. He looked to his right to see that Hinata was still just looking at Menma, before looking to his left to see Menma doing the same to Hinata

Kasumi was wondering what Naruto was about to do but she chose not to say anything and just keep filming

Kudamon looked to Naruto and saw him gesture his head a bit to get off Hinata. He jumped of Hinata and onto Naruto's shoulder

Naruto uncrossed his arms and got ready. He lifted both his hands and in a quick but gentle motion pushed both their heads closer

Menma didn't know what just happened. One moment he was standing there looking into Hinata's eyes, the next he felt something soft touching his lips and it tasted a bit like Cinnamon.

Hinata's mind stopped. Nothing was registering in her head except the small taste of ramen on his lips

Everyone had a slight blush on their face at what they were looking at. Naruto stepped back and leaned against the wall, with the biggest grin ever

After a few more seconds both of their minds finally registered what they were doing

They were kissing

As this thought entered their minds they did the only thing they could…..they both fainted

Everyone looked at the ground where they both lay and Kasumi turned the camera to Naruto as Sora asked him "Naruto did you have to do that?"

Naruto looked to Sora, still grinning "yep. They had a crush on each other for a long time, now they know it"

Kudamon was the one to ask the next question "But don't you think that was a bit much?"

Naruto knelt down next to the fainted genin as Hinata had landed on Menma with her head on his chest "no. Menma has been torturing himself with the question of 'what if he says no' or 'what if she likes someone else'. This was the best way to get it through his thick skull. Besides…." he looked at the face the two were making "I think they enjoyed it"

Both Menma and Hinata looked to be in bliss as they both had the biggest smiles on their faces

* * *

~40 minutes later~

Everyone was back in the classroom and sitting in their seats and with their new teammates. Sora and Matt were sitting next to Kari, which caused their row to be more cramped together since there were no other spots for them but Biyomon and Gabumon were sitting on the floor next to them, not that they minded.

Menma had woken up from what happened but he was so out of it that it was like he was a happy zombie in his seat.

Hinata was still unconscious but she had her head resting on the desk and had the biggest smile on her face so Kiba and Shino let her be.

After they waited for a few minutes, the Jounin walked in and stood in a line. They started to call out to their team and most of the class started leaving

Kurenai looked to where her team was and grew worried as she saw Hinata unconscious on the desk "Team 8 please follow me…...and is something wrong with Hinata?"

Before Kiba,Gaomon, Shino, kokabuterimon, or Kudamon could answer, Naruto spoke up "her dream came true"

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow and wanted to know more. She decided that she would wake Hinata up and ask her. She walked up to the sleeping Hyuga and gently shook her awake "Hinata, it's time to go"

Hinata slowly woke up and looked up to see Kurenai "oh hello Kurenai" she said in a bit of a daze

Kurenai smiled and said "it's time to go and have our first team meeting"

Hinata nodded and got up and zombied her way out the door as the rest of her team and digimon followed her

Team 10 had already left while Kurenai was waking Hinata up so there were only three teams left and only two Jounin.

Kushina waved to her kids "Team 11 with me! We are meeting on the roof" she said with enthusiasm

The Jounin next to her was another woman with long purple hair "my name is Yugao Uzuki and I will be in charge of Team 12. Now we will head off to our training ground"

The genin and their digimon got up and started walking, while in Menma's case also zombieing his way out"

As Naruto passed team 7 he pulled out a deck of cards and handed it to Sasuke "a way to pass the time"

Sasuke looked at the deck of cards, then to Naruto's face and gave a small nod as he took the cards

Naruto walked out of the room and followed his team to the roof

* * *

~the roof~

The new team 11 made it to the roof and the genin were surprised to see their father standing there waiting for them

Naruto was the one to ask "dad? What are you doing here?"

Minato smiled as he walked up to them "I wanted to see you three in your new team"

Kasumi smirked "you just using this as an excuse to get out of the office"

Minato sweatdropped and gave a nervous chuckle at what his daughter said "heh heh…..maybe"

After they had a laugh, the three genin and their digimon sat on the steps as Minato and Kushina stood in front of them. Kushina clapped her hands and spoke up "Ok! how about we start off with introductions"

Kasumi gave her mother a deadpan expression "mom. You should know almost everything about us anyway"

Kushina just waved her hand in a dismissive way "it's just a formality. Besides, you might say something that I don't know so lets start with you Kasumi"

Kasumi sighed and decided to humor her mother "my name is Kasumi Namikaze. My hobbies are training, reading about seals, practicing my kenjutsu and filming my brother's silly moments. I like ramen, seals and my family. I despise traitors and rapists..." she said the last part with venom in her voice as she remembered what happened two years ago

Minato and Kushina winced as they also remembered what happened. How could they forget, their children were almost killed that night

Kasumi continued after she took a deep breath "...I also hate when anyone tries to hurt my brothers or my friends. My dream is to become the best Kunoichi in the Leaf and to become a Hokage that Surpasses the previous Hokage"

Minato felt a sense of pride that his daughter wanted to become a better Hokage than him and his predecessors

Kushina smiled at her daughter as she clapped her hands "ooohh you will become the best Kunoichi out there" she then turned to Menma "Menma! Your turn sweety"

Menma didn't say anything. He just sat there with the goofiest grin on his face

Naruto felt the need to use this to his advantage, so he looked to Kasumi, who pulled out her camera and started to film Menma. Naruto looked to his brother and asked "Who do you like Menma?"

Menma, without thinking said "I like Hinata" in a dazed voice

Coronamon was laughing his head off while he rolled on the ground "oh sovereign he is so out of it Ha ha ha ha"

Kushina knew that look. It was the look Minato had when she kissed him for the first time. Her face broke out into a knowing smile as she looked to Naruto who nodded his head which caused Kushina to silently squeal. She looked to Kasumi as if asking if she did what she normally did

Kasumi stopped filming Menma and looked to her mother and waved the camera a bit as if saying "it's all right here"

Minato felt bad for Menma as he knew that once Kushina saw the video, he would be teased non-stop. He was happy that one of his sons had gotten together with the one he liked and now was hoping his other two kids would find someone as well

After Kushina had finished her little episode she looked at her last kid "ok Naru-kun, your turn"

Naruto smiled as he stood up "my name is Naruto Uzumaki! My hobbies are gardening, training, and hanging out with the digimon. I like Ramen, my family, the Digimon and all the cool stuff they can do. I hate traitors, rapists and those who treat the digimon as if they are monsters and the three minutes it takes for instant ramen. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever,even better than my dad"

Minato smiled again as his son also wanted to be a better hokage than him but something was bugging him "Naruto why did you call yourself 'Uzumaki' instead of 'Namikaze'?"

Naruto looked to his dad and with a straight face said "because Uzumaki sounds cooler than Namikaze".

Naruto then found himself in a hug as Kushina was rubbing her face with his hair and squeezing the life out of him "oh Naru-kun~! you are the sweetest thing ever~! Saying that my name is better than your fathers"

Minato was slouching a bit away with an aura of depression as he drew circles in the ground "my name isn't that bad is it? I always thought my last name was cool"

The group laughed at this as they enjoyed another family moment

* * *

~unknown location~

"Have you chosen the one to send?" spoke a child like voice

"Che of course" spoke an arrogant voice

"Good the second the portal is stable, send him! And know that if he fails you will suffer!" the first voice spoke as his blue eyes became ice cold

The seductive voice spoke up "oo~h you should be happy we will finally have our pet. Maybe I should send one of mine as well"

An old voice spoke up next "I would not recommend it. It is best to send only one at a time. If we send more we might destabilize the portal and it would have been a waste of precious subjects if we do so"

The child like voice exclaimed "use more of them then. They mean nothing to us. We must have that power. How long until the portal is fully ready?"

"A month possibly" the old one said

A loud hissing growl was heard as if pleased with the response

"I agree, it is a bit of a wait but we can do it. For that power, it will be worth the wait"

* * *

End of chapter

Well I hope I explained the Digi-egg aspect as best I could

For the corruption of the egg thing, I added it as I thought about computer files. Stuff too much data in something and it will crash, which also made me think of the digi-egg from the first movie as it hatched fast due to a virus so I thought too much data in an egg could cause something similar

Now as you should have realized I left some seats of the digital council empty as I could not think of who to put in. if you have any suggestions than let me know. Frigimon and Candlemon are replaceable unless you guys want me to keep them so I need a few. There will only be 12 and most of them I want to keep them there but if you give me a good reason I might replace one more

Also if anyone has a recommendation for who team 12's sensei should be let me know. I originally thought making Anko their sensei but I don't think it would work so anyone has a recommendation for that let me know

For the Hinata Menma thing. Chose to do it now. Better now than wait until they are 16

I didn't add the digimon into the introduction as I don't think they are officially part of the Genin team. In fact I doubt they will help out on missions much unless absolutely necessary. If you want me to add it than I might at a later date

Next chapter will be a time skip unless you want me to put in some D-rank missions but if not it will skip closer to possible events

Read (which I think you just did) and review (I like these, unless it's flame which just helps me make smores)


	12. Their first C-rank

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: you should know I don't own Naruto or Digimon but I do own the ideas in my head

* * *

Chapter 12: Their first C-rank

{Do you have eyes on the target!?}

{no Naruto! Kasumi, what about you?}

{eyes on target! It's heading your way Naruto}

{got it!}

Naruto leapt out from the alley he was hiding from and saw his target coming his way. The target saw this and changed course by making a sharp left turn. Naruto began to give chase while dodging digimon by going under, around or over them. Naruto almost collided with a group of Yokomon but he was able to jump over them. "Sorry about that!". Naruto looked forward to see that his target began heading in the direction he knew his sister was. Reach for his earpiece he spoke "Kasumi he is heading your way! Get ready!"

{got it. Setting trap now}

{ok you two, heading towards Kasumi now}

Naruto nodded his head "good. See you two in a bit". He continued to chase the target through the streets in the direction of his sister. He noticed that ahead were some alleyways that the target could use to get away. Putting his fingers in a cross hand sign he called out "**shadow clone jutsu"** and created four clones and sent them ahead to block the alleyways. Fortunately when they target noticed the alleyways were blocked it continued down the street. Naruto could sense that his sister was and slowed down a bit and got ready

* * *

~with Kasumi~

Kasumi was on a rooftop looking down at the streets, waiting for their mission target and brother. She had set up her trap and had her hand in the hand sign, ready to activate the trap. After waiting for a few minutes she saw the two heading towards the trap/ "here they come". She channeled her chakra and waited a few more seconds as she saw her brother slow down. Once the target was a few feet from the trap she announced "KAI" and four seal tags that were placed on the street ground activated and created a small bit of increased gravity in the center of them and caught the target.

Naruto saw the trap activate and smiled as he stopped just in time for his brother to come out from the side and tackled the target and subdued it

Kasumi jumped down and slapped a tag on the target which caused it to go limp in Menma's arms

Once Naruto saw that they had their target he looked behind him and up towards the roof  
TIME!"

Up on the roof where Naruto was looking was Renamon and Kushina.

Renamon was reading a book that she held with one hand and in the other she had a stopwatch. Once she heard Naruto she pressed down on the button and looked to the stopwatch and shouted back down "23 minutes and 37 seconds! A new record!"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air "YATTA"

"Damn it! I thought I would get away from you guys this time!"

The three genin looked to the one they just caught as Menma looked him straight in the face "you realize that everytime we catch you, the time gets shorter and shorter. You can't get away from us Dracmon"

Dracmon smiled wide at this "yeah but you are the only ones that can do it. Every other team can't even get close to me! Ha!"

Naruto walked up to them "so what did you do this time?"

Menma turned Dracmon to face Naruto as the digimon continued to smile "get this. I snuck into the Hokage's office and put in a bunch of useless papers in his pile and hid a bunch of the real ones in the storage room"

Naruto smirked when he heard this "not bad. I did the same thing when I was 8. Try something bigger next time"

Dracmon's smile dropped and he frowned "damn it! just you wait, I will out do you in pranks one day"

Naruto smiled "no one will ever outdo me in pranks. I mean I painted the Hokage monument and no one caught me"

"Naruto~"

Naruto felt dread as he slowly turned his head to look behind him and saw his mother giving him an over sweet smile which would have been nice if it wasn't for the dark aura surrounding her "ye-yes mom?"

Kushina was standing over Naruto now, who was trying to make himself smaller, and spoke softly "what did I say about doing pranks like that?"

"Um uh to ...not do them since they cause bigger problems for dad…?"

"Good. now why don't we take Dracmon to Leomon so he can deal with him. Later we can discuss you punishment"

Naruto slumped down when he heard this "yes mom"

They began to make their way to the Digimon tower, with Menma carrying the limp Dracmon and Kasumi catching up as she picked up the tags from the ground so they don't cause problems later

* * *

~outside the Digimon Tower~

Leomon was standing in front of the genin team while holding Dracmon in one of his hands "why must you continue to cause trouble for us Dracmon?"

Dracmon smiled wide "oh come on it's funny"

"Shutting down the heating for our water just to hear us scream is not what I would find amusing. Many of us cannot clean ourselves with ice water coming out of the shower"

"Well it was funny to me"

Leomon shook his head and sighed before looking at the genin team "I apologize for the trouble he has caused you and your Hokage."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively "meh it's fine. But it is surprising since most of the time, you are the one that sends us a request for catching him. This time it was a few civilians that asked since they said that he hit them with itching powder"

Leomon sighed again "well I will hold him in his personal room in our detention center. He should be happy since his friend is in there as well"

Dracmon smiled "oooh, I'm sure he will find it funny. Let's go!"

Leomon began to walk away with Dracmon still being held in his hand

Kasumi spoke up, loud enough for Leomon to hear "don't forget to remove the tag to get him to move again

Leomon looked back and nodded his head

Naruto cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted out "hey Dracmon! Don't forget to say hi for me

Kushina patted her kids on the head "well, another D-rank mission done. Let's go report to your father"

* * *

~Konoha Streets~

The team were making their way to the Hokage tower in order to report the completion of the mission

"Another mission done! Let's go!" was shouted by Naruto as he walked towards the Hokage tower with Menma, Kasumi, Kushina and Renamon behind him

Menma glared at the back of Naruto's head "Naruto, Shut up! We don't need you to shout to the world that we finished a mission"

Naruto turned his head to look over his right shoulder at his brother "we finished the mission in record time. Besides this was the only fun mission we had. Everything else was just weeding, painting fences and other chores"

Menma crossed his arms "yeah but you don't hear me cheering that we are done." he then gestured around him "look! Everyone is looking at us now! We don't need the attention!"

Sure enough everyone was looking at their group and some of the humans were glaring at them while the rest of the humans and the digimon were waving at them

Kasumi shook her head at how her over excited brother was "Naruto you need to learn that we are ninja now. Subtlety is something that you should learn"

Renamon picked up from here "she is right Naruto, it is best not to gain everyone's attention. You never know when there might be an enemy nearby"

Naruto slumped down as an aura of depression covered him "why does no one ever agree with me anymore….I miss Lunamon. She would back me up and cheer with me"

Kushina patted her sons head "Naru-kun. You know why she can't be here. You want her to be happy right? That's why you did that for her"

Naruto nodded as he thought about what he did for Lunamon

* * *

_~flashback~_

_Three days after he became part of team 11, Naruto found himself standing alone in front of his father with a serious look on his face_

_Minato was thinking about what his son had just asked him "I have to say Naruto, what you are asking could be extremely beneficial for further integration of the digimon into our village. But I must ask why are you really asking me this?"_

_Naruto frowned a bit when he thought about what Renamon told him about how Lunamon felt about leaving the Academy "Lunamon was sad when she left the Academy and she wants to stay in it. She was always helping me study when I needed help and she is super smart too. So I thought that maybe you could ...let her become a teacher as a way to help her find what she wanted to do"_

_Minato smiled. His son was again, thinking about others and trying to help them out when he could "well Naruto, there are no rules that say that she can't but she will have to go through all necessary procedures. In fact this goes well, we could add 'Digimon History' to the curriculum. I will discuss this with Leomon if he knows anyone who could be fit for that position and we should ask Lunamon if this is something that she would actually want to be a part of."_

_Naruto nodded his head and bowed "thanks dad"_

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

It turns out that Lunamon loved that idea and hugged Naruto furiously. She didn't even let go after an hour and only let go when Minato brought up the things that she would need to go through in order to become a teacher at the academy. Lunamon spent the next couple of weeks, studying up on shinobi history and the things that would be taught in the academy. It helped that she remembered most of what she learned when she was with Naruto in the academy and she enjoyed learning.

Minato discuss the Digimon history aspect of this and Leomon was pleased to know that the history of his kind would be taught to the younger generation of the people of Konoha. He brought up a couple of digimon that would be willing and able for the task

After weeks of studying and preparing, Lunamon was able to pass all screening and was now a sensei at the academy. On her very first day she was both excited and nervous but once she stood on the desk and announced that she was the new sensei, her new students were all excited and began asking questions. After a few days she got through her nervousness and found herself happy at her new position

Naruto missed having Lunamon constantly on his head but he was happy that she was happy. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Renamon who gave him a smile, that made him feel better

As they continued to walk the streets they saw another team running around the streets. They saw that it was Team 7 and it looked like they were chasing a cat around and failing in catching it

Kushina smiled at this "looks like Kakashi's team is doing the infamous 'Tora' mission"

The three siblings shivered when they heard this. They remembered doing this mission before and they all agreed that if they ever got a pet, they would NEVER get a cat. None of them left that mission without scratches.

Renamon was happy at the fact that she did not partake in these mission as the look her prince and his siblings had after that mission told her that it made them miserable. She looked up to the rooftops to see Kakashi, Gazimon and Terriermon, all three, turning their heads to watch the Team 7 genin running around. She looked back to the team and noticed that the one called Sai seemed to be participating just enough to keep up with his team. Renamon narrowed her eyes at the boy as she remembered seeing him trying to spy on Naruto but only once and never again. She shook her head as she told herself that she is there to always protect him

Menma shook his head to get the memory out of his head "let's just go see dad and give our report on the mission."

They continued to walk as they heard cat screeches and a female scream of pain

* * *

~Hokage office~

Team 11 stood in front of the Hokage after they gave the report on the mission

Minato smiled at his kids and how they were all standing at attention, but he knew that it was more on the fact that they beat their record. The Dracmon mission was becoming a repeating mission and it is almost as constant as the Tora mission. All the teams agreed that they prefer the Dracmon mission over the Tora mission. "Well done Team 11. Since you have finished this mission so early, you have the option to take another mission today" Minato began to go through the mission requests that he had on his desk "lets see we have…...ah Ms. Kura needs her garden weeded again…...Mr. Gremor needs help clearing his attic…..a few repairs needed in the digimon park due to a fight that happened….."

Kushina spoke up, interrupting her husband "actually Minato, I think that my team is ready for their first C-rank mission"

Minato paused going through the D-rank missions and looked at his wife "are you sure Kushina? It's only been a month since they graduated."

Kushina nodded her head "yes but they have done the required D-ranks in order for them to take a C-rank and their teamwork doesn't need any improvement. So I think they are ready"

Minato thought about what Kushina said and had to agree that what she said is true. Although it should go without saying since they were siblings and trained together. Nodding his head he pulled out a few scrolls that were for C-rank missions "lets see, we have a shipment delivery to one of the smaller villages, a bridge builder needs escort back to his village and some protection from bandits…...oh hold on!" Minato went through the missions until he remembered a specific mission given to him not long ago. Digging in his desk he pulled out another mission scroll, "this was actually given to me by Leomon. He made a mission request and asked for your team specifically"

Kasumi spoke up after hearing this "is it safe to assume that he chose our team specifically because of Naruto?"

Minato nodded his head "yes, he told me that it would make things easier of Naruto was the one doing it"

Menma was the next one to speak "so what is the mission anyway?"

Minato looked at the mission scroll and spoke "It's an escort mission. It seems that there is a digimon that is unable to make the journey here on his own as he needs help transporting his belongings. It's actually perfect for your team since with Naruto, he will allow any suspicions to be non-existent and with Kasumi and her storage seals, transporting his belongings will be easier"

The three looked at each other before nodding their heads and spoke at the same time

"We Accept"

Minato, Renamon, and Kushina smiled at how the three were in sync on this

Renamon asked a question that she felt need to be addressed "who will be our guide to the location, as I am sure that no location was given"

Minato's eyes widened before he schooled his features "that is true. The mission details state that Leomon will send a digimon that knows the location with you. Since you have agreed to take on this mission, I will send a message to him so he can inform the digimon that will be accompanying you" he then handed the scroll over to Kushina who took it and looked it over

Kushina nodded her head and put the scroll away before she looked to her team "ok you three, go home and pack for a month journey. We don't have the specifics on the length of the trip, so it's best to be prepared. We will meet tomorrow at the main gate at 7:30."

All three nodded but before anyone could say anything else someone knocked on the door

Minato knew that the team report was done so he called or the person to enter

Iruka was the one that was at the door. He entered with a couple files under his arms. He paused as he saw Team 11 were also in the office "sorry if I am Interrupting something"

Minato smiled as he waved his hand dismissively "it's alright Iruka. They just finished reporting in their last mission and they have received another one"

Naruto smiled as he looked at his old sensei "yeah Iruka-sensei! We just got our first C-rank mission!" he said in excitement

Iruka was shocked at hearing this as he turned to the Hokage "Sir, is it wise to give them a C-rank mission already? It's only been a month since they….."

Minato raised his hand to stop Iruka from continuing "I understand your concerns Iruka but they are more than ready for one. It was also recommended by their sensei that they are ready for it"

Iruka wanted to protest but he thought about the three and how well they were in the academy. They were three of the most promising students he had. Even Narut who had the lowest scores out of them, was extremely talented. He reluctantly agreed that they might be ready for this and nodded his head towards the Hokage. He also noted that their digimon friends would most likely be with them so they had more protection. He knew for a fact that Renamon would be with them and that help him relax in knowing that they would be safe

Team 11 and Renamon made their way out of the office after they gave both Iruka and the Hokage a farewell. Once they closed the door they saw that Team 7 was making their way towards the Hokage office.

Team 7 looked like the had a fight with a lawn mower and lost as all but Kakashi and the two Digimon had scratches all over with Sakura holding a fidgeting cat.

Team 7 stopped in front of Team 11 and they both stared at the other team. Naruto stared at Sasuke, who was in the center of the three and had a scowl on his face, and asked "Tora"

Sasuke nodded his head "you?"

"Dracmon ...how long?"

"2hrs 43min. You?"

"23min 37sec"

"tch damn. How the hell do you guys keep catching that guy so fast?"

Kasumi spoke up, while fiddling with her necklace "seals and traps"

Sakura glared at Kasumi "I don't think it's fair that you guys know how to use seals"

Terriermon who was on her shoulder patted her head "momentai Sakura. Maybe you could learn them"

Gazimon chuckled at this "trust me, this guy…" he said while pointing at Sasuke "...tried. He can't seem to get them. He says he prefers being more straight forward. Even his brother can't do them very well apart from some of those storage seals and tags"

Sasuke just grumble before saying "lets just get rid of this cat"

While the genin were talking Kushina had swiped Kakashi's Icha Icha book and held it above her head. Kakashi was trying to reach for it but Kushina used her free hand to keep him away while telling him he shouldn't be reading trash in front of children

Sai just watched the whole thing with a smile on his face

Renamon kept an eye on the pale faced boy, to make sure he didn't do anything

* * *

~later in the day~

We find Team 7 through 12 sitting at a very large table at Yakiniku Q. The barbecue restaurant, like many other establishments had to renovate in order to compensate for some of their larger customers. Right now the teams are using a large table meant for a larger digimon, which doubles as a large table for a massive group.

On one side were Team 7, 8 and 10 and their digimon. On the other side were Team 11 and 12 with their digimon. Lunamon had joined them since the school day was over and she did not have anything to look over since it was a simple day at the academy

Everyone was talking about the missions they had done

"No. you have to admit that out of all of the missions, the digimon ones are the better ones" said Kiba as he chewed on a piece of meat

Ino huffed "say that after you get the Dracmon mission. That little gremlin is harder to get than Tora"

Sasuke scoffed "I would prefer the Dracmon mission to the damn Tora one. If it wasn't for the fact that that cat belongs to the Daimyo's wife, I'm sure we wouldn't even have to bother with it"

Shikamaru sighed "they are both troublesome. Why does Dracmon even do all that."

Hackmon who was sitting next to Shikamaru answered the question "Dracmon are known to be pranksters and love to cause mischief. It's just how they are"

Everyone turned their head towards Naruto who looked at everyone in confusion "what?"

Choji who was in the middle of flipping a piece of meat chuckled "we were all thinking if you have some part of Dracmon in you since you love doing pranks too"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head upwards "hmph I don't have any Dracmon in me. He is just trying to copy me and be cool"

Kasumi, who was sitting next to Shino, swallowed a piece of her vegetable shishkabob before speaking "the problem with what you said is that…..your not cool"

Naruto slumped in his seat in depression "you're mean Kasumi"

Lunamon who was on his head again patted him "it's ok Naruto. Your cool ...in your own way" this made Naruto feel a bit worse

Everyone laughed at Naruto a bit with only Shikamaru, and Sasuke giving a small chuckle

Shino spoke up, once everyone calmed down "speaking of missions…" he turned to Kiba who was sitting next to him, "we will be meeting at your compound since we will be walking your family dogs tomorrow morning"

Kiba nodded his head "ok. I'll make sure to be ready by the time you guys get there." he turned to look on the other side of the table "lets just make sure that we tell Hinata when she comes back down to earth"

Sitting next to Renamon who was to Naruto's right was Hinata and she was bright red with a smile on her face as she was enjoying sitting next to Menma and holding his hand under the table. Hinata was right now on cloud nine and doing her best not to faint at being with Menma. Menma was trying his hardest to not faint as well as well as enjoying holding Hinata's hand

Kasumi pulled out her camera and started filming her brother and his new girlfriend. They had been together for the month and bets were lost and won but they haven't gotten very far in their relationship yet. But no one is forcing them to do anything yet

Coronamon shook his head at Menma as he went back to munching on the hot pieces of food and went back to talking to Kudamon

Naruto looked towards the gang "hey guys guess what! We got our first C-rank mission!

Kiba paused mid bite before shouting "what!? That's so not fair ! how come you get to do a C-rank mission first!?"

Naruto crossed his arms looking a bit smug "because our teams the best"

Sasuke smirked "hmph well we have a C-rank mission as well"

Everyone turned to Team 7 and Kiba, again, shouted "oh come on! You too?!"

Sakura looked a bit sheepish at the attention her team was getting "yeah. We have to escort a bridge builder back to his village and guard him from bandits" she decided not to tell them that the only reason that they got the mission was because Sasuke and her complained on how irritating the D-rank missions were and Kakashi recommended that they were able to do a C-rank

Kasumi smiled at this "we also have an escort mission but it's to go and escort a Digimon back to the village"

Sora perked up at this "another digimon? I thought that all the digimon were here in the village"

Biyomon tapped Sora on the arm to get here attention "actually there were several digimon that went off on their own. This one must be one of those"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "maybe. We don't know who we are going to get but I'm excited to see where this will take us"

Matt chuckled "everytime you meet a new digimon, you're always excited"

Kari, who was sitting to Naruto's left giggled at this "he just likes being around digimon. But you have to admit that the digimon are incredible"

Gatomon who was enjoying some fried fish spoke with a hint of pride in her voice "we are rather amazing, no denying that"

Naruto looked at everyone with a quirked eyebrow "am I really that predictable when it comes to the digimon?"

Everyone just answered "YES"

* * *

~the next day, Main gate, 8:10~

Naruto, Menma, Kasumi, Kushina, Renamon, Coronamon and Betamon were standing at the main gate waiting for their digimon guide

Coronamon had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot on the ground "where is the Mon? He's late!"

Before he could say anything else he was hit in the face with water thanks to Betamon "something could have kept him from meeting us at the appointed time. Just be patient"

Coronamon wiped his face of the water and heated himself up in order to remove any remaining water on him. After he finished he humphed and looked away

"You shouldn't complain about your guide being just a little bit late. We have to wait a few hours before Kakashi-sensei gets here"

Team 11 looked to the other team that was waiting for someone. It was Team 7 and the bridge builder who they found out was named Tazuna.

Sasuke was the one who spoke as he was sitting on the ground, playing cards against Gazimon with Sakura and Terriermon watching from the side and Tazuna drinking from a Sake bottle.

Renamon didn't like the man mainly because he reeked of Alcohol, which bugged her sense of smell

Sasuke turned to Team 11 "If you want, we can trade senseis and then you can say something about someone being late" Sasuke then turned to Gazimon who sat in front of him"Royal flush!"

Gazimon tossed his cards in the air "damn it! Fine you get my tomatoes next time your mom makes that dish" (don't really know a dish that has a focus on Tomatoes)

Naruto shook his head "nah. I think we will stick with the one we got"

Kushina hugged Naruto "aw~ Naru-kun loves me!"

Naruto just blushed in embarrassment as everyone chuckled at what the mother and son were doing and Kasumi recording the whole thing

After waiting for a few more minutes they all noticed a digimon coming their way

The group stood together and watched the digimon come closer and as the digimon grew closer they started to tilt their head up to look at the one red eye hidden under a helmet

The digimon looked down to the two teams before looking at Naruto, raise his left hand and gave an eye smile "it is a pleasure to meet you personally Prince Naruto. My name is Centarumon and I will be your guide to the one we must escort back. I must apologize for my lateness as I had to organize the digimon archives"

Naruto was wide eyed at this digimon but after a few seconds he smiled and waved "Hey Centarumon. Nice to meet you and it's fine. At least we didn't wait too long"

Kushina shook her head to get her wits back "alright team, now that we are all here we should get moving"

Team 11 nodded their head, waved goodbye to Team 7 and began their journey

As they left the gate Betamon, who was on Kasumi's head turned to Centarumon "so how long will the journey be"

Centarumon put his hand on his chin and thought "hmm at a leisurely pace, it should take…..hmm possibly a week"

They all nodded their heads, since they knew that they couldn't really tree hop to the location as Centarumon was the one leading them

Kushina smiled "well it's a good thing that I told you to pack for a month as now we have more than enough supplies to make the journey"

* * *

~1 week later~

The journey was entertaining for the humans. Most of the time Kasumi or Menma ask questions to Centarumon as he was like the librarian for the digimon's history.

Centarumon lead them towards their destination through forests and heavy foliage in order to avoid being seen by anyone as he still felt the need for anonymity. He had also answered as many questions as he could but chose to keep the darkness that fell upon their world, as well as the prophecy of the Digidestined to himself. He felt that it was a problem that no longer need anyones attention. He had also asked about the shinobi history as he was not able to acquire any literature about it

The group had made it to a hidden canyon that was surrounded by tall trees. Centarumon had lead them to a pathway that leads to the bottom of the canyon. Once they made it to the bottom, Centarumon walked to a large boulder and turned to the group "may I ask some of you to help me move this"

Kushina, Naruto, Menma and Coronamon helped Centarumon push the large boulder to the side. Once it was out of the way it showed a pathway that lead into the side of the canyon

Naruto finally had to ask "who exactly are we meeting? Must be someone important if this area is hidden so well"

Centarumon laughed a bit as he began to walk in "actually this is how many of us have remained hidden from humans before. We have had to relocate many times as the battles you shinobi have had caused major damage on several of our hidden areas. So much so that we were almost found by some shinobi"

Kushina looked up at Centarumon "your kind must have been extremely lucky to not be found"

Centarumon nodded "yes. I would say so"

As they continued walking, Naruto noticed that the rock ground they were walking soon changed into stone tiles, like a paved pathway. He wanted to ask why but he saw a light at the end of the passageway. Once they made it past the exit he found that they were now in an extremely large dome shaped cavern. It was large enough to hold a few towns in it but what caught everyone's attention was the colorful surrounding. The humans stood there with their mouths open as this was not what they were expecting. Around them were buildings painted in bright colorful childlike design.

The digimon all smiled at how the humans were reacting and the Digimon, other than Centarumon, finally figured out who they came to meet.

The humans snapped out of their shock when they all noticed someone coming their way. Their shock returned when the one coming their way got clearer.

The digimon came to stand in front of them and looked down and smiled widely "welcome to 'Toy town'

Centarumon eye smiled at the newcomer "it is good to see you again Monzaemon"

Once Centarumon finished his greeting a bunch of toys started to come out from behind Monzaemon.

The genin looked down at the towns and were in awe at how many there were

Monzaemon looked at the three and noticed the Zero Unit on Naruto's forehead "ah you must be the Prince I have heard about" this caught Naruto's attention as he looked back up "I am happy to finally meet you"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled "well it's nice to meet you too"

Kasumi, who had picked up a toy looked up at Monzaemon "it is a pleasure to meet you Monzaemon. This here…" she gestured to Naruto "is my brother Naruto and this is Menma" she said as she then gestured to Menma " and my name is Kasumi. The adult here is our mother Kushina and you know the names of our digimon friends"

The digimon nodded their heads as it was common for digimon to know the names of other digimon

Monzaemon smiled "very nice to meet you all. I must ask what has brought you to my home"

Kushina took over from here "Leomon has requested us to escort you as well as your belongings back to our village. I believe that there was a section he had planned for your 'Toy Town' in our digimon section of the village."

Monzaemon smiled a bit more "ah Leomon is a good friend to send someone to help me relocate, but how will you help me move all of my toys?"

Kasumi smiled as she pulled out one of her empty storage scrolls "we will seal them in storage scrolls. That way we can carry them without worry"

"ah ! I have heard of the shinobi's ability to hide objects in this scrolls of paper. It will be a great help and me as well as my two companions"

Menma tilted his head "two companions? Who?"

Monzaemon looked behind him "yes they arrived here a few weeks ago, looking for a place to stay. I offered them to stay here and I am sure that they will be happy to go somewhere where they don't have to hide" he then turned around and called out "you can come out! It is safe!"

Out from an alley between two colorful buildings came out two different catlike digimon. They slowly made their way to the group and waved a bit

Naruto looked down at the two and noticed that one looked like a brown version of Gatomon and the other looked like a fancy cat from a from a far off land he had learned about from his mother

The brown Gatomon look alike raised it's paw "I'm Mikemon". The voice told them that it was female

The foreign cat spoke next "my name is Meicoomon" the voice told them that this one was also female

Naruto knelt down to look at the two and gave his trademark grin "nice to meet ya! My names Naruto"

After they all introduced themselves Kushina and Kasumi got to work on sealing everything that Monzaemon felt that they need to bring, from toys to furniture and even the playground structure that were around the town.

Menma and Coronamon went off to play around in some of the areas that Kushina and Kasumi haven't gotten to yet

Naruto also played around at a separate playground with the two cat digimon. They chased each other around the jungle gyms and play tunnels that swirled around

Renamon watched this with a smile on her face as she saw her prince being playful. 'When he acts like this, he reminds me of Calumon.' she looked down in a bit of sadness but her smile came back when she heard Naruto laugh as the two cat digimon dog-piled on him. 'Never change Prince Naruto'

* * *

~that night~

Kushina and Kasumi had finished sealing everything that Monzaemon wanted to take with him and everyone was now inside one of the buildings and sleeping so they can get a move on back to Konoha

The only one that wasn't asleep was Naruto, Mikemon, Meicoomon and Renamon.

Renamon had a lamp on as she was sitting on the bed on the other side of the room reading one of her books as she heard Naruto talking to the two cat digimon

Mikemon and Meicoomon were asking Naruto questions about his home and if it would be ok for them to be there. Mikemon sat in front of Naruto since Meicoomon was on his lap being petted "so what's Konoha like?"

Naruto continued to pet Meicoomon, who began to purr, and answered "it's amazing. It's surrounded by forests. There are so many different kinds of people and digimon now"

Meicoomon turned her head to look up at Naruto "so none of them hide from the humans?

Naruto shook his head "no. they all came to live in the village and the people started to interact with the digimon. Heck restaurants changed there stuff to be used by digimon and my friend Ranamon has a shop that makes clothes for humans and digimon"

Both cat digimon smiled when they heard this as it meant that they didn't have to hide from the humans. Mikemon got up and walked up to Meicoomon "hey it's my turn"

Meicoomon pouted when Mikemon said this but she wanted her friend to enjoy Naruto's petting, so she got up and moved to lay down at Naruto's side

Mikemon laid down in his lap and waited for him to start as she had watched Meicoomon enjoy it so much and she was curious. She didn't have to wait long as she felt Naruto's hand begins to pet her. She couldn't help but purr at how fantastic it felt and she closed her eyes as she was now in a sense of Euphoria

After a bit of time Naruto had fallen asleep with both cats sleeping in arms. Meicoomon on his right and Mikemon on his left

Renamon smiled at the sight and was happy that Naruto was now asleep. She turned off the lamp and laid down on her bed and fell asleep herself knowing that Naruto was perfectly safe

* * *

~the next day, afternoon~

The group had left Toy town in the morning after they made absolutely sure that they had gotten everything and closed off the passageway again. They didn't expect to return but it was decided that it would be best to be left untouched

They were making their way through the same path they came from but at a slower pace as they were enjoying talking to Monzaemon

Naruto had the two cat digimon on his shoulders, talking more about small things that Naruto did in the village

Kasumi and Menma weren't walking with the group as they both had chosen to ride Monzaemon on his shoulders

Everyone had a smile on their faces and were looking forward to making it back home but suddenly a small orange toad with a grey vest popped up in front of Kasumi.

The toad screamed as he appeared in front of Kasumi but she was on Monzaemon's shoulders so he appeared in the air "aaaahhhhh" and he fell to the ground

The genin looked to the toad and all yelled "Gamakichi!"

Gamakichi got to his feet and rubbed his head "what the heck!? Ow."

The group stopped and gathered around Gamakichi and Kushina asked "Gamakichi, what are you doing here?"

Gamakichi looked to the woman "Minato used his **Hiraishin **to send me with this" he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kushina

Kushina immediately opened the scroll and read the contents. After she finished her eyes widened and closed it before looking seriously at Gamakichi "go back to Minato and tell him we will be on our way!"

Gamakichi saluted before poofing away

Menma looked to his mom "What's wrong mom?"

Kushina looked to the team "Team 7 has called for reinforcements. They ran into the Demon Brothers and Kakashi believes that there might be more. He called in for another team and Minato thinks that it would be best if we help out since we are already out in the field"

Naruto looked to the two larger Digimon before looking back at his mother "but mom! We still have to take them back to Konoha"

Centarumon spoke up "I am able to lead Monzaemon back to Konoha so you may go and assist your friends"

Kushina nodded before looking to Kasumi "give him all the storage scroll"

Kasumi nodded and reach to the medium size scroll tied to the back of her waist. Inside the scroll were many smaller scrolls that held everything they stored away. Kasumi handed it the Centarumon, who took it with his left hand

Kushina looked to the two larger digimon "head back to Konoha and when we return we will begin unsealing them. I would also like it if you take the rest of the digimon with you"

The rest of the digimon all protested at this

Coronamon shouted "no way. I'm going with you"

Betamon spoke "I will help out Kasumi in saving her friends"

Renamon crossed her arms "I will not leave Prince Naruto and his family unprotected"

The two cat digimon wrapped their paws around Naruto's head and glared at Kushina with a look that said "try and remove us"

Kushina sighed "fine, you could help out. But we must hurry. I don't want to waste any time"

They all nodded in agreement

The team all gave their goodbyes to the two larger digimon and began to run full speed towards Wave country

Menma was carrying Coronamon, Kasumi held Betamon, Naruto was carrying Mikemon, Kushina had Meicoomon and Renamon was running alongside them all

Kushina was leading the team with a look of serious 'Kakashi, you better stay out of trouble until we get there'

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Kakashi was in the middle of a blade-lock with the rogue-nin Zabuza Momochi. They pushed off each other and jumped back to gain some room and prepared their next attack. He glared at Zabuza thinking about how much trouble this mission turned out to be 'this is going to be a problem'

* * *

End of Chapter

Now for those who are full on Naruto fans and don't like the Wave ark. Sorry but the teams off to Wave even though I could have skipped it altogether. I just like certain parts of the Wave ark so...yeah

Dracmon was a digimon that was requested into the story so you will be seeing him on occasion throughout the story

I actually had trouble on coming up with an original mission for this and this was one of the ideas I liked the most so I went with it

Meicoomon was another whim I had, since I was looking up some digimon to add to the story. I only saw the first Digimon Tri movie (I think) and remembered Meicoomon and saw it on a list of digimon that I looked up and was like "why not"

I wanted to add Toy town to the village and this was a good way to bring it up since I never mentioned Monzaemon in the group of digimon that arrived

As for Centarumon, I just think that he might have made his way on his own and even though he looks like a fighter I got the feeling from the first season that he would work like a librarian or someone who works in archives.

Also if you have ideas for the story, send them to me. I might not use them but they might give me an idea to use later. Someone already sent me his idea which gave me something to use later on in the story. So thank you for that if you read this

Please Read, Favorite, Follow and Review. I like those


	13. Not again

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon if I did it might have been much different.

* * *

Chapter 13: Not again

Team 12 made their way towards Wave country in good time. From where they were, when they left the two Digimon, they were able they did not have to get a boat into their destination. They slowed their running to a walk as the genin tried to catch their breath.

Menma looked down at Coronamon "you guys need to learn to run with us instead of having us carry you."

Coronamon crossed his arms "hey some of us aren't meant to run at the speeds you ninja go"

Menma glared at him as he pointed at Renamon "well, Renamon was able to keep up with us!"

Betamon, who was being held by Kasumi spoke up next "it's because Renamon is built for speed and stealth. Do you think I would be able to keep up with you?" she said as she wiggled her limbs

Menma recoiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "sorry"

Kushina looked back at her team "we need to find where Tazuna lives. That is most likely where we will find Team 7"

Naruto looked ahead as the town was coming up "well let's get started!". He ran ahead as the cat Digimon were holding on to his head to make sure they don't fall off.

Renamon smiled as she shook her head and followed him.

The rest of team 12 followed suit, ready to get the information they wanted

* * *

~40 minutes later~

The team were making their way to Tazuna's house but all of them had solemn looks on their face. When they entered the town they were all shocked at how rundown it was. The people seemed to zombie their way through the motions, and they saw children on the streets begging for money or food. They had gotten the information they needed after asking the first person they met but after they walked a bit in town, they spent some time giving out their rations of food to the kids and some of their back up ramen cups to adults. They wanted to do more but they didn't have the means to do anything. After they did what they could they made their way to Tazuna's house.

Naruto in complete contrast to how he was before asked in a subdued tone "Mom, isn't there anything else we can do?"

Kushina hated to see any of her children like this but she knew there wasn't anything she could say to make them feel better without telling a lie. "Sorry Naru-Kun, but no. we helped them out as best we can but that won't even last an hour. From what we have heard, this Gato person has been draining Wave dry and he has a strong foothold here. At the moment we just have to hope that the bridge Tazuna is building will bring the village back on its feet before it collapses on itself."

The genin nodded their heads as they thought about this. They had made it to Tazuna's house as Kushina knocked on the front door. They waited for a minute before a woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Kushina gave a friendly smile "Good afternoon. We are the back up for team 7. Is it safe to assume that this is the residence of Tazuna?"

The woman smiled when she heard this and bowed "oh yes it is. Thank you for coming all this way to help us."

Kushina gave her own bow before straightening "it's no problem. May we come in?"

The woman back up and gestured for them to come in. she was surprised to see more of the strange creatures come in along with the shinobi but she was most surprised to see Renamon since all the other creatures were smaller.

Once team 12 walked in, they saw the genin of Team 7 in the middle of a poker game.

Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and looked at his cards. "Nice hand."

Sasuke startled a bit as he turned to glare at him "don't sneak up on a ninja. It can get you killed." he turned back to the game

Kasumi came up behind Sakura and Menma came up behind Sai with their Digimon still with them

Kushina smiled at how the group of kids and their Digimon were focused on the poker game but she noticed that Kakashi wasn't in the room "hey where's Kakashi?"

Sakura sighed as she decided to fold and looked up at Kushina "he is upstairs in the guestroom right now, since he has a case of chakra exhaustion."

Terriermon began to shake Sakura's head a bit "Sakura! How could you just give up like that?! We could have still won!"

Sakura pulled her head from his paws "not with that hand Terriermon. We would have lost no matter what we draw." She watched Terriermon pout and patted him on the head "maybe next time."

"I guess."

Kushina smiled and began making her way to the stairs which caught the attention of her team who chose to follow her. As they were walking up the stairs they heard Sasukespeak up

"Hm Straight Flush."

"Sorry, Dickless…..but Royal Flush."

"Damn it!"

They then heard a loud smack "Language"

"...sorry"

Menma smirked when he heard this as they made it to the door of the guestroom.

Kushina opened the door to see Kakashi sitting in his bed reading his little book. She grew a tick mark at the sight of what he was reading and a small amount of KI was released

Kakashi felt this and on pure instinct, he made the book disappear before turning to the door to see Kushina there "oh good you made it." he said in a casual tone as to not infuriate the woman more

Kushina shook her head at her husband's student. She walked in allowing her team to come in as well

Naruto waved his hand when he saw Kakashi "what's up Kakashi-nii!"

Menma crossed his arms and smiled "hey Kakashi."

Kasumi bowed "hello Kakashi."

Renamon nodded her head

Coronamon and Betamon waved

Meicoomon and Mikemon just stared at the silver-haired man as both had the same thoughts with Meicoomon saying it out loud "old man"

This caused Kakashi to give a small face fault in the bed.

The group laughed at this before Kushina walked up to Kakashi and slugged him on the top of his head "what did I tell you about overusing that thing.

Kakashi felt a tear on the corner of his open eye as he rubbed his head "I didn't really have a choice."

The genin and Digimon watched as Kushina began to scold Kakashi about overdoing it and making himself useless to his team.

Menma was the first to break the silence as he had a smile on his face. "Think we should stop her before she starts beating on him?"

Naruto raised his hand in a stopping motion "no. let's see how long it lasts." he then walked over to a chair that was in the corner and sat down which caused Mikemon to jump down from his shoulder to his lap and Naruto began to pet her.

This action caused Meicoomon to glare at Mikemon as she was going to do the same thing but was too slow.

Renamon walked over and sat on the floor next to Naruto as there were no more chairs.

Kasumi shook her head as she and Betamon went to join them with Menma and Coronamon following.

* * *

~a few days later~

During the time that team 12 had arrived they had chosen to sleep outside since there were no more rooms for them to use. Kushina had taken up training the members of Team 7 and both Sasuke and Sakura agreed that the woman knew how to push them beyond their limits into the sky and passed to planets atmosphere. Safe to say they both respected and hated the woman. They shivered as they remembered how she created a horde of clones, which all pulled out their katanas and began to swing at the genin with this mad gleam in her eyes saying that this will help with speed, agility, stamina, and the instinct to survive. Sai was the only one that did not complain or even look tired at the exercises she put them through and this caused not only Renamon to become even more suspicious of the boy but Kushina as well.

Right now they were all eating at the dinner table with the genin of team 12 and the Digimon sitting in a circle on the floor, much to Tsunami's ire.

The woman did not like the idea that a large part of the group had to sit on the ground but Naruto reassured her that it was fine. "Like a picnic inside," Naruto said to her. She was also appreciative that the team had also gone out hunting for them to have enough to feed them all.

They were enjoying their meal until they heard

"You should all leave."

Everyone turned their head to the little boy who spoke up

Terriermon jumped on top of Renamon's head much to her annoyance "hey why do we have to leave if we are here to help!"

Inari scowled at the rabbit Digimon "because you will all die! Gato is too powerful. You don't even belong here so why are you going against him if you are just going to get yourself killed!"

"So you want to stay miserable for the rest of your life?"

Everyone looked to Naruto who was giving the boy a bored look

"You just want your village to suffer and throw away any help that comes your way? I'm pretty sure that you don't want to keep living like this."

Inari glared at Naruto "how would you know?! You live happily in your ninja village without a care in the world. You don't know what we went through!"

Menma was the next to speak up "your right. We don't."

Inari shifted his look to Menma

"I mean we live a happy life right? We have no idea what it's like to lose someone….oh wait yes we do." Menma looked to Sasuke "sorry about this Sasuke but this needs to be said."

Sasuke didn't like it but he nodded his head as he knew that the point needed to be made

Menma turned to glare at Menma "Sasuke here….lost most of the people in his family due to a conflict between them and my father,"

Sasuke grit his teeth as he still had resentment to the man

"A close family friend had lost her lover and her little brother due to a war between our village and another. My mom lost her entire village and everyone she knew from the same thing!"

Kasumi was the next to speak "and then there are the Digimon."

Naruto picked up from here "they lost their entire world before they came to ours. They lost their home and had to find refuge here. So yeah if they are living a happy life, it is because they chose to move on and make their lives better as best they can instead of wallowing in self-pity and not looking for help."

Kasumi decided to finish up "don't think that you are the only one that has had it rough. Your whole town is falling apart and your Grandfather is working on a way to make things better. Your mom is here to make sure that you have food on the table and a roof over your head. Don't throw away help when it's here. If you don't do anything then nothing will get better."

Inari had tears in his eyes as he ran up the stairs and to his room.

Menma got up from his chair and walked to the door "I need some air."

Everyone watched as he left the house.

Coronamon ran to the door a second later "hey Menma wait up!"

It was after a minute that Kasumi got up and made her way to the door with Betamon hopping on her head "I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

As she opened the door Naruto called out "Kasumi catch."

Kasumi caught the scroll that Naruto tossed to her

"You know what it is."

Kasumi nodded as she left the house.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the table as it still hurt to remember what happened "Damn it."

Gazimon patted him on his arm "hey man, come on…."

Sakura put her hand on his right shoulder "Sasuke…"

Sasuke took a breath to calm himself "I'm fine guys."

Kushina shook her head at her kids as Tsunami looked at her

"I'm sorry about Inari. He hasn't been the same ever since we lost Kaiza….."

* * *

~later in the forest~

Menma, Coronamon, Kasumi, and Betamon were sitting in an open field with a girl wearing a pink kimono. The girl had introduced herself as Haku and that she was looking for some medicinal herbs which the group had helped her with. Now they were just sitting down and talking.

Haku looked at the Digimon that were sitting with the two genins "may I ask what you are? I have never seen creatures like you before."

Betamon lifted her right flipper "we are Digimon."

Coronamon crossed his arms and smirked "it's short for Digital monsters and we are monsters in a fight." he was sprayed in the face by a stream of water which caused him to cough a splutter "ack patuh BETAMON!"

"That's what you get for getting a big head."

Haku giggled at the antics between the two Digimon "you must be close if you are bicker in such a way." she then looked at the two genins "what about you. Are you as close to each other as they are?"

Kasumi punched Menma in the shoulder before he could open his mouth "I have no choice but to be close to this one. I'm stuck with him."

Menma was rubbing the spot Kasumi hit "geez Kasumi. Sibling abuse…."

Haku went a bit wide-eyed at this "you are siblings?"

Menma nodded "yep she is my twin. Although I think she sees me as a form of entertainment rather than a brother."

Haku smiled "then you must be precious to each other." she saw that this had caused them the blush a bit in embarrassment "do you have anyone else that is precious to you?"

This caught the two by surprise as they looked to each other for a second before nodded and turning to Haku and saying at the same time

"Our brother."

Haku's eyes widened again "triplets."

They nodded as Menma crossed his arms and spoke "he is the youngest out of us,"

Kasumi followed up "he is the most trouble making out of everyone in our age group,"

"He drives a lot of the adults crazy with all the energy he has,"

"He always does things without thinking,"

"...but"

They both smiled as Kasumi started this time "He always goes out of his way to cheer you up,"

"When he makes a promise, he makes sure he fulfills it,"

"No matter what life throws at him, he will go through it with a smile,"

"Overall…."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has a heart of gold and means the world to us"

Coronamon looked between the two "did you guys practice that or something?"

Betamon sighed at Coronamon's before she spoke to Haku "he isn't just precious to them, he is precious to all our kind as well."

Coronamon nodded in agreement "yeah. Guy takes the time to see how we Digimon are while in his village. He may not be able to do anything for us himself but he will find someone to help us if he can." 'not to mention that he is our Prince and all'

Haku was surprised that the four in front of her were so fond of this one boy. She smiled at them as she spoke up "then you must become strong for him." seeing the slight confusion on their faces she continued "you see I believe that if you have someone precious in your life you can become stronger than anything that comes your way. You do this so that you can protect them." she had a tear come down her face as she remembered her mother "believe me, it is painful to lose someone precious to you."

All of them could tell that she had lost someone in her life but they chose not to pry, instead, all four of them nodded their heads

Haku got up from her sitting position and bowed to them "it was nice meeting you four and thank you for the help in finding these herbs."

The four got up as Menma spoke up "no problem. We were happy to help."

Haku smiled and began to leave but as she made it to the treeline she turned around and said: "oh by the way….I'm a boy."

This caused all four of them to freeze

Haku left the clearing and it was only a few seconds later that she heard

"NOW WAY! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT SOMEONE THAT PRETTY COULD BE A GUY! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

This caused her to giggle "works every time."

* * *

~days later~

Kakashi, Tazuna, Sakura, Terriermon, Naruto, and Renamon were making their way to the bridge in order for the old man to finish construction. The reason Sasuke, Menma and Kasumi were not with them was that they had the misfortune of being trained by Kushina the previous day.

Menma and Kasumi were so exhausted that they didn't even eat when they got back. They just went to their tents outside and fell asleep instantly.

Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan during the training session due to the fear of death and it helped him avoid Kushina's sword swipes, unfortunately, since he was unaware of using it and unused to the chakra needed for it he fell unconscious after surviving for an hour.

Sai had stayed because he was ordered to be protection for the family and Kushina stayed to keep an eye on the paled skinned boy.

Mikemon and Meicoomon were told to stay for a bit more protection though they pouted when Naruto left.

Kushina gave Kakashi a warning that if anything happened to Naruto, she would rip off what made him a man before throwing it in a fire that was made using his collection of Icha Icha books.

Safe to say Kakashi gave his word on his life that he would make sure that Naruto came back safe and sound.

Once the group made it to the bridge they were all shocked to see every worker on the ground. They scattered and checked on them. Fortunately, none were dead just unconscious.

Kakashi noticed that mist began to envelop the area and he was internally cursing himself. 'Damn! Looks like we will be having that rematch after all.'

Once the mist had taken over the whole area the group heard footsteps from further down the bridge

"Don't worry Kakashi. I didn't kill any of them. None of them were my target and I'm not going to kill them unless I'm paid to do it."

Kakashi looked towards the voice and saw that it was Zabuza and the hunter-nin that they ran into during the first fight. "So he was working with you."

Zabuza smirked under the bandages he had around his mouth "good guess Kakashi but we aren't here to have small talk." he then looked to Haku "you deal with the brats."

Haku nodded as she stepped forward

Naruto was about to move to meet the hunter-nin but he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked to see that it was Renamon who stopped him

"Stay here. I will deal with this one."

Naruto was about to complain but Renamon gave him a look that told him not to

She got onto her knee so she would be at eye level with him "I know you can handle yourself but I have a bad feeling about this. So please just stay here."

Naruto sighed at the pleading look in her eyes "fine."

Renamon nodded as she got up and walked to the side, keeping her eye on the hunter-nin who mirrored her movements

Although her face was facing the yellow fox-like creature who she figured must be another Digimon, her eyes were on the boy. At first, she thought it to be Menma but there were some obvious signs of it being the brother she heard about. The clothing being different, his hair not having the two strands framing his face, the symbol on his forehead and the eyes having a different color. 'This must be Naruto Uzumaki, their brother." she looked back to the Digimon that obviously chose to be her opponent. She was surprised that once they made good enough distance between themselves and the genin, the Digimon disappeared from sight before reappearing in front of her

"**Power Paw"**

Haku felt a power hit on her stomach that threw her back further down the bridge

Renamon felt that they were still too close to her prince and chose to move the fight further away. After she punched the hunter-nin away she followed up with a spinning kick which was blocked by the hunter-nin.

"You surprise me. I did not think that you would move the battle further away from the boy."

Renamon pulled her leg back before striking the hunter-nin with her other leg which hit its mark "For my prince, I will do anything." she ran after the nin to continue the fight but she had to leap to the left to avoid some senbon needles that struck where she was. Looking up at the nin, she saw that said nin was now holding senbon in between his fingers.

"He is precious to you….but are you precious to him?"

Renamon flipped back to avoid another set thrown at her. She found herself having to evade wave after wave since she had no weapon on her and she was not given time to use her other attacks.

"RENAMON!"

Renamon turned her head to see Naruto throw something at her.

Haku used the minor distraction to her advantage and threw two sets of senbon at the Digimon.

Renamon reached out to grab what was thrown at her and swiftly brought it in front of her and deflected the senbon.

Haku saw that the Digimon now had a kunai in its grasp

Renamon smirked as she now had a way of defending instead of evading

Haku stood straight and spoke, "my name is Haku, may I ask for yours…."

"My name is Renamon." she brought the kunai in front of her, ready to continue the battle

Haku bowed her head before getting into her stance "then let us continue Renamon."

They charged at each other and began a clash between Senbon and kunai.

Naruto was glad that Renamon was able to catch the kunai he threw to her but he still wanted to help. He looked around at the unconscious people and decided that he would move them away from the battle. He created shadow clones and had them move the people while he went over to Sakura, Terriermon, and Tazuna.

Sakura saw Naruto making his way to them and once he was close enough she said "Naruto we should leave as well. It's not safe here."

Terreirmon agreed with her "yeah we don't need to stick around."

Naruto shook his head "we can't. Tazuna is their target. if we begin to leave Zabuza and that hunter-nin will come after him and we could be putting him in greater danger. We need to stand our ground and protect him as best we can."

Sakura looked to Terriermon and both had to agree with that logic.

* * *

~Tazuna's house~

Menma was enjoying the rest he was in until he heard

"**Corona knuckle"**

His eyes shot open as he knew what that was. It was one of Coronamon's attacks and he knew that Coronamon would not throw any of those without a reason. He got out of his sleeping bag and moved out of his tent in time to see Coronamon and Betamon taking down two samurai. He ran to the two Digimon at the same time Kasumi came out as well. "What's going on?"

Betamon was the one to answer "we heard these guys walking towards talking about having fun with Tsunami. We came out to see that they were armed and were about to kick the door down. I used my **Electric shock** on one while Coronamon finished off the other one with his **Corona Knuckle**"

Kasumi bristled when she heard what they planned to do to Tsunami. She walked over to one of the Samurai with a dark scowl on her face and lifted her right hand to her side. A seal lit up on her wrist and a katana popped out which she quickly caught in her hand. In one quick motion, she sliced off his head and steppe back to not get any blood on her. She turned her head to the other unconscious samurai who had burn marks on his stomach. She began making her way to him but she felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned to glare at the one ho did it but her glare softened when she saw it was her brother

Menma shook his head "I know what you want to do but we should keep one alive to interrogate later."

Kasumi took a breath as she dropped her arm.

Kushina had watched the whole thing from the window as she was going to take care of the two herself but her kid's Digimon got to them first. She knew that Kasumi had a deep hatred for those who take advantage of woman but she wanted her daughter not to let the hatred of such consume her. She sighed as she made her way to the door. She looked behind her to see Sai with his scroll open and paintbrush ready. "Stay here" she watched Sai nod and she went outside

Menma finished tying up the remaining samurai to a tree before he saw his mother walk towards them. "Hey mom. We caught this samurai dude."

Kushina looked over the man and scrunched up her nose "that's no samurai." seeing the shocked look on her kid's and Digimon's faces she elaborated "these guys were nothing but bandits with some armor that looks like Samurai's armor but the density of it is all wrong. The chest plate is too thin while the shoulder armor is too heavy. If I had to guess the chest armor is more like a costume and the shoulder is for decorational armor. The sword looks like cheap steel too."

Menma and Kasumi were surprised that their mother could figure all that out just from looking at it but Menma than gained a thoughtful look "well now that you mention it, it was too easy for the Digimon to take them out."

Coronamon pumped his arms in the air indignantly "hey! Why couldn't it be that we are just that strong?!"

Kasumi picked up Betamon as she answered "because Samurai are more durable than that. Although they do not use chakra like we ninjas do, they are extremely formidable and disciplined. Even rogue samurai maintain their code of honor, which these two did not have."

Menma crossed his arms in thought as he looked to his mother "think these could be Gato's men?"

Kushina nodded "most likely, and if he is willing to make a move on Tsunami and Inari than he must have something planned for the bridge as well." she looked back at the house as\nd was having an inner debate. She really didn't want to do this but she chose to put her faith in her kids. "Menma, Kasumi, Coronamon, Betamon, I want you four to go to the bridge in case something happens there." she knew the skills that each of her kids have. On their own they could take out a few mid-level Chunin. As a team, they could give the Anbu a good work out. The teamwork between the three was the best out of all the other genin teams and they have come up with tactics of their own. Since Naruto was already at the bridge all they needed to do is team up and Zabuza would start to regret coming here. With Kakashi there than it should be a solid win for them.

Menma and Kasumi nodded as they picked up their Digimon and began to run off towards the bridge

Kushina knelt down and placed a restraining seal tag on the still living bandit before she went towards the house to make sure that everyone is alright. Once she made it inside she saw Tsunami and Inari standing there with worried looks on their faces.

Tsunami asked "what happened? Is everything alright?"

Kushina gave the woman a reassuring smile "Yes. We just had some unwelcome guests."

Inari took a step forward while asking a bit sheepishly "what about Menma, Kasumi and Naruto? Where are they?"

Kushina smiled down at the boy "Naruto is already at the bridge, and I just sent Menma and Kasumi over to help him. They will be back in no time. They are the best in a fight when they fight together."

Inari nodded as he thought about the three. He felt like he needed to prove to them that he wasn't a coward. That he could do something as he had taken what they said to heart. Doing nothing will accomplish nothing.

Kushina turned her head to look out the window. She felt the need to go after her kids but the family here needed protection and she didn't trust Sai alone while Sasuke is still bedridden.

* * *

Renamon was thankful for her speed and agility as she was able to keep up with the Hunter-nin and got a few cuts in. she was not able to get out of the fight unscathed as she had a few senbon in her arms and legs. The senbon in her legs made it harder to move but she was able to keep up.

Haku was frustrated at her opponent. She did not know the anatomy of the creature so all the senbon that she was able to get in the fox Digimon were more towards the joints of the legs. But another problem was her agility. She missed several times but she could tell that Renamon was slowing down. After they clashed with their weapons again she felt the need to finish this off. She had a senbon pushing against the Digimon's kunai and smirked under her mask "you have gone beyond what I had assumed you are capable of."

Renamon was breathing little heavily but smirked at the hunter-nin's words "I can still keep going and I am still holding back some of my abilities."

Haku gave a slight nod "You Digimon are truly amazing creatures and as you have been holding back, so have I." Haku made a hand sign with her free hand

Renamon was shocked as she was unaware that a jutsu could be used with one hand. She jumped back to avoid whatever jutsu it could be. Once she landed, she noticed that the moisture that had been gathering on the ground, thanks to the mist began to gather.

"**Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors"**

Renamon's eyes widened when she found herself in the middle of a dome of mirrors.

"I had enjoyed our battle but Zabuza requires me to finish this and complete our mission."

Renamon looked forward to see the hunter-nin stand in front of one of the mirrors and she gasped when the nin took a step back into the mirror. She ran after the nin and attacked the mirror "**Power Paw!"** She expected the mirror to shatter but was surprised when it didn't even budge.

Haku merely tilted her head as she pulled out a set of senbon. "These mirrors can not be destroyed by your powers."

Renamon jumped back and crossed her arms in an X formation with the kunai still in her right hand "then let me try something else."

Haku noticed the formation of the shards of light beginning to float around the Digimon. She pulled out another set of senbon so both her hands had them and she chose to use her Jutsu

Renamon's eyes grew wide as she saw that all the mirrors in front of her now had an image of the hunter-nin. She quickly shook her head and chose to attack. Throwing her arms to her side she shouted "**Diamond Storm!"**. The diamond shards flew to the mirrors in front of her. Her eyes widened again when all the images moved in unison, throwing senbon needles at all the diamond shards, and hitting them all out of the air. She couldn't think about this as she felt a wave of needles hit her in the back "Argh!" She felt some hit her leg joints causing her to fall to her knees. She looked behind her to see that the mirrors behind her had an image of the hunter-nin as well. She forced herself back to her feet but the needles in her leg joints were causing her legs to wobble. She brought the kunai in front of her to defend herself.

Haku was now visible in all the mirrors with senbon in her hands "I do not wish to end you but for my precious person, I will freeze my heart and do what I must." she threw senbon at the Digimon from all angles

Renamon did her best to block all the senbon coming at her but she was not fast enough to stop all of them. She found her entire body now covered in needles and she was unable to stay on her feet. She dropped to the ground and was gritting her teeth in pain as she tried to get her legs to move. She felt more pain as some of the needles dug deeper into her.

Haku felt sorry for the Digimon "I am sorry for causing you such pain but you are in the way of Zabuza's goal. So I must end you."

Renamon was trying to think of a way to get out of this. She couldn't move her legs, she couldn't use her moves now, and she was now helpless. 'I can't be deleted here. I can't leave Prince Naruto alone. He needs my protection! Come on MOVE RENAMON!' She looked up from the ground only to widen her eyes when another wave of needles head her way.

* * *

~Meanwhile

"Argh!"

Naruto heard the yelp of pain that he knew belonged to Renamon. He tried to look through the mist but it was too thick. He was bouncing on his feet, wanting to go and help but Renamon wanted him to stay put.

Sakura could see her teammate being anxious and placed a hand on his shoulder which shocked him a bit "Naruto, she'll be fine. You know how skilled she is."

Terriermon hopped onto her shoulder and raised his ear "yeah. She won't be taken down that easily!"

Naruto knew that they were right but his gut was telling him that she needed help. He looked back into the mist and on a split decision he ran.

Sakura watched Naruto just bolt into the mist "Naruto!" She would have gone after him but she knew that someone needed to stay with Tazuna.

Naruto was running through the mist in the direction he remembered Renamon's voice came from. After a few seconds, he saw the dome of ice in the mist and he noticed a few things.

1: Renamon was in there

2: she was injured and looked incapable of moving

3: she was about to get hit with a wave of needles

Quickly Naruto made a cross shape hand sign with his index and middle fingers "**shadow clone Jutsu!**" A single clone popped up next to him before he pressed his hand on the slip of paper that was on his wrist, which had a seal on it, and unsealed a silver bow staff. He tossed it to his clone before he slapped his hands together "**Angel Staff!"** He summoned his staff and with all the speed they could muster the two jumped into the dome of Ice.

Renamon's eyes widened when she saw Naruto and a clone appear above her and deflect all the senbon that were coming at her "Naruto! I told you to stay back!" she was able to yell out even if it came out strained

Naruto smiled down at her "I had a feeling that you needed help and I wasn't going to let you deal with this on your own." he then gained a serious look "don't try and talk me away. I'm here to help so let me help." he twirled his staff as he and his clone brought them up.

Haku examined the boy that arrived and her heart hurt more as she knew that this was the brother of the two that she met. 'With how much emotion they displayed when they spoke of him, this could hurt them more than any attack.' She brought up her senbon and decided that no words should be spoken.

Naruto saw the movement and got ready. He didn't have to wait long as a wave of needles came out of every mirror. He and his clone used their staff to deflect all the senbon as best they could. They found themselves shifting, pivoting and jumping over Renamon to get all of them.

Haku figure that she should keep up the barrage until she would be able to finish them off.

Naruto kept this up for several minutes and was growing worried that he wouldn't be able to keep it up. "I don't have any plans on becoming a porcupine Digimon anytime soon!" 'these are a lot harder to block than kunai!' As he continued, he began to feel pricks on random spots on his body. He knew that some of them were making it through and his clone would not last if this keeps up but he had to. He felt some dread when he felt his clone dispel. He quickly jumped to where his clone was and grabbed the bow staff out of the air and continued to deflect the projectiles as best he could.

Renamon was slowly trying to remove the needles in her arm but when she saw that the clone had been dispelled she tried to move faster. Her eyes kept shifting from her arm to Naruto as he continued to jump around her, defending her from getting injured again. She needed to get back up in the fight and help him. She was able to get the needles out of her right arm and was moving to her left until

"Urgh!"

She looked up to see that Naruto's left arm was now riddled with them and he had dropped his bow staff but still twirling his angel staff as a shield. Her heart began to race as she tried to get the feeling back into her arm before she began to rush and pulled out multiple needles out of her arm now.

Naruto felt his arm going limp and he had to grit his teeth as it became harder and harder to keep going. He soon felt his right arm and legs starting to go numb as more and more needles hitting him in the arms and legs. It was also getting harder to breathe when he felt some hit his chest. It didn't take long until one hit him in the wrist causing his angel staff to fly out of his hands. He was able to get a small breather as the wave stopped. He looked to one of the mirrors and smirked with a small glare in his eyes. Taking heavy breaths, he said, "You know, I should call this cheating heh heh."

Haku gave a small nod "in a manner, this could be considered unfair. But in the world of ninja, this is merely a tool for me to use….."

Renamon was slightly relieved when he got the hunter-nin to speak. This gave her a good chance to remove more needles. Her arms were now mobile but she still had her legs and she was rushing to remove the last of the needles.

Naruto wanted to get the nin to talk so that Renamon would be able to join the fight. He knew that she was not in the best shape but he was about to keel over. He felt blood coming out of every part of his body and his arms were now limp at his sides. His legs barely held him up and every twitch caused pain to shoot through his body. "Well…..I guess your right about that. It is a Jutsu, so makes sense ..." 'come on Renamon…..you need to get out of here ...before my legs give out'

Haku nodded but knew what he was trying to do as she was able to see Renamon pulling out her senbon. "It has been a pleasure meeting you Naruto Uzumaki and you have done well in defending yourself and your friend for so long…..but this is where it ends."

Naruto felt the chakra being gathered but he had no clue where the attack would come from. He was looking around at all the mirrors to see if any differences could be seen but they all moved the same. "Shit"

"**Secret Art: A Thousand Needles of Death"**

Renamon panicked as more needles than ever appeared all around them. She could feel her left leg able to move but in her position on the ground, she wouldn't be able to dodge. She shut her eyes waiting for the pain and prayed that Naruto would be able to get out of the way. She suddenly felt something push her down and sharp pain could be felt in her legs. She gritted her teeth as her whole body felt pain but she heard something that made her heart stop.

"Urgh ARGH!"

Renamon's eyes shot open and they grew wide in shock to see Naruto standing above her. She saw that he was gritting his teeth and he squinted his eyes but what shocked her the most was the blood that was coming out of his mouth

"You….. Ok?"

She couldn't find her voice. She didn't know what to say but when he dropped both his arms for her to see that not an inch of him was without an ice needle. "Naruto….."

"Well…" he coughed up a glob of blood that fell to the ground next to Renamon "if ….you are able…... to talk than you should …..be alright." the needles that covered all of his backside shattered away which caused him to fall forward

Renamon moved to catch the boy and ignored the numbing and painful feeling that ran through her body. She caught the boy and turned him so that he lay on her lap. She began to speak in a bit of panic "your alright, your alright! You'll be fine my prince."

Naruto gave a strained chuckle "heh heh you know I hate being called that." he gave a smile as he felt Renamon wipe the blood away

Renamon was wiping the blood away as if removing it from sight would make Naruto feel any better. "You'll be fine, once we get back to the house you can have any of the ramen that I know you sealed away." After she wiped the blood off

Naruto felt his breath becoming more shallow with every bit of air he took in. He smiled up at Renamon "yay ...! But don't tell Menma or Kasumi about it…. I got the good ramen…...it was on sale a few days before we…. left."

Renamon was internally panicking 'his breathing is becoming shorter!' She placed her paw on his chest and she felt it rising less and less. She panicked when she noticed something. This ever-flowing wisps in his eyes had stopped and dimmed. "Naruto ...?" she shook him a bit but he did not move. "Naruto?!" she continued to shake him but nothing. She then noticed that his chest stopped moving. She began to freak out as she laid the boy down on the ground as she moved as best she could and pressed her ear at his chest. After she did this, her heart stopped ...which now made it two. She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe. "...Not again…." she moved to be in a kneeling position. She shifted his head and placed her paws on his chest as she began to press down "not again ...!" she used two of her digits on his nose and pressed her lips on his and breathed into him. After she gave one full breath, she pulled back and pressed her paws on his chest again. "Please Sovereign not again! Don't do this Naruto! Please don't do this….." Her vision grew blurry, as she felt tears begin to run down her fur. Images of watching the boy in front of her growing up, his happy smile when he learned how to use his **Hand of Fate**, his excitement of him seeing the Digimon coming to the village, his first prank, his first words, his baby steps, ...the night he was born and grabbed onto her finger. "please…..Naruto…..don't do this." She continued for a bit more but soon she felt weaker and weaker. She knew what had happened, she knew what Naruto was now, she knew what she had done…..she had failed again. "...not again….."

* * *

End of Chapter

Here is an odd thing that I found about Digimon: They bleed. I thought it was weird since a lot of fics I read had it as they don't really bleed but apparently I found an image of a Digimon bleeding.

For those Naruto fans that really liked the Wave ark and didn't like that I basically went through all this somewhat quickly.

Now this question is for the fans of Naruto: should they live or die.

I can do it either way

Now before I get any nitpicks on multiple things, know that if I didn't do it than I wouldn't have gotten to this point.

Would Kushina really leave Naruto on his own and send her kids on their own. No, she would be panicking and go on her own but I had to send the two as I have a plan that I want to use.

also for Renamon: its CPR

The only reason I bring this up is because I have had "guest" reviewers that nitpick the smallest and irrelevant things. This is fanfic: "fan" FICTION. I understand being a critic but there is a difference between that and being a prick. Thank you

For what Naruto and his clone were doing in the dome of Ice, I had the idea a while ago and then realize that it is similar to Sora and Riku blocking the light attacks from Xemnas.

also I have been commissioned by my baby cousin (10 years old) to write her a story. she gave me two dollars and begged me to do it. this is the problem of having a baby cousin who enjoys reading and you tell her that you write stories. problem is that she wants a story of a series I have never seen and have no clue on how to do it. that will be the next thing I work on and If I butcher it then I must beg her forgiveness...oh well. I love my cousin and she will get it but I am off to do research on it. wish me luck readers.

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	14. A Fox's rage

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/ high Digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Chapter 14: The fox's rage

Tai and Agumon were in the park, enjoying their day off from Tai's family shop. Tai was kicking a ball in the air, trying to see how long he could go without it touching the ground.

"Agumon…..how long...have I been going?" Tai asked as he kicked the ball up and start bouncing it on his head

Agumon looked at a stopwatch that he had around his neck "hmm looks like 10 min 36 secs, another few minutes and you'll beat your record."

"Hey, guy!"

Tai turned his head to see who it was and saw that it was T.K and Patamon "hey T.K ...hey Patamon! Done with your delivery?"

T.K had been working as a delivery boy for a little more spending money "Yeah. it was my last one for the day. I can see that you are trying to beat your record."

Agumon walked up to the two "yep he is almost there too."

Patamon who was on T.K's head looked to Tai "what are you going to do once you beat it?"

Tai kept bouncing the ball on his head as he thought "hmm ...probably see if Agumon can do it."

Agumon felt a bit sheepish when he remembered the last time he tried "Tai you know that I won't be able to do it long."

Tai chuckled "well think of this as ninja training."

Agumon got a thoughtful look "ooh think I can one of those cool headbands?"

Patamon answered "maybe"

They all got a laugh at this but suddenly without warning, they all stopped and turned their heads in a certain direction.

Tai didn't even register that the ball hit his head. "What was that?" He felt some sweat build upon his forehead and was feeling some dread take over him

T.K was clenching his fist as he felt the same thing "I don't know but ….it feels like something bad just happened"

"Tai…."

"T.K…."

T.K saw that his Digimon partner flew off his head and landed on the ground next to Agumon who took a few steps forward

Tai was looking at the back of Agumon's head "Agumon? What is it?"

Both Digimon turned to look at their partners as Agumon spoke: "I think something terrible just happened…"

* * *

~Ranamon's shop~

Ino, Lalamon, Mimi, Palmon, and Yolie were looking around Ranamon's shop which she had called "Digi-wears".

"I can't believe all the different outfits you have!" squealed Yolie as she had stars in her eyes.

Mimi was no better as she kept going through different outfits "I wish some of these were in my family's shop! Oooh, this one is so cu~te." She piled on a few more outfits onto the ever-growing pile

Palmon looked at the pile "don't you think you have enough?"

Mimi smiled at Palmon as she put one more on the pile "don't worry Palmon, I only plan on getting half of these."

Palmon looked at the pile, that was on the table and sweatdropped when she saw it was twice as high as she was

Ranamon smiled at the comment "would you like to see what I have for Digimon?."

Mimi's eyes sparkled "oooh we should get you something Palmon!"

Palmon sweatdropped even more

Ino grabbed a red shirt that had water droplets as a pattern on it and brought it to her chest as she thought about getting it. "Hmm…..Lalamon, what do you think?"

Lalamon who was standing next to her looked up at the article of clothing. "I think it looks nice on you Ino, but don't you think it would show too much?"

Ino looked down and saw that if she wore it, it would hug her figure tightly and would show off her stomach. She thought about and smiled "it's fine. It's nice to show off a bit."

Yolie grabbed a dress that she thought would look good on her and made her way to Mimi

Mimi called out to the two "hey we are going to check out the Digimon section! Want to join us?"

Ino and Yolie began to make their way to Mimi but once they regrouped, their smiles immediately dropped as Mimi clutched the front of her kimono and held herself steady with a clothes rack.

Ino and Yolie went to check if she was ok "Mimi! Are you ok!?"

Lalamon and Palmon moved closer to each other as they looked into each other's eyes. They didn't know what was wrong but they both felt that something precious was lost

Ranamon was staring out the window as she felt something clench her heard. 'Why does this dreadful feeling feel so familiar? The only other time I felt like this was when…' she gasped as she put her hands over her mouth and tears began to flow down her face 'please no!'

* * *

~Digi-Cafe~

Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon were having lunch since Joe was on break from the hospital and Izzy ran into him while Joe was heading out.

"So did you guys figure out a way to hold on that info you were collecting?" asked Joe as he took a sip of his tea

Izzy was looking over a piece of paper that had a blueprint of a device that he and a few Digimon were coming up with "not yet. It's still just an idea, so we have to think of a way to make it. If we can come up with it than all the data I wrote down would be easier to collect."

Gomamon took a cookie that was on a plate in the middle of the table "bunch of gibberish from what I saw." he looked to Tentomon who was on the other side of the plate "do you understand all that mumbo jumbo on that paper?"

Tentomon shrugged "I understand what it is supposed to do but that's all."

Joe smiled at Izzy "you know you shouldn't let this take up so much of your time. We are still young."

Izzy looked up from the paper "prodigious! I think I came up with a way to make it work!"

Before Izzy could say anything more he and Joe froze in what they were doing and turned their heads to look in the same direction with Joe dropped his cup of tea and Izzy let go of the paper which flew away by the wind

The happy mood that Gomamon had disappeared as he and Tentomon looked in the same direction as their partners

* * *

~road to the Hokage office~

"I still think that little devil is doing this on purpose"

"Come on Matt, it isn't that bad"

"Easy for you to say Sora. you weren't the one that was used as a scratching post."

Kari was right now carrying Tora as her team were right now finishing up the Tora mission.

Gatomon was glaring down at the cat, from Kari's head "don't think you get to stay there for long. That's my spot." She could swear the cat was chuckling

Kari smiled as she looked up "Gatomon, be nice. Tora won't be here long"

Matt was rubbing his cheek trying to get the stinging to stop "didn't Team 7 deal with this mission before they left? Why is this cat so driven to cause us problems?" 'ow! Hopefully, Kari can heal these scratches up later.'

Gabumon looked up to Matt "maybe the Hokage has this mission set as a challenge."

Biyomon shook her head, "I don't think so. Tora always seems to try and get away from the Daimyo's wife."

Sora sweatdropped as she gave a sheepish smile "well with how she hugs Tora, I can understand why."

They all laughed at the memory of the plump woman squeezing the cat until it is near death. It was short-lived.

Sora froze as she brought her hand to her heart as if something had hit her there.

Matt was no better as he was leaning on the wall of a nearby building and clenching his shirt

Kari was the worst out of them. She had dropped Tora and was on her hands and knees and gasping for air as if she was underwater and just barely came up for air.

The three Digimon were standing in a line looking in one direction with their eyes wide open

Matt felt some sweat build on his forehead as he tried to get back his breath.

Sora was trying to think of what had happened but couldn't come up with anything

Kari was looking down on the ground as a few tears fell to the ground. 'Why does my heart hurt?' It was then that she noticed something. She always had this little tickling feeling in the back of her head, like a voice that spoke to her but for some reason…..it stopped. She tried to think of why but a thought came to her. The only time that it would really react was when Naruto was around. 'Why would it stop? Did…...did something happen to Naruto?'

* * *

~Hokage office~

Minato was in the middle of a meeting with Leomon "so are there any problems with the digimon section?"

Leomon was sitting on the ground in front of the hokage, as the office was one of the things that had not been renovated except for the door now being a double door. "Apart from a few scuffles, there is nothing that should be brought up. There are a few humans that had tried to attack some of the digimon but they have been apprehended and placed in our detention center."

Minato sighed at this. He was hoping that these attacks on the digimon would have stopped but so far it has only dwindled "very well. I will have some of my anbu collect them and place them in our I&T department's holding cells."

Leomon nodded his head "thank you. I know that you were hoping for these conflicts to cease but you know as well as I do that there will always be those who seek a fight."

Minato nodded "that is true." Minato then pulls up a piece of paper and looks it over "well with that matter over, I have seen the finances that your section of the village has gathered and the percentage that has gone to the village overall. I must say that you Digimon know how to obtain revenue." Minato smiled over at Leomon

Leomon smiled in return "Digimon have many talents that we can contribute. I'm sure you are aware of, what with all the advancements that some of our more intelligent members have brought up with you. This melding of our kind is beneficial to all…...hmm?!" Leomon paused as he felt a dark feeling overwhelm him. He stared wide-eyed out the window as he remembered the last time he felt this kind of feeling

Minato didn't feel the same thing that Leomon felt but something in his gut was telling him something was wrong

* * *

~academy~

Lunamon was in the middle of teaching a class on some of Digimon's history. she was enjoying the attention that her students were giving her as she continued her lecture "...and to this day we Digimon continue to give our respect and devotion to the Sovereigns of old. none of us know if they continue to watch over us but to us they still do."

"Lunamon-sensei! What about the one everyone bows down to now? The one you call Prince Naruto."

Lunamon smiled at this "Naruto became the one to bless us with the ability to digivolve and become stronger. We bow to him not because it is demanded of us but because we choose to."

Konohamaru, who was in her class stood up "that's because boss is awesome!"

Moegi looked to him and shook her head "you call all three of them 'boss', you need to think of something else to call him."

Udon nodded in agreement

Lunamon smiled at them as the three had some extreme admiration for her prince and his siblings. Before she could continue the lecture, she fell forward and caught herself by her hands. She immediately knew that something was wrong. Tears fell from her eyes as she internally began to panic 'I know this feeling. I felt it the day Calumon was...no. please no! Naruto!' She turned her head to look out the window

"Lunamon-sensei? are you ok?"

She didn't respond as the whole world around her was now mute to her

* * *

Everyone in the village were going about their business but the humans grew confused when all the Digimon stopped what they were doing and were all looking in one direction. It had disturbed a lot of them as they did not know why they would do this. They watched as all the Digimon began to make their way to the main gate of the village.

The eternal Chunin duo were surprised to see a horde of Digimon come to the gate and stop.

Most of the Digimon looked like they were filled with dread and some had a few tears coming down their face

No one knew what had happened to make the Digimon like this

* * *

Kushina was watching Inari talking to a bunch of the villagers and couldn't help but smile as she thought that what the boy was doing was admirable. She looked behind her to see Sasuke and Sai, the former being helped by Gazimon in walking. Kushina turned back to the little boy when suddenly she grasped her heart in shock. She was wide-eyed as if she had seen a horror beyond belief. It was then she felt something or rather ….. lost the feeling of something. She began to panic as she realized 'I can't feel Naru-Kun's chakra anymore!'

* * *

Menma, Coronamon, Kasumi, and Betamon had made it to the bridge and were looking around for the rest of their group. Menma and Kasumi had noticed that their Digimon friends had become extremely tense and Coronamon had become quiet. They had found Sakura, Terriermon, and Tazuna standing in the middle of the mist

Sakura was in the middle of trying to get Terriermon's attention "Terriermon! Come on! What's wrong?!" she kept trying but Terriermon stood stock still.

Menma had put Coronamon down, and walked to Sakura "hey Sakura! What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up to Menma and Kasumi "I don't know! He just became as stiff as a statue."

Tazuna looked down at the Digimon "little thing wouldn't stop talking one second and then he became quiet."

Betamon jumped out of Kasumi's grasp and moved to be next to Terreirmon as Coronamon came up to be on the other side of the rabbit Digimon.

Sakura moved out of the way when the three started to walk forward.

The three Digimon stopped walking as they continued to stare

The genin suddenly heard loud chirping begin from within the mist and they noticed that the mist began to dissipate. They all looked to where the noise was coming from and they saw that Kakashi had caught Zabuza with his dog summons and was now holding what looked like a cluster of lighting in his hands

Menma and Kasumi smiled as they knew that the fight between the two was about to end as they knew what the jutsu was. They began to look around in order to see if they could see Naruto and Renamon. Their gazes stopped at a dome of Ice and they could see two figures in the center of it but what they saw caused them to drop their smiles and gain a look of horror as they saw what Renamon was doing to Naruto. She was performing CPR

Menma's mind shut down as he couldn't wrap his mind around his brother being like that.

Kasumi was trying to come up with another reason for what Renamon was doing but no matter what, she couldn't find any other reason for it. '...no.'

Haku watched impassively as the Digimon tried to revive the dead genin. She felt some sympathy for Renamon but she told herself that this was how the ninja world was and deep down she hated it.

Kakashi had prepared his jutsu, ready to kill Zabuza but as he got ready to charge he heard some tapping coming from further down the bridge.

Zabuza was gritting his teeth as he felt the dogs that had him pinned dig their canines deeper into him. When he looked at Kakashi he noticed that the silver-haired man was looking at something behind him. Turning his head as best he could, he looked behind him to see someone he was planning to kill solely on principle. "Gato! What are you doing here?!"

Gato walked a bit more with a smirk on his face, "I'm here to pull out of my earlier investment." he then brought up his arm that was in a cast "and a little payback against the little bitch that did this to me."

Zabuza gritted his teeth. He should have known the little slime would do something like this, in fact, he had planned on killing the little man at the point of payment. "So you never planned on paying us then."He then noticed the large group of bandits behind the little man

Gato laughed at this "hahaha of course not. You ninja are far too expensive for my tastes. I planned on finishing you off after you tired yourself out taking out the guards that bridge builder hired but it looks like you couldn't even take out one of them….hmm?" Gato looked to the dome of Ice and saw an unknown person on the ground. "Well, I stand corrected. Looks like the bitch was able to take out one of them."

Renamon who was cradling Naruto in her arms, crying over his body had heard this and felt rage build in her heart.

Menma and Kasumi heard what was said and it had finally clicked in their heads. Their brother was dead. And the one that did it was the one that could be seen in the mirrors. They grit their teeth as they saw their target

Renamon had gently placed Naruto's body on the ground and used her paw to close his eyes "I'm sorry Naruto."

Haku watched Renamon do this and felt guilt hit her heart but it was soon replaced by shock

"**POWER PAW!** **ARGH!"** Renamon raged in blind fury and began beating on the mirror that had Haku's image on it

Haku regained her composure as she watched Renamon beat on the mirror with no effect. She felt pity for the Digimon but knew that her fury was justified

"**RRRAAAARRGHH!"** Renamon didn't care about the fact that her attacks were not doing anything to the mirror, she didn't care that she was wasting energy. All she cared about now was killing Haku

Haku was about to attack but suddenly she saw Renamon gain a dark glow and her eyes widened when she saw something happen to her.

* * *

"**Renamon dark Digivolve to~"**

Renamon fell to be on all fours as a dark mist began to seep out of her. The dark mist gathered at her paws and feet and condensed until you couldn't see them anymore. The mist began to flow up her limbs, changing not only her form but her color as well. Black flames burst out of her paws after the mist left them and moved up her body. As the mist passed, her yellow fur turned a shade of blue and her tail burst into nine tails with black flames on each tip. The mist enveloped her entirely and then burst away as the new form stomped her front right paw on the ground sending a burst of fire and she spoke her new name

"**Youkomon~"**

* * *

"**Renamon dark Digivolve to~ Youkomon"**

Haku saw that now standing in the middle of the dome was a blue nine-tailed fox that had a dark green shrine rope around its mane and a yin yang symbol on each of its limbs. Haku didn't have time to think about it as the fox sent a black flame dragon at her. In a quick decision, she moved off to another mirror and saw that the mirror she was in shatter. Turning her head forwards her eyes widened when she saw someone that she didn't want to see "Kasumi!"

Kasumi threw a punch at the nin and shattered the mirror and sent the nin flying at an upwards angle

Haku had never been hit that hard before, as the strength behind the punch was far more than what she thought a genin should have. She opened her eyes to see Menma bringing his foot down in an ax kick. She was sent back down to the bridge but before she was able to hit it, she was kicked back to where she started by Kasumi

Youkomon spread her tails out, with the flames growing in size before nine balls of black flames launched from them towards the flying nin. As Haku got closer the balls of flame closed in on themselves and created an explosion, which Haku was caught in.

Haku's momentum was greatly stopped by the explosion and rolled on the ground before stopping at the feet of Youkomon. She turned her head to look towards Kasumi and Menma and saw that they had a red cloak surrounding them and what looked to be a tail made from the said cloak. Haku coughed up blood when she felt something impact her stomach and looking down she saw that Youkomon had slammed her paw into her. She looked to the Digimon's face and saw that her eyes were pure white.

* * *

Zabuza saw all this in shock as he had no idea what Haku was fighting but he shook himself out of this and turned to Kakashi "hey Kakashi, mind telling these dogs to let me go. I'm no longer getting paid to kill the bridge builder so our quarrel is over."

Kakashi shook his head to get out of his shock as he heard the request. He thought about it for a second and realized that he was right and he felt that he would need the last bit of his chakra to fight off the horde of bandits. He released the summoning dogs from Zabuza and looked back to the prone form of Naruto. 'I'm sorry Naruto'

Sakura was on her knees as she saw Naruto's body lying there. She couldn't believe that one of her friends were dead. Now it made sense why Terriermon was like this, with how important Naruto was to the Digimon, it made sense that they would react like this

Gato and his men were shocked to see the fast pace of the battle and some f them couldn't even keep up with it. Gato decided that this was the best time to kill Zabuza since they were distracted but as he turned to his men a bright light began to show

Everyone paused what they were doing when they were all blinded by a bright light that enveloped them all. They all looked to where it was coming from and saw that it was coming from Naruto. Their eyes widened when the body of the genin began to float in the air and wings sprouted out of his back.

"**Revival!"** was heard by everyone and it sounded like it was Naruto's voice mixed with another

No one knew what to say as they watched this spectacle but they were taken out of their shock when the shining figure flew higher into the air.

The shining figure of Naruto looked down at everyone before his gaze landed on the group of bandits

As this was going on, Inari and the rest of the villagers had arrived in time to see the holy figure rise into the air

Naruto lifted one of his arms in the air and focused his digital energy. Soon dozens of spears of light began to appear above him and the bandits. "**Heavens Rain!"** the spears of light began to rain down on the bandits

The bandits shook themselves out of their shock and began to scramble out of the way but found themselves being impaled by the attack. The few that were lucky enough to avoid a fatal strike found themselves either pinned or losing a limb.

Gato had distanced himself away from the bandits and was lucky enough to avoid getting hit

Haku was stunned by what she was witnessing but was soon reminded that she was still at the mercy of the Digimon that was digging her claws into her stomach. The paw that had her soon lit with black flames and began to burn her "Argh!"

Youkomon leaned down baring her teeth and was a mere second from biting Haku's head off until Naruto landed a few feet in front of her. She looked up and growled at the boy asher mind was still hazed with anger and guilt

Naruto walked towards Youkomon and passed both Kasumi and Menma who were looking with wide eyes at him

Both were shocked at what they were seeing and had a spark of hope that their brother was still alive. Their cloaks dissipated as they watched with bated breath at what was going to happen.

Naruto was now a foot away from Youkomon, who growled at him as if he was a threat. He lifted a hand towards the Digimon's head

Youkomon would have bitten off the hand but something deep inside compelled her not to move

Naruto placed a hand on Youkomon's forehead and in a burst of light, the darkness that consumed her was washed away as well as the digivolved form, leaving Renamon standing there.

She collapsed to her knees as she no longer had any energy left. She slowly looked up to see the glowing white figure in front of her. She couldn't see any features other than the wings but the shape of the figure told her everything she needed to know "Naruto?"

The light from the figure began to dim, revealing Naruto smiling down at Renamon. Once the light was gone Naruto collapsed.

Renamon barely caught Naruto as she was tired as well and she was now laying on the ground with Naruto on her.

Menma and Kasumi ran to the two and checked on their brother.

Renamon used the last of her energy to look down at the boy and smiled when she saw that he was breathing. She leaned her head on the ground as she let Menma and Kasumi fuss over Naruto.

Haku couldn't help but feel happy for the two, as she knew that them losing their brother would have destroyed them. She finally felt like she could catch her breath even though she knew she had a few broken ribs and bones, not to mention a concussion. She decided that whatever happens now is entirely up to the leaf ninja

Gato was horrified to see that the forces that he had gathered were all taken out. He was trying to crawl away from everything but he soon found himself being slammed to the ground by a foot, courtesy of Zabuza.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zabuza was glaring down at the little man and although his arms were right now useless, he knew he could kill the little shit easily

"Please don't kill me!"

Zabuza pressed down harder "you planned on skipping out of my payment and backstab me. You think I would let you go without payment?"

Gato was flailing his only working arm "please I'll pay you anything! Just don't kill me!"

Zabuza smirked as he came up with something "tell where you keep your money and I will let you go."

Gato was about to refuse but he felt the foot on his back pressing down hard on and he felt that his spine was about to snap "OK OK I'll tell you! In my office, behind a painting is a bit of wallpaper that can be peeled off! The combination is XX XX XX XX!"

Zabuza's smirk grew as he got what he wanted." Now to deal with you!"

Gato looked up to see Zabuza walking around to be in front of him "but you said you would let me live!"

"I said I would let you go…." Zabuza then kicked Gato in the face sending him flying a bit "but that doesn't mean they will."

Gato stopped at the feet of the villagers who were all glaring at him "...mercy."

Gato received none as the people grabbed him and forced him into the center of the crowd. He would find himself paying for the crime he committed against the whole village.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Kushina was looking over her unconscious son as she, her other two kids and the Digimon were all gathered around him

Sasuke was sitting on the ground next to Sakura as they watched "so what happened?"

Sakura took a breath and wiped her face as a few tears were still there, "it's hard to believe really."

"Hn try me."

Sai stood with Tazuna watching the whole thing impassively 'that light, Lord Danzo will want to know about this.'

* * *

End of chapter

I know this is short but I felt that it was a nice place to end

I might be coming back to this chapter to fix up a lot.

Now some of you have aid that you didn't like how Naruto went out like Sasuke did in canon and I agree with you but the only other way that I could have Naruto die would be if he fought against Zabuza and if that was what I used than Naruto would be cut in half and even I wouldn't believe him coming back to life after that. Even if I am the one who is writing this story.

These events were more meant to introduce Renamon's rage and Dark Digivolution, which never even came to mind until one of you reviewers asked me not to go make Renamon dark Digivolve but when he/she brought it up it gave me the idea of introducing it. so remember readers, your review could give me ideas to use. And I know that Youkomon is not really a dark Digivolution but I am making it as such. Also before anyone says anything about Renamon Digivolving without Naruto's help, I have an explanation for it. That will appear in a later chapter.

**Commissioned story help needed**: now for those who have read the previous chapter and the bit of me being commissioned by my baby cousin to write a story. Well, I need help. The series she wanted me to do is "My Little Pony". My problem with this is that although I have not seen the series, the way it looks and the full title of friendship is magic kinda shows me that I would most likely make it much too dark for my cousin so I would like some info on it so I won't make it too bad. So if anyone reading this is a fan of it please Pm so I may consult with you about it. Thank you. Also, I do not have Netflix (thanks to Magic guest for reminding me to say this)

**PS:** if you guys can come up with a name for the bridge let me know in a review or pm me

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	15. A Bridge in between

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/high Digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Chapter 15: A Bridge in between

Naruto was floating in a white void. No sound could be heard, nothing could be seen, not that Naruto could tell with his eyes closed.

"Hello?"

Naruto heard someone speak to him but he couldn't recognize the voice

"Are you ok? Oh, maybe he is sleeping."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, only to see a large set of eyes that were interestingly enough the same kind of eyes as his. He opened his eyes completely to see a Digimon that he has never met before. "Uuuuhhhh…...hi?"

"Hi! What's your name?"

Naruto felt even more confused about this as he never met any Digimon other than the newly hatched Digimon. "Uh, my name is Naruto….."

The little Digimon raised his paw "Hi Naruto! My name is Calumon! Wanna play?"

Naruto made to sit up but due to being in a void and floating, he ending up spinning forward for a few turns "Woah! Wha…?"

Calumon laughed and began spinning as well "hahaha this is fun!"

After Naruto got himself to stop in what he assumed to be an upright position he looked to the still spinning Calumon. He chuckled at how happy the little Digimon was but he looked around and asked: "hey Calumon, do you know where we are?"

Calumon stopped his spinning and looked around. After a few seconds, he looked to Naruto "I don't know."

At this Naruto face faulted, which caused him to spin again. This time he didn't stop, he just crossed his arms and thought about where he could be. 'The last thing I remember is protecting Renamon from that hunter dude in the ice mirrors, and then… I blacked out….?' As he was thinking this, his body began to fade away. He noticed this and began to panic "what the hell?! What's happening?!"

Calumon expanded his ears and smiled "you're waking up silly."

Naruto turned his gaze to Calumon and tilted his head in confusion "what do you mean I'm waking up?" he saw Calumon say something but it was muffled

As Naruto faded, Calumon gave one last wave "Bye by Naruto! Hope we can play more next time."

Naruto heard that and gave a small wave as he disappeared

Calumon smiled before he floated away to another figure "he was fun."

The figure only nodded as he chuckled "that he is Calumon, that he is."

* * *

~Tazuna's house, guestroom~

Naruto lay in the bed unconscious and surrounded by the Digimon that came on the mission.

Meicoomon and Mikemon laid on the right side of his head

Terriermon sat on the left side

Coronamon and Gazimon at the end of the bed watching the boy

Betamon was sitting on the nightstand that was next to the bed

Renamon sat cross-legged on the ground next to him, watching his chest move up and down, making sure that he is still breathing

Kushina, Menma, and Kasumi were sitting in chairs that were next to the door, watching the group. They had each checked him over when they brought him back and they were sure he was going to be ok.

Kushina continued to check him over even if she got the same conclusion over and over again.

Kasumi was almost as bad as she continued to use her small sensory ability to make sure that she could still feel his chakra.

Menma was just happy that his brother was alive

"Uuggghhh"

Everyone perked up when they heard noise coming from Naruto

"ugh ….I'm starving, Ayame two helpings of the Uzumaki special please….and put it on my dad's tab." He slowly opened his eyes to see a bunch of faces looking down at him. "You know it's creepy to have you guys stand over me while I sleep."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto found himself being dogpiled by most of the Digimon as they all spoke at the same time

"You're ok!"

"You're awake!"

"We were worried!"

"You jerk! doing something stupid like that!"

Naruto was waving his hands in the air as he was starting to lose oxygen. After a few more seconds, the Digimon let him go and he looked up to see Renamon, his siblings and his mother looking down at him. "Hey." He suddenly found himself being grabbed by the collar and shaken by his brother

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT! Out of all the stupid things anyone could have done why did you have to be the one to do it?! Do you have any idea what we went through when we saw you!? I should beat you into the ground for that!"

Naruto felt that his brain was being beaten like an egg "M-m-m-me-nm-a pl-pl-e-e-eaaa-se sssss stooooop…."

Menma stopped shaking his brother as he was breathing heavily. He brought Naruto up higher and hit him on the top of his head

Naruto fell forward from the hit only to find himself in the middle of a group hug with his family

Kushina and Kasumi were crying with a smile on their faces as Kasumi spoke: "We are glad you're ok."

Once the hug between the family was over. Naruto looked towards Renamon.

Renamon looked down at Naruto with an impassive face, which made Naruto a little nervous. After a bit of silence, she pressed her finger on his symbol.

This was a gesture that Renamon was one of the few to do this with him. She smiled at him before bringing him into a hug "I'm happy you're safe my prince"

Naruto grumbled as he spoke in her fur "you know I hate when you call me that."

She just smiled at this

* * *

~later~

Naruto came downstairs, with Mikemon and Meicoomon on his shoulders and Renamon behind him, to the living room of the house and paused when he saw who was sitting at the table: Zabuza and Haku. Haku was bandaged up and at first, Naruto didn't really recognize her but Renamon had told him that she was the hunter-nin that he fought. This caused Naruto to give a deadpan look at the girl but he shook his head as Kakashi was sitting nearby, reading his little book, which told him that it was ok.

Zabuza had both his arms wrapped up and in casts, which Naruto thought was funny to see a gruff man like Zabuza have his arms stuck in a certain position.

Naruto went to sit down at the table which had the genin of team 7. He was still being surrounded by the Digimon like he was a celebrity and they were his bodyguards, although Terreirmon and Gazemon went to be with their team members. Once Naruto sat down, he asked: "so how long was I out?"

Sasuke was the one to answer "you were out for a week."

"A WEEK! What the hell happened?"

Sakura nodded "yeah. After you…" she caught a look from Kakashi who shook his head, she continued "...were knocked, the fighting had ended with Renamon getting you out of there." once she finished she thought back to when they got back to the house.

* * *

_~flashback~_

_After Gato was taken care of both teams had returned to Tazuna's house. They brought Zabuza and Haku with them as they were no longer considered enemies and they both needed medical help. Kakashi did, however, have to restrain Kushina from killing Haku when she found out that she had killed Naruto. Once they got both Naruto and Renamon into a room and Kasumi and Kushina were looking both over with Menma helping, Team 7 were in the dining room with only all of them thinking about what could have happened. It was decided that if Naruto showed no recollection about what happened then they will keep it from him. The reason given were that: it would be traumatic to know that you died or the person could see it as a way of being invincible if he could come back and even if Naruto didn't seem the type, keeping this a secret would be beneficial. _

_After this was agreed upon, Sakura asked a question that was bugging her "hey Terreirmon, what happened to Renamon? She looked like she digivolved but from what Naruto told me, she is supposed to be yellow, not blue."_

_All the Digimon grew a bit depressed at this as Terriermon spoke "she dark Digivolved."_

"'_Dark' Digivoled?" _

_Gazimon picked up from here "you see we all have the ability to digivolve without Naruto's help really but the problem with it is that normally it ends up as dark digivolving. When we go that route, so many things could go wrong. Like we could become virus types which unlike normal virus types, who are born that way and keep themselves together, if one were to dark digivolve, they could lose everything about themselves and go crazy. Sometimes on rare occasions, we could still keep our minds but be furious….but most times we go berserk. Some of the smarter Digimon think that its due to the power boost since dark digivolving makes us stronger than normal. One example would be SkullGreymon, that thing is so powerful, even low-level Megas have problems handling it." he shivered at the thought as he had seen what that Digimon could od_

_Terreirmon followed up "that's one of the reasons why we all prefer to have a blessing in the digivolution but the most crucial one is that…..it brings us close to deletion."_

_Everyone looked shocked as Kakashi asked, "what do you mean?" _

_Gazimon took a breath, "it's like forcing too much chakra in a jutsu, much more than you need and done wrong. I've seen Sasuke do something like that with one of his fire jutsu. He put too much in it and did a wrong hand-sign. It blew up in his face. Dark digivolution is like that but it is also using corrupted data for it. When the Digimon returns to normal, the corrupted data tries to go back to normal as well. If the Digimon is lucky, then it will but….if any corrupted data stays, it could harm the Digimon more. Whether the corrupted data is purged or it destroys the normal data, the Digimon will be less whole than before and it's possible for the Digimon to become unstable. If that happens, it's only luck if the Digimon doesn't end up deleted."_

_The humans were shocked to hear this and felt more worry about Renamon as she could possibly be deleted._

* * *

_~ the next day~_

_Team 12 were brought up on the dark digivolution and they now not only had to worry about Naruto but Renamon as well. Fortunately, Renamon had woken up that afternoon and put the rest of them at ease. And now they all waited for Naruto to wake up_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Naruto plopped his head on the table, which brought sakura out of her thoughts "damn. I can't believe I was out for a week. No wonder I'm so hungry."

Sakura shook her head at how he could just take that in stride and go straight to food. "Well you better eat and enjoy the sights as best you can. We will be leaving soon."

Naruto lifted his head "already?"

Sakura nodded her head "while you were sleeping, Tazuna was able to finish the bridge with our help. So we will be heading home soon."

Naruto slammed his face into the table again "aw man and I didn't do anything to help." he then stood up quickly and ran outside to his tent. He came back with a scroll in his hand, opened it and placed it on the table. He then did a hand sign and unsealed what was inside.

Once the smoke cleared everyone sweatdropped at the sight of a bowl of instant ramen.

"If we are heading home so soon then I am going to eat my deluxe super Ramen!"

Once he finished shouting this both Menma and Kasumi came running downstairs and eyed the bowl.

Kasumi glared at Naruto "Naruto! Where did you get that?!"

Naruto turned to his siblings "I bought it before we left and I'm going to eat it."

Menma joined his sister in glaring "why do you get to have that?! We deserve it more since we worked on the bridge since you were napping!" he didn't like saying that as it reminded him about what happened to Naruto, but after he was told to keep it to himself, he chose not to show any hint of something wrong.

"No way! I bought it, it's mine!"

Both Menma and Kasumi began to chase Naruto around the house as said boy was jumping around keeping the bowl away from his siblings.

Kushina came down the stairs to this and could only watch as her three children run around the whole room, even on the walls and ceiling. What amazed her was the fact that they weren't causing any damage. Even the vase that they kept going past didn't even jiggle. She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen in order to help Tsunami make lunch.

Renamon could only smile as she watched Naruto but she noticed a few things. One: the other Digimon were watching him as well and two: Sai was watching as well. The former made her feel more at ease as the other Digimon felt a bit more need to protect him but the latter made her bristle a bit. She was suspicious of the boy and after the whole event happened she was more protective of him and if this pale-faced boy does ANYTHING that could even be considered a threat towards her prince she would end him.

* * *

~ the next day~

The two teams stood in the middle of the bridge with the whole village in front of them.

Tazuna stepped forward with his family "we want to thank you all for what you did for us. If it wasn't for you, we might never have become free from Gato's hold."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively "mah mah it was just part of the job." he then turned a page from the book he was reading

Kushina swiped the book away so fast that it didn't register with the man

Kakashi blinked as he clutched and opened his hand until he realized that he didn't have his book anymore. His eye widened and ran to Kushina and tried to get his book back but the woman was holding his head as he kept reaching for the book.

Inari walked up to the three Namikaze siblings with a few tears in his eyes "do you guys have to go?"

Menma stepped forward and ruffled Inari's hair "hey no crying. You should only shed tears when they are of joy."

Inari still had tears but he grew a smile as he nodded

Both Naruto and Kasumi walked up and Inari gave the three a group hug.

Once the hug ended the Konoha ninja smiled at the villagers and the genin walked forward with Naruto speaking "take care of yourselves alright!"

The villagers bowed to them as they said: "we will, and thank you!"

"How touching"

Everyone looked to behind the villagers to see Haku and Zabuza making their way through. Once they made it in front of the leaf ninja Zabuza looked to Kakashi who was internally moping at not being able to get his book back "Kakashi, I have a favor to ask."

Kakashi looked to Zabuza "and that would be?"

"I want you to take Haku with you back to the leaf."

Everyone from the leaf grew wide-eyed and screamed "WHAT?!"

Zabuza ignored the shout from the ninja and the Digimon, as Haku called them "I gotta stay here in the village until I can move my damn arms again but once I am able to move them I am going back to the Mist. The Mist village is in the middle of civil war and Haku would be a prime target if she went there. The fortune that Gato had in his little hole is enough to help the resistance effort. But to make sure that she is safe, I'm sending her with you. She has no real ties to the mist other than the headband that wasn't officially given to her."

The leaf looked to Haku who smiled and nodded at them

Kasumi walked up to her and held out a hand. After a bit of hesitance, Haku took it and Kasumi smiled "it's nice to have you with us."

Zabuza watched this with a hidden smile before he spoke up "if the war ends any time soon then I will come and get her. Whether she wants to leave with me or stay, at that time it will be up to her."

The leaf ninja nodded and agreed to it. After a bit more small talk the leaf ninja began to make their way

Naruto was in the front of the group but after a few steps, he paused. The Digimon kept walking for a bit, passing him before stopping and turning to him, while the humans noticed his immediate stop and paused behind him. He was looking down to see a thick white line that cut across the bridge. Confused he turned to look towards the villagers and asked Tazuna "hey what's this line for?"

Tazuna looked to the line before answer "it's a marker for us to know that this is the halfway point of the bridge. We also use it to know where we put the plaque that will have the bridge's name."

Naruto gained a look of understanding as he looked down and noticed that he had a foot on both sides of the line. Looking to his left were the Digimon and looking to his right were the villagers and ninja. He smiled as he spoke, "whatever you call it, I'm just going to think of it as a 'Bridge between worlds'."

Sasuke gave a small chuckling scoff "since when did you become so philosophical, dobe?"

Naruto just grinned at Sasuke "since I became royalty. Now bow down to me Uchiha!" he said in a haughtily that wasn't all that convincing

Sasuke smirked as he began to walk past him "hn in your dreams dobe."

The group began to move again, with Menma, Kasumi, and Sasuke arguing about calling Naruto "dobe"

The villagers watched the group leave as Tsunami asked her father "so what are you going to call the bridge."

Tazuna scratched his head in thought "not sure but maybe we should keep what that kid said as part of it."

Inari smiled as he nodded "Yeah, it sounds cool."

* * *

~ a few days later~

The group had made better time heading back home than they did going to Wave but they did have to stop a few times as Renamon needed rest due to becoming exhausted.

Mikemon and Meicoomon had gotten good at holding on to Naruto's head during his fast travel but he did have to slow down a few times in order for him to move their paws or tail as they either covered his eyes or held too tightly around his neck.

As the group made it to the road that lead to the main gate, the group had slowed down to a walking pace.

The leaf ninja were happy to almost be home. Even Kakashi wanted to get to his home and grab another one of his books since Kushina didn't return the one she took.

Haku was somewhat anxious to be arriving at another hidden village. But she hid it well.

The group were now able to see the walls of the leaf and none of them could keep the smile off their faces. But soon they grew confused when they saw a massive group waiting at the gate

Naruto was the first to notice that it was the Digimon and the Digidestined "wonder what they are waiting for?"

The group of Digimon were looking anxiously for the one they all felt disappear and while they did feel it return they were still anxious to see it.

Kari was the first to see them and she smiled at this. She took a step forward which was followed by another.

She wasn't the only one as the DigiDestined followed suite as well as the Digimon

The returning group saw that there was now a stampede coming their way and most of them noticed that they were most likely coming for Naruto. They moved away from him to get out of the way

Naruto looked left and right as he noticed that they were making more space between them, even Mikemon and Meicoomon left his shoulders to get space. He looked forward and saw the Digi-destined were now on him. Kari, Sora, and Mimi jumped at him and he was thankful for his physical training that he didn't collapse. But it was the addition of the rest of the DigiDestined bulldozing him that he fell to the ground in a big group hug.

The dogpile was surrounded by what seemed to be every Digimon of the village.

Naruto's head was the only thing that was visible as the rest of him was covered by his friends but that changed when Lunamon hugged the top of his head

"Thank the sovereigns your ok."

Ranamon came up next and brought her hands to his face and smiled with a few tears coming down.

After a few minutes of the hugging and a bit of crying from some of them, Naruto was finally able to get out of the hug and smiled sheepishly "thanks for the warm welcome." this got a chuckle out of everyone but it so died when they heard

"**Bada Boom!"**

Naruto lept into the air as he felt his ass burst into flames "Aaahhh hot hot hot!" he was able to put the small fire out. He looked up into the tree and to see another Digimon "Impmon! That hurt!"

Impmon glared at him "oh that hurt huh? Well, how about this?!" he launched another ball of flames

Naruto jumped out of the way and began to run away from the little Digimon who began to chase him "Aaah why are you trying to burn me!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

Everyone watched this and smiled as this was something that had happened before. They knew that Impmon was doing this more out of being relieved that Naruto was alive rather than real anger as Impmon, Dracmon and Naruto were pranking buddies.

Overall the returning leaf ninja were happy that they all made it home with a few extras.

Haku was just astounded at the amount of Digimon that lived in the village. This was one interesting way to be greeted into the village

* * *

"Did you send him yet?!"

"Hmph not yet, but he will be sent"

"I WANT IT SENT NOW! Did you not feel that it disappeared?! I want him in my hands NOW!"

"Hm~ I am also concerned about our pet. But I also have a plan that will bring him into my loving embrace mmhmm."

"**Grrrrmmmmm"**

"I must agree with our companion here, you must not let your own personal interest in it to disrupt our goal."

"A~w but I can't help myself mmmm to have our pet in my arms, just…..excites me so~ much."

"Hmph just keep all that away from me. I'll send my lackey in the second the portal is open."

"Good!"

* * *

End of chapter

I'm going to be honest: I hate the fact that I put in the wave ark cause it makes me feel like I am just going a retelling of the original story and even if the events change due to the Digimon it still bugs me. And I know there are stories that do that but in my head, it's telling me that if I wanted to do a retelling of the original I should just stick to my first story "Fox in the Leaf". That's the end of my self doing rant.

I also want to hit myself as I realized that in the last chapter I forgot to add Lunamon. I have gone back and added her bit but still felt stupid for forgetting a character that I made one of Naruto's close friends

For Haku, I just wanted to put her in the leaf. I just felt like it.

**DragoonSensei**: yes I am evil. Mwahahaha. If I wanted to kill off a character than I won't hold back on that. Besides, it builds drama and can be used for weird and unforeseen events

**Aclux**: had a reviewer give me the idea of the dark digivolution especially since I forgot about it.

**Born2BeGodLike:** glad that you like it so much, yeah pairings are still not on my mind but I am open to suggestions. I felt that there are enough fics with Hinata and Naruto, I love the pairing but I have the opportunity to go another route so Menma gets her (close to the original without being the original :P ). Kasumi is also an open field

**KakeruPB**: yep I killed him. SURPRISE! The revival skill was something I did in Cybersleuth. A skill that revives a Digimon from fainting and I had my Seraphimon have that skill, so that's where I got it. I know that Digimon could digivolve on their own I just felt like adding a bit more importance to the Zero unit and I gave an explanation on how they could do it in the digital world as that is where most of it happened. At least I am hoping that the explanations are a bit understandable

Two things before I end this

To those that Pmd me and helped me out with the MLP story, thank you very much as my cousin contacted me and told me it was good she even liked the cover I did or it so yay I got some points in her book. Though she wants more of it and I need to come up with a story for it but still thanks and if any of you have a concept that I can use apart from the one I have in it let Pm me with it.

Anyone got any ideas for the bridge's name so I can announce it later in the story.

Please read, favorite, follow and review


	16. A day in the village

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/high Digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Chapter 16: A day in the village

Menma stood on an empty street with an angry look on his face as he faced his enemy: Sasuke Uchiha. "Why'd you do it teme?"

Sasuke had an indifferent expression until he heard the question. He smirked as he tilted his head upwards but never taking his eyes of Menma "because I wanted to."

Menma got into a fighting stance, ready to take Sasuke down "than I'm taking you down."

Sasuke got into his own fighting stance, activating his Sharingan "you can try."

The wind blew, rustling their clothes and as a leaf began to make its way from the tree, the two tensed their muscles. The leaf now floated a few feet above the ground and as it finally touched down, they made their move

Menma pushed off the ground and towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was so shocked by the speed that he couldn't react in time

Menma punched Sasuke hard enough to send Sasuke flying back

Sasuke gritted his teeth from the hit but was able to flip himself in the air, plant his foot hard into the ground and launched himself back

Menma was stunned by the maneuver and was rewarded with a fist to the face. He somersaulted backwards before planting his feet in the ground and threw a kunai at Sasuke.

Sasuke threw his own and ran behind the kunai.

Menma charged in as well

Both of the kunai hit each other and fell to the ground as the two met

Sasuke threw a left hook at Menma who caught it with his left hand

Menma used his right to attempt to punch Sasuke but it was caught as well.

Both had not let go of their opponent's fist and brought them down.

Blood spilled from both of their mouths on their right side as they glared at each other.

Pulling their heads back they headbutted each other two times.

After the second head but they each let go of the fist and each threw a punch hitting the other in the cheek hard enough to be sent back

Both got back into fighting stances after they wiped the blood from their mouths and got ready to continue until

"And cut!"

Both boys got out of their stances and looked to the one that spoke. It was Kasumi with Betamon on her head and a camera in her hands

Kasumi walked up to the two, looking at the screen on it watching the footage she got. "This will work perfectly."

Menma sighed as he slumped down "why did I agree to this again?"

Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms "because she promised to buy you ramen for playing the part." Sasuke then looked behind him to see Gazimon coming with a water bottle. As he thanked Gazimon, he looked back to Menma "I'm more surprised that the Digimon even let you do this at all."

Menma slumped down onto the ground "It took a lot of convincing and they still wouldn't let me do this without supervision." he looked around the empty street and he could see a lot of Digimon staying out of sight and watching him. He was suddenly glomped by four Digimon.

Mikemon and Meicoomon were on the side of his head

Lunamon was on top

And Ranamon just hugged all of them

Renamon walked up to them with a sigh "sorry Naruto but I could not hold them back anymore

'Menma' looked up to Renamon and spoke as Lunamon was using a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his chin "it's ok Renamon. In fact, I'm surprised that you held them this long." He then grabbed a water bottle that was offered to him by Ranamon. After he took a drink he looked to his sister "hey how come Menma isn't the one doing this? Isn't he the one that was originally going to do this?"

Kasumi nodded as she rewound the footage and played it again as she bobbed her head "yes but he is in the middle of a date with Hinata so there was no way I was going to ask him to do this. Besides, you two look almost Identical so no one will notice when I switch you two."

Naruto began to rub his forehead and removing the cover-up they put on his symbol, much to the relief of all the Digimon around. "Well I guess but it still feels weird putting on his clothes and doing this. And with all the Digimon watching me, it feels like I'm a celebrity and all my bodyguards are making sure I don't get kidnapped or something."

Kasumi withheld a wince as she knew why the Digimon were like this. Heck if it wasn't for the fact that the other teams were on missions or had responsibilities of their own, some of them, namely the DigiDestined, would be here making sure that he didn't get into trouble.

Sasuke finished his water bottle as he turned to Kasumi "so you got a song for all this?"

Kasumi was thankful to be brought to another subject "yes it's a song from a group called 'Starmon Set'. The song I chose is called 'My Virus' and with some help from Andromon, I can get the timing right."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I heard that song before. I don't know how you will make the fight go with it but that's up to you, not me."

Naruto now found himself surrounded by many Digimon now as he spoke "hey Sasuke, why are you doing this anyway."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "Itachi told me that this could be helpful in training my Sharingan. He said that if I can learn how to predict not only my opponent's moves but my own, I can become more proficient in using it. I had to make sure that I hit the spots that I was told to hit and where the kunai you threw would go so I can intercept it."

Naruto nodded his head as Mikemon and Meicoomon fought over who he gets to pet first

* * *

~Kushina~

Kushina was pacing back and forth as she looked to the door. She wanted to go make sure that Naruto was still ok but she knew that she gave her kids the day off and that she would see him again. "He's fine. He is home with his siblings and the Digimon are going to make sure that nothing bad happens." she kept telling herself that as she went into the kitchen and started making lunch for herself

* * *

~Hokage monument~

Menma and Hinata were right now having a picnic on top of the monument.

Hinata was leaning on Menma's shoulder as they looked out to the village. She had enjoyed the food that they brought and was extremely happy spending time with her boyfriend. However, throughout the whole picnic, she could tell that something was bothering Menma and she was concerned about it. Building up some courage she asked, "Menma, what's wrong?"

Menma tensed a bit as he was not expecting to be asked that. He relaxed a bit as he looked down at his girlfriend "was I that obvious?"

"You are not very good at hiding it."

Menma sighed as he brought his head to his forehead "It's just that the last mission my team went on turned out more complicated."

Hinata looked to the far side of the village, towards the Digimon section "is it the mission where you brought back that big teddy bear Digimon, right?"

Menma nodded "yeah but during that mission we got an urgent message….." he began to tell her about what happened in wave and what happened to his brother including the Kyuubi chakra outburst. Once he was done he looked to Hinata with a sad look on his face "I thought I lost him Hinata. My only brother. And I wasn't there to protect him."

Hinata placed her hands on both his cheeks and brought his head to lay on her chest. She hugged Menma's head and ran her fingers through his hair "it's ok Menma. He's alright. He is here, safe and sound in the village. You didn't fail him."

Menma closed his eyes willing the tears away "but...I…."

"No. you are strong Menma and you have the strength to protect those you care about. You need to think of the here, the now, and the real. Don't think about 'what ifs' or 'it could have been'.

Menma just sat there with his head on Hinata's breasts and think about what she had told him.

* * *

~Choji and Goblimon~

Choji was in his family kitchen with Goblimon. Both at the stove, going through a possible new recipe that Goblimon would write down in a personal book he had.

Goblimon was throwing in some spices in the rice dish he was working on. He grabbed some chopsticks and took a small bite of it "hmm the spice does add some kick to it but not the kick I think would work." he put the chopsticks down before grabbing a pen and scratching out the spice's name that was in a much smaller book with a list of spices, sauces, and other potential add ons for the dish

Choji used his own chopstick and had a somewhat larger taste. "Mmm hmmm? What about adding some paprika?"

Goblimon thought about it for a second before grabbing the paprika. He shook the pan, getting some of the rice to flip out of it before landing back, and added some of the paprika in the dish. Taking another taste he nodded, "that's a lot better than the rosemary." he shivered a bit as when they added rosemary to the last one they worked on, they added too much and the dish was borderline uneditable. He grabbed his pencil and put a check next to the rosemary.

Choji looked at the dish and was trying his hardest not to eat the dish in front of him as it was meant for testing and practice. He looked to Goblimon and asked, "so how many recipes do you have?"

Goblimon thought about it for a second while moving the rice with a spatula "hmm I should have enough for a few chapters. I still need a lot more before I have a full book of recipes though,"

Choji nodded as they went back to working on what they were making

* * *

~Kiba~

*ARF ARF*

"Get back here Akamaru! You can't get out of this!"

Kiba was running around his compound, chasing his ninken around.

Gaomon sat on the porch watching in amusement. He brought up his paw to shout out "you might as well give up Kiba! He will outlast you in stamina and you know it!"

Kiba grit his teeth and continued the chase

After thirty minutes of chasing Kiba collapse on the ground in front of Gaomon "*gasp* I *gasp* ...give…."

Gaomon smiled at his friend "told you he would outlast you."

"Too bad he couldn't get away though"

Gaomon looked behind him to see Kiba's sister Hana holding Akamaru by the scruff. He wasn't all that surprised at how well she caught the pup "well too bad Akamaru. Maybe next time you'll get away." he got up and began to walk away but he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was and saw it was Hana

Hana gave a sweet smile as she spoke "don't think you can get out of it, Gaomon. You know that it is time for it."

Gaomon began to sweat "uh no I can do it myself." he tried to get away but the grip on his shoulder was strong

Hana began to drag Gaomon away "now come on you two. It's time for your bath"

"No Hana really I can do it myself! Kiba? KIBA!"

Kiba just laid there on the ground catching his breath "I'm just going to lay here and rest."

"Get up pup! If you couldn't last that long chasing down your ninken partner than you won't last very long in the ninja world. I'm going to make sure that you have the ability to actually live out there."

Kiba lifted his head to see that it was his mom that spoke and she was glaring down at him and tapping her foot. He dropped his head back down and mumbled to himself, "Now I know why Shikamaru always says 'troublesome'

* * *

~Shikamaru and Hackmon~

"Achoo!"

"Bless you and thanks to that sneeze, you moved your piece." Hackmon smiled as he moved a piece on the shogi board. "Why are we playing this again?"

Shikamaru looked down at the shogi board as he spoke "troublesome, it's good for thinking about tactics and how a move you do can change to flow of the game."

Hackmon just grimaced at this "ok but can't we do it for real or something and not on this board game?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It would cause too much trouble for everyone. Oh and I win." he placed his final piece claiming the king

Hackmon looked down at the board with wide eyes "oh come on! Why can't I ever last more than seven turns!?"

Shikamaru just rubbed his head at the shouting "troublesome."

* * *

~Kari and Gatomon~

"Come on Gatomon, try and keep up!"

"Kari you know I'm not that fast yet!"

Kari was hopping from rooftop to rooftop with Gatomon doing her best to keep up.

Gatomon was able to maintain a steady distance behind Kari by one building but she kept trying to keep up.

After a few more roof hops, Kari decided to give Gatomon a break. She smiled at the now panting cat Digimon "You are getting better at keeping up."

Gatomon fell on to her back as she tried to catch her breath "why *pant* are we *pant* training so hard again?"

Kari's smile turned into a sad one as she knelt down to Gatomon "because I'm afraid Gatomon."

Gatomon lifted her head and looked up at her partner

"We all felt that horrible feeling while Naruto was on his mission. I'm used to feeling where he is at all times and when it happened, not only did I feel what all the Digimon and Digidestined felt but when I could no longer hear the voice telling me where he was. It felt like something in me died and I don't want to feel it again. That's why I want both of us to get stronger so if ever Naruto faces something dangerous we can be there to help him."

Gatomon was now on her feet, looked up at Kari and with a determined look, she nodded her head.

Kari regained her happy smile and got back to her feet "well how bout we head home for now. I can make some fried fish for you, for going on so…." she didn't get to finish what she was saying as Gatomon had jumped down from the rooftop to the streets and ran home. Kari smiled as she followed her partner.

* * *

~Shino and kokabuterimon~

Shino lifted his head to see Gatomon and Kari running past the park they were at. He went back to examining a group of insects that were on a tree trunk.

kokabuterimon was upside down on said trunk looking at the same group

"..."

"..."

They stayed there for a good while in fascination with how the insects work. Shino because he enjoyed studying insects and kokabuterimon because he thought it was impressive how the human insects act compared to insect Digimon

* * *

~Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon~

Tai took a swig at a water bottle before he wiped off some sweat from his forehead. "Thanks again for this Matt."

Matt just sat down on the ground as they were at a grassy training ground. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like I have any missions right now and this is a good way to relax a bit." he then turned to the other side of the field "though I guess I can't say the same for them."

"**Blue Blaster!"**

"**Pepper breath!"**

Agumon and Gabumon were right now sparring with each other in order to improve their own skills and speed.

Tai sat down next to Matt as they watched their partners go at it. "Yeah, they haven't really relaxed after what happened. Honestly, I still feel like we failed at something and we weren't even there."

Matt put his hand on Tai's shoulder "I know what you mean but there wasn't anything we could do and the little guy came back, with more Digimon than when he left."

Tai smiled at this as they sat there in comfortable silence until Matt had to ask

"How's she taking it?"

Tai looked to the ground as he answered "she tries to hide how much it hurt her but I can see it in eyes and in the way she comes home from training. It hurt her a lot to feel what we all felt and she wants to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"We all feel the same way. Isn't that why you asked me to help you with this? We all felt it and we all want to be sure it doesn't happen again. Heck, Joe is pushing himself into his medical studies and Sora is going all out in training now. Our Digimon partners are trying to get stronger too. T.K is actually thinking of asking for some ninja training. All of us ...don't want to lose the kid."

Tai chuckled "don't call him that or else he'll throw a tantrum. Honestly, I don't know which he hates more. Being called a prince or being called a kid."

Both laughed as they continued to watch who would win the spar

* * *

~Sora and Biyomon~

"**Spiral Twister!"**

"**Earth style: Earth Wall!"**

The Digimon attack impacted on the earth wall until said wall burst and shattered into pieces.

Sora leaned on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Working on an element that isn't my own is a lot harder than I thought."

Biyomon flew down and sat on the ground "but it helps to practice it right?"

Sora nodded "yeah. I just gotta keep going, if I want to get stronger."

Biyomon nodded "we both do."

Sora took a deep breath and stood up straight "alright a few more rounds before we call it a day."

"Right!"

* * *

~T.K., Patamon, Yolie, Cody, Davis~

T.K and Patamon had run into Yolie and Cody as they were making their way to Ichiraku ramen for some lunch.

Davis was at the counter as Ayame had to go out and get some more ingredients "so what was that whole thing about a few days ago? All the Digimon eating here just suddenly stopped and left the restaurant. Some of them left without paying and some just left way too much and all they did was stand outside looking in the same direction."

Yolie nodded "hey yeah, it was the same where I was. Mimi looked like she was having a panic when the whole thing started. Ino and I tried to get her to calm down but it was like the world had ended with her."

Cody looked concerned "is she alright?"

Yolie nodded "yeah after a few minutes she was back to normal but she looked like she lost someone important to her. Heck, all the Digimon looked like that."

T.K sighed as he slumped in his seat and sighed "it's because something happened to Naruto."

Everyone looked to T.K in a bit of shock.

Patamon had his wings droop down as he sat on T.K's head

"The Digimon felt something bad happen to Naruto and me and the rest of us felt it too."

Davis put his hands on his hips "what do you mean 'the rest of us'?"

T.K grabbed his digivice and brought it up. "All of us that have this could feel something bad happen and although none of us know what it was. We all know that we almost lost him."

Davis dropped his arms to his side at what was told.

Yolie and Cody were stunned at the idea of one of their friends dying. They heard about how dangerous being a ninja was but it just never clicked with them until now

* * *

~Izzy and Tentomon~

Izzy was busy working with Andromon and a few other mechanical Digimon on the project that they had come up with. "Ok Tentomon, give a small jolt."

Tentomon flew over to a couple of large cables and aimed at one of the ends "**Super Shocker!"**

Izzy put on a pair of goggles to block out the light from the attack and he turned to what he was working on. Light shined on his face and a smile came upon his face. "Prodigious! It works!" his smile fell a bit when the light died down "well almost worked."

Tentomon flew over to Izzy and patted his shoulder "don't worry, you almost have it."

Andromon came up behind them "indeed. This new device will help out the village immensely."

Izzy nodded "that's the idea."

* * *

~Mimi and Palmon~

Mimi was laying her head on the counter as she fiddled with her hat.

Palmon was worried about her partner "come on Mimi. please cheer up."

Mimi moved her head to look at Palmon "I don't know what to do Palmon. I want to be able to help out with the village and to help Naruto but I don't have any skills that can do that."

Palmon walked over to be behind Mimi "come on, you can help by being his friend. You know that's all he would want from you."

Mimi sighed as she did feel slightly better "I know Palmon. Thank you." at that moment the bell that told her that someone came to the shop chimed. She got up to welcome who arrived and was surprised to see who it was "oh hi Ino, Lalamon!"

Ino walked up to the counter and placed Lalamon on it "hey Mimi. you feeling ok?"

Ino had come bay several times in the last few days to check up on Mimi since the incident. She was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was alright.

Mimi nodded "yes I'm alright. We all are." she said looking at Palmon and Lalamon

Ino put her hand on Mimi's shoulder "come on Mimi, if something is bothering you, you should talk about it."

Mimi sighed "I just don't know if there is anything I could do to help out in the village. You saw what happened to me and the Digimon. We know that something terrible happened to Naruto and we all want to help him out if something bad happens again. But I don't have any talent that could help. All I can do is make clothing and cook."

Ino smiled sadly at Mimi "well Naruto would like either of those. He loves to eat and if you make clothes for him than he will cherish them. Just because your not a fighter doesn't mean you can't help."

Mimi felt a little better at what Ino told her "thanks Ino."

* * *

~Haku~

Haku was in the middle of the Hokage office finishing up a meeting with Minato as they went over her registration for being in the village

Minato had put her on the reserves list for now until he could truly assess her abilities and what rank she should get. "Well, so far all the paperwork is in order so all that's left is to set up a date for your assessment."

Haku nodded, eager to see how she fared in this village

Minato got up from his seat and moved to be in front of Haku "well I am pleased that you are now part of this village and hope you serve it well." he brought up a leaf headband which she gently took

Haku looked at the metal plate before bowing to the Hokage "thank you lord Hokage"

* * *

~Tsunade~

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE IMPS!" Tsunade was at the moment running through the hospital hallways chasing down both Impmon and Dracmon.

Impmon was right now holding a large bottle in his hands "why did we do this again?!"

Dracmon smirked at Impmon "because it's funny to see the old lady go crazy!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

The three continued to run through the halls and past several rooms.

One of the room doors opened to show Joe looking out to see who was making so much noise. Once he saw who it was he shook his head "oh it's just Tsunade chasing the troublemaking Digimon.

* * *

~Jiraiya~

Jiraiya was once again sitting in a tree, peeping on the woman in the hot springs as he scribbled down some notes in a little notebook. After an unintentionally loud perverted giggle, he found himself being tied up by a few snakes. Before he could react he was pulled down and soon loud girlish screams of pain were heard and they were not coming from the women.

* * *

~Sakura and Terriermon~

"**Terrier Tornado"**

Sakura jumped out of the way of the mini tornado that her Digimon friend sent at her. She felt that some of her clothing was ripped because of it but right now she was more focused on what they were doing.

"**Bunny Blast!"**

Sakura freaked out at the incoming ball of energy and shifted her weight to the right to barely dodge it. She didn't have time to launch a counter-attack as she heard.

"**Bunny Blast! Bunny Blast!"**

Sakura had to shift her weight to the left for the second one but for the last one, she bent backwards as the blast flew over her. From this angle, she was able to see that the three blasts had destroyed a tree and left a scorch mark on the ground. She got back up and looked to Terriermon who was panting a bit. She lifted her hand when she saw that he was about to launch another attack. "Why don't we take a break?"

Terriermon just groaned as he fell face-first into the ground "not soon enough."

Sakura wiped some sweat off her forehead and sat down next to Terriermon "sorry about pushing you so much."

Terriermon didn't move as he answered "momentai Sakura. I just need to get better at this."

Sakura nodded before she asked, "hey can't you fire an attack without shouting its name?"

Terriermon finally got up to look at Sakura "well yeah, but it's stronger when we do say it."

Sakura tilted her head "but why?"

Terriermon shrugged as he mumbled an "I don't know" sound

Sakura felt like she wouldn't get a solid answer for that question and got to her feet "well wanna keep going?"

Terriermon fell onto his back as he whined: "do we have to?"

"Terriermon."

"Alright alright."

* * *

~kakashi~

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone as he looked at the names of his teammates

Obito Uchiha

Rin Nohara

"Wonder what you two think if you saw the village now." he smiled at the thought "you probably would be ecstatic at all the Digimon Obito while Rin would try and keep you from making trouble." he was brought out of his musing as he heard something in the air. It was a hawk and Kakashi knew what it was for "well looks like it's that time again."

* * *

~hidden location~

"That's a very interesting development. Is there anything else about him that you wish to report?"

Sai looked up from his kneeling position "no sir. That is everything I have witnessed."

Danzo nodded as he thought to himself 'facing an ice wielder and suddenly attacking with a rain of light. Very interesting indeed. The boy is proving to be just as valuable as the Kyuubi brats and the Uchiha."

Danzo had observed the three kids for all their lives and he realized that the only ones that had any hint of the Kyuubi's chakra were Menma and Kasumi. He figured that Naruto was not given any part of the beast since all he had shown was this unusual power.

Sai was at the moment confused about his report. He kept out the part of angel wings and the fact that Naruto had died during the battle. Normally he would have given every detail to Danzo but his time with Menma and Kasumi started to change his idea on how the village should work. Now he was ...conflicted. But he chose to keep this to himself as he for some reason wanted to find out for himself

Danzo looked to Sai "you have done well. You are dismissed."

Sai nodded and left the room.

Danzo sat in his chair and thought to himself, "I must get them in my grasp. But how. Menma and Kasumi are to high profile to just take and Naruto is constantly protected by the creatures around the village. The Uchiha child is just as protected. I must think of a way." he looked over to a piece of paper that caught his interest. He picked it up and smiled as this gave him an idea "well this just might be what I need."

* * *

~unknown~

Blue eyes shined in glee as they looked at what was in front of him "it's stable."

"It's ready to send my agent. Bout damn time."

"Then send it! NOW!"

"L'right already!"

"M~m hurry. I can't wait."

* * *

End of chapter

SO. MANY. CHARACTERS! Man I had to make a list of everyone to make sure I at least got all the rookies and the Digidestined

The reason the Coronamon and Kudamon didn't make an appearance is that they would obviously let their friends enjoy their date

The beginning part was kinda something I did as a sort of whim. It was kinda inspired by an AMV I made a while ago and I just thought why not throw a tribute in there. If anyone can figure out who the music group and song that I referenced gets a cyber cookie :P

This will be the last chapter of the year. So, happy New year! And look forward to the chapters that come in 2020

Please read, favorite, follow and review


	17. The Chaos Exams

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/high Digimon thoughts**'

**Attack/jutsu name**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Chapter 17: The Chaos Exams

Minato was looking at all the jonin senseis as they were all in his office having a meeting to discuss about the upcoming Chunin exams. He had Leomon there as well as it was important for the Digimon to know what to expect during this time "before I ask for any nominations for the exams, I have something that must be discussed with everyone." seeing everyone nod and give him their full attention he continued "we are going to have ninjas from other villages and some dignitaries in our village during the time of the Chunin exams. What I want everyone here to know is that, although I would like to put my trust in the visiting shinobi, I am still wary about what they might do to the Digimon here."

Leomon crossed his arms. "Hmm we have done well in keeping our existence a secret from all those outside the village but it would seem that we will no longer be able to do so."

A random jonin chose to speak his thoughts on the matter "what if we try and close off the Digimon section from everyone until the exams are over?"

Kurenai shook her head "that would be like imprisoning the Digimon. Not to mention that these exams take up a good bit of time. I don't think it wise to do that."

Minato nodded "Yes, I would not do such a thing to our friends here. The only thing we can do is try and make sure nothing happens during their visit. So I want all jonin and Chunin to be on the lookout for any trouble and keep track of all Digimon. I worry that someone might want to kidnap one of them to take back to their village."

Everyone nodded their heads and Leomon made a mental note to take to the Digimon council about this.

Minato moved on the next item in this meeting "now are there any team recommendations for the Chunin exams

Several jonin senseis stepped forward to recommend their teams. This included the teams under Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy. Shizune who became the permanent sensei for team 11 after the group worked exceptionally well, was the next to come and nominate her team

When everyone looked to Kushina she was having an internal debate about nominating her team. 'What if something happens to them. I almost lost Naru-chan and in these exams, they could all die. But they have been trained by both Minato and me, which makes them more than ready for something like this…' she looked to Minato and he could tell what she was thinking.

Minato also felt worried about his kids but he knew that when they became ninja that they would face dangers. He knew how good they were individually and knew that together they were the best genin team of their graduating class. Making eye contact with Kushina he smiled at her, which told her that in the end, it is up to her if they should enter.

Kushina took a breath and stepped forward "I recommend Team 11 to take part in the Chunin exams"

Minato nodded his head before pulling out a stack of papers "very well. All those that have recommended their teams, please take a form for each individual of your team."

Iruka ho was standing on the side felt a bit nervous at the idea that his students were going to take part in the Chunin exams but he knew that they were all strong 'I hope they all do well in these exams. And although I want them to pass, I mostly just want them to come back in one piece.'

* * *

~ the next day~

Naruto was looking at the form in his hand as he, his siblings and their Digimon partners were at the park, sitting under a tree, enjoying their day off. "Do we need to talk about whether or not we should take this?"

Menma and Kasumi looked at each other before looking at Naruto and spoke at the same time "no, we are taking this exam."

Naruto chuckled before he went back to petting Mikemon "just checking."

Meicoomon was on his shoulder glaring down and Mikemon "you have two minutes left."

Mikemon just opened one eye and said "sure." before she closed it again

Renamon was leaning on the tree next to Naruto as she looked down on them "you two always fight over his petting. Is it that enjoyable to you?"

Both Meicoomon and Mikemon said at the same time "yes."

Menma laughed at how they answered at the same time. "I think it's a cat thing."

Kasumi was looking at some footage that she had gotten from her last recording session with Menma and Sasuke.

Betamon was on her head looking at the footage as well "we can move that after scene twelve."

Kasumi nodded her head "yes that should work." he turned to her brothers "shouldn't we turn in our forms now that we have decided that we are going to participate?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and Meicoomon chose this as a cue to have her turn so she pushed Mikemon off and sat on Naruto's lap and purred when he started to pet her "the due date isn't for another two days. We can go after we have had our time here."

Lunamon, who was leaning on Naruto's side, nodded in agreement "he is right. Enjoy your time off Kasumi. Besides I get the feeling that you will be training for the exams later so this rare moment of peace should be enjoyed."

Kasumi just smiled as she leaned back on the tree.

* * *

~meanwhile~

Minato was watching his wife pace back and forth, ranting about how her kids shouldn't be allowed to participate in the Chunin exams and then go on about how they are more than ready to take on anyone

"What if they get hurt! They're just genin, they aren't ready to face the Chunin exams! ….but then again we did train them to be the best…...but they could get hurt or worse! They could fail in the first part of the exams and lose interest in becoming ninja…..they could end up running away and never coming back, leaving me behind to worry if they are alright and eating well. They could get mugged by rogue ninja and used as puppets for some nefarious plan that could ban ramen from the elemental nations! That would destroy them inside and they would end up in a hole wondering why I never came to save them and Minato why aren't you saying anything!?"

Minato was impressed that his wife started out making some sense and then go into a hysterical fantasy. "Kushi-chan you need to calm down. They are strong enough to handle anything these exams throw at them. And the exams are in three weeks, plenty of time for them to train a little more and get ready for them." he placed his hands on Kushina's shoulders "they will be alright. I will have a couple of Anbu follow them discreetly during the exams if that makes you feel better."

Kushina was panting heavily and gulp before nodding "ok."

"It's ok Kushi-chan. We won't lose them, I won't allow it"

* * *

~training ground~

"Did you hear that we have some rookies joining us in the Chunin exams." said a female as she twirled a kunai

A Zubamon walked up next to her "well I'm sure they will make it interesting."

A boy with long brown hair was leaning against a tree with a target on the side "I'm impressed that they are allowed in them. I'm interested to see how they do."

A Falcomon was on a branch just above him with his wings crossed "I'm sure you are looking forward to seeing how much she had improved in an actual serious setting."

The girl tossed the kuna she had into a target, just above another boy

The boy sitting under the kunai spoke up with a smile "it shows how youthful the newbies are. I look forward to seeing how much youth they have to make it so soon into the exams."

A Monodramon came up and jumped to be standing on the hilt of the kunai above the boy, showing his talent in keeping balance on the small surface "I look forward to seeing how our Prince does in these tests."

The other Digimon couldn't help but agree with Monodramon

The girl chuckled "I'm sure that he will show us something interesting won't he Neji."

Neji smirked "hmm I'd like to see him top bringing us our peculiar allies Tenten. Although I'm sure Lee will have a greeting ready and waiting when they meet again."

Lee brought a fist up "oh yes! I look forward to seeing my youthful friends again."

This was Team 9, with its members Tenten, Neji, Lee, and their Digimon partners getting excited at how these Chunin exams will go

* * *

~a few days later~

Naruto was walking with his team and Team 7, sans Sai as he had something to do, through the village.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto as he couldn't help but ask "how can you walk with those three on your head?"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke before he moved his eyes to the three Digimon that were currently riding him. He shrugged his shoulder "I guess I got used to them being on me. I mean first, it was Lunamon who always laid on top of my head…."

Lunamon felt a bit embarrassed how she grew attached to being on her prince's head

"Then these two cats just took up my shoulders and held onto my head. I got used to all three that now it's no big deal." I mean look at Sakura, she lets Terriermon ride her shoulder and she doesn't seem to mind when he uses her head as a chair."

Sasuke looked towards Sakura, who blushed a bit from being looked at by

Sasuke "hmm I guess it's just something that you two are used to."

Terriermon was teasing Sakura for her blush when they heard someone call out

"Hey, guys!"

The two teams turned to see Konohamaru Moegi and Udon run up to them.

Menma smiled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair "hey kid."

Konohamaru swatted Menma's hand off "Menma-nii I'm not a little kid!"

Naruto laughed a bit "to us you are."

Moegi and Udon smiled at how Konohamaru was being treated

Lunamon smiled down at the three before asking "hello you three. I'm sure that you finished your assignment if you are out here fooling around."

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all stiffened when they heard that voice and looked up to the top of Naruto's head. They all stood in a line and gave a slight bow and spoke in unison"afternoon Lunamon-sensei and yes we did."

Lunamon smiled and nodded "good to hear."

Naruto looked up "still find it weird how your a sensei at the academy and still lay on my head to play with my hair."

Lunamon just smiled as she grabbed some of his hair "you are special Naruto….to all of us Digimon. It doesn't matter who or what we are."

Menma elbowed his bother "aw your special."

Naruto smiled as he said good-naturedly "Shut up Menma"

The group decided to continue walking through the village until they heard something

"Hey let me go!"

The group grew worried and ran off to where they heard it. Turning a corner they saw a boy wearing a black catsuit holding up a Digimon Naruto knew personally, Impmon

Impmon was being held up by his scarf as he kicked and flailed "you better let me go you makeup-wearing cat boy

The boy brought Impmon closer to his face "it's warpaint!"

A girl with dirty blonde hair tied up in four pigtails stood behind the boy "let him go Kankuro. We aren't here to mess with ...whatever they are."

"In a second Temari. Right after I teach this little punk not to bump into someone." Kankuro brought his fist back ready to punch Impmon but before he could thrust it forward, a hand gripped not just the wrist that was about to punch Impmon but the wrist holding said Digmon. He looked to the one who grabbed the wrist holding Impmon to see a blonde with a weird symbol on his forehead

"I would recommend that you put him down

Impmon looked to see who it was that's helping him "Naruto!"

Kankuro sneered at the blonde "and why should I?"

"Because you're surrounded."

Kankuro looked to see that he was indeed surrounded by a few of the creatures that looked ready to attack. The wrist that was going to be used to punch the little imp was being held by a black-haired boy, a pink-haired Kunoichi was holding a kunai ready to be thrown, a redhead girl looked ready to finish a jutsu, another blonde identical to the first blonde without the symbol was in a fighting stance ready to attack. There were even some kids that had glares on their faces. Kankuro knew he was outnumbered so he just sighed and let the little imp go

Impomon dropped to the ground and ran to Naruto and stood behind his leg. He looked past Naruto's leg before sticking his tongue out and pulled down his eyelid

Temari was surprised at how many came to the defense of one of the creatures that she had seen throughout the village. She was about to say something but she saw the tall yellow fox creature looking up at a tree. She looked to the tree and now felt some fear.

"Kankuro….."

Kankuro felt dread as he recognized that voice. He turned to the tree and blanched "G-Gaara."

In the tree was a redhead boy that was looking down at the group impassively until he shunshined in a swirl of sand before appearing in front of the two "we are not here to cause trouble. We are here to represent our village. If you cause more problems I will let mother deal with you."

Kankuro felt his blood go cold with Temari shivering at this "sorry Gaara."

Gaara turned to the group "I apologize for any trouble my siblings have caused"

Naruto glared at Kankuro before looking to Gaara "as long as he doesn't cause trouble to any of the Digimon than I have no problem with them."

Temari looked at the creatures around the leaf ninja "Digimon? Is that what they're called?"

Gaara nodded as he turned to his siblings "we are leaving."

Sakura called out to them "wait! Based on your headbands, you're not from this village. Are you here for the Chunin exams?"

Gaara turned and nodded "yes and based on how you are I look forward to seeing you all there."

Once the foreign ninja left Sasuke smirked "now things are getting interesting. Can't wait for the exams to start"

Menma punched him in the shoulder "oh like you weren't excited already."

Sasuke gave him a cocky smirk "hn."

* * *

~unknown location~

"Tell me, what are these creatures?"

"They are called Digimon. They arrived in the village many years ago and have been living here all this time."

"And why haven't I heard anything about this until I arrived here?"

"Security for the village had gotten so tight that I could not send any message without it being intercepted and cause alarm."

"Is it possible to retrieve one of these creatures for my own curiosity."

"Unfortunately no. even if it was possible to take one out of the village, the other Digimon would be able to track t down and find out who kidnapped the creature."

Kukuku it seems Minato is doing a very fine job in keeping these things out of view of the world. Tell me about the one they follow"

* * *

~a few days later, a meeting room~

Minato was sitting at a large table with the fire Daimyo, Wind Daimyo, and the Kazekage as they had important matters that the Kazekage wished to discuss. Minato looked to the Kazekage as he spoke: "so Rasa, you wanted to discuss something important."

Rasa sat in his seat as he looked out of the corner of his eye to the window. He had been expecting tourists and some of his civilians to be here getting ready at watching the exams but what he didn't expect was the whole village swarming with unusual creatures. Once he realized that he was the one being addressed he got back to the meeting "oh yes I wanted to discuss the mission distribution between our villages."

The wind Daimyo, a chubby man with a small mustache was looking out the window in aw as he saw a few of the creatures flying by.

"Sir?"

The wind Daimyo shook his head and got back to the meeting "forgive me. So what is the issue with the mission distribution?"

Rasa leaned forward "the Sand village has been having economic problems due to missions that should be coming to us are being redirected to the Leaf. Now I don't mind if a few of them came here instead based on location or specific requirements but 50% is too big a number of missions. I can't keep the village up and running if we don't have the money or resources."

The Fire Daimyo "hmm that would be an issue. I was unaware that so many were coming our way. It would cause many issues if the village income drops at such a high rate."

The Wind Daimyo grunted "I sent them to the leaf due to their reputation and track record. They have a higher success rate and I felt that they would be able to handle this."

Rasa was gritting his teeth at what was said but before he could say anything, Minato spoke up

"Regardless of the success rate of the villages, if you send that many to us, it not only causes problems to the Sand Village it would cause stress to us as well."

The Wind daimyo looked to Minato "explain."

"As Rasa had said, they have lost 50% of missions to us. That causes major problems for the entirety of the village. Less money circulates, resources and potential allies are lost, and soon people will leave the village for better prospects. If that continues the Sand village could someday become desolate. This would cause a vacuum, in which other villages would try and take territory and this would cause conflicts and possibly another war."

Rasa was a little shocked at the fact that Minato was siding with him so easily

"And this causes problems for the leaf as well. If there are too many missions in our hands than we could lose our success rate. If we don't have the necessary ninjas to take on the missions as well as complete their duties within the village, we could become weak from exhaustion or lack of security."

"But that's what the Chunin exams are for right? To bring up new ninjas to take on tougher missions."

"That is if any of my ninjas become Chunin."

This caused the other three to look surprised

"Don't get me wrong, I have faith that many of my genins could become Chunin but there is always the possibility that none of them will. if that happens it will mean there are less ninja that are qualified in taking higher rank missions."

The wind Daimyo nodded "then what would you wish of me."

"Send more missions to Sand. send us 10 to 15% of the missions to us. This should improve their economic problems. We may send them some of our missions as well if they are more suited to it. Our villages are allies and I would like it to continue this way."

The wind Daimyo thought about this for a minute before nodding "very well. If it allows the sand to continue then I shall send them more of the missions to them."

Rasa smiled as he bowed to the Daimyo "thank you, sir."

The Fire Daimyo than stood "well now that we have concluded this dilemma I would much like to walk around the village and see how these Digimon are doing."

Rasa looked to the Fire Daimyo "Digimon?"

Minato got up and walked to the window. With a smile, he turned to the others "that is what they are called: Digimon. There are many types as you have seen and I have done my best in keeping them a secret from the world, although they seem to have done a very good job themselves as they have been in this world far longer than the villages have existed."

Rasa, who walked up next to Minato with the Daimyos to look out the window, looked at him incredulously "that's not possible! We would have noticed them no matter where they were."

Minato nodded "yes I assumed that and I found some very old reports of sightings of creatures that fit the description of some of them. If I had to guess, some of them were seen but when the one who saw them gave the report, it was most likely though up as genjutsu delusion or a sign of madness."

The wind Daimyo nodded "well if someone were to say they saw one of these creatures than they would be considered mad. Are they dangerous?"

The fire Daimyo nodded as he looked to Minato "I am curious about this Minato, has anything happened that could show that they are a danger to the people."

Minato crossed his arms as he looked outside "they have the ability to fight. But so far the only thing they do is live like any of us and continue what they have always done."

Rasa looked to Minato "oh and that is?"

"I cannot say. It is important to them and them alone. Though I must agree with it as it is beneficial to us." he then looked to Rasa "how is Karura anyway?"

Rasa grimaced at the question

* * *

~hotel room~

Karura was tapping her foot as she was looking down at Kankuro "and you thought it was a good idea to cause trouble in the village, why?"

Kankuro, who was in a seiza position, couldn't make eye contact "well um, it bumped into me and didn't even apologize to me soooo…."

"That's no excuse! We are in our ally village and these creatures are obviously a part of it. Your father is in a meeting right now with the daimyo and the Hokage! If they hear about this, it could cause a rift between us and then the sand will be in an even worse situation! This is almost as bad as when Gaara got that Tattoo on his head!"

Temari was was on the balcony with Gaara and looking out to the leaf. She was fascinated by the Digimon that roamed around "did you really have to tell mom about this?"

Gaara nodded as he looked on "mother asked what happened while we were out and I told her."

Temari just shook her head. Her brother always seemed to give everything when asked and not getting subtle hints.

* * *

~day of the exam~

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I could stay hidden from everyone."

"Renamon, it's against the rules, besides, I'll be fine. I'll be somewhere with loads of other ninjas so I'll be fine."

"But Prince Naruto!"

Naruto sighed as he looked Renamon in the eyes "Renamon, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Renamon wanted to argue but she saw the determination in his eyes. She nodded before hefting the cat Digimon that she had under her arms.

Both Meicoomon and Mikemon wanted to stay with Naruto but it wasn't allowed so Renamon chose to hold them back.

Lunamon was still on top of his head, playing with his hair as she was nervous about her prince being somewhere without any Digimon protection. But she knew he would be fine

Naruto looked up "come on Lunamon, you too."

Lunamon pouted but slid off his head and on to the floor. She hugged his leg one more time before looking up "good luck Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he waved to them and walked out the door of his house. Once outside he saw that Mnema and Kasumi were talking to their Digimon. Once they noticed him they waved

Menma looked to his brother "what took you so long?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Renamon wanted to come along."

Kasumi quirked an eyebrow "I would have thought that it was Meicoomon and Mikemon that would have tried to go with you."

"Oh they do but Renamon was holding them back."

"Even though she wants to come too?"

Naruto just nodded

Menma sighed "ok guys lets get going, we don't want to be late."

With that, the three began to leave but not without waving bye to their Digimon.

The second the three were gone, the Digimon ran inside and in front of the Tv before turning it on and going to a specific channel. Minato had told the Digimon and the Digimon alone that the exams would be broadcast on a channel and they could watch. They all sat on the couch and waited for the exams to start

* * *

~outside the academy~

Naruto was using his jacket to cover his head as he was extremely embarrassed right now. Why? Because Ranamon was in a cheerleader outfit doing a whole routine and cheering him on.

What's worse for the three was the fact that Kushina was holding up a banner that said: "Good luck my babies!" Menma and Kasumi were trying to hide as best as possible as they were surrounded by other ninjas.

Menma spoke to the two "we never speak of this….ever!"

Naruto and Kasumi nodded as they quickly entered the academy

* * *

~inside the academy~

The three had made it to the appropriate room, bypassing the genjutsu test and leaving all those that were fooled there. When they entered they realized that they were one of the first ones to arrive. The only team in the room they recognized was the Suna team. Naruto glared at Kankuro but did nothing else. They leaned against the chalkboard and waited for the exam to start.

After a bit of waiting, Kasumi noticed their friends walking in "hey everyone." she moved to them with her brothers following her "it would seem you all came together."

Team 7 through 10 and team 12 arrived and gathered with Team 11

Kiba was the first to speak "well would you look at that the Rookies are all here."

Hinata moved to Menma and wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder

Menma smiled at his girlfriend "good to see you make it Hinata."

Hinata blushed and just snuggled deeper into his shoulder

Menma would have said something to her but Neji came up to him with a glare. Menma matched the glare as they stood off against each other

Team 12 walked up to Naruto and Kasumi as Sora whispered into Naruto's ear "is there something going on with those two?"

Naruto nodded as he whispered back, loud enough for team 12 to hear "yeah. Neji doesn't like the fact that Hinata is dating Menma. It's not that he has anything really against him, it's just that he would give this kind of attitude to anyone that dates Hinata."

Sora and Kari both gave a simultaneous "aaahhhh" while Matt just nodded in understanding.

Kiba walked up to Naruto "hey man gotta question for ya."

Naruto tilted his head "what is it?"

"You think you could do that Digi evolution thing with Gaomon? I kinda want to know what he looks like when he becomes a champ.

"You mean you want me to digivolve Gaomon because you want to see what he is like when he is a champion."

Kiba nodded "yeah, I mean that Gatomon is a champion and she looks completely different from before...ow!"

Kari slapped Kiba in the shoulder "don't talk about Gatomon like she is a thing"

"Sorry."

Team 7 took a step forward as Sasuke spoke "if you do that I would like to see it. The only champion that we know is Gatomon and Leomon. This makes me think that they could be anything. Wonder if he will be as big as Leomon."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "well Lunamon and Renamon digivolved to champions a couple of times."

Everyone was shocked at this as Sakura asked "really? How big were they and when did they do this?"

Naruto thought about it and said "well Renamon became about the same size as Leomon and Lunamon was about the size of an adult. They digivolved when I went to the capital to talk with the Daimyo."

Lee gained flames in his eyes "oh how youthful to become bigger stronger beings that can show their youth to the Daimyo!"

Tenten sighed as she grabbed Lee's ear and pulled to get him to stop

Ino walked up "so are you taking requests on who to digivolve?"

Shikamaru sighed "troublesome. Ino we shouldn't ask him to do all that right now."

Choji who was eating a bag of chips spoke up "yeah. I mean I remember Renamon saying he got tired from just two. If we all get him to do it he will be put in a coma."

Naruto smiled as he looked to Ino "maybe when I get better at it than you guys can ask me."

"You guys should really keep it down"

The group looked to see who spot and saw it was a silver-haired guy wearing glasses

Matt stepped up "who are you?"

Kari, who was standing next to Naruto actually hid behind him as for some reason the boy felt wrong.

The guy shifted his glasses "the names Kabuto and you guys must be the rookies this year. If you haven't noticed many of the ninjas here are on edge and all the talking you guys have been doing has them glaring."

They looked and noticed that all the genin in the room were looking at them. This caused some of them to feel a little intimidated and shrink in on themselves.

Naruto was shaking for a minute before he raised his hands in the air "COME AT ME, ALL OF YOU! I AIN'T AFRAID OF ANY OF YOU! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL AND BECOME A Chunin!"

* * *

~in the village~

Unbeknownst to the participating genin, everyone in the village were watching what was going on. The feed had actually turned on a few minutes after the first teams came in and now everyone had heard Naruto's declaration

All the Digimon were laughing or chuckling at it

The DigiDestined that were watching couldn't help but smile and shake their heads.

Minato was in his office with the Daimyo of Wind, Fire and their guards. As well as the Kazekage and amazingly the Mizukage with their own escorts.

Minato facepalmed at how his son had made a spectacle of himself

A deep gravelly voice chuckled "kid knows how to get everyone's attention."

The Mizukage: Mei, slapped him in the chest "oh leave him be Zabuza. It's a nice way to remove the tension."

Zabuza smirk under his bandages "doesn't change the fact though."

Baki who was sitting next to Rasa looked to Minato "is he truly your son? He has your looks but he seems far more ...energetic than you."

Minato chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head "he gets it from his mother."

The fire Daimyo smiled as he fanned himself "well he does have more energy since the last time I met him."

Ao, who was sitting on Mei's left just "hmph, he should be aware of what his actions could do to your reputation Hokage. It could look bad on you."

All of a sudden the door opened to show Kushina rushing in "did I miss anything?"

Minato smiled at his wife "you missed Naruto's declaration of beating everyone."

Kushina slumped as a depressing aura hovered over her

Minato smiled "don't worry, I asked Renamon to record the whole thing for us."

Kushina rushed and hugged Minato before sitting in the empty chair next to him

"By the way, where's Ranamon? Wasn't she with you?"

Kushina nodded "she went home to watch with the others."

Minato nodded as he looked back to the screen

* * *

~back in the exam room~

Kasumi slapped Naruto in the back of the head "you couldn't just stay quiet could you?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly "sorry"

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at this but it was cut short when the whole room was filled with puffs of smoke

"Alright, Maggots! shut up and sit down!"

This shout caused everyone to run around and get to their assigned seats.

Naruto found himself in the middle of the whole room. Menma was in the back sitting next to Hinata and Kasumi was in the front corner, near the window, sitting next to Sakura.

Naruto found himself sitting next to Sora "you ready for this?"

Sora nodded as she said with a cheeky smile "of course Prince Naruto."

Naruto dropped his head to the table

Menma was happy to sit next to his girlfriend but he looked around the room at the Chunin lining the wall. When his eye went to his right, he saw Haku smiling at him. Jumping to his feet and pointing he exclaimed "ah! Haku what are you doing here!?"

Haku giggled at the reaction "I am a Chunin here to do my part for these exams."

Menma could only look dumbfounded 'she's a Chunin? But but but….that's not fair! She joins and is automatically put as a Chunin' Menma just sat back down

Naruto sat there listening to the man in front of them, who was named Ibiki, as he gave the rules of the exam. The longer he went on the more a sick feeling rose in his stomach. 'I can do this! No worries. Mom made me study hard or I wouldn't get any ramen so I should be ok'

Kari was in the same boat as she felt more and more nervous 'I trained for this so I'll pass'

As Ibiki finished everyone placed a hand on the paper in front of them and ready to flip it over "are you all ready?" seeing the determination he smiled

* * *

Everyone in the village were ready to see how well they do on the written exam. Some had trouble with their TVs as some static flickered through

* * *

Ibiki smiled "begin!"

***CRACK BOOM***

Everyone stopped from turning the paper and looked out the window when they heard a loud crack of thunder. None of them understood what they were looking at and they all moved to the window. Even the Chunin and jonin were at the window looking at what they saw.

* * *

~village~

All the villagers stopped what they were doing, looked out the window and some even walked outside.

* * *

~Hokage office~

Everyone was looking out the window in aw at what was outside.

The fire Daimyo asked, "What is that?"

Minato was too confused to answer

* * *

Some of the Digimon were looking wide-eyed at what had just appeared.

Renamon was looking wide-eyed at it and walked outside "is that …?

* * *

Naruto and Kari were at the front of the group and for some reason, they didn't like what they were seeing. It had taken up most of the sky and glowed with wisps of energy. They thought it was amazing the size of it and they heard someone say out loud

"That's a big egg."

* * *

Renamon began to panic "NO IT CAN'T BE!"

The egg in the sky cracked open and out of the egg came one being

* * *

Everyone in the room began to look on in awe as they saw a large figure come out of the even larger egg. They saw the creature begin to fly over the village.

As it flew over the academy, everyone felt the whole building shake and the windows began to vibrate. They watched the large Digimon land a good distance away

Naruto squinted his eyes at the Digimon and his eyes widened when he saw it turn towards them. One of its wings picked up a gust of wind that was sent towards them and the wind was causing damage itself

Ibiki noticed this and screamed out "GET DOWN!"

Everyone dropped from the window just in time to avoid the windows shattering.

Naruto got back up to look at the Digimon and his eyes grew wide as he saw an electrical current going through its antenna. He heard it scream out

**"Mjollnir Lightning!"**

He watched as the electrical blast be launched somewhere in the village

Ibiki yelled out at this "everyone to the shelter!"

This caused everyone to start running out of the building and following the Chunin.

Naruto was moving with the crowd as he heard another

**"Mjollnir Lightning!" *BOOM***

Naruto could see the destruction but knew he couldn't do anything so he went with his siblings towards the bunker

* * *

Minato was escorting the Daimyos to the closest shelter as he spoke into his radio to all his Anbu agents "I want all Anbu to escort civilians to the nearest shelter! Defend as many as you can and when finished I want all capable Anbu, Jonin, and Chunin to attack." he continued to move as he was berating himself 'why didn't I put a marker in the shelters!?'. He looked to Kushina "Kushina go ahead and defend as many civilians as you can!"

Kushina nodded and leapt ahead

Minato turned his head to see it facing them "oh shit!"

**"Mjollnir Lightning!"**

Minato grabbed the Fire Daimyo as the Kazekage grabbed the Wind daimyo and both leapt back dodging the lightning strike

Zabuza who dodged with the Mizukage stood up. "Ok, no one attacks without some payback!" He looked to Mei for permission to engage the enemy

Mei nodded "you are allowed to engage the enemy"

Zabuza jumped toward the large bird getting ready for a fight

Minato gritted his teeth as he wanted to go and fight off the Digimon but he needed to stay with the Daimyo 'of all the shitty times that both Tsunade and Jiraiya to be out of the village! Damn it! And the toads are helping Jiraiya with his mission!'

* * *

Renamon was running as fast as she could, with Lunamon on her shoulder holding on tight as to not fall off. "I shouldn't have left him alone! We need to find him!"

Renamon was making sure that she did not catch Parrotons attention but she did notice that there were some Digimon attacks hitting the large Digimon. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that this Parrotmon was much larger than a normal one 'how did they send one of those here? Have they found a still active natural portal? But why after so long'

"**Fist of the beast king!"**

Renamon felt some relief to hear this as it meant that Leomon was on the attack. She could only hope that all the champions would defeat this one.

She made it to the academy and was looking at the panicking kids that were running around. She was looking for the spiky blond hair of her prince and saw what she was looking for. She would have tried to get to him but the running kids were blocking her way. "Naruto!" the screaming kids and civilians blocked out her shouting. She had to follow the crowd and to get to him as soon as possible.

* * *

Parrotmon was being hit by multiple attacks from other Digimon but none of these were who he was looking for.

**"Snow Ball!"**

**"Solar Ray!"**

**"Fireball!"**

**"Electro Squall!"**

Parrotmon just took the hits and after getting annoyed he flapped his wings, blowing them all away. He looked to his left just in time to see Leomon running towards him, sword at the ready. Facing the lion Digimon he launched **"Sonic Destroyer!"** a blast of sonic energy was sent to Leomon who wasn't able to dodge the attack.

Leomon was sent flying as he gritted his teeth from the pain

Parrotmon went back to attack the village, looking for his target

* * *

Renamon had gotten into the bunker and was moving towards where she saw Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?!" she saw the spiky blond hair and moved towards it "Naruto!" Her heart stopped as the blond turned towards her but she saw that the symbol wasn't there. This wasn't Naruto, this was Menma "Menma! Where is Naruto?!"

Menma and Kasumi looked around in a bit of panic as they were so busy getting to the bunker that they didn't notice that Naruto wasn't with them. They began to grow frantic when they didn't see him.

Menma than paused as he thought about where his brother could be "THAT MORON!"

Kasumi and Renamon understood what this meant and all three ran back towards the entrance as best they could to get back out there and stop Naruto from doing something stupid.

* * *

**"Hand of Fate!"**

Parrotmon was hit in the side of the head causing it to sting a bit. Turning to where the attack came from he saw a blonde boy with his fist extended and a glare on his face. Looking closer he saw the Zero Unit on his forehead "**so there you are!"**

Naruto was confused at what it meant but soon realized when Parrotmon turned to him and began to make his way to him. 'He was after me!?'

**"Lightning claw!"**

Gatomon leapt high and gave an uppercut to Parrotmon before flipping in the air and landing next to Naruto

Naruto was glad that he had a bit more help with this "Nice of you to show up."

Gatomon looked up at Naruto "you should get out of here. Parrotmon….

"Is after me. I know."

Gatomon felt bad at this as he now knew the danger that was after him

**"Water Style: Water bullet!"**

**"Pepper breath!"**

Kari landed next to Naruto and she looked down to the street when she heard the second attack. It was her brother and Agumon "TAI!"

Tai looked up on the roof "Kari!"

Shocked about her arrival, Naruto turned to Kari "Kari what are you doing here!?"

Kari smiled as she turned to Naruto "I saw you break away from the crowd and heading this way, so I followed you."

They all heard an electric current and saw Parrotmon starting the attack

Kari looked to Gatomon "Gatomon stop him before he launches his attack!"

Gatomon jumped towards Parrotmon preparing to strike his head to get it to at least force the attack upwards.

Parrotmon saw the little cat Digimon and chuckled. Flapping his wings he launched a gust a wind which not only sent Gatomon flying away but also blew some buildings away and turning them into rubble. When he finished flapping he continued to charge his attack.

Kari jumped into the air into the pathway Gatomon was flying "Gatomon" and caught the flying cat but in doing this, she was sent flying as well due to the wind.

Tai began to panic as he saw his little sister flying away "Kari!" he ran towards where Kari flew with Agumon running after him

Naruto saw this and chose to attack. Slapping his hands together he called out "**Angel Staff!**" after summoning his staff he jumped to the street and used all his speed to charge at Parrotmon. Jumping onto its hip and pushing upwards he swung his staff at the Digimon's chin. Using all his strength he pushed Parrotmons chin up and while in the air he pulled his fist back "Eat this! **Hand of Fate!" **The attack had hit the Digimon in the head but it was not strong enough to cause any real damage.

Parrotmon chuckled again "**heh heh my turn"**.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the Digimon push its head forward and in turn, headbutted him away. The force, in addition to the electrical current, caused great pain to course through his body. "AARRRGGHH!" He was sent flying in the same direction as Kari and Gatomon.

Tai was picking Kari, who fell unconscious, and Gatomon up as Agumon stood to the side. Kari and Gatomon had flown a long distance away but they could still see Parrotmon and could tell that he was heading their way. They were all startled when something had crashed a few feet away from them. As they watched the dust clear, they saw Naruto laying on his back, bleeding from many gashes he had.

Agumon panicked at seeing his prince in such a state "Prince Naruto! Are you alright!"

Naruto grunted as he slowly got up "yeah, nothing a few bowls of ramen can't fix." he spat out a glob of blood as he looked to see Parrotmon walking towards them "oh great" he was trying to think of what else he could do but he was surprised to see and hear what happened next

"**Fang over Fang!"**

"**8 trigrams Air palm!"**

"**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

"**Exploding Dragon Strike!"**

"**Gate of Pain Open! Dynamic Entry!"**

"**Wind Style: Great Sickle Weasel Jutsu!"**

"**Human Bolder!**

"**Sand tsunami!"**

The Rookies had arrived with Shikamaru giving orders on how to attack

Parrotmon was hit from all angles from multiple attacks. Looking around he saw that more had arrived and they were attacking with many different types of attacks.

Naruto was glad to see that they had some backup. Looking a bit further in the distance he saw that some jonin and Anbu were heading their way. "Finally! Some backup." he was happy to see the other rookies arrive

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked to see Sakura, Ino and Shino run toward them "hey glad you guys are here."

Ino walked up to him "you look like you went through the wringer."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded "yeah, feels like it too."

Parrotmon was getting annoyed about the interruptions closing in on himself he charged up his electrical current and then quickly spread out his wings. The amount of wind sent out was so unexpected that the genin that came to help were blown away and the jonin and Anbu heading their way had to stop and brace themselves. Finished with that he pointed his head towards Naruto and fired **"Mjollnir Lightning!"**

The attack seemed to go in slow motion to the group.

The rookies watched from their laying position head towards Naruto, Kari, Tai, Agumon and Gatomon

Menma, Kasumi Renamon, Lunamon along with Ranamon, Betamon, and Coronomon who they ran into during the chaos, stopped on a rooftop and saw the attack and where it was going

Ino, Shino, and Sakura crouched down and tried to brace for it

Tai covered Kari with his body in an attempt at protecting her from the attack, he closed his eyes and screamed "KARI!" unbeknownst to them, his digivice began to glow as a bright light shown.

Agumon noticed this "TAI."

Naruto, on sheer instinct, activated his power and the Zero Unit shined

***BOOM***

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kakashi was one of the jonin that was heading towards the Digimon before being blown back and was now getting up groaning. Next to him lay Zabuza who was in no better condition. Kakashi saw that his partner, for now, was still with him. He saw the explosion from the attack and pressed on his radio "all units engage! Engage!"

{BZZT}

"Argh! What the hell is wrong with the radio!?"

* * *

The large plume of smoke and dust-covered up where Naruto and those around him. Everyone close enough could hear something in it

"**Haarrrr!"**

Naruto, Tai, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Gatomon, and Kari, who woke up from being unconscious looked up to see that another large Digimon was over them

"**Hhrrrmmm"**

Naruto got back on his feet and moved to look the Digimon in its large red-eye "well what's your name?"

Looking towards Naruto he shifted, causing the rubble on his to fall off his face "**Mmrm the names Greymon now."**

* * *

(Play Digimon Movie Theme)

Naruto smirked at the new Digimon "well mind helping us with birdbrain over there big guy?"

Greymon turned his gaze towards Parrotmon "**Gah!"** moving to get on his feet the battle began "**rarh rah With Pleasure ****NOVA FLAME!"** Greaymon launched a large stream of white flames towards Parrotmon, which blasted off one of its wings and sending it to the ground.

Naruto jumped up to land on Greymon's head and held on to one of his horns "LET'S KICK HIS ASS!"

Greymon charged at Parrotmon, making sure not to harm the ones under him.

Naruto was glad he was taught how to control his chakra as he rode Greymon into Battle "YEEE HAAAAAW!"

Greymon shoulder slammed Parrotmon forcing the bird Digimon back until they got into an arm lock.

Naruto used this chance to attack **"Heavens Rain!"**. Spears of light rained down on Parrotmon causing damage as this time the attack pierced his hide.

The rest of the Digidestined arrived in time to see the fight between the two large Digimon

Parrotmon lost a bit of momentum from the attack and started losing ground. Charging up electricity, he attacked** "Mjollnir Lightning!"**

Greymon ducked, barely dodging the attack and in his low angle swung himself around, sweeping Parrotmon with his tail. Once he saw Parrotmon on the ground he stomped down on the other wing.

Parrotmon screeched in pain from the stomp Greymon placed on his wing. After a bit of struggling he got fed up, out of anger, he let out "**Sonic Destroyer!"**

Greymon was thrown back from the blast and Naruto was barely able to hold on. Greymon tried to get back up from the attack but he was too slow as Parrotmon was already up and firing his attack

"**Mjollnir Lightning!"**

Greymon was unable to dodge and took the full brunt of it and was sent flying back.

Naruto was sent flying off Greymon and felt a surge of electricity before he hit the ground. He rolled on the ground until he stopped by hitting a crumbled part of what used to be a roof. "D-damn it."

"Greymon! Hey, come on pal!"

Naruto shifted his head to look at Greymon who was laying on the ground unconscious. Hearing a heavy rumbling he looks to Parrotmon and saw that it was making his way to Greymon. Forcing himself on his feet he quickly made his way to the group who were trying to wake Greymon up. He twitched every few seconds as he still felt the electricity. "Come on Greymon we aren't finished yet.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked behind him to see Renamon and her group arrive, making their way to him. Naruto went back to looking at Greymon and pressed his hand on him "come on big guy! You're the only one that can help us here!" another stomping step from Parrotmon and he could see it preparing to finish them off with another of his electric attacks. 'Damn it now what?' he looked around for something…..anything that could help. He paused as his eyes locked with the whistle around Kari's neck. "She used that to wake me up in class once but…" he looked around again and his eyes landed on the one person he felt could do it. Quickly grabbing the whistle and ripping it off Kari's neck, he turned around and tossed it 'let's hope she still has her banshee shriek' "SAKURA! Take a deep breath and blow!"

Sakura caught the whistle and was confused for a second but saw him looking between her and Greymon. Finally understanding, she took a deep breath and blew into the whistle.

The sound of the whistle was extremely loud, loud enough to be heard throughout the whole village. Some people were covering their ears but Naruto didn't care about the nose. He just kept his gaze on Greymon.

"Come on, come on!"

Sakura continued to blow until she ran out of air and had to stop and take a deep breath.

Naruto kept looking at Greymon and slammed his fist on the large Digimon "COME ON!" Greymon's eye shot open and Naruto couldn't stop the smile form "ALRIGHT!"

Greymon got back onto his feet roaring out his return

Everyone had arrived to the battle, including the Digimon and they all stood side by side on both sides of Greymon.

Naruto jumped forward to stand in front of Greymon and cheered "LET'S FINISH HIM OFF!"

Everyone gave their own attack as Greymon came after them

**"NOVA FLAME!"**

Naruto extended both fists with them pressing each other by the knuckles and both fists glowed brightly as he shouted out his attack "**FATES PUNISHMENT!"** and a large beam shot out joining the other attacks

Parrotmon was blasted by all the attacks and tried to keep himself together "**aaarrrrrgghhhh"** realizing her was finished gave one last look to the Catalyst before dispersing into particles

The battle was over. The particles of Parrotmon was absorbed by all the Digimon that fought, making them stronger

Right now Naruto and Koromon were laying on the ground completely drained from the fight

Naruto gave a tired laugh "I didn't think the exams would be this intense"

Koromon grumbled as he was close to falling asleep "if these are part of the exams ...maybe you should just stay a genin

"Heh heh yeah, maybe I should."

And with that, both fell asleep

* * *

End of chapter

Nice was for the Chunin exams to go huh

So yeah I made some obvious changes to the Naruto world but hey things are bound to be different with Digimon roaming it.

I had to give a reason why Jiraiya and Tsunade weren't in the village so they are both on missions. And yes Minato could summon toads but Jiraiya is using them for whatever difficult mission your mind can think of

I made it so Parrotmon was bigger and stronger than what a normal Parrotmon would be like, which would explain why multiple champion attacks had little to no effect

The part at the end where it says everyone gave their attack, I literally mean everyone. The rookies that have long-distance attacks the DigiDestined Digimon the DigiDestined that have long-range attacks and the Digimon that are friends with the rookies Zabuza, Kakashi and so on. I didn't put the attacks because it was ridiculously long. if you want me to put it in than I can but it would add like a page or two of attacks

SO MANY CHARACTERS

I know there are a lot of holes in this chapter and I have tried my best to fill them in but I really hope you like it for what it is

I love the fight from the movie but I always thought that it was too short so I made it longer.

I will be coming back to this chapter to fix some things up.

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	18. The start of it all

"Normal speech"

"Echo/duel/special speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/high Digimon thoughts**'

"**Attack/jutsu name"**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Chapter 18: The start of it all

Minato was alone in his office. No Anbu, no advisors, no meeting, no secretary, nothing. He sat at his desk with his forehead leaning on his folded hands. In front of him were two pieces of paper. One was two lists of people. One for those confirmed dead and another with people who are MIA. the other piece of paper was an order that he wanted to throw away or burn. In between the two pieces of paper was his headband and although his eyes were locked on the three, he was not looking at them. He sat on his desk deep in thought until, at such great speed, he pulled out one of his kunai and slammed it into the desk just above his headband. His face gained an angry pained look on his face. "Damn it! It was supposed to be a good thing. A way for the villages to put some of our differences aside and come together to watch the next generation go beyond what the previous generation had shown. But then all of this happened!" he let go of the kunai and slammed his fist into his desk "...what am I going to tell them?"

* * *

~hospital~

The Rookies of Konoha, Kushina, the DigiDestined along with all of their Digimon partners were at the moment visiting Naruto in the hospital. Fortunately, he was placed in one of the hospitals that were located in the digital section of the village and in one of the rooms that was designed to accommodate some of the larger Digimon so it was plenty roomy for everyone to visit.

"Look at him. Sleeping like nothing was wrong." spoke Ino as she looked at the sleeping boy that was in a bed that was slightly too big for him.

It had been a couple of days since the attack and Naruto had been in a deep sleep since. Neither the human doctors or the Digimon ones knew what was the cause. The doctors had come up with the theory that this was a similar case of chakra exhaustion as he showed the same signs like it. This did not stop everyone from visiting him each day.

Kasumi shook her head at what Ino said "I'm sure that he will act like it was nothing when he wakes up."

Menma crossed his arms as he glared at his brother "well he better wake up soon so I can beat him back into a coma for doing something this stupid AGAIN!"

Terriermon, who was on the bed lifted his ear at Menma "Momentai Menma. He did what he thought was the best way to deal with this."

Tai folded his arms as he sighed "still he put himself in danger when he didn't have to. We were lucky that Agumon digivolved into Greymon to deal with Parrotmon." he looked towards Koromon who was at the edge of the bed.

Matt nodded as he looked to the younger boy "by the way, he looks like he is a toy display set."

What Matt was referring to was the fact that all the Digimon were surrounding Naruto on the bed as if he was buried in stuffed animals.

Kiba was laughing at the sight "anyone got a camera I can use? There is no way he would be able to live this down."

Sasuke smirked "I'm pretty sure you could sell the pic to his Fanclub. Even after we graduated they still chase us on occasion."

Sora put her hands on her hips as she looked at him "that's what happens when you are the popular kid of your class."

"Hn it's not like we tried to become popular."

Kasumi couldn't help but sigh "we just tried to become stronger but it seems that everyone just took it as a sign that we should be praised and fawned over."

Lee pumped his fist in the air "it just shows how brightly your flames of youth burns!"

Tenten sighed as she pulled on Lee's ear "Lee we are in a hospital. Try not to cause problems for us."

Falcomon, who was on Neji's shoulder, shook his head "indeed. There are many Digimon that were injured during the attack and are here trying to recover. Let them sleep without your prattle on youth"

Renamon, who was leaning against the wall had a sad look on her face as she thought to herself. 'They sent him here. They found a way to make it here but why. For so long we have lived here in this world and only now do they send someone through.' she looked to Naruto as he slept peacefully. 'Why does he have to have this burden thrust on him?' she knew that she was being a little selfish right now as she knew about Menma and Kasumi's burden as well but right now the one that was dealing with the consequences was her prince.

Kari had been sitting in a chair and talking with the rest of the DigiDestined as they talked about what had happened during the first day of the Chunin exams. After a few minutes, she suddenly stopped paying attention to the conversation as she heard something. Looking around to see where she heard this, suddenly felt this pull on her mind and soul. She clutched her chest as she began to emit a bright light that caught the attention of everyone in the room

"KARI!"

Suddenly the light became too bright and everyone had to cover their eyes. Once they could, they looked over to the girl as she walked over to stand beside the bed Naruto rested on. Kari's body was emitting a faint light that gave off a warm feeling.

For some unknown reason, the Digimon all moved back to their partners with the only ones that remained with Naruto were Mikemon, Meicoomon, Lunamon, Ranamon, and Renamon.

Kari turned to face the DigiDestined, with a face that showed little to no emotion and began to speak "it is a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you all. Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Tai had noticed that although it sounded like Kari, there was another more mature voice speaking over it "who are you?! and what did you do to my sister?!"

Kari lifted up her had as to stop any acts of aggression "I mean you no harm and have done nothing to Kari that would cause any injury. As to who I am…..you could say that I am the spirit of the Digital World itself."

All the Digimon were somewhat shocked at this but some of them were a bit disbelieving.

Terriermon stepped forward and raised his ears in indignation "what do you mean you are the 'spirit of the Digital World'? I've never heard of someone being called that."

Kari smiled as she knelt down and patted Terriermon on his head "I am sure that you have not as I have never appeared in front of any Digimon. I am as old as the Catalyst itself."

Renamon pushed off the wall and moved to stand in between Kari and Naruto. She knew that it was Kari's body but Renamon was not going to take any chances after what had happened "what do you mean you are as old as the Catalyst? What are you?!"

Kari smiled as she could see the protectiveness Renamon had for who she could consider a brother "as you well know that the catalyst has been in the digital world for a long period of time but what no Digimon knows is that both the Catalyst and I had existed before the Digital world came to creation."

This shocked everyone even more. No one knew what to say to a revelation like that.

"Before any of you were created, both he and I merely were. We had no concept of time, space or being. We knew just of each other, while not know each other at all. Over time we began to communicate. Not with words but with feelings. We first experimented on what we could feel, what could be portrayed and what could be made. Soon in one of our moments, we created something. We were unaware of what it was but soon, we made more and more. It was after some time that we found that we were crating data and forming it into its basic form. What you see as ones and zeros. I had learned that it was a separate process I would create the data and he would shape it into a new form. After a century of doing this, we had created the world itself and although it was barren, we were happy about it. We spent the rest of our time filling it with trees, oceans, mountains, and air. Unfortunately due to our naivety, we had not realized that through the creation of all this I slowly began to fade from that plane of existence. We had finished making the world but soon found it lacking as everything we created had no sense of self. We wanted something to enjoy our beautiful creation, to be a part of it and so we made the first Digimon."

The Digimon had fallen back and sat down either on chairs or the floor as they continued to listen.

"The first that we made became what you Digimon called Sovereigns but they were not the last we made. We made more and more. Each being different from the last and soon the world was filled with different kinds of Digimon. Sadly when we were finished I had completely faded and left him alone. I had become part of the very world we created and have watched over all the Digimon since then. He had no idea as to what had happened to me and he did not understand the thought of 'lose' so he continued as he was. Over time he learned the feeling of yearning. He had watched the Digimon interact with each other, smile, play, and love each other. He yearned to be a part of it and so he began to use his own power to become that which he had created. He became a Digimon himself. He became Calumon."

Kiba broke everyone's silence when he waved his hands in the air and gestured "wait! Are you telling me that you and this Calumon were the KAMIs of their world!"

Kari shook her head "we merely began the start of the world. We never thought about being a being of higher status. We just started their world and let it become what it had become. During his transition into Calumon, he gained a personality. He became that of a playful child and his power had become more attached to the Digimon. It had become what is now known as Digivolution."

"Prodigious"

Tai uncrossed his arms and looked concerned "ok that explains what you are but how did you get here and why did you take over Kari's body? Couldn't you have taken over Joe's instead"

This got a chuckle from some of the rookies a "hey!" from Joe and some disapproving looks from the female Digidestined.

"I had to take Kari, she was the only one I was able to communicate with. The digital world is no longer the beautiful world that we created and when the Digimon had chosen to escape to another world that had found a connection to ours I had chosen to go with them by storing myself into Kari's Digivice."

Shikamaru sighed as he put his hands in his pockets "troublesome. You are the reason that Kari can sense where Naruto is all the time since you have a connection with the power he wields." seeing Kari nod he continued with his theory "and you showed up now because you know something about that big bird Digimon that was sent to get Naruto."

The humans in the room looked to Shikamaru in surprise while the Digimon drooped a bit as they knew about this.

"I noticed that while we were trying to stop the thing, it only ever focused on Naruto's location. I would have thought that he was after you two but the reaction from all the Digimon here when you told them what you were tells me that most likely Parotmon didn't know either. So the only other one with a connection to the Digimon would be Naruto with that digivolving power he has.

"Yes. That Parrotmon was sent from the digital world in order to retrieve him. The ones that had caused the Digimon to come to this world, want the power he wields….."

"It doesn't matter!"

Everyone was startled at the outburst and they looked to the one that yelled it. It was Renamon

"We came to this world to get away from them. Naruto should not have to worry about our problem! I'll make sure that he won't have to deal with them!"

Many of the Digimon felt the same way as her but a few of them felt that it wouldn't matter what they try. They will keep sending Digimon after Naruto and they made a silent personal vow that they would protect him form what they send.

Kari smiled at the conviction that she could see in the Digimon's eyes. She walked up to stand next to Naruto and she reached out and placed a finger on the Zero Unit on his forehead. The symbol pulsed a bit before she ran her hand through his hair "I thank you for your dedication in protecting him. I had watched Calumon's life in the digital world and was very saddened when I knew of his coming deletion. I am happy though, knowing that my other half, continues to live within this boy." she turned to face everyone and speak to them all but with her gaze solely on Renamon "I ask that you continue to protect him in my stead."

Everyone nodded at this and even if she did not look behind her, she knew that the Digimon that stayed with Naruto also agreed with this.

"When the time comes, I will give you my aid as best I can." the light began to fade and she started to wobble on her feet.

Before she fell to the ground, Tai was able to catch her and bring her to lay on the second bed on the other side of the room.

T.K grabbed his digivice as he looked at it 'why do I have a bad feeling about what we just heard'

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Minato was standing in front of his house, staring at it as he was about to do the hardest thing he ever thought he would do. He wanted to go inside and get it over with but his feet wouldn't move because he felt that if he could avoid it, he would be able to postpone it. At the very moment he hated being Hokage, he hated the decisions he had to make and more than anything….he hated himself for doing this. He finally moved his feet ever so slowly to the front door and for once he was not happy to be home.

Kushina was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone that was in the hospital visiting her son. She was worried about her son but after Tsunade and a Digimon doctor had examined him, they said that he was just out of energy from both chakra and his digital energy. She wanted to stay with him but she knew that he would be alright since all of her children's friends were there. She heard the front door open and she poked her head out of the kitchen to see it was Minato. With a smile, she came out and greeted him "Minato! Welcome home I was just about to finish making lunch for everyone and then I was about to go see how Naru-kun is doing…" her smile dropped when she saw the look on his face. "Minato? What's wrong?"

Minato was using all his willpower to not look away from his wife's eyes. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath "I came back from a meeting with the council."

Kushina didn't like the dead tone he was using. Her instincts were screaming at her to not ask what the meeting was about. Her heart was telling her that she should go back and finish the food for the kids. Her mind was telling her that she should act like everything was normal. "...What was it about?" she didn't know what compelled her to ask that and she knew that she would hate the part of her that made her ask

Minato took a deep breath and spoke words that would be the death of his soul "it has been decided that Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki….is to be banished from the village for its safety."

Kushina looked at him in horror at what he had just said. She heard what he had said and her mind was trying to find a second meaning to what he had said…..but it came up with nothing. "Wha…..What do you mean Minato!" he slowly grasped his cloak gently "why are you saying this?" her grasp became more aggressive and she gripped his collar with both hands and her tone slowly grew into anger "why are you banishing my baby when he did nothing wrong….!? Why is my Naru-Kun beING PUNISHED WHEN HE HAD SAVED THIS VILLAGE FROM THE THREAT! TELL ME MINATO! TELL ME!"

Minato did nothing but stare into her eyes but on the inside, he felt like he was dying

Kushina was glaring at Minato and hated the fact that he said nothing "it's that damn council! If they think they can do this to my baby than I'm going to bury them!" she let go of Minato and walked passed him towards the door

"It's an order from the Daimyo!"

Kushina paused as she heard this and stared at the door

Minato didn't turn to face her "most of the council was against this but the final verdict was from the Daimyo himself and he gave this order…."

* * *

_~flashback~_

_Minato was in the council room as he, the clan heads, the elders, Leomon, the Mizukage, Kazekage, the fire daimyo, and the wind daimyo were discussing what had happened the first day of the Chunin exams. He was listening to the reports that the clan heads were giving about the damage that was done to their compounds as well as the surrounding area. _

_Hiashi gave his report and was fortunate in not having that much damage done to his compound as well as having very little clansman injured._

_After that report Danzo chose to speak up "now that we have gone over the damage reports, we must discuss the cause of this unannounced attack."_

_The clan heads, Minato and even Leomon glared at the man as they felt that he was up to something._

_Koharu who was standing at Minato's left nodded "yes. We must know why we were attacked during the time we should be at peace with the other villages."_

_Shikaku leaned on his arms as he looked at the elders "well we can't really interrogate the creature since it was destroyed completely." He tried to keep the fact that it was a Digimon to himself to see if they could steer the conversation away from them. He didn't trust Danzo and he knew that the man had some interest in them since they arrived. He didn't know how far the man would go and he and the rest of the clan heads really didn't want to know._

_Danzo nodded but spoke up still "nevertheless, we must know why it had attacked. Form my sources have told me that the creature was in search of something…."_

_Sarutobi looked at Danzo with an accusing look "and what would it be searching for? And how would you know about this?"_

_Danzo shook his head "I have my sources but that doesn't matter…."_

_This caught everyone, except the daimyo and the other kages, attention. There were little to no shinobi close enough to notice it looking for something. The jonin that were aiming to get close to it were blown away before they could get close to it. They should be the only ones that know about this since their own kids were the ones that were lucky enough to get to it and attack._

_Leomon was eyeing the man with great suspicion. He trusted his instincts and they were telling him that this man should not be trusted. He knew why Parrotmon was here, in fact, all the Digimon that lived in this world would know why. 'They have found a way to this world and sent Parrotmon to retrieve him. It would seem our peace has come to an end'_

_Danzo continued speaking "my sources have told me that during its attack, young Naruto Namikaze was found on the battlefield. Once the large Digimon noticed him, it changed its tactics from causing damage to retrieval. It made its way towards him without attacking him. This makes me believe that the boy was its target from the start."_

_Inoichi spoke up next "yes but now the creature is gone and won't show up again."_

"_I doubt that it will be the last one sent. It appeared out of the air, just above the village. We had no chance of preparing for a counter-attack. What if another creature comes again. The size and power of it was comparable to the summons of the sannin. We don't know what the next one will look like and we won't be able to create appropriate countermeasures."_

_The fire Daimyo frowned at this "that is a very concerning thought."_

_The wind daimyo shook his head "it sounds like you are insinuating the boy being the one to call these dangerous creatures to him."_

_Danzo nodded "that is indeed what he is doing."_

_Rasa spoke up after Danzo "he is merely a boy, I doubt he is the reason for this attack."_

"_Than why is it that when the Digimon saw him it spoke and stated that he had found what he was looking for."_

_Minato was not liking where this conversation was going "Danzo you are pushing towards something and right now what you are insinuating will come back to harm you so please stop making accusations as if my son is attacking the village himself."_

_Danzo slammed his cane into the ground as to show the gravity of what he had to say "we cannot allow a beacon for spontaneous attacks from such dangerous creatures to stay here."_

_Minato stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table "you wish for me to send my own son out of the village!" he unleashed a certain amount of KI that caused some of the seasoned ninjas began to feel nervous._

_Danzo was not intimidated at the display "he is a beacon for more of those monsters to come attack us!" he looked to the fire daimyo and spoke while making eye contact "this single attack had caused immense damage and many citizens to be injured or dead. We cannot have such a dangerous being to remain in this village."_

_Mei who kept quiet was the next to speak "although I can see where you are coming from, you are asking to send out a boy out in the world on his own for something that he was not the direct cause of. This may have been an unwarranted attack but this is no different from another village attacking with no provocation. This is far too cruel no matter how you see it."_

_Tsume leaned forward "this is more like a personal strike against the Hokage since you are sending one of his pups out. I don't see any benefit in doing this."_

_Chozo crossed his arms as he nodded "I am against this."_

_Shibi put in his two cents "although I see the logic in what you are saying, it is illogical for such extremes."_

_Mikoto, who was the tempory head until Itachi accepted the position glared at Danzo "there is no real reason for sending the boy out! Not only that, this would cause major issues with the Digimon population. They practically worship the boy! If you send him out then the population of this village will drop as they will most likely go with him and all the possible advancements that they are coming up with will go with them!"_

_Danzo did not move his gaze from the daimyo as he spoke: "there would be no advancements if the village is burned to the ground."_

_The Fire daimyo then took his gaze off Danzo as he spoke in a neutral tone "I have to agree with Danzo. If these monsters are attracted to this boy and these attacks will continue, then it would be unwise for him to remain in this village."_

_Minato looked at him in horror "Daimo please there such a thing does not need to be done. We can come up with measures that protect us from these attacks!"_

"_Ths is no longer up for debate Minato. As daimyo, I must think of the well being of all the people in my territory. You should be in the same mindset for those in the village. Sacrificing one for the many is the best course of action."_

_Minato was internally panicking 'don't say it. Don't say it!'_

"_As Daimyo, I hereby order that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze be removed from the leaf village as soon as possible."_

_The clan heads and Sarutobi were looking at their Hokage and saw the look of utter defeat and horror at what was just said_

_Leomon was furious at what was just decided. He was glaring at Danzo, who was looking at Minato, and wanted nothing more than to pull out his blade and cut the man down. His ire and suspicion grew when he saw that Danzo had a small victorious smirk on his face. 'He is up to something. If he is so keen on harming our prince than I will personally put him down.'_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Minato had finished telling Kushina what had happened. They had remained in their position with Kushina facing the door and Minato facing the inside of the house.

Kushina had tears in her eyes since she knew that if the daimyo had given an order then even the Hokage has to follow it. She fell to her knees as she no longer had the strength to stand "why my baby….why does this have to happy to Naru-Kun. What did he do for them to do this to him *sob*"

Minato could not face her. He had no right to as he was given no choice but to break his family apart. He could no longer hold the tears back and let them fall the side of his face. 'I don't have the right to call myself his father if I have to banish him from his home.

* * *

~Root~

Danzo was standing in front of a squad of his root agents "when that boy leaves this village I want him captured as soon as possible. Without the protection of the Anbu, he shall be far easier to capture. I want him in my grasp, failure is not an option!" he saw that they all nodded before vanishing away. He turned to walk back to his desk "you have no chance at winning this Minato. If you choose to ignore this order then you lose faith in doing what must be done and I can take the seat of Hokage and if you follow the order than I get the boy who has control over all those interesting creatures. To make these small creatures turn into monsters the size of summons. I must have this power and now I finally have my chance." he sat at his desk as he smiled "I no longer need the snake to kill Minato. I will still get what I want."

* * *

End of chapter

Soooo yeah I did this. I hate myself for this but I have to. I had to think of what a political decision would be and this came to be

No, I can't kill Danzo so easily…..well I can but then it would seem so random and cause the story to just become dumb in my eyes…...still hate the man though

Now you guys know what the connection is between Kari and Naruto. I tried to think about what the spirit was that took over Kari's body and there was nothing that gave it a purpose or designation so I gave it one. A sibling of sorts to Calumon or rather the power that Calumon had which was passed to Naruto. I think that it makes sense in a weird sort of way and I hope you guys can accept it and not say that it was stupid or something.

PS I have a workaround for all this so please don't hate me and be patient to see what happens next time. I assure you I am not going to make Naruto suffer. this Naruto doesn't deserve that

Now I have two things to ask you guys

1\. Who should go with Naruto? The Digimon are a given but I feel like there are some people that would go with him.

2\. What should be the next Digimon that is sent after Naruto? Champion levels only please, no Ultimates. I just chose Parrotmon because I really like the scene of Greymon in the movie

Speaking of which the Greymon that Agumon turned into is called Red Greymon which, I don't know, a variant of Greymon. Although he kinda looks like Greymon from the Tri movies (which I haven't watched completely). But that's just to let you know about it.

KakeruPB: the reason for Naruto not Digivolving any other Digimon was because it drains him of energy. At the moment he could barely digivolve two Digimon to champions. Also, it might not have been clear in the previous chapter (sorry) but I had the Digimon lower than champion to run off to the shelters as well so Naruto didn't have anyone that could help

DanielKeany: glad you liked my story and yeah, the other fics have Naruto turn into Digimon or half (which I still love cause they are still good :P) so I made a change to it. I didn't make him a Digimon but I gave him abilities that help. My own spin on it, which is what I try to do with all my stories :P

Please Read, Favorite, Follow and Review


	19. Planning their next move

"Normal speech"

"Echo/duel/special speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/high Digimon thoughts**'

"**Attack/jutsu name"**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

Chapter 19: Planning their next move

"This is unacceptable!"

"If it weren't for our prince, Parrotmon would have destroyed the leaf!"

"We should not allow this! We must make our point known!"

"The daimyo is a foo to even consider this!"

"Why would his father go along with this! He would abandon his son on orders from his superior…."

"ENOUGH!"

All the Digimon stopped their arguing to look at Leomon as he had slammed his fist into the ground and shouted for them to stop

Leomon took a breath to compose himself "I do not believe Minato was fully in his right mind. During the meeting, he had been feeling dread as to where the conversation was going. And although he is a seasoned warrior, the fact that it was his son that was the subject, had caused him to crack. He was panicking and as such he could not think clearly."

The Digimon all calmed down as they saw the sense in what Leomon was saying. Minato in panic wasn't thinking of counter-arguments, he was feeling fear for his son.

Wizardmon spoke up after this thought "what can we do?"

Leomon looked to Piximon "Piximon, I need you to follow Danzo. The man obviously has some plan revolving our prince. We must know what it is and how we can avoid it."

Piximon nodded "very well. I would have suggested Renamon for this task as she is better at stealth than I am but…."

Sorcermon picked up the where he left off "yes, she as well as Ranamon, and Lunamon are with our prince. And in my opinion, they should stay there."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Centaurmon looked to Leomon "regardless if we cannot stop this injustice, what will be our next course of action?"

Candlemon jump up at this "isn't it obvious? We go where our prince goes!"

Frigimon shook his head "I would agree but may of us Digimon have already established roots here. Shops, services, and homes. Not to mention the eggs."

Monzaemon followed up "and my Toy Town has finally been finished. The children love that and it disheartens me that I must leave so soon."

Everyone was quiet as they were now deep in thought until Leomon spoke up "not everyone shall leave." everyone in the room looked at him as he continued "I feel that some should remain in the village as it is like you have said. Roots have been placed and it would cause problems not only for us but our human companions as well." Leomon took a deep breath at this next part "the eggs shall remain as well."

At this everyone, besides Piximon, shouted in indignation as none of them agreed.

Leomon lifted his hand to stop them "I am not fons of this either but they cannot be move. The eggs are a major target and we cannot afford to lose any of them. The daycare has already been established as a returning beacon for any Digimon and no new eggs have formed yet. If they are to be moved, then it must be to a location that we know for certain will be safe for them."

Wizardmon asked "then where shall we go?"

Leomon shook his head "I am not sure but we must deal with our current crisis. Piximon, please try your best to find anything during your search."

Piximon nodded

Biyomon looked up at Leomon "what will we do about the Hokage?"

Leomon stood from his sitting position "I shall inform him of my thoughts on the man Danzo. I pray to the sovereigns that he is more in his right mind when he hears about my suspicions. For now, go about your business and prepare."

At this everyone nodded and got up to leave.

* * *

~Konoha streets~

It was a peaceful afternoon in Konoha as everyone continued on with their day to day activities.

Suddenly someone was thrown through a wall onto the streets, causing everyone to stop and look to see what had happened. The citizens were shocked to see that the one that was thrown was their Hokage.

A team of Anbu dropped down to stand by him as one of them, wearing a sparrow mask helped him up "sir, are you alright? Where's the enemy?!"

Minato stood back up on wobbly feet as he raised his hand "stand down Anbu. it's not an enemy."

They were confused at what he meant until they looked at where he came from. It was his own house that now had a massive hole in the wall. They at first assumed that someone had found a way into the house and attacked but from within the smoke in the house, they saw an outline of a two-tailed fox. Every one of the Anbu tensed as they knew what this meant and they would need to subdue the boy.

Minato saw this and spoke up in a commanding tone "Anbu! Stand down now!" seeing that they lowered their guards a bit he continued "whatever happens, do not interfere or attack her."

The Neko who was one of the Anbu looked at him in confusion "'her'?" she as well as the others had assumed that the one they saw was Menma as he was the one most likely to unleash the Kyuubi's chakra in anger but once they took another look they saw that it wasn't Menma….it was Kasumi and she looked furious.

Kasumi got down on all fours and launched herself at her father.

Minato bent his knees and got ready "remember do not interfere!" he jumped back in time to avoid Kasumi's punch the hit the ground causing the earth to shatter. As he was in mid-flight he was hit in the back of his head sending back to the ground. Looking back he saw that it was Menma, who's eyes were crimson and slitted. He didn't have time to think as Kasumi appeared in his face and punched him, sending him into the wall of a building at the end of the street. Pulling himself from the wall he tried to calm them down "Kasumi, Menma, you need to calm down!"

Kasumi wasn't frustrated, she wasn't angry, she was livid. "'**CALM DOWN'! YOU WANT US TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" **Kasumi slashed at Minato who jumped to the side only to be hit by Menma.

Menma kick Minato in the ribs and send him down another street "HE'S YOUR SON!" he gave Minato a hard Uppercut.

Kasumi appeared above Minato as he flew up and brought her fist together and slammed him down at an angle "**HE'S OUR BROTHER!"**

Menma jumped in the air and grabbed Minato by the shirt before throwing him to the side into a fence, breaking it. He landed on the ground as Kasumi landed next to him "**how could you do this to him?!/ **how could you do this to him?!"

Minato picked himself up from the wooden planks that were on him as he wiped the blood from his lip "I didn't have a choice." he was brought up as Menma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to be eye at eye level.

"Like hell, you didn't! You could have refuted what he ordered! You had the entire council on your side and all of you could have argued with the daimyo, telling him that if it wasn't for Naruto, the village wouldn't be standing here!"

Minato grimaced at the volume his son was using but made sure it didn't show "the daimyo ordered this. If there was a way around this then I would do it but his order was clear and concise."

Kasumi grabbed the back of Minato's shirt, pulling him out of Menma's grasp, and threw him over her shoulder "**to hell with that!"**

Minato was sent flying and grunted when he hit something hard. Falling from what he hit, he felt himself be caught by someone. Looking up he saw that he was caught by Leomon.

Leomon had caught Minato when the man slammed into him and he now held the man in one of his hands. Putting the man down he spoke in a firm tone "we must talk."

* * *

~Hospital~

Kushina was sitting in a chair as she watched her son sleep. She had told everyone that had visited him what was decided and safe to say none of them liked the idea. The Digimon were furious when they heard this.

After a small discussion, the rookies and Digidestined chose to leave with their partners, to do their own thing, leaving Kushina, Naruto, and his Digimon partners alone.

Renamon, who was leaning against the wall, looked to Ksuhina "is there nothing that we can do to change his decision?"

Kushina shook her head as she sighed sadly "I'm not sure as I am not really one for negotiations. But from what Minato said, he seemed adamant on this order."

Renamon gained a look of concentration as she thought back to the last time she had seen the daimyo. 'He did not seem the type to issue an order like this. At least, not the type to go to this extreme. I can understand being wary of my prince being a beacon to them but ...outright banishment? Never to see his family or friends again. And yes Parrotmon was after Prince Naruto but no one but those of us that were there should have realized that. And no one there would feel the need to blame Naruto about it.' Renamon was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a sigh come from the bed. She looked to see that it was Lunamon, who had a sad look on her face. "What is it Lunamon?"

Lunamon gave a sad smile at Renamon "I'm just thinking about how I am going to say goodbye to my students."

Kushina looked startled at this "Lunamon why would you do that?"

Lunamon moved to be by Naruto's head as she looked at him "although I enjoy teaching at the academy, my first priority shall be the protection of our prince. If he is to leave the village than I shall journey with him."

"That goes for the rest of us," said Ranamon who was sitting at the side of the bed "when we first learned that our prince had returned, we all had a sense of relief. But after getting to know the boy, most f us will follow him towards our own deletion if it would make him happy. The fact that he would rather die for any one of us just makes us cherish him even more."

Mikemon and Meicoomon gave a determined look as they nodded in agreement.

Kushina knew she shouldn't be surprised by this but she could help but feel shocked at the conviction she saw in all of the Digimon there. She knew that if she asked any Digimon in the village that they would say the same...even Ogremon, although he would most likely try to play it off. "Thank you for being there for my son." she said as she got up and bowed to them.

* * *

~Hokage Office~

Minato was pacing back and forth, with his arms crossed, in front of Leomon, Menma, Coronamon, Kasumi, and Betamon. Leomon had finished giving Minato the details that he had found. Menma and Kasumi followed as this had concerned their unconscious brother. Coronamon and Betamon followed as they are going to stick with their partners. The siblings were still angry but now their anger was focused on someone else.

Menma gritted his teeth as his eyes shifted back and forth between blue and red "I'm going to kill him."

Minato kept pacing "no you will not. Neither of you will do anything."

Menma and Kasumi did not like this answer as Kasumi spoke up "I'm sorry father but we WILL do something! With or without your permission."

Minato paused his pacing when he heard this. As a Hokage, he didn't like to hear that a couple of his ninja would abandon their village for someone, even though a small part of that Hokage smiled at the comradery they had. The FATHER in him could not be any prouder of his kids and how far they will go for the one they care about the most. He kept his cool and continued to pace. "I cannot allow that." he continued, not giving his kids a chance to speak "if what Leomon told me is true then, if you two do something rash, that gives Danzo an opportunity at getting his hands on you and right now I am in no mood to play nice."

Leomon crossed his arms as he looked to the Hokage "than what do you have in mind?"

Minato continued to pace for a minute longer before he moved to his desk and sat in his chair. He looked at the three before speaking "Neko! Weasel! Badger!" from out of nowhere, three Anbu, one male, two females, dropped down in between Minato and the three in a kneeling position. "You three have heard the whole thing and I have an important mission for each of you."

All three nodded as they stood up and ready to hear their orders

Minato looked at them "remove your masks. You are not doing this as my personal Anbu, you are doing this as my allies."

The three had taken off their masks. And now there was a pair of angry brown eyes, one pair of Sharingan, and one pair of Mangekyo Sharingan.

Minato looked at all three before he gave their individual missions "Itachi, I need you to follow the daimyo. Analyze his behavior and if anything odd about it shows itself I want you to find out what it is and if possible remove it. I don't want anyone to know you're there."

Itachi nodded, accepting his orders

Minato looked to the woman that had taken off the Neko mask "Yugao, I want you on protection detail. You are to stay with Menma and Kasumi. Anyone tries anything, then you are to put them down."

Yugao nodded as she walked back to stand by Menma and Kasumi and their Digimon.

Minato looked at the last one "Izumi, you are to stick with Naruto. I know that Danzo plans on doing something and I am not taking any chances with my son. Stay with him, protect him and terminate anyone that comes after him."

Izumi nodded as her anger shown by the slight spin of her Sharingan.

Minato looked to Leomon "Leomon, I know I have no real authority over you but I must ask for your cooperation."

Leomon nodded "this is for my prince. I shall give my life to see him safe."

Minato smiled "I must know if there is anyone you can assign to protect Naruto."

Leomon smiled as he spoke "he is already in the safest hands, Hokage. Renamon is by far the most skilled fighter we have. Although she is not the most powerful, she makes up for it in speed and stealth, as you are well aware of."

Minato nodded as he knew that Renamon was the best stealth user in a village of ninja. "And you are obviously going with him. Be on alert protect him and all the Digimon you can. They may not be officially under my jurisdiction, I consider them citizens of the leaf and as such I want them to be safe." Minato thought about what else he could do until a thought came to mind. Pressing the button on his intercom he called his secretary "Aoi, do you know if Rasa is still in the village?"

{I believe so Lord Hokage}

Minato smiled "good, please send for him as I have a favor I wish to ask him." he sat back down before he turned to look out the window "Danzo has made his move….now it's my turn."

* * *

~Unknown~

"Your slave failed!"

"Hmph didn't think there was anyone strong enough to take him down. Ack!"

"Send in another one!"

"Ugh fine!"

"...good"

* * *

End of chapter

This one was agonizingly short but I felt that this needed to be brought up

I'm glad to see that no one has left after what I did in the last chapter. I wanted to make you guys hate Danzo for his mani[ulative ways but I don't know if I made you readers hate Danzo for what he did or me for writing it.

Also, no one said anything about the whole history I did for the spirit in Kari and Calumon's origins. either you guys were more focused on the whole banishment and forgot about it or you guys were ok with it

Izumi is not an Oc and if you know who it is then you know that pairing already. Felt like adding her since she got little to no screen time and I haven't found a fic that had her in it yet

To clarify: in Danzo's eyes, Naruto has control of an army of creatures that can become more powerful and grow in size. Useful weapons, that's why he is doing what he can to achieve it. In essence, Naruto and his siblings are shining new weapons that have been dangling in front of him for some time and he wants them. The whole even just gave him a chance to get one of them.

It's a game of chess. Danzo made his move, now it's Minato's turn. This isn't a game of two. There are many players in this game and some have yet to make a noticeable move

Please read, favorite, follow and review


	20. Destined Prep

"Normal speech"

"Echo/duel/special speach"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech**"

'**Demon/Summon/high Digimon thoughts**'

"**Attack/jutsu name"**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

**Reviews Corner**

Victor John Foxfire - you have given me an idea to use

Thor94 - soon

SPark681 - well it's still going

Thunderofdeath97 - ok some things I wanna clarify (sort of): I had someone give me suggestions for what Digimon partner the rookies would get. And It's not like I am going to make them OP. as for why you might think that Naruto is weaker than his two siblings. To be clear Naruto does not have the Kyuubi and his siblings only look stronger because they use the chakra. In their base form, they are all the same skill level but the Kyuubi is a major power boost that Naruto does not have. He has abilities that are unique if anything. Despite the things you don't like, I appreciate the fact that you have favorited and followed the story. Hope you continue to enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 20: Destined prep

Naruto groaned when he tried to open his eyes only to quickly shut them due to the bright light of the room. "Ugh, why do I feel like Ogremon slammed me with his club?"

"It's good to see that you are awake."

Naruto cracked open his eye to see his father standing in the corner. "Hey Dad, how's the village doing? Was anyone hurt?"

Minato smiled at how his son would first ask how the village was doing. He knew his kids would put their lives on the line for the village but he hated the idea of them doing such a thing. He was both proud and scared because of this. He gently shook his head with a smile on his face "the village is fine Naruto. I'm more concerned with you, you've been out cold for over a week."

Naruto bolted into a sitting position"A WEEK!"

Minato brought his hands up in a calm down motion. "Easy Naruto. You're in a hospital, you don't want to cause a disturbance."

Naruto would have said something else but he was interrupted with a pillow hit him in the face

"Shut up….can't you let us sleep…..zzzzzz"

Naruto looked to the other bed to see that it was occupied with Menma, Coronamon, Kasumi, and Betamon. He looked around and noticed that his own Digimon friends weren't there, neither was his mother.

Minato decided to ease Naruto's worries before he asked "your mother is at home sleeping. She hasn't left your side for a long time so I ordered her to get some sleep at home. As for your Digimon….they are getting ready…."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "ready for what?"

Minato moved to be next Naruto's bed and pulled up a chair to sit down. He looked Naruto in the eyes and grew extremely serious. "Naruto, there is something that you need to know….."

* * *

"You can't stop us from going."

"We have to go. Naruto is going to need our help."

At the Kamiya residence, both parents were at the moment trying to stop their kids from packing up and leaving. They used many different excuses like, Naruto will be fine with his Digimon, he is a ninja and doesn't need help, or that he was old enough to take care of himself. The last one got a deadpan expression from Tai since Naruto was only twelve.

Gatomon and Agumon sat on the bed just looking back and forth at the arguing group, with Agumon having the family cat on his head.

Susumu looked at his kids with an angry look "why are you so adamant in going with him?! He is banished! He isn't allowed to be here anymore! Why are you so willing to abandon your family to help him?"

Kari stood up from her crouched position to glare her father in the eye "it's because he needs us!"

Tai stood up after Kari and placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke to their parents "guys, something big is going on. And Naruto is in the middle of it." he pulled out his digivice and looked down at it "call it stupid but we feel like we _have_ to go. It feels like this involves not only Naruto but us as well." he brought it up as to insinuate that he was referring to the Digidestined.

Yuuko took a step forward to stand by Susumu "why did it have to be you though?"

"It was always meant to be them."

Everyone looked to the one who spoke, who turned out to be Gatomon

"They were always meant to be the DigiDestined. They were meant to help our world in its time of darkness but now I think they are meant to help our prince in his time of need."

Agumon nodded in agreement, only to have the cat slip on his head and land in front of him

* * *

"No! This won't work …...this one doesn't work either…..oh but what if we head to snow country, I'll need this. Oh now, what do I do if we head towards Suna?" Mimi was tossing a few dresses and outfits out of her closet. She tossed a few on the floor a few on her bed and a few into a suitcase.

Mimi's mother was watching her daughter worriedly. She knew what she was doing and she wanted to come up with any way of getting Mimi to stay. "Mimi, maybe you should stay here for a bit longer and meet up with them later on."

Mimi poked her head out of the closet to look at her mother. She shook her head before going back into the closet "I can't do that mom. If what we learned is true then he'll be leaving soon. We don't even know where he is going and why he has to go but we are all going with him." she walked out of the closet with a green crop top and a pair of blue short shorts "what do you think? Is this a combo or should I go with a skirt?"

Satoe sighed as she knew that no matter what she said, Mimi would not be deterred. She wanted to come up with anything that could change her daughter's mind but she came up empty. She moved closer to Mimi and hugged her as she began to bawl her eyes out.

Palmon was at the moment tending to the front counter as Mimi was getting ready for the journey.

* * *

T.K and Matt were looking through everything they packed.

Matt finished sealing away some traveling supplies and stored the scroll into a pack.

T.K had a traveling pack placed next to their apartment door so he could just grab it as they left. He looked towards his brother with a solemn look on his face "I guess we can't wait anymore huh?"

Matt got to his feet and walked to his brother. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before he hugged him.

They didn't have to say anything. They had waited long enough and it was time for them to move on. In the back of their minds, they had hoped that the door would open and their parents would smile at them and their family would be whole again. However…

"It's just us now. Well us, the Digimon, the other DigiDestined, and Naruto.

Patamon flew into the room and landed on T.K's head "yeah, you still have all of us with you."

Gobumon walked in after Patamon finished "and we aren't going to leave you guys alone"

T.K chuckled at this as he hugged his brother. He had wanted to see them again but life wasn't on his side this time.

* * *

Joe was going over his checklist for the fourth time to make sure that he has everything ready for the journey. He had to make sure that the medical supplies were fresh and not out of date. He wasn't using the newest stock that he had access to but he was using things that weren't fully needed: medical tape, gauze, antibiotics, herbs, and other medical supplies. He had also stored some scrolls on medical jutsu as he had started learning how to do it. "I know I'm forgetting something."

"Did you pack the snacks?"

Joe sighed as he turned his head to Goemomon "yes Goemomon. I packed the snacks. They won't last but at least it can mull a few of us while we travel."

"What about the map of the nations so you know where you are going."

Joe looked to his door to see his brother leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Once he realized what his brother said he snapped his fingers and moved to his desk to pull out the map of the elemental nations that he owned. "I knew I forgot something." once he put it in his pack he looked to his brother "here to wish me a good journey."

Jim shook his head as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked to his brother "no, I was sent to try and get you to stay but personally I don't think that you would listen to anything that could try and convince you to stay."

Joe nodded "you're right. You won't be able to change my mind about this. I have a responsibility to the others to be there when they need help."

Jim nodded "I figured as much. Mom and dad couldn't think of anything that ould change your mind. They asked me to try but I know you well enough that you will go no matter what. So all I am here for is to help make sure that you are ready for this." he brought up his hand for a shake

Joe smiled as he shook his older brother's hand "Thanks Jim."

* * *

Sora was sitting across from her mother both not breaking eye contact.

Biyomo sat at the table drinking some tea and looking back and forth between the two

"Sora, are you sure about this?"

Sora nodded her head. She had told her other about what she and her friends planned on doing. Right now she waited for how her mother would react.

Toshiko knew that her daughter could be headstrong when something important comes up. It was shown when Sora wanted to become a kunoichi, much to her dismay. She knew that nothing she said would work so all she could do was "very well. If that's what you want."

Sora was shocked when she heard this. She expected an argument or a logical reason given to her so she would leave but here her mother was, agreeing with her decision

"I am against you going off on some journey with your friends in the world we I've in but I can see in your eyes that you would go no matter what I say. Just make sure that you stay in touch as much as you can."

Sora nodded as she got up and hugged her mother.

* * *

Izzy had packed everything already. It was mainly his new project that he made with the help of the Digimon. He had left one in the hands of the Hokage and he knew that some of the digimon that were staying would help finalize it. His parents were already aware of his decision and even if they didn't like it, they knew that he had to go.

"Izzy, don't you think that we should bring more than that?"

Izzy looked at Tentomon with a smile "don't worry Tentomon. I'm sure everyone is bringing the necessities for the rest of the group. This though should help us out when we actually find somewhere to settle."

Tentomon tilted his head "and where do you think that might be?"

"Don't know but we don't really have a choice now do we?"

Tentomon sighed "if it were up to me, we wouldn't have to leave at all. And the fact that our prince is forced to leave his home is deplorable in my opinion."

Izzy nodded "yeah and I can't help but think that someone wanted this. I just hope that we are ready when the time comes."

"Me too"

* * *

~Hospital room~

Naruto stared at his father after hearing him out. He felt like hitting something but the only thing he could hit was Minato and he wasn't about to hit him, no matter how tempting. He understood why this was happening but he didn't like it "so there was no other way then."

Minato sighed. 'Leave it to Nauto to actually be serious at a time like this. I think I would have preferred it if he reacted like Menma and Kasumi.' he looked his son in the eyes "I don't like it but it is the best way I can think of for the best results."

Naruto crossed his arms as he leaned back on the headrest "so who is coming with me?"

"Most of the Digimon want to stay here but are getting ready to follow you wherever you go."

"I'll see if I can talk to some of them to stay. They lost their home before, they shouldn't have to give up another one just for me."

Minato nodded "interestingly, your friends, the Digidestined are going with you. Although I am unsure if their parents will let them."

"If I know them, they will either convince them or just sneak out."

A sweatdrop appeared on Minato's head as he could see his children doing just that if it was anyone else they knew. "well…..I heard from my Anbu during your sleep that the clan heirs are also preparing to join you."

Naruto froze at that as this was something he did not expect. After a second for his brain to reboot, he asked "uh…..I guess you got an earful from their parents."

An aura of dread fell on Minato as he remembered the yelling, shouting, and demands from heads and matriarchs of the clans. "Y...yeah…..they were quiet…...vocal about it."

They both sat thee or a minute at the thought before Naruto spoke up again

"Is there anything else I should know about this?"

Minato shook his head to get rid of the aura and looked at his son seriously "yes. I feel that there is more going on. And I don't just mean from Konoha

This was something that he had yet to discuss with Leomon but his years of experience told him that something bad was going to happen. He just hoped they got through one crisis first before the next one shows up.

"Did you tell Granny yet"

Scratch that. Minato was praying that he would live to see that crisis since he was afraid of Tsunade's reaction to this when she and Jiraiya return

* * *

~Unknown location~

A blast of energy was sent through the darkness, destroying a boulder hidden in the dark "SEND ANOTHER!"

"Hmph! Should I send more? Parrotmon was one of my weaker powerhouses but I never thought that he would be taken down."

"It is unwise to underestimate an opponent. It is better to overestimate than to under when it comes to battle." spoke an elderly voice

"Ahn~ to be able to delete such a large Digimon mm~. I want it even more AHN~ mmm~ mmm~"

A sigh came from the elderly voice "control yourself! Honestly."

The second voice spoke with a bit of venom in its voice "how many should we send?"

"SEND AS ANY AS YOU CAN!"

The elderly voice spoke up again "the portal would destabilize if we overwork it. Keep it to only a couple and stick to champions….for now."

"SEND AN ULTIMATE!"

"Champions only! If we lose this portal, we would have to spend even more subjects for it."

"...fine. But I want it now."

"Patience. For now, send in a few more as a….greeting."

* * *

~elemental nations, Unknown location~

On a hilltop stood a bipedal Digimon booking in the direction of Konoha "something is coming." it began to run towards the village as fast as it could "I hope I can get there in time to help."

* * *

End of chapter

I know it's short and nothing really happened here but this is more to let you guys know that this story is still going.

I want to focus on my main story at the moment so that is why the updates for this are slow.

I'll be honest, I am most likely going to come back to this chapter and do an overhaul since I feel it needs more work on it. If not an overhaul, more additions to this

Next chapter will pick up after this. In fact, if you guys want I can add the rookies' preparations for the journey in the next chapter.

Now, who do you guys want them to fight next? Cause I don't know which champion to be sent. So let me know in a review.

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	21. Clan heir's prep

"Normal speech"

"Echo/duel/special speach"

'Normal thoughts'

**"****Demon/Summon/high Digimon speech****"**

**'****Demon/Summon/high Digimon thoughts****' **

**"****Attack/jutsu name"**

(author comment)

_flashback/memory_

~locations and transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

* * *

**Reviews corner**

SPark681: gladly

Thunderofdeath97: don't know. Those are just the Digimon that were on the list of who could be for who. I actually tried to figure out the power difference between a bijuu and a high-class Mega. but it's almost impossible to scale it with Digimon not having something to use to scale the power. He could potentially have some of those but I don't know if he will ever really get those Digimon. As for the royal knights, no they are no longer around. I will most likely put in some details about them showing that they did exist but I am not sure if I will. I am working with my own knowledge of Digimon which is not excessively expansive. It's from the show up to season four Digimon frontiers, some games, and some other random bits. I had someone help me with coming up with partners for the rookies more than anything and some other Digimon. So any tips or details that you are willing to give would help. As for the pairing… I feel like I am writing myself into a corner on that one. Like all the choices are just crowding me. So for that, I might just make a poll for it later on.

Fd acnologia: Es por eso que lo hice de esta manera. me alegra que te guste la historia

Chocolateliquor: welcome to the story. Hope you continue to like it

* * *

An announcement is at the end.

* * *

Chapter 21: Clan heir's prep

Itachi had been watching the daimyo for the past few days now on orders from his Hokage and so far there have been several things that had caught his attention but there was one thing that caused him much concern.

The Daimyo's usual laid back attitude seemed to be nonexistent

To anyone else, this would seem like a good thing but throughout the entire time that Itachi has been one of Minato's personal Anbu guard, he has never seen the man act so seriously. Even during the most serious meetings, the man would always seem like he was looking forward to a spa treatment. Now, however, he was going to his office, doing his work, going to the throne, and just sitting there. After his observations, he had come to a single conclusion 'he is under a powerful genjutsu.' he had seen this kind of behavior before, he had even done it to some of his enemies but he needed to be a hundred percent sure about this before he even considered doing anything. Especially since he was sure that this was done by a Sharingan as only it was strong enough to put someone in a genjutsu that lasted this long. Itachi looked down from the high ceiling of the throne room (I don't know why but I always fee the daimyo sitting in a castle-like throne room so I'm going with that) to see the daimyo sitting in his chair. This was an extremely risky mission since, if he made the slightest mistake, Konoha would pay dearly for it. The issue is that in order to dispel the genjutsu he would need direct eye contact with the man but he was guarded 24/7 and not once has there been a moment he could just drop in. 'although it is impressive how Minato's suggestion for the guards to be trained better, and to have guard squad with him at all times, it does make this mission much more difficult. I must hurry if I am to try and catch up with Naruto and his group.'

* * *

~Konoha~

There have been many times that Minato has thought about his life and how it became how it was. Some of the times, it was during battles of extreme magnitude, where he wondered how he could have prevented such slaughter. Other times it was during times of great happiness, such as when he married the love of his life, watched his children be born, their first steps, their first words, how they became so strong. Now though….it was the former

***BOOM***

Minato found himself six feet under….and he was at the moment wishing that he _was _dead. "I….hurt…...everywhere…." he was roughly pulled out of his new grave and soon looked into very angry hazel eyes. Before he could say anything he was thrown through the walls of several buildings. After he went through six buildings, bouncing on the ground, and rolling to a stop, his pain-filled delirious mind couldn't help but think 'that is going to be a week's worth of paperwork.' once he finished this thought he gained back some of his senses and rolled out of the way of an incoming fist that shattered the very ground he was once on. Getting back to his feet he looked to see Tsunade coming out of the crater with fire in her eyes "Tsunade, I know you're angry…."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Tsunade launched herself at Minato ready to rip his head off.

Minato jumped away dodging the fist but he was too slow to dodge the kick that hit his side. He knew that her anger was justified and that he, in a way, deserved this, which is why he wasn't fighting back once he stopped bouncing on the ground he leaned his back on the wall of the building he hit. After a few seconds, he was brought up again face to face with the woman.

"You have five seconds to convince me not to make the Hokage seat in need of a replacement!" she pulled her fist back ready to kill the man.

Minato knew that she would kill him if he didn't say something that would convince the woman but with just five seconds, there was no way he could do that. But he knew one word that would get her to at least listen to him

Tsunade counted down the seconds and once it reached to one second, she channeled chakra into her fist ready to kill the man

"...Danzo…."

Tsunade felt her anger towards the blonde-haired man disappear in an instant and be redirected towards an old fossil that should have been dead decades ago….and not from old age. She brought Minato's face closer to her own as she growled out the word "Talk!"

Before Minato could say anything they both heard someone coming towards them. Looking to the side both saw Jiraiya limping towards them.

"...calmed…... down yet….. Hime…..?" Jiraya promptly fainted due to his injuries. He didn't receive them from fighting, he received them because Tsunade, in her anger, picked the man up by the foot and used him as a weapon against Minato, and the now unconscious Anbu, for the first thirty minutes of her rampage. Safe to say Jiraya was no longer just acquainted with the wall and ground. He had become their lover from him kissing them so much.

Tsunade ignored the injured toad sage and glared back at Minato. "Now...tell me what is going on!"

* * *

~Hyuga compound~

Hinata was sitting in front of her parents as she had brought up her decision on the banishment of Naruto.

Hiashi was the first to speak "no."

"But father….!"

"No, I forbid you from going out to who knows where because of the banishment of one of your comrades. You are the heiress of the Hyuga clan. As such you must think about what is best for the clan!"

Hinata's mother Hitomi looked at her husband with a critical eye. She was also in agreement with the decision but something was nagging her.

Hinata, although timid and shy, mustered up her courage and spoke "it is not just for my comrade. It is for my friends. People who are important to me. They are going out into the world and Naruto is going to need all the help they need. I…..am going."

"Hinata!"

"No! I love you, father, but this is something that I must do! If you will deny me permission to help out those that are important to me than I will go on my own!"

Hitomi and Hiashi were surprised by the determination in the young girl's eyes. This was the first time that she had talked back in such a manner.

Hitomi looked to Hiashi and saw that he had a look of anger on his face

Hiashi abruptly stood up and walked to the door. As he was opening the door he said in a harsh tone "do as you wish." before shutting it.

Hitomi and Hinata stared at the door in shock at his reaction and neither knew what to say.

Hitomi after a second could only give a sad smile towards the door

* * *

Hiashi made quick strides down the hall and towards his bedroom. As he was walking passed an intersection he heard someone speak

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Hiashi stopped walking but did not turn around as he addressed the person. "if she wants to go off on her own than it's her choice!"

"You hide your emotions well but you can't hide them from me Hiashi."

Hiashi sighed as his shoulders sagged a bit. "Only you could see through me, Hizashi."

Hizashi came out of the dark corridor and smiled at his brother "well, your wife could probably see it too."

Hiashi smiled at that before he spoke "I do not wish for her to go out into the world with such a potentially dangerous foe after one of her friends."

"Even if it were a stranger she would go if it meant helping them. And she is doing this not only to help Naruto but the Digimon as well. She knows that the Digimon are in a sort of danger as well."

Hiashi smiled wider as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at his brother "that and her boyfriend is going as well."

Both could not help but laugh at this.

As they finished their laugh, Hizashi spoke "she has a good heart brother. You raised her well."

Hiashi looked away, now with a proud smirk on his face "she is just like her mother." he paused for a second before speaking again "may I ask a favor?"

Hizashi did not speak and let his brother continue

"Will you protect her?"

Hizashi smiled as he knew the answer to that question already

"Of course, Lord Hiashi"

Both Hiashi and Hizashi looked down the corridor that Hizashi came from to see Neji walking towards them

Once Neji was a few feet away from them, he knelt on one knee "I will protect her with my life."

Hiashi smiled as he walked up to his nephew and patted him on the shoulder "just make sure that you come back someday."

Neji raised his head and looked at his uncle before he nodded.

* * *

Unknown to the three, they were being eavesdropped by two others. One of them gained a determined look before running away towards her room

"Are you sure about this?" was whispered from one of them

"Of course. If Neji is going then so am I!"

"I won't stop you then, but make absolutely sure that you want to go."

The small figure stopped for a minute before she moved again and opened her bedroom door. Once she closed the door behind her, she knelt down and put the second figure on the floor "I…..want to go with them but…."

"I know. You are afraid of leaving home. Don't worry. Whatever you decide, I will be there with you Hanabi."

"Thank you…Lopmon."

* * *

~Uchiha compound~

"Do you have your food rations?"

"Yes"

"Do you have all your clothes packed?"

"Yes"

"What about your medkit?"

"Yes"

"Your weapons?"

"Yes"

"Your back up weapons?"

"Yes"

"Jutsu scrolls?"

"Yes."

"Your blankey"

"ye….Mother! I haven't needed that since I was five!" Sasuke shouted as he blushed

Mikoto was nagging Sasuke about his supplies and every single thing she could think of. They had already talked about his decision and now they were making sure that he would have everything set for the journey when they were all set to go. She would have Itachi look over everything Sasuke had to make sure that he was prepared but her eldest was out on a mission right now. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to go?"

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the living room couch "we have been over this Mother. I have to go. If I don't, I will be left behind by everyone and I won't allow that."

Mikoto moved to sit next to him. She knew the real reason behind what he said. She knew that it was just a front since the real reason was that he wanted to help out his friends. She began to mess with his hair to make it tidy.

Sasuke grunted when he felt his mother's hands mess with his hair. He usually hated it when she did this but he didn't try and stop her this time since he knew that he was leaving his home soon and this might be one of the last time she would do this so for his mother, he allowed her to continue.

After she finished messing with his hair, she brought her legs up into a seiza position and turned to face him

Sasuke did the same thing and face his mother with a serious look on his face

Once both of them were face to face, the made eye contact as Mikoto activated her Sharingan before going straight into her Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke did not resist the effect of the evolved dojutsu and allowed himself to fall to them as he looked into the teardrop pattern.

This was something that Mikoto had begun to do with those close to her, namely her sons. Her Mangekyo Sharingan has an extremely rare ability that has not been seen before. It allows emotional control to whoever falls to its power. With it, she could instill any type of emotion into an enemy such as fear, trepidation, adoration, and even infatuation. However, since she is a retired kunoichi, she does not use it against any enemy. Instead, she uses it to create an emotional connection with both Sasuke and Itachi. She shares her familial love with them and she also feels theirs towards her. The words "I love you Sochi/mother" were never said between the three but with her ability…...it was never needed.

After a minute of this Sasuke blinked as he was released from the effects. He then found himself being hugged by his mother and he returned the hug.

Mikoto smiled, as she enjoyed these moments with her children "promise me that you will stay safe Sochi."

Sasuke nodded

* * *

~Inuzuka compound~

Kiba was stuffing things into his traveling pack with stuff he thinks he needs for the trip. He hadn't brought up the journey with his mother or sister since he was sure that they wouldn't even consider letting him go. He was planning on just sneaking out when everyone was about to leave. After closing his pack and stuffing it into his closet, he let out a sigh of relief thinking that everything was going as planned

"And what are you so relieved about pup?"

Kiba froze when he heard this. He knew that voice and was now sweating profusely. He robotically turned around to see his mother Tsume standing at his doorway with an angry look on her face and her foot tapping. He saw Akamaru sitting behind the woman with his tail wagging. 'Traitor!' He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could only pray to kami that he would live to see the next day

Tsume was internally laughing at the panic that her pup was obviously in. wanting to cause him to sweat more, she went to the very closet that she saw him put his pack and pulled it out before facing him with it in her hands

Kiba now knew he was screwed 'I blame you Akamaru!'

Tsume glared at Kiba for a few more seconds before she dropped it and smiled down at him "you should really be more organized when packing your things pup."

Kiba was now confused about why he wasn't in the process of dying from her motherly fury. He could only say the one smart thing his brain could come up with "...uh…?"

Tsume knelt down to be eye level with Kiba "we Inuzuka look out for our pack no matter the danger." she patted him on the head as she continued "and your pack is about to go out to who knows where. So you better be ready to help defend it no matter what you face. If you don't, you can't call yourself an Inuzuka! Got it pup?"

Kiba smirked as he gave his mother a confident grin and a nod

Akamaru happily ran up to Kiba before jumping onto his head as the boy spoke

"You got it, mom!"

* * *

~Yamanaka compound~

"You'll need these! And this. and this. this too!"

Ino sighed exasperatingly as she watched her father throwing things into a large pile on top of a storage scroll that he had prepared after Ino had convinced him to let her go. It wasn't that hard really. All she had to do was use the dread female-only **Puppy-eye no jutsu**. She even took it a step further as she used the more advanced **Teary puppy-eye no jutsu.** 'Gotta thank mom for teaching me how to use that.' she looked at the pile of random things that her father put and saw that he placed some useful things such as medical kits, extra weapons, some food rations, and even vails of what she assumed to poison that her family made using the plants that they had. There were however some random things placed in the pile such as flowers, a table and chair set, cleaning supplies, and even a full-body mirror. 'Ok maybe that last one might be useful when I need to check myself over.' she sighed as Inoichi came in with something else 'although I think daddy right now is just trying to throw anything he might think I would use if I was staying in a house…..or moving out.' she moved to stop her father from putting in a toilet seat, which caused her to sweatdrop. "daddy, I think that's enough."

Inoichi looked to his daughter in a bit of panic "but sweety, I need to make sure that you have everything that you might need on your trip."

"I don't think I will need a toilet seat or even …...chandelier…"

"But…."

"Honestly Inoichi. You should know that most of the things you put here are meaningless for her journey."

Ino and Inoichi looked towards Ino's mother Noriko as she walked into the room. "The way you are going, it looks like you are going to pile in the entire compound into this scroll for her to take."

Inoichi flinched at the reprimanding tone Noriko was giving him "but honey."

"Dear, I know how you feel but this is too much."

Ino hugged her father before he could say anything "I'll be fine with the usual travel pack daddy."

Inoichi crouched down to hug his daughter back "I just wish you didn't go."

Ino smiled at how her father was acting "there is no way I am letting Forehead go out on an adventure without me. And my teammates are going so I have to go to keep the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition going."

"That's my girl."

Noriko smiled as she joined in the hug

Ino knew that she was going to miss moments like these

* * *

~Sakura household~

Sakura finished packing for the journey as her parents nagged her about keeping up her manners and such.

"Make sure that when you enter a household you remember to put away your sandals!"

"Yes, mom."

Well more like her mother was nagging her as her father was sitting in the background reading the paper

"Always, make sure that your table manners are the way they should be as if you are eating at nobles home."

"I know mom."

"And make sure that you tell your little Digimon friend to follow the rules that I gave him.

Sakura paused at this as she thought about Terriermom "ok, mom" she knew for a fact that no matter what she told Terriermon, the little mom wouldn't listen to her when it came to this kind of thing. 'I'll just try and get him to behave the best I can.'

* * *

~Akimichi compound~

Choji was having trouble packing his supplies into a storage scroll. The problem wasn't what he needed to bring. The problem was that everything he as bringing was food-based and every time he put one thing down he would grab something from the pile and begin to eat it. "*munch munch* why doesn't the supplies get any bigger? I know I added a lot to it. *munch*" he also did not realize that he was doing that so he sat in front of the pile for a while, trying to figure it out

* * *

~Team 9 training ground~

"Lee, just because you are no longer in the leaf, does not mean that you are no longer a member of the leaf. You represent the pinnacle of our youth."

"Yes, Gai Sensei!"

"Never let go of your youth. I want your Youth to burn so brightly that it can be seen throughout the elemental nations. I want to see you shine from wherever you are" Gai said as he pointed upwards in a random direction

Lee was in tears as he looked in the direction "I shall bring Youth to wherever my youthful friends and I go! I shall not fail you Gai sensei!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

Both were now hugging, creating the dreadful sunset genjutsu.

This is what Tenten walk in on when she finished talking with her father about advertising their weapons from their family shop. Once she saw the scene, all she could do was sigh, turn around and walk back home as she was not in the mood to deal with this.

* * *

~Nara compound~

Shikamaru was staring into his father's eyes as the man was doing to same with him. Shikamaru had told his father about the trip and now it was a battle of will to see who would break first. Neither of them were breaking eye contact as they continued.

The tension in the air was palpable and both had wills of iron

"Troublesome." was said by both as Shikaku conceded to letting Shikamaru go

The battle of wills lasted quiet some time…...a good thirty seconds. World record for the Nara clan

Shikamaru actually wanted to stay in Konoha as he thought it would be too troublesome to go off into the world but he knew that Hackmon would nag him to no end until he agreed to go and that was even more troublesome.

Both could only say one thing because of the situation

"Troublesome."

* * *

~Aburame compound~

Shino was in one of his clan's hives gathering fellow insects that would join him on his journey.

"Are you well prepared for this Shino and are you sure that you must go?"

Shino looked back to his father Shiba and nodded "it is only logical that I go along with my teammates. If I do not go, they might end up in some sort of trouble that would require my involvement."

Shiba nodded as he knew that, as soft-spoken and introverted Shino was, he was extremely loyal to his friends. "Is your hive ready than?"

Shino nodded "yes. They are ready for the journey."

"You do us Aburame proud Shino."

"Thank you."

* * *

~Digimon tower~

Leomon was going over everything he knew with the mass of Digimon in front of him. After he had told them everything he knew, he brought up the fact that not all of them will be going. This caused all of them to start shouting out complaints

"Why should some of us stay when our prince is going?!"

"We all need to be there to protect him if something goes wrong!"

"We will not abandon him! We lost our first prince, we cannot lose another!"

"ENOUGH!" Leomon's voice carried through all the complaints. He allowed his very being to suppress the unruly behavior and causing it to die down. He did not enjoy using this method on them and he understood how they felt. They had failed their first prince due to war, and the new prince is just as revered as Calumon was. Not only that many of them had gotten to know the boy and now they wish to protect him even more now. "*sigh* I know how you feel and if it were up to me then I would bring you all with us. Unfortunately, circumstances can not allow that. Many of you have set up roots here in Konoha and it would take much too long for you to pack up and be ready to leave. Monzaemom being an example."

Monzaemon nodded in understanding as he thought about his Toytown that he has in the village. The children of Konoha would always go there to play with all the toys and playgrounds that he had there. The idea of packing up and leaving which would cause the children to be sad just made his digital heartache. His loyalty and love are to his prince but his heart goes out to the children. He only hoped that Prince Naruto would not be disappointed in him. But knowing him, the prince would encourage his stay.

Leomon looked over the group as he sighed once more as he knew that although they all would pack up and leave with Prince Naruto, no questions asked but some would need to stay like some of the major facilities. Elecmon's Primary Nursery is a very major example. The beacon for Digi-eggs has been set at it cannot be moved unless the location is destroyed. He began speaking about who would need to stay and explain why so that they would understand the reason.

In the corner of the room, Renamon's group already knew that they would be going with their prince and friends.

Renamon herself was tapping her foot impatiently since she wanted to go be by Naruto's side. She did not like leaving him but she knew that this meeting was important for all Digimon.

"I know how you feel."

Renamon looked towards Ranamon who leaned on the wall next to her as the aquatic Digimon wrapped her arms around herself

"I want to be by his side too. He is in danger not only from _our _enemies but from someone in this very village as well. I worry that something might happen if we don't have him under constant watch."

Lunamon walked up to them and joined the conversation "all of us feel the same way."

Mikemon and Meikoonmon nodded their heads in agreement, while Betamon and Coronamon smiled as they gave gestures of their own agreement.

Lunamon continued speaking "we will all protect him no matter what happens. He is important to all of us."

Renamon smiled as she nodded. Naruto is just that precious to them.

* * *

~unkown location~

Danzo was standing in a dark room that had only a single light source that illuminated him and his guest "so we are in agreement. I get my hands on the triplets and you get your guinea pig from one of those creatures."

Danzo's guest smiled wide as he licked his lips "I look forward to experimenting on one of these fascinating creatures. I will have my agent assist you in your endeavor. I would assist you myself but my involvement should stay hidden for future partnerships we might have."

Danzo nodded "very well. As long as your agent is ready to move at my command. I hope you fulfill your end of the deal Orochimaru"

"Kukuku of course Danzo."

* * *

End of chapter

New Cover Art! It took me a while drawing it but I think it came out great. It is however a prototype since I feel like I could add or change some things about it. If you got any ideas then let me know.

For Itachi following the daimyo. The reason he isn't immediately doing anything is that although he is sure about the genjutsu he is not 100% sure and if he is wrong it could cause extreme problems fro his village.

I had some trouble with some of the rookies since some of them have personalities that make it hard to work with and some have a lack of information to use.

For Mikoto's Mangekyo. I remembered giving her the power in an early chapter and did nothing with it. After I remembered about it, I spent time trying to come up with a unique power and the emotional manipulation power came to mind. I never heard of anyone else using such an ability so I gave it to her. I felt like Mikoto could use the power to connect with her children especially since both are known for not showing emotions much. I kinda like the power and I don't know if it will make another appearance.

Now I have an announcement. I've been struck by genius! I have had an apostrophe! (I mean an epiphany.) Lighting has struck my brain (and yes it did hurt) (ps if you don't get that reference you need to watch more Robin Williams movies). When I first started this story, I a figured that it would be one book (it's kinda odd to call this a book but I learned that the word count is close to the book for the Lord of the Rings fellowship of the ring, so I guess I can call this a book.) but now I see that this could become three books if I do it right. So this story is going to be really really Really Long. I don't know exactly how the story is going to go since I am doing this by ear but I now know the major parts of it. So for all you readers who love or even like this story, just know that this story is going to take a long time till the end. Also just to let you know, we are nowhere near done with this book. I think :P

Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review


End file.
